


¿Estamos Saliendo?

by AnBouwer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, F/F, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Past Castiel/Meg Masters, Past Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, Past Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Past Undercover Cop Dean Winchester, Slow Build, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnBouwer/pseuds/AnBouwer
Summary: [Traducción autorizada]Dean es un policía que pasó cinco años encubierto en una notoria organización criminal. Ahora que su trabajo está hecho, debe reajustarse a un estilo de vida civil, aprender a decir adiós a sus seres queridos y abrazar lo que dejó atrás. Y trató. ¡Oh, se esforzó mucho! Él quiere tomarse su tiempo, ir a su propio ritmo, pero este maldito tipo de ojos azules sigue presionándolo fuera de su zona de confort.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Are We Dating?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8632759) by [Hermineuh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermineuh/pseuds/Hermineuh). 



> ¡Bienvenido a nuestro DeanCasBigBang 2016!
> 
> ¡No puedo creer que finalmente lo logré! Este es mi primer BigBang y esperó que disfrutes de nuestro trabajo.
> 
> En primer lugar, mi maravillosa y talentosa artista: ¡¡La brillante [vinnie-cha](http://vinnie-cha.tumblr.com/)!!  
> En serio, ¡Aún estoy en la nube 9! ¡Todavía no puedo creer que un gran artista ilustró mi historia! Quiero decir, ¡¡lol!!  
> Ella dibujó tal gran arte para la historia, ¡¡¡Es perfecto!!!  
> Gracias nuevamente Vinnie, eres increíble <3
> 
> Segundo, un graaaaan agradecimiento para mi sorprendente beta readers [Eridani](http://eridaniepsilon.tumblr.com/) y [Geitredan](https://geitredan.tumblr.com/) quienes lograron ayudarme con tan poca cantidad de tiempo. ¡En serio son lo máximo y les debo mucho!
> 
> Y finalmente, a mi mejor amigo en el mundo quien me presiono para completar la historia y me escucho quejarme sobre ella durante meses: [jesuisbetejesuispatissiere](http://jesuisbetejesuispatissiere.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Por favor, denle a estas personas un muy cálido “¡Gracias!” ¡Porque todos hicieron un trabajo asombroso y me siento bendecida de haber trabajado con ellos!
> 
> ¡Espero que te guste nuestro trabajo!
> 
>  

— ¡No necesito un loquero! –Dean le dijo a su colega y amigo Benny Lafitte. — ¡La evaluación psiquiatra ya me dio el visto!

—No es un loquero, hermano. Y sí, la tienes –Benny respondió suavemente.

Dean gruño pero finalmente mantuvo la boca cerrada. Giró la cabeza y miró por la ventana, observando perezosamente los edificios mientras pasaban junto a ellos. No estaba de humor para discusiones.

Después de diez minutos, llegaron a su destino, un edificio de cuatro pisos que no se veía en buen mantenimiento. Barry aparcó el coche y apago el contacto.

—Mira, todo lo que tienes que hacer es hacer lo que el tipo te diga, responder a sus preguntas, entonces estarás de vuelta en la fuerza en poco tiempo –dijo en voz baja.

Dean se giró ligeramente hacia él. Barry le dirigió una mirada preocupada y Dean se sintió mal.

—Ya ha pasado un mes, -Dean dijo un gesto despectivo. — ¡Estoy bien!

—Hey, no soy al que debes convencer, –Benny dijo. —obtén el documento firmado y Singer te reincorporara ya mismo.

Todo este trato administrativo era una molestia para Dean. Atrapó a los malos, estaban en un lugar donde ya no podrían lastimar a nadie y Dean estaba orgulloso de su logro. Pero desde que terminó el trabajo, lo habían trasladado de una casa de seguridad a otra, tratando de asegurarse de que ninguna mafia pudiera descubrir que Dean era el soplón o peor, que era policía. Hicieron todo lo posible para asegurarse de que su identidad se preservara, que su cubierta se mantuviera hasta que toda la organización se derrumbara. Y aquí estaba, cinco años más años más tarde, después de hacer un gran trabajo, la necesidad de demostrar que no estaba afectado, que todavía podía ser un policía sin estar encubierto. Dean encontró esto ridículo, al borde de la humillación. Sabía que su capitán no tenía otra opción: prueba que estas sano o lárgate.

— ¿Puedes hacer esto, hermano? –Benny pregunto.

—Sí, ¡Por supuesto! –Dean lo tranquilizo.

—Vamos por ello, entonces.

Salieron del auto y se dirigieron hacia el edificio. La oficina estaba en el segundo piso. Tomaron las escaleras, que parecían haber conocido mejores días y entraron en lo que parecía ser la única oficina del piso. En cuanto entraron, sintieron que pisaban una empresa de alto nivel. Cada pieza del mobiliario era nueva y parecía cara, las paredes blancas estaban decoradas con arte moderno de buen gusto y toda la habitación estaba bien iluminada con media docena de lámparas elegantes.

Detrás de su escritorio, la recepcionista levantó la vista. Colocó un mechón de largo cabello negro detrás de su oreja derecha antes de saludarlos.

— ¿El Sr. Winchester? –pregunto.

—Sí, soy yo –respondió Dean, levantando la mano derecha.

—Él te recibirá ahora –dijo, indicando la puerta a la derecha.

—Esperare por ti aquí –Benny le dijo a Dean, tomando asiento al lado de la recepcionista.

—Está bien… -Dean suspiró. —Hagámoslo.

Caminó hacia la puerta y se detuvo unos segundos, permitiéndose algún tiempo para calmarse antes de enfrentarse a cualquier psiquiatra o maniaco vudú que estuviera a punto de conocer. Respiró adentro y afuera, lentamente.

Abrió la puerta y entró a la oficina.

Lo primero que Dean notó fue la atmosfera relajante del lugar. Grandes ventanas con cortinas modernas, iluminación suave, cómodos sillones, algunas plantas aquí y allá y un hombre serio sentado frente a él.

—Sr. Winchester. Le estaba esperando –dijo el hombre detrás de su escritorio con voz grave, levantando la vista de los papeles que se extendían frente a él. —Entre.

Dean cerró la puerta detrás de él. Inmediatamente, el hombre se levantó, camino alrededor de su escritorio y extendió su mano. Estaba sobre la altura de Dean y tenía cabello oscuro.

—Encantado de conocerle, Sr. Winchester, yo soy–

—Sí, claro –Dean lo cortó enseguida. —Terminemos con esto, ¿Vale?

No le estrechó la mano. Lo único que quería era que se firmara ese maldito papel pronto y volver a ser policía.

—Seguro –replicó el hombre, retirando su mano. Señaló los dos sillones uno frente al otro. —Por favor, tome asiento.

Dean se obligó y se sentó, seguido en breve por el hombre de cabello oscuro, quien tomó una libreta y una pluma. Cruzó las piernas y comenzó a garabatear.

—Listo cuando usted lo estés –le dijo a Dean.

Asintió.

—Estoy listo.

—Bien. Permítame hablarle de todo el proceso-… –empezó- 

—Soy consciente –interrumpió Dean. —Me hará preguntas, me dirá que haga cosas, ¿Cierto?

—Ese es un resumen muy corto, pero básicamente exacto.

— ¡Bien entonces! Dispara, Sr. Loquero.

—No soy psiquiatra, Sr. Winchester –contestó, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Lo que sea, hombre, sigamos –dijo Dean con un gesto de desdén.

—Seguro, ¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó el hombre.

— ¿Qué? –replicó Dean. — ¡Ya lo sabe!

—Sí, y me gustaría que me lo dijera –contestó con calma.

Dean suspiró.

—Mira, no sé qué juego estás jugando, ¡Pero esto es ridículo!

El hombre de rostro severo se mantuvo en silencio, sólo mirando directamente a Dean, dejándolo un poco incómodo.

Se rindió.

—Dean Winchester.

—Gracias, Sr. Winchester –contestó el hombre, garabateando en su libreta. Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos antes de preguntar. — ¿Qué edad tiene?

—Treinta y uno a partir del enero pasado.

Bajó la mirada a la libreta e hizo algunas anotaciones en silencio.

— ¿Tiene familia?

—Sí, ambos padres y un hermano.

— ¿Cuáles son los nombres de sus padres? –continuó el hombre, todavía escribiendo.

— ¿Va a escribir todo lo que digo? –Dean preguntó.

—Sí. Deje esa parte para mí y por favor enfóquese en contestar mis preguntas, Sr. Winchester.

Dean frunció el ceño.

— ¿De verdad?

Viendo que tenía que jugar el juego, una vez más cedió.

—Mary y John Winchester.

— ¿Siguen vivos?

—Sí.

— ¿Dónde viven?

—Lawrence, Kansas.

— ¿Cuál es el nombre de su hermano?

—Sammy… Sam Winchester –se corrigió, frotando sus manos en los jeans.

— ¿Dónde vive?

—Stanford… ¿Supongo?

— ¿Se reúne a menudo con tu familia?

—En caso de que no lo supiera, he estado un poco ocupado estos últimos años –Dean respondió. Se sentó un poco más recto. — ¡No conseguí tiempo libre para pasar felices y alegres fiestas con ellos!

—No hay necesidad de ser sarcástico, un simple ‘no’ habría bastado –le dijo el hombre, haciendo a Dean refunfuñar. — ¿Estaban enterados de tu misión?

—No –Dean dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Cómo evitó el tema?

—Simple, los evite –se encogió de hombres.

El hombre dejó de escribir y miró a Dean, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿No ha estado en contacto con su familia por más de cinco años? –Dean casi detectó preocupación proveniente del no-psiquiatra.

—Nope –aporto, encogiéndose de hombros otra vez.

— ¿Planea hacerlo?

Dean vaciló. Era un tema doloroso en su vida, entre muchos otros, por supuesto, pero evitó pensar en éste desde que fue contactado para la misión. Ahora que todo había terminado, sólo quería llamarlos y decirles que estaba bien, encontrarse con su hermano y abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero prefería esperar hasta que se estableciera y no se moviera de una casa segura a otra. En realidad, incluso quería esperar hasta que volviera oficialmente a la fuerza.

—No lo sé… -contestó, apartando la mirada del hombre. —Veré cómo van las cosas.

El hombre guardó silencio unos segundos antes de hacer otra pregunta.

— ¿Han tratado de llamarle durante su misión?

—Sí, lo hicieron, -Dean suspiró. — me llamaron, llamarón a la comisaria, presentaron un informe de persona desaparecida.

Soltó una carcajada.

—Mi amigo Benny, él err-… -vaciló, frotando de nuevo las manos en sus jeans, con los ojos mirando por encima del escritorio del hombre. —Él era mi contacto y me dijo que se puso feo.

El hombre asintió, animando a Dean para continuar su historia.

—Así que se me ocurrió la historia más extraña, diciéndole a mis padres que había conocido a una desnudista rusa y la seguí de regreso a Moscú o cualquier otra ciudad de ahí.

Dejó escapar otra risa.

—Ojalá hubiera visto la cara de mi hermano cuando se enteró de eso. ¡Estoy seguro de que valió la pena un millón de dólares!

Regresó su atención al hombre delante de él.

—Pero funciono el truco. Ellos simplemente aceptaron que los abandoné para fugarme con una chica. En algún momento dejaron de buscar. Eso fue lo mejor.

Dean observó cómo el hombre seguía escribiendo en la libreta, su cara seria y sin emoción. Dean estaba esperando algún tipo de reacción por la historia. _Bueno_ , pensó, _así es como los profesionales manejan a la gente como yo._

— ¿Tiene otras preguntas, Doc? –preguntó.

— No un doctor. Y sí, otras varias. ¿Ha encontrado alojamiento?

—No, todavía no. Aún me sigo moviendo. Ya sabe. Razones de seguridad.

El hombre asintió una vez y se concentró en su libreta.

— ¿Esta actualmente involucrado románticamente con una persona?

— ¡Nope, libre como pájaro!

— ¿Estuvo involucrado románticamente con alguien durante su misión?

—Eso es clasificado, lo siento, no puedo responder.

Dean vio al hombre entrecerrar los ojos, claramente dudando de su declaración, pero para su alivio, no presionó más.

— ¿Cómo fue reclutado para la misión?

Dean soltó un largo y fuerte suspiró. Miró al techo, tratando de recordar.

— ¿Quiere la versión corta o larga? –finalmente pregunto después de un momento de silencio.

El hombre hizo un gesto hacia Dean.

—Como guste.

Dean río entre dientes. Desde “The Princess Bride” simplemente no podía tomar a nadie diciendo esto seriamente.

—Buuuueno… eso fue hace cinco años. Un poco más en realidad. Estaba a punto de terminar la Academia cuando Benny y el Capitán Singer se me acercaron. Me hablaron del proyecto, de los riesgos, por supuesto. Me dieron unos días para pensar en ello y acepté la oferta. Fue muy rápido. Mi expediente se selló, Benny consiguió ser mi contacto y el Capitán Singer era responsable de repasar mis informes.

El hombre escribió todo en su libreta, asintiendo aquí y allá con lo que Dean le decía.

— ¿Sabía que la misión duraría cinco años?

— ¡Nope! –Dean río. — Se suponía que sería un año como máximo. Pero teniendo en cuenta de que la pandilla confiaba en mí cada vez más y fui más alto en las filas, seguimos hasta que pudimos atrapar a ese hijo de puta Escocés.

— ¿Qué hay de Benny Lafitte?

— ¿Qué hay de él? –preguntó Dean, frunciendo el ceño un poco.

— ¿Esta románticamente involucrado con Benny Lafitte?

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué con esa pregunta? ¡No! ¡Es un hombre casado! ¡Sus preguntas son ridículas! –exclamó Dean, sintiendo la ira aumentando en su pecho.

—Mis disculpas. ¿Podemos seguir? –preguntó mientras escribía. — ¿Cuál es su relación con el Capitán Robert Singer?

—Bueno, es mi capitán, mi jefe. Él es realmente un buen tipo, me ayudó mucho. Realmente alguien con quien puedes confiar.

Dean trató de manejar su malestar. Miró al hombre y se permitió observarlo un poco más detalladamente. ¿Ese tipo realmente llevaba la corbata torcida? ¿No se daba cuenta?

—Hey, Doc. ¿Esto llevará mucho tiempo? –preguntó, sintiéndose nervioso. Su pierna empezó a inquietarse.

El hombre miró su reloj.

—No un doctor. Y de hecho, hemos terminado por hoy.

—Genial, ¿Puedo tener el documento? Entonces estaré por mi cuenta, ¿Vale?

—Me temo que no puede. Este es sólo el primer paso de la evaluación. Entiende que su misión era excepcional en su extensión y dificultad, por lo tanto requiere un poco más que apenas 30 minutos de charla antes de que pueda entregar oficialmente mi aprobación –replicó el hombre con la misma voz monótona.

Dean no podía creer lo que oía.

—Está bromeando, ¿No? ¿Esto es una especie de mala broma?

—Me temo que no. Sugiero que nos volvamos a ver en dos días. ¿A menos que prefiera una vez por semana? –preguntó con su voz grave.

— ¿Tengo algo que decir en esto?

—Puede elegir cuántas veces nos reuniremos: dos veces por semana o una vez a la semana.

Dean apretó los puños contra sus muslos. Sentía que la misma ira volvía a surgir de lo más profundo de su ser.

—Eso es una mierda. ¡Una completa mierda de toro!

—Lo siento pero si quiere volver a la fuerza, es la única opción que puedo ofrecerle.

Dean no podía aguantar más. ¿Qué sabía ese tipo? _Idiota de alto nivel_ , pensó. Se puso de pie y miró al hombre.

—No está ayudando, Doc –dijo de modo amenazador. — ¡Necesito ese pedazo de papel firmado!

—No un doctor. Y lo conseguirá –contestó, sin siquiera vacilar. —, sólo que no hoy, no ahora. Pero llegará allí –miró a Dean directamente a los ojos. —Entonces, ¿Qué será? ¿Dos o una vez a la semana?

Dean guardó silencio durante unos segundos, con los dientes apretados. No podía creer esa total arrogancia. Todo el futuro de Dean dependía de ese papel y es hombre estaba interponiéndose en el camino. Apretó los puños y trató de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Ahora no era el momento de golpear a ese idiota. No todavía, de todas formas.

—Una vez –finalmente respondió. Con un rápido movimiento, se dio la vuelta. — ¡No hay necesidad de mostrarme la salida! –gritó mientras abría la puerta.

— ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, a la misma hora, Sr. Winchester! –escuchó una vez que llegó a la recepción.

—Vámonos Benny, ¡Antes de que rompa su nariz!

Dean no esperó la respuesta de su amigo y salió del despacho, furioso.

El siguiente miércoles, Benny y Dean en camino a la oficina. Exactamente había pasado una semana y para Dean, había sido un infierno en la tierra. Había tenido que hacer un montón de papeleo, repasar todas sus notas, declaraciones y testimonios de testigos sobre la organización de Crowley. El juicio estaba siendo preparado y, a pesar de que todo el mundo estaba 99% seguro de que todos los malos fueron encerrados, todavía necesitaban verificar dos veces, tres veces la data. Y había una increíble cantidad de datos. Pero eso realmente ayudó a Dean un poco. No permaneció inactivo durante su escondida en la casa de seguridad, lo cual era bueno,  considerando todas las cosas.

Benny y Dean había estado conduciendo durante unos quince minutos y todo lo que habían comentado era la conducta de Dean la semana pasada, lo poco útil que era y que básicamente era su culpa que no obtuviera la firma.

—Hermano –dijo. —, tienes que entender que ese tipo es lo único que esta entre tú y tu escritorio en la comisaria.

—Lo sé… -Dean suspiró. —Fui un total idiota.

—Un poco –Benny estuvo de acuerdo.

Dean le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

—Había algo en él. Siguió haciendo preguntas personales o-o preguntas estúpidas, ¿Sabes?

Benny apartó la mirada de la carretera por uno momento, mirando a Dean en su lugar, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

—O nada estaba mal –finalmente dijo, concentrándose en el camino de nuevo. —, y te enojaste porque no conseguiste lo que querías.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

—Ya sabes, si no puedes mantener tu rabia en control, sólo demuestras que está bien no firmar el papel.

— ¿Así que estas de su lado? ¡Muchas gracias Benny! –dijo Dean, cruzándose de brazos y sintiéndose un poco traicionado por su mejor amigo.

—Dean…

— ¡Tan amable y solidario! –insistió.

—Vamos, hermano…

Dean soltó un suspiro.

—Lo siento. Lo sé, tienes razón. Voy a trabajar en mis problemas de manejo de ira.

 —Bien. Sé que eso es lo que te salvó la vida unas cuantas veces pero tienes que mantenerte a raya.

—Lo haré.

Manejaron en un cómodo silencio hasta que llegaron a la oficina. Benny esperó en la misma silla junto a la secretaria.

Tan pronto como Dean entró a la oficina, el hombre alzó la vista e inmediatamente se levantó. Dean se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba esa horrible corbata azul. Se veía ridícula en él.

El hombre extendió la mano.

—Sr. Winchester, justo a tiempo –dijo, con la voz profunda y la cara tan seria como la semana pasada.

Con la intención de estar en su mejor momento, Dean tomó su mano y la estrechó.

—Hey, ¿Doc?

—Todavía no un doctor, Sr. Winchester –respondió, con los ojos fijos en Dean.

De repente, Dean sintió un impulso de alejarse. ¿Cómo alguien podría tener los ojos azules tan penetrantes? Algo realmente estaba mal con ese no-Doctor.

—Sí, cierto… err… Quería disculparme por lo de la semana pasada –se las arregló para decir. —Y si está bien con usted, ¿Empezar de nuevo?

El hombre asintió y Dean sintió que era una victoria para su causa.

—No tiene que disculparte, he enfrentado peores. Pero si se siente más cómodo, podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Eso sería un comienzo? –dijo Dean. — ¿Señor…?

—Novak. Castiel Novak.

— ¿No Doctor Novak, entonces? –Dean bromeó.

—En efecto no. Puede llamarme Castiel si eso ayuda.

Dean vaciló.

—Lo intentare.

Castiel asintió y soltó la mano de Dean. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado sosteniendo su mano durante tanto tiempo.

Desvió la mirada y se sentó en el sillón. Castiel lo siguió unos segundos después con una pluma y la misma libreta. Pasó varias páginas, cruzó las piernas y empezó a escribir.

—Cuando éste listo, Sr. Winchester.

—Dean –corrigió. —Si voy a llamarte Castiel, por favor llámame Dean. No me gustan las formalidades así que…

—Bueno, Dean. ¿Estás listo?

Dean exhaló con fuerza, secó sus manos en los jeans. No se sentía listo. Ni un poco. Pero no tenía elección y necesitaba jugar bien. Reunió sus pensamientos y volvió a mirar a Castiel.

—Listo –anunció.

Castiel asintió.

— ¿Has encontrado un nuevo alojamiento?

—No, sigo moviéndome, pero la próxima semana o la semana siguiente debería ser capaz de encontrar un apartamento.

Al igual que la semana anterior, Castiel escribió toda la información, haciendo anotaciones en los márgenes y guardando silencio, sin hacer ningún comentario sobre lo que Dean le dijo.

— ¿Te has comunicado con tu familia?

—No, aún no. Quiero establecerme primero –contestó Dean, concentrándose en su respiración. Necesitaba permanecer lo más calmado posible.

_Garabatear, garabatear._

— ¿Te has encontrado con alguien de tu comisaria? ¿El Capitán Singer? ¿Otros colegas?

—Sí, al Capitán Singer una vez.

_Garabatear, garabatear._

—Nosotros, err… tuvimos una discusión sobre ti en realidad –Dean se sintió obligado a continuar.

— ¿De verdad? –preguntó Castiel, arqueando la ceja.

—Sí, ¡Literalmente me criticó por no jugar bien contigo! –Dean explicó mientras soltaba una risa.

_Garabatear, garabatear._

Ésa no era la reacción que Dean había esperado conseguir.

—De ahí tus disculpas –comentó Castiel.

—Él y Benny tenían razón –continuó Dean. Vio a Castiel levantar la cabeza y mirarlo con esos penetrantes ojos azules.

—Necesito controlarme –explicó. —, no soy un tipo muy social, ¿Sabes? –se encogió de hombros, en silencio por un momento. —Tengo que trabajar en eso –admitió.

Por primera vez, Castiel bajó la pluma y la dejó en la libreta. Frunció el ceño, haciendo que Dean se sintiera incómodo.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de decir, Dean?

—Bueno… ¡Ya sabes! –Dean murmuró, secándoselas manos una vez más y haciendo gestos incómodos.

—No, realmente no.

—Después de cinco años en la mafia, mis err… -buscó las palabras. —Mis habilidades sociales están oxidadas.

El ceño de Castiel se profundizó, si eso era posible.

—No debería comentar tus respuestas, Dean, pero… -levantó las manos. –tus ‘ _habilidades sociales_ ’ —cito con dos dedos. —No están _oxidadas_ –volvió a citar.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas mi comportamiento de la semana pasada? ¡Estaba siendo un idiota! –dijo Dean, alzando la voz.

Castiel vaciló, con los ojos todavía fijos en Dean. El tiempo parecía lento mientras se miraban. Finalmente, Castiel agarró la pluma.

—Discutiremos eso más adelante –le dijo a Dean. —Volvamos a otras preguntas que tengo para ti –bajó la vista hacia su cuaderno. — ¿Cuándo decidiste convertirte en oficial de la ley?

Dean exhaló, sin darse cuenta de estaba aguantando el aire durante un rato. Se permitió unos segundos para estabilizarse, odiando la incomodidad sensación que persistía desde su intercambio.

—Cuando era niño –se las arregló para responder. —Invadieron la casa cuando tenía… ¿Cuatro? ¿Supongo?

— ¿Qué paso?

— ¿Versión larga o corta?

—Como gustes.

— ¡Tendrás que dejar de usar esa frase, Cas!

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Castiel, levantando la vista del cuaderno y mostrando más incomprensión que sorpresa por el uso del apodo.

—Olvídalo –Dean se reprendió por su desagradable boca. —Al parecer el tipo logró entrar a la casa por el cuarto de Sammy porque la ventana no estaba cerrada. Mi mamá lo atrapó, hubo una pelea, corrí a la habitación y mi papá puso a mi hermano en mis brazos, me dijo que corriera afuera. Recuerdo a mi mamá tumbada en el suelo. Pensaba que estaba muerta. Papá trató de perseguir al tipo pero nunca lo capturaron.

— ¿Qué edad tenía tu hermano?

— ¿Sammy? Sam… tenía seis meses, algo así.

Recuerdos dolorosos que Dean realmente no quería pensar. Se obligó a concentrarse en el aquí y ahora.

— ¿Y lo llevaste fuera de la casa por ti mismo?

— ¡Sep! Hey, ¡Soy el hermano mayor! ¡Es mi trabajo mantener a mi hermanito a salvo!

Castiel escribió toda la historia.

— ¿Cómo estaba tu madre?

—Estaba noqueada. Nada serio. Tenía pesadillas después de eso, sin embargo. Papá instaló algo de seguridad en las ventanas y todo. No podíamos pagar un sistema de alarma adecuado, con los ingresos de mecánico de mi papá, sabes.

—Fue entonces cuando decidiste…

—Convertirme en policía, í –Dean interrumpió a Castiel. —Para ayudar a la gente, así no le pasaría a nadie más.

Castiel asintió y siguió garabateando en el cuaderno.

— ¿Cuándo te uniste a la academia?

—Cuando tenía veinticuatro… o veinticinco, algo así.

— ¿Qué hiciste antes de unirte?

—Tuve pequeños trabajos, aquí y allá, ayudé a mi papá en el garaje. Eso ayudó a pagar las cuentas… la universidad de Sam…

— ¿No querías otra carrera? ¿Tal vez ir a la universidad? –preguntó Castiel, mirando de reojo a Dean que reía entre dientes.

— ¡Nah! ¡Eso no es para mí! ¡No soy el típico tipo universitario-académico-diplomático! –sonrió.

— ¿No te molesta? –preguntó Castiel.

La sonrisa de Dean cayó. Abrió la boca, pero nada salió. Función el ceño.

—Nunca lo he pensado –admitió. —, pero supongo que soy más bien un tipo practico –miró al hombre que estaba escribiendo frente a él. — ¿Seguro que no eres un loquero?

—Todavía no un psiquiatra, ni un doctor, Dean.

—Tus preguntas son psiquiátricas –Dean observó.

—Ese es mi trabajo, hacer preguntas, analizar la respuesta, detectar las mentiras –Castiel aclaró con lo que Dean pensó era una sonrisa.

— ¿Así como un mentalista?

—Más o menos.

— ¿Quieres decir que sabes cuándo… si miento? –preguntó Dean, un poco vacilante.

—Sí, Dean.

—Genial… -soltó automáticamente. Castiel empezaba a impresionarlo. Realmente debía ser algo si la fuerza lo comisionó para testificar sobre su rehabilitación civil. Debería ser más cuidadoso con sus respuestas. Sin embargo, la sesión de hoy estaba yendo bien. No había tensión palpable como la semana pasada. Castiel parecía más relajado y él también. Benny estaría feliz de saber que las cosas se estaban moviendo finalmente en la dirección correcta. ¿Tal vez podría preguntar por el documento? ¿O era demasiado pronto?

Castiel comenzó a hablar, regresando a Dean a la realidad.

— ¿Entiendo que aún estas bajo protección?

Eso es correcto.

— ¿Cómo pasas tus días?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Depende. Desde la semana pasada estamos revisando todos los archivos, comprobando si perdimos algo. Es mucho trabajo, pero es necesario.

—Si pudieras hacer algo, ahora mismo, sin consecuencias, ¿Qué harías?

Dean soltó una carcajada, haciendo que la cabeza de Castiel se disparara hacia arriba, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— ¿Qué con esa pregunta? ¿Qué harías si fueras millonario? –continuó riéndose.  ¡Eso es inesperado de ti!

Castiel inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, entrecerrando los ojos hacia Dean.

—Todas las preguntas son importantes, Dean.

— ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Estoy bromeando, no te molestes, responderé! –contestó, todavía sonriendo ante la extraña pregunta. Respiró hondo y pensó su respuesta. Sabía exactamente lo que quería hacer, pero admitirlo en voz alta era inaceptable. Una vez más, era un tema doloroso que quería evitar a cualquier costo. —Iría por una hamburguesa en el Roadhouse, luego iría a ver una película. Y si estoy en racha, me gustaría tener un six-pack, iría a casa y vería repeticiones de Dr. Sexy M.D. –sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo. —Sí, eso sería genial.

Dean se dio cuenta alegremente de que Castiel había escrito todo, sin mostrar algún signo de incredulidad.

— ¿No deberías usar una grabadora o algo? –sugirió Dean. —Sería más fácil que escribir.

Castiel miró a Dean.

— ¿Estás intentado sugerir que estoy haciendo mi trabajo incorrectamente? –preguntó.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Geez, ¡Era sólo una pequeña charla!

—Lo sé, Dean, fue una broma –Castiel explicó con una media sonrisa en los labios.

Dean permaneció mudo por el segundo que le llevó a recoger su habitual extravagante ego.

—Oh… Correcto. Bueno, ¡No cambies de carrera, Cas! ¡Nunca te conviertas en humorista!

—Me lo han dicho –contestó Castiel, todavía riendo.

La respuesta sorprendió a Dean. No había pensado en ello porque Castiel parecía frío, lejano y excesivamente serio, pero seguramente debía tener una familia, amigos, tal vez una esposa e hijos.

De pronto le pareció menos intimidante, más humano que el robot de escritura que parecía ser.

—Una última pregunta antes de dejarte ir –dijo Castiel. — Aparte de tus familiares directos, padres y hermano, ¿Tienes a alguien a quien llames amigo? ¿O tal vez familia?

Dean vaciló, la pregunta demasiado cerca a ese tema tabú otra vez. Decidió decir la verdad, evitando sólo una pequeña parte.

—Bueno, está Benny. Realmente consigue respaldarme más veces de las que puedo contar. Y el Capitán Singer que es como ese tío extraño que no ves a menudo, pero sabes que te ayudará a enterrar un cuerpo. ¡Figurativamente por supuesto!

—Por supuesto –Castiel repitió mientras escribía en la libreta.

Ese era el tipo de oficina que Dean imaginaba existía en Nueva York todo de clase alta y celestial, donde el menor detalle se pensaba durante un mes. ¿Debe la orquídea quedarse así o girar 45° hacia la derecha? Simplemente no podía imaginar a Castiel haciendo todo el trabajo. Sencillamente no parecía su estilo. Así que alguien tenía que hacerlo. Lo que significaba que Castiel tenía que pagarle a la persona. ¡Lo que significaba que era jodidamente rico! Así que no sólo debía tener un diploma de La Ciudad Paraíso con Honores (¡Por supuesto!), hacer un trabajo de Dios-sabe-qué tan complicado no hay ni siquiera un nombre para eso, y debía ser asquerosamente rico.

De pronto, Dean se sintió inadecuado. Siendo el centro de atención de tal persona, montando su caballo y siendo un idiota la semana pasada, eso no le sentaba bien.

Estaba siendo juzgado por alguien que no solo tuvo éxito en su vida, sino que era rico y tenía las manos limpias, todo lo contrario de lo que Dean era. ¿Cómo alguien así podía juzgar a Dean? ¿Decidir si estaba preparado para volver a la vida civil?

Dean inmediatamente se dio cuenta de a dónde iban sus pensamientos y llegó a una conclusión. Estaba desesperado. De ninguna jodida manera conseguiría ese maldito papel firmado. Avergonzado, comenzó a agitarse en su asiento, deseando irse lo antes posible.

Castiel debió sentir el cambio en su corazón. Dirigió una mirada interrogante hacia Dean. Dean permaneció en silencio.

—Supongo que llegamos al final de la sesión hoy –dijo Castiel, recibiendo el mensaje. Nos veremos la próxima semana.

— ¡Claro! –Respondió Dean mientras se levantaba de su sillón- — ¡Te veo la próxima semana!

Antes de que Castiel pudiera añadir otra palabra, Dean salió disparado de la oficina, Benny lo siguió poco después.

Dean miró a Benny desde la ventana de su apartamento. Lo escondían en lo que parecía más un pequeño estudio que un apartamento de verdad. Su cama estaba a un metro de la esquina de la cocina. Pero era suficiente para él.

Si amigo justo se dejó caer el lunes por la tarde y ahora estaban de camino al trabajo. Dean le observó cruzar la calle, entrar en su coche y luego alejarse. Apretó el puño. En su mano derecha, un pequeño pedazo de papel con números escritos en él. Benny había intentado encontrar una manera de alegrarlo y se le ocurrió esto. Dean no estaba seguro de que pudiera mejorar su estado de ánimo, pero lo ocuparía ahora que la mayor parte del trabajo administrativo estaba terminado.

Caminó hacia su mana y se sentó. Reunió sus pensamientos e intentó permanecer lo más calmado posible mientras marcaba los números en su teléfono celular.

En cuanto oyó el tono de marcado, sintió que su corazón latía más y más fuerte. De pronto sintió que era una idea estúpida y estaba a punto de colgar cuando escuchó su voz.

— ¿Hola?

Su boca se secó, sus manos sudorosas. No había oído esa voz en más de cinco años.

— ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?

—Hola Sammy –logró articular después de aclarar su garganta.

Varios segundos pasaron antes de que Sam volviera a hablar.

— ¿Dean?

—Sí.

— ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad eres tú?

— ¡El único! –Dean se echó a reír.

— ¡Wow! Es sólo que… ¡Wow! Yo… -Sam vaciló. —No esperaba oír de ti nunca más.

 _Eso duele_ , pensó Dean.

—Sí… -suspiró. —Me imaginé eso.

—Espera, ¡Me alegró de que estés llamando! ¡De verdad! –exclamó Sam.

Dean comenzó a lamentar la llamada. La conversación era incómoda. Debería haber pensado en ello antes de llamar a su hermano, ¡Preparar su discurso! Pero no, por supuesto que no, él era el jodido Dean Winchester, actuando por instinto, ¡Nunca pensando dos veces!

—Tú, err… -continuó Sam. — ¿Estás de vuelta en los EE.UU. o todavía en Ucrania?

—Pensé que era rusa –decía Dean con una carcajada, saltando en bromas como si fuera su chaleco salvavidas.

— ¡Así que fue una mentira! –gritó Sam. —No había desnudista, ¿Verdad?

—Sí, ninguna desnudista involucrada –admitió Dean. —No te lo creíste, ¿o sí?

—Nah. No eras tú –Sam respondió.

— ¿Lo creyeron mamá y papá? –preguntó Dean.

—Mamá, no. Pensó que te involucraste con gente mala y tuviste que  huir por tu seguridad.

—Haha, ¡Eso es muy James Bond!

— ¡Dímelo a mí! –Sam se rió.

Al oír su risa, Dean se sintió mejor. Lentamente, encontró sus palabras, recordando lo que era hablar con su hermanito nerd, lo agradable que se sentía. ¡Maldición le echaba de menos!

—Pero papá… eso fue otra cosa. Estaba furioso. Pero puedes recordar, él ha tenido momentos así…

Dean asintió, aunque Sam no podía verlo.

—Sí, sí… Lo recuerdo… Lo siento.

—Hum… ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—Ahora… ¡Ahora estoy bien!

—Dean, eso no… eso no es lo que pregunte.

—Lo sé. Te lo contaré todo pronto, lo prometo.

— ¡Eso espero, idiota!

Dean se echó a reír.

— ¡Perra! –continuó de inmediato. — ¿Y tú? –Añadió una vez que se calmó, — ¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Cómo estás? ¡Dime!

—Bueno –suspiró Sam. —Hay mucho que contar, ¡Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar! Tienes que ser más específico, hombre.

— ¡No lo sé! ¿Te casaste o algo?

— ¡Haha! No, en realidad no. Es algo fuera de cuestión por ahora. Pero estuve comprometido por un tiempo.

— ¡Wow! Vale, ¡Grandes noticias! ¿Qué paso?

—No funcionó. Jess y yo éramos muy jóvenes y después de un tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que no debíamos envejecer juntos. Así que sí, eso es todo. Ahora estoy viendo a alguien y las cosas se ven bien.

—Eso es bueno de oír, Sammy. ¡Realmente estoy feliz por ti!

—Gracias Dean.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que ninguno de los dos hablara.

—Hum, ¿Dean? Lo siento, tengo una reunión importante y-…

—No, sí, claro –Dean lo cortó. — ¡Entiendo! ¡No te preocupes! ¡Ve por ellos tigre!

Sam se mofó, lo que hizo sonreír a Dean. Su mente ahora estaba llena de dulces recuerdos de infancia donde hacía reír a su hermano menor, cuando hacían cosas imprudentes y luego eran reprendidos por su mamá.

— ¿Puedo llamarte después? El número está oculto pero si me das tu móvil puedo llamarte más tarde hoy.

—Eso es… No puedo, lo siento. ¡Pero te llamaré pronto! ¡Lo prometo! Es sólo que… yo… sí… no puedo.

—Está bien… -la voz de Sam salió más fría, haciendo que Dean se estremeciera. —No esperes más de cinco años para llamas, entonces.

— ¡Lo prometo! ¡No lo haré! Te llamaré pronto.

—Vale. Adiós Dean.

—Ten cuidado, Sammy –dijo antes de colgar.

La llamada le dejo exhausto, feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Estaba encantado de haber vuelto a hablar con Sam, escuchar su voz después de tanto tiempo era todo lo que necesitaba. Sin embargo, escuchar que se había comprometido, luego término, que tuvo que lidiar con todo eso sin que Dean estuviera allí para ayudarlo… se sentía terrible. A misión había sido su prioridad. Tenía que lidiar con lo que estuviera en su plato, sin ataduras, sin familia de la cual preocuparse. Cuando había aceptado ir encubierto, el trato había sido que ni el capitán Singer ni Benny mencionaran a su familia, nunca. Tuvo que cumplir su parte sabiendo que sus padres y Sam estaban a salvo. Sabía muy bien que no podía concentrarse en el trabajo si se preocupaba por ellos. Así que decidió vivir en una gran mentira donde todos estaban sanos y perfectamente bien sin él en sus vidas. ¡Funciono perfectamente por cinco años!

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando el techo. Bueno, eso era algo que podía discutir el próximo miércoles con el no-doctor Castiel Novak.

— ¿Cómo estás, Dean? –preguntó Castiel.

Dean no había prestado mucha atención a su voz, pero ahora que se daba cuenta, ¿Cómo alguien podía tener una voz tan grave? ¿Era acaso humano? Si su negocio no funcionaba realmente debería considerar el sexo telefónico.

— ¿Dean? –repitió Castiel, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—Uh sí, ¡Bien! ¡Estoy bien! –Dean respondió apresuradamente. — ¡Realmente bien!

— ¿Algo paso?

—Sí. Benny me dijo que hoy estaba autorizado para buscar mi propio alojamiento. Pronto tendré mi propio apartamento. Espero que la próxima semana o eso. Entonces podré recuperar mis cosas.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, Dean.

—Para hacerlo perfecto, necesitaría una firma tuya –dijo Dean, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Castiel lo miró. Cuando vio la sonrisa de Dean, sus rasgos se suavizaron un poco. Dean juró que cio una sonrisa, pero desapareció casi inmediatamente.

—Casi estás allí, Dean.

— ¡Espero que así sea! –dijo Dean riendo. —Y hay algo más.

— ¿Sí? –preguntó Castiel, con toda su atención en Dean.

—Llamé a mi hermano el lunes pasado –admitió.

Por primera vez, Dean fue testigo de una sonrisa de Castiel, mostrando los dientes, el paquete completo, lo que lo sorprendió un poco. Se aclaró la garganta, tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos.

— ¿Cómo ha ido? –preguntó Castiel mientras Dean guardaba silencio.

—Ha ido bien. Genial en realidad. No hubo ningún grito o insulto, lo cual fue un gran triunfo en mi opinión.

Castiel asintió, animando a Dean a continuar.

—Hablamos un poco, no por mucho tiempo. Lo llamaré de nuevo, tal vez la próxima semana.

— ¿Tal vez? –Castiel preguntó, concentrándose en la libreta.

—Probablemente –Dean corrigió. — ¡Seguramente! –dijo finalmente con seguridad.

—Ponerte en contacto con tu familia y amigos ayudará, Dean –comentó Castiel. —Incluso si las cosas no funciona como planeas, estas avanzando lo cual es importante.

Dean se burló.

—Si tú lo dices.

— ¿Entraras en contacto con tus viejos amigos pronto?

— ¿Mis amigos? ¿Te refieres a los anteriores a la misión?

Castiel asintió.

—No. Mi familia viene primero. Veré cómo van las cosas antes de hacer un movimiento.

— ¿Qué más paso esta semana? –preguntó Castiel, con la cara seria de nuevo.

Dean suspiro.

— ¿No crees que ya paso mucho? –bromeó. —Pero si quieres saberlo, he empezado a buscar un apartamento. No puedo pagar mucho, ¡Pero me las arreglaré más de una semana!

— ¿Te mudaste mucho durante tu misión?

—Al principio, sí. Pero me las arreglé para quedarme en un  lugar por un tiempo, lo cual era agradable… supongo –respondió, frotando sus palmas en los muslos. —Sabes que no puedo decirte mucho –explicó. —, debido a la seguridad y eso.

—Por supuesto, Dean –contestó Castiel. —No te preocupes, no te preguntaré dónde te quedaste o con quién te quedaste.

Dean frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntarle a Castiel que quería decir con eso, pero se las arregló para cortarlo.

—Durante tu misión, ¿Hiciste amigos?

Vaciló unos momentos antes de contestar.

—Tenía que hacerlo. Para que esas personas confiaran en mí, tuve que hacerme valioso y confiable. No pasó de la noche a la mañana, sabes. Tomó tiempo.

— ¿Alguna vez alguien sospechó de que fueras parte de la Fuerza Policial?

Dean soltó una risa de nuevo.

— ¡Si alguien hubiese tenido sospechas, ahora estaría en una caja seis metros bajo tierra!

—Por supuesto –Castiel tenía una sonrisa de disculpa. —Durante tu misión, ¿Alguna vez tuviste que actuar en contra de tu voluntad?

Dean frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. Sus manos dejaron de moverse, pero permanecieron sobre sus muslos. Examino el rostro de Castiel, pero no vio nada más que interés profesional. No parecía crítico tampoco lo cual sería un factor decisivo para él.

—Tienes informes –le dijo finalmente a Castiel. —Estoy seguro de que todo lo que he hecho está claramente detallado allí.

Castiel negó.

—No puedo decirte el contenido de los informes que me fueron entregados, pero puedo asegurarte de que ninguna de tus emociones o pensamientos fue proporcionada –levantó la vista hacia Dean. —Es como si guardaras tus pensamientos personales…

Dean miró fijamente a Castiel.

—Eso fue… -hizo una pausa. — ¿Fue una broma? –preguntó.

—Sí, Dean –respondió él, sonriendo con una esquina de su boca. —O mejor dicho, un pobre intento.

—Bueno… No es comedia de oro, ¡Pero mejor que la última vez! –Dean sonrío. —Sigue intentándolo,  ¡Lo conseguirás!

Castiel se rió entre dientes.

—Gracias, Dean.

— ¡Podría ocurrir incluso antes de que mi maldito documento sea firmado! –continuó Dean.

—Dean –Castiel comenzó rodando los ojos antes de que Dean lo interrumpiera.

—Oye, si puedes usar el sarcasmo como alivio cómico, ¡Yo también! –replicó.

Castiel se rió, para sorpresa y posiblemente maravilla de Dean.

— ¡Bastante justo! –recuperó su fachada severa. —Todavía necesito una respuesta tuya, Dean.

Sintió, serio de nuevo.

—Eso paso más de lo que puedes imaginar. Tenía que lastimar gente. A veces incluso matar. Para mantener mi cubierta, tuve que mostrarles que podía hacerlo –miró hacia abajo a la alfombra. —No son mis momentos de mayor orgullo –añadió antes de mirar a Castiel. — ¿Podemos cambiar el tema?

— ¿Te gustaría?

—Sí –Dean respondió de inmediato con voz grave.

—Está bien –contestó Castiel. — ¿Qué haces para aclarar tu cabeza?

—Wow, ¡Eso es un cambio radical de dirección! –dijo, sorprendido.

Castiel miró a Dean.

—No quiero hacerte sentir incómodo. Bueno, más de lo necesario.

—Sí, ¡Gracias! –Dean replicó sarcásticamente. Miró a Castiel, que no parecía divertido. —Muy bien, por lo general veo una película, un clásico como Star Wars o Indiana Jones. O ir a un bar, jugar billar, comer algo. Nada sofisticado.

— ¿Has podido hacer alguna de estas actividades desde que terminaste tu misión?

—No, no he tenido tiempo. Veo algunos programas de TV en el escondite. ¿Conoces Dr. Sexy M.D?

—Ya has mencionado ese programa –respondió Castiel. —Pero no estoy familiarizado con él, lo siento. ¿Realmente lo disfrutas?

—No sé… -Dean inclinó un poco la cabeza. —Es atractivo.

—Cuéntame más sobre eso –Castiel pidió, tomando por sorpresa a Dean.

— ¿De verdad? Quiero decir, ¿Estás seguro? ¿Forma parte de la terapia? –pregunto Dean, vacilante.

—Esto no es una terapia, Dean. No soy psiquiatra, ni un doctor –explicó Castiel. —Esto es una discusión entre tú y yo, lo que me permitirá evaluar mejor tu reintegración en la Fuerza Policial y la sociedad civil.

— ¿Y eso será hablando de Dr. Sexy M.D? –preguntó Dean, un poco sarcástico.

—Como ese programa te ayuda a relajarte, entonces sí.

Dean se echó a reír, sentándose un poco más recto.

— ¡Prepárate, entonces!

Explicó, con gran detalle, las complicadas relaciones entre los diferentes personajes y lo que hacía sexy al Dr. Sexy. Después de diez minutos de monologo, Castiel finalmente lo interrumpió.

—Creo que entendí la historia principal, gracias Dean.

—Espera, ¡Debes saber sobre la historia de la Dra. Piccolo!

Castiel soltó una pequeña risa.

—Para la próxima semana, entonces.

Dean sonrió, asintiendo.

— ¡Bien!

Se dieron la mano, se despidieron y luego Dean se fue a buscar a Benny, que lo esperaba en el vestíbulo en su asiento habitual. Antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo, Benny lo miró y después sonrió. _Sí, soy tan obvio_ , pensó Dean.

Dean firmó la última página del contrato y la devolvió al agente inmobiliario. Le dio las gracias, comprobó si los papeles estaban en orden, le devolvió una copia a Dean y guardo el resto en su maleta. Estrechó la mano de Dean y le dio las gracias una vez más.

Una vez solo en su apartamento, Dean echó un vistazo a su alrededor, ya planeando cómo iba a arreglar el lugar con sus muebles. Recordaba haber almacenado una cama, posiblemente algunos estantes, libros y CDs, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa. Todo había sido encerrado en una unidad de almacenamiento bajo una identidad falsa y ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que encontraría.

Posiblemente necesitaría la ayuda de Benny para mover sus cosas en el apartamento. Benny podría maldecir un montón sabiendo que Dean ahora vivía en el cuarto piso, pero en última instancia, él estaría de acuerdo y ayudaría.

Afortunadamente, el lugar era bastante pequeño. Sólo un dormitorio, un pequeño pero funcional baño y una cocina, un pequeña sala de estar, Dean no pasaría mucho tiempo arreglando. Sólo las necesidades serían suficientes.

Ahora que había completado su primera tarea importante de la semana, necesitaba completar la segunda: conseguir su propio teléfono personal.

Cerró con llave la puerta principal y se guardó las llaves con una sensación de éxito que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era como si el tren hubiera salido de la estación y por primera vez estuviera a bordo, sentado junto a la ventana y disfrutando de la vista. ¡Definitivamente tenía que decirle al no-doctor Castiel de sus avances!

Dean se apresuró a bajar la calle hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de electrónica. Compró un teléfono desechable que usaría por el momento. Una vez que todo estuviera calmado, compraría un mejor teléfono y cobertura. Pero por ahora, era suficiente.

Se dirigió al supermercado más cercano, que afortunadamente estaba a unos cientos de metros de su edificio. Compró lo mínimo: pizza congelada, queso, papas fritas y un six-pack. Una vez terminadas sus compras, se dirigió de regreso a su nueva casa.

Puso la pizza en el congelador, la cerveza y el queso en la nevera y las patatas fritas en la despensa donde, viendo todo el polvo, se dio cuenta de que olvidó comprar una esponja y productos de limpieza. Pero eso podía esperar, tenía otra misión que no podía esperar para completar.

Tomó el móvil fuera de su caja, añadió la tarjeta SIM, lo conecto para recargar y se sentó en el suelo mientras buscaba el número de Sam. Una vez que lo encontró, marcó y puso el teléfono en su oreja. No esperó mucho tiempo antes de que Sam contestara.

— ¡Hey, Sammy! –dijo alegremente.

— ¡Dean! ¡En realidad llamaste de nuevo! –Sam respondió, con una sonrisa en su voz.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, bien, ¿Y tú?

— ¡Bien! ¡Excelente en realidad! –Dean respondió, entusiasmado. No podía esperar a contarle a Sam todo lo que pasaban, pero era un poco pronto. —En realidad conseguí mi propio lugar hace sólo… qué… ¿Quince minutos?

—Woah, ¡¿Compraste una casa?! –preguntó Sam.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Alquilo un apartamento! ¿Cómo voy a encontrar dinero para comprar una casa? –Dean se echó a reír. —Es un pequeño apartamento que alquilo.

—Oh… -Sam sonó un poco decepcionado. —Bueno, ¡Eso es grandioso Dean! ¿Puedes decirme más?

Dean se dio cuenta de lo tonto que debía sonar para su hermano después de tanto tiempo. No sabía que conseguir su propio lugar era un gran logro. Decidió dirigir la conversación al tema importante que quería discutir con Sam.

— ¡Sí! No es grande… pequeño en realidad. ¡Pero estoy seguro que mi hermanito encajaría!

Sam guardó silencio durante unos segundos antes de llegar a articular.

—Errrr… ¿Vale?

Inmediatamente, Dean sintió un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Demasiado pronto? –preguntó Dean, preocupado por el rechazo inevitable que seguiría.

—Sí… no… quiero decir, ni siquiera tengo tu número de teléfono y-…

— ¡Tengo uno! –Dean interrumpió. — ¿Tienes la opción de identificador de llamadas? ¿Ves un número?

—Huh… déjame comprobar… -Dean escuchó unos roces. —Está bien, lo tengo. –dijo Sam.

— ¡Estupendo! Ese es mi número de teléfono por ahora. Probablemente cambiará en unas pocas semanas, pero siempre puedes llamarme.

—De acuerdo, gracias Dean, pero ni siquiera sé dónde vives.

—Chicago. Pero si es demasiado lejos para ti, ¿Puedo bajar y verte? ¿Qué dices? Todavía estás en Stanford, ¿No?

—San José en realidad, pero… ¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea? Quiero decir, ¿Podemos hablar por teléfono y ver cómo van las cosas?

Dean suspiró.

—Mira, realmente lo estoy intentando aquí.

Sin querer golpeó la parte posterior de su cabeza contra la pared. Maldijo entre dientes.

—Mira Sammy, quiero verte y… y contarte todo lo que pasó, pero no puedo hacerlo por móvil. Llevará mucho tiempo y… ¡Vamos, han pasado cinco años! ¿Puedes culparme de querer ver a mi hermanito?

—Dean, esto es… tengo una vida aquí. No puedo simplemente irme y dejar todo atrás.

— ¡Sólo por unos días! –dijo rogó. — ¡Un fin de semana! ¿Y sabes qué? ¿Por qué no traes a alguien especial contigo, para qué no te sientas solo si me golpeas en la cara y vuelves a San José?

— ¿Por qué te golpearía en la cara?

— ¡Venga! ¡Hipotéticamente!

Sam soltó un largo suspiro.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer. Pero iré solo. No creo que sea un buen momento para presentarte a… bueno, aun es un poco rápido.

—En caso de que desaparezca por otros cinco años, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? –preguntó Dean, Sam no respondió y comprendió claramente lo que significaba. —Sí, no puedo culparte. –admitió. — ¿Cuándo puedes venir? ¡Sin presión ni nada!

—Sí, por supuesto. No sé… ¿Quizás dentro de dos semanas? Voy a tratar de tomar mi lunes y un vuelo nocturno.

— ¡Eso sería genial! –Dean se sintió más feliz que nunca. —¡Sería malditamente increíble! ¡Sólo házmelo saber y te recogeré en el aeropuerto! ¡Voy a conseguir un buen y cómodo sofá para ti! ¡Me aseguraré que te sientas como en casa!

Sam rió.

— ¿Desde cuándo e as convertido en una perfecta pequeña ama de casa’

— ¡Hey, no te rías! ¡Puedo cocinar hamburguesa si quieres intentarlo! –Dean bromeo.

— ¡Claro, por qué no!

— ¡Increíble! Hey err… ¿Sammy? Otra cosa, ¿Le dijiste a mamá y papá que te llamé?

Sam se quedó en silencio.

—No, no lo he hecho –admitió finalmente. —No estaba seguro si querías llamarlos o algo así… ¿Así que supongo que no les has dicho nada?

—No, aún no. ¿Cuento contigo?

—Dean.. Eso, no puedo. No tienes idea de lo difíciles que fueron estos años. Me refiero… mamá revisaba regularmente por John Does en la morgue.

—Ella… ¿¿Y ahora?? –Dean no podía creer lo que oía.

—Sí… así de jodido nos tuvo. Al cabo de un tiempo, el tipo de la morgue en Lawrence sólo llamó a mamá cuando consiguió un cuerpo que coincidiera con tú descripción.

—Wow… eso es…

—Sí, Dean –continuó Sam con un tono duro. —Como dije, estos años fueron difíciles para nosotros.

—Lo siento, Sam. Realmente lo…

—Estoy seguro que lo estás –el sarcasmo se escapó de la voz de Sam, haciendo que Dean estuviera extremadamente nervioso.

—No pensé que te haría tano daño…

— ¿No PENSASTE? –Sam gritó. —Geez Dean, desapareciendo durante cinco años, ¡Me pregunto qué pensabas! ¡Ciertamente no en tu familia, eso es seguro!

Cuando Sam dejó de gritas, Dean sólo pudo oír una respiración irregular. De pronto se sintió terriblemente culpable y estúpido. ¿Cómo si quiera podía pensar que su relación con Sam sería tan fácil de reparar? ¿Qué le perdonaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Por supuesto que no. Dean necesitaba reparar y asumir la responsabilidad por sus acciones. Él había herido a los que más amaba.

—Lo siento… -fue todo lo que pudo decir.

El silencio cayó entre ellos. Grueso y pesado. Ninguno habló durante largos segundos hasta que Dean finalmente lo rompió.

—Realmente lo hago, Sammy. Tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado conmigo. Pero te lo prometo, arreglaré esto.

—Lo que sea, Dean… -respondió Sam en voz baja.

— ¿Todavía intentaras venir? –preguntó. —Sé que estoy pidiendo mucho, pero sólo esta vez, ¡Da un salto de fe y vamos a encontrarnos! ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Escuchó a su hermano suspira.

—Lo intentaré. Te lo haré saber, ¿Vale?

— ¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¡Gracias Sammy!

— ¿De verdad tienes que llamarme así? Sammy es un gordito de doce años. Ahora tengo veintisiete.

— ¡Los viejos hábitos nunca mueren! –respondió Dean, un poco más alegre de lo que realmente se sentía.

—Biiien… Vale

 —Dean, me tengo que ir. Te dejare saber –repitió. —Adiós Dean.

—Adiós Sammy.

La línea se quedó en silencio.

Dean pasó una mano por su corto cabello rubio. Sentía nauseas. Realmente había calculado mal los riegos que su ausencia causaría a su propia familia. Había estado tan condenadamente seguro de que habrían estado mejor sin él.

¿Cómo podría haber sabido que había sido difícil para ellos? Después de todo, Sam era el genio de la familia, el mejor hermano y más inteligente. Su padre, John Winchester, había dejado muy claro que estaba decepcionado con Dean cuando les dijo que se uniría a la Policía. John pensaba que sólo las personas inútiles se inscribían. Muchas veces trato de persuadir a Dean para que eligiera un camino diferente, como unirse al Ejercito, o trabajar en el garaje con él, o incluso intentar la ingeniería.

Pero Dean había hecho su elección y quería enorgullecer a sus padres. Se mató trabajando, obtuvo las mejores puntuaciones, lo que llevó a ser notado por el Capitán de la comisaria a la que se iba a integrar.

En ese momento, pensó que Sam haría todo lo que sus padre siempre habían soñado, él los haría sentirse orgullosos de una manera que Dean sabía nunca podría.

Y ahora…

Se golpeó la cabeza contra la pared hasta que le dolió tanto que tuvo que parar.

— ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! –siguió repitiendo.

Tenía su móvil a la altura de sus ojos. Quería llamar al no-doctor y decirle todo lo que había sucedido, pero no tenía su número de teléfono. Tendría que esperar hasta el próximo miércoles y seguramente marinarse en un guiso de autocompasión.

Pensó que tal vez debería salir y emborracharse.

En su lugar, se levantó, tomó una cerveza de la nevera, se sentó en el mismo lugar, abrió la botella y empezó a beber, con los ojos fijos en la pared delante de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Últimamente he decidido mejorar mi inglés y que mejor manera de hacerlo que traduciendo fanfiction. 
> 
> Este fanfiction me llamó mucho la atención, de hecho fue de los primeros que leí en inglés [de Supernatural], y que me animé a pedir permiso para traducir. Y bueno, el Destiel es de mis OTP's supremas, so, era obvio que tenía que hacerlo.
> 
> Btw, espero disfruten leyendo así como yo lo hice al traducir, aunque admito que me llevó más de lo que esperaba. Gracias por leer.
> 
> No duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

Benny miró a Dean, con los puños en las caderas.

— ¿En cuál dijiste que vivías ahora? –preguntó.

—Cuarto –respondió Dean, mirando la caja de almacenaje que contenía todos sus muebles delante de ellos.

— ¿Cuántos de tus amigos nos van a ayudar?

—Ninguno.

—Bien…

—Gracias Benny.

—Siempre feliz de ayudar, hermano.

Benny volvió y condujo su camioneta lo más cerca de la unidad de almacenaje como era posible, mientras que Dean comenzó a desmontar todas las cajas de cartón. Después de sólo treinta minutos, el auto estaba lleno y estaban listos para conducir hasta el apartamento de Dean.

Pronto se dieron cuenta de que la cantidad de cosas en la bodega era realmente fácil de mover, a excepción de la base de la cama de Dean, el colchón y el sofá. La mayoría de las cajas estaban medio vacías y llenas de ropa. Algunas contenían algunos libros, algunos álbumes de fotos, discos de vinilo y CDs. Nada sofisticado. Incluso encontraron una vieja televisión CTR que Dean decidió quedarse en caso de que todavía funcionara.

 Dean se acercó al lado del pasajero mientras Benny se sentaba detrás del volante. Una vez que Dean aseguró su cinturón de seguridad, Benny encendió la camioneta y comenzaron su largo viaje de regreso a Chicago.

Tardaron unas dos horas en llegar al apartamento de Dean. Por suerte, encontrar un lugar para aparcar no muy lejos lo que les permitió descargar y poner todo al final de las escaleras. Una anciana les dio una mala cara cuando intentó llegar a las escaleras, caminando entre todas las cajas de Dean con algunas dificultades. Por supuesto, Dean y Benny se apresuraron a ayudarla y ella finalmente les agradeció y luego subió lentamente a su apartamento.

Llevar las cajas de cartón fue sencillo y la tarea se completó en un corto período de tiempo. Sin embargo, con la base de la cama y el sofá, tuvieron que llegar a una solución para manejárselas para con las esquinas de las escaleras. Tardaron varios intentos pero finalmente llegaron al cuarto piso. La base y el colchón fueron instalados inmediatamente en el dormitorio de Dean, el sofá se fue contra la pared de la sala de estar, la televisión fue colocada en la parte superior de una caja de cartón ya que no había gabinete en el mobiliario. El reproductor de vinilos fue conectado inmediatamente junto a una ventana, en el lado derecho del sofá para que fuera fácilmente accesible.

Tan pronto como la mayoría de las cajas se vaciaron, Benny y Dean se sentaron en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano, orgullosos de su logro del día.

—Gracias amigo –dijo Dean después de beber la mitad de su cerveza. — ¡Nunca hubiera conseguido esto sin ti!

—Sabes que me la debes ahora, hermano –comentó Benny con una sonrisa, mirando a Dean.

— ¡Claro! ¡Lo que sea!

—Una vez que te reintegres, quiero una cena completa, hamburguesa, cerveza y postre. ¡El paquete completo!

Dean soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Lo tendrás! –chocó su botella con la de Benny. —Podría tomar un tiempo, sin embargo.

 —No estaría tan seguro –contestó Benny, inclinándose un poco hacia Dean. —Podrías unirte antes de lo que piensas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tienes algo de información y no me lo dijiste?

Benny dejó salir una risa que sonó como un gruñido.

—No, claro que no. Es sólo un presentimiento.

—Bueno, entonces… si no es una fuente 100% confiable, ¡No sé qué es! –Dean replicó con un guiño.

— ¡Ya verás! ¿Me dirás y sabes lo que te diré?

— ¿Te lo dije? –Dean adivinó.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Exactamente! ¡Eso es todo lo que un desgraciado como tú merece! –Benny estalló en una risa, seguido de inmediato por Dean.

— ¡Sí, tienes razón, entonces sí, lo merezco! –Dean respondió, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. — ¿Qué tal si hacemos una apuesta? Yo digo que me reintegraré antes de… errr… ¡Dos meses o más!

—Vale. Yo digo que un mes. ¡No, que sean tres semanas, a la mucho!

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Tres semanas o menos?

— ¡Yep! Y si gano, una cena de nuevo.

— ¡Vale! Y si gano, una cena y me ayudarás a comprar un sofá nuevo –Dean contra ofertó.

— ¡Hey, eso no es justo! Entonces quiero… errr… una cena y una película, ¿Trato? –Benny sugirió.

—Cena y película contra cena y compra de sofá, ¡Trato! –Dean estuvo de acuerdo, sus ojos brillaban mientras chocaban sus botellas.

Bebieron unos cuantos tragos antes de sentarse un poco más cómodamente, mirando el pequeño televisor frente a ellos.

—Tu sofá es feo –comentó Benny después de un rato.

—Horrible –Dean concordó. —pero cómodo.

—Sí, cómodo –repitió. —En serio, ¿Qué paso por tu mente para comprar algo con tantos colores de mierda? –se preguntó.

Dean dejó salir una ruidosa risa.

—Era de mi abuelo. Mis padres lo habían guardado en su sótano por alguna razón, y lo tome cuando me mude a Chicago por el entrenamiento de la Academia. Es un sofá-cama, y la cama es realmente suave. ¡Tuve un buen momento con algunas señoritas de la Academia!

— ¡Bien hermano! Para ahí, ¡Demasiada información!

— ¡Como si no me dijeras qué está pasando entre tú y Andrea! –contraatacó Dean.

— ¡No todo! –replicó Benny. — ¡No la vida sexual!

Dean le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

— ¡No todo! –Benny concretó.

—Claro… -Dean dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo reír a su amigo.

—Hablando de eso… -terminó su cerveza de un sorbo. —Será mejor que regrese a casa antes del atardecer. Prometí que le ayudaría con el jardín hoy.

—Mejor te das prisa, entonces.

Benny asintió. Se levantó y fue a poner su cerveza vacía en el fregadero de la cocina. Tomó su chaqueta que había dejado en la cama de Dean y luego llegó a la puerta principal donde Dean lo esperaba.

—Gracias de nuevo, Benny. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un salvavidas?

—Muchas veces, hermano. ¡Pero continúa haciéndolo!

Se rieron y Dean jaló a Benny en un aplastante abrazo antes de dejarlo ir. Benny se despidió con la mano, se puso su boina y se fue.

Ese miércoles, Dean no podía esperar a hablar con el no-doctor Castiel Novak. Había tantas cosas que sucedieron últimamente, quería compartir la buena noticia con él, sabiendo con certeza que estaría feliz por él, incluso orgulloso.

Gracias a Barry, que llegó a su apartamento temprano por la mañana, recuperó su amado coche. Un Chevrolet Impala negro de 1967 que le confió a Benny por el tiempo de su asignación. Después de un poco de papeleo administrativo, su coche era legalmente suyo de nuevo y fue con alegría que condujo a la oficina de Castiel un poco antes de lo habitual, cerró su auto y se apresuró a la oficina.

Tan pronto como entró, sintió que algo no estaba bien. La secretaria lo miró, claramente sorprendida de verlo tan temprano.

—Sr. Winchester, no lo esperaba hasta dentro de treinta minutos –comentó. —Por favor, tome asiento –dijo, señalando la silla de cuero negro que tenía a su lado, en la que Benny solía sentarse.

Dean la saludó y se paró frente al escritorio.

—Tendré que pedirle que se siente aquí –indicó. Como Dean se negó y le dijo que estaba muy cómodo donde estaba, muchas gracias, ella tuvo que explicar. —Por razones de privacidad, realmente tengo que insistir y pedirle que se siente aquí mismo o que salga de la oficina y regrese en treinta minutos.

La primera reacción de Dean fue reírse de ella, pero notó el tono y la expresión seria que lo obligó. Se levantó y fue a sentarse donde le indicó. No le gustaba nada el lugar. El escritorio de la secretaria ocultaba su vista de la oficina de Castiel y la salida, mientras que su anterior lugar le proporcionaba un panorama perfecto de ambos. Decidiendo que dar su mejor comportamiento, permaneció sentado y esperó pacientemente.

Después de uno cinco minutos, empezó a escuchar gritos ahogados procedentes de la oficina de Castiel. Se removió en su asiento y miró a la secretaria.

—No se preocupe –le dijo cuando notó su agitación. —Pronto terminara –entonces reanudó sus actividades.

Asintió y se sentó un poco más cómodamente en la silla. Todavía se sentía inquieto, preguntándose qué estaba pasando detrás de esas paredes y esperando que Castiel estuviera bien. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de cuál era el negocio de Castiel, pero seguramente no era nada para merecer gritos.

Necesitaba apartar su mente de la voz, sobre todo porque no podía hacer ni oír nada. La secretaria podría hacerlo.

—Nunca pregunte tu nombre, cariño –le dijo con una patentada sonrisa Winchester. — ¿Cómo puedo llamarte?

Lentamente giró la cabeza para mirarlo, enarcando una ceja de forma perfecta y sin expresión en el rostro.

—Eso es porque nunca se lo dije –respondió ella con una voz fría y calmada. —Pero si tu ego de macho alfa quiere saber, puedes llamarme Señorita. Eso servirá.

Bueno, había pasado un tiempo desde que cortaron así a Dean. En lugar de sentirse insultado, se echó a reír.

— ¡Está bien, Señorita! –dijo. — ¡Encantado de conocerte! –contraatacó.

—Por supuesto que lo es –respondió ella y se volvió para mirar su computadora, lo cual hizo que Dean se riera más fuerte.

—Entonces, ¿Qué está pasando ahí? –preguntó. — ¿Algún cliente imbécil o algo así?

—Algo así –admitió con una sonrisa. —Pero no es nada que el Sr. Novak no pueda manejar.

— ¡Él es algo, ¿Verdad?! El Sr. Novak quiero decir.

—Sí, lo es –confirmó con un pequeño asentimiento.

—Pero, ¿Cuál es su trato? –preguntó. — ¿Tiene un doctorado especial o algo para hacer lo que sea que hace? –aclaró mientras la secretaria le lanzaba una mirada interrogatoria.

— ¿No te lo ha explicado? ¿En su primera sesión? –se preguntó, con las cejas ligeramente levantadas.

Dean abrió la boca pero la cerró de inmediato. ¿Cómo explicar que se comportó como un idiota total esa vez? ¿Y que ni siquiera le dio a Castiel la oportunidad de hablar o explicar algo? Apretó la mandíbula, tratando de encontrar algo que decir.

En ese instante, la puerta de la oficina de Castiel se abrió de golpe y salió alguien. Dean no podía ver a la persona, oculta por el escritorio. Se quedó quieto.

— ¡Si tuvieras una pizca de sentido común, elegirías la opción correcta, Castiel Novak! –Dean escuchó a un hombre gritar. —Escucharas de mí, ¡Y será más pronto de lo que piensas! –entonces salió de la oficina, golpeando furiosamente la puerta mientras salía.

Dean oyó un fuerte suspiró procedente de la oficina de Castiel

—Eso fue bien –escuchó el comentario de Castiel, al parecer acercándose a su secretaria.

—Puedo haber sido peor –contesto la Señorita. —Por cierto, el Sr. Winchester ya está aquí –indicó con un gesto de mano.

Castiel rodeó el enorme escritorio y divido a Dean.

—Hola Dean –dijo con una sonrisa. —Estás un poco temprano.

— ¿Hay un problema? –preguntó Dean mientras se levantaba.

—No, claro que no. Por favor, entra.

— ¿Estás seguro? Puedo esperar un poco si quieres, para que puedas relajarte después de lidiar con ese imbécil.

Castiel sonrió un poco.

—La he tenido peor.

Dean no pudo ocultar su sorpresa, levantando ambas cejar, después se conformó.

—Está bien, ¡Vamos!

Le sonrió a la secretaria, entonces entró en la oficina y se sentó en su silla habitual. Castiel tardó unos segundos en acomodar su escritorio y sacar su libreta y el archivo de Dean.

— ¿Cómo estás hoy? –preguntó.

— ¡Genial! –contestó Dean. —Muchas cosas pasaron esta semana.

—Por favor, cuéntame todo sobre eso –dijo, preparándose para tomar notas.

— ¡Ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar! –Dean rió. Permaneció en silencio por un momento, pensando en su siguiente oración cuando sintió la mirada de Castiel en él. Cerró los ojos con él, su pequeña sonrisa volviéndose una más grande.

Debería decirle al no-doctor que dejara de mirar así, era intimidante. Especialmente con esos penetrantes ojos azules. Debía ser bastante popular entre las damas, estando fornido y teniendo esos hermosos ojos y… eso era barba de varios días, Dean notó. ¿Desde cuándo Castiel tenía barba de varios días? ¿O siempre la tenía y Dean nunca se había dado cuenta antes? Bueno, era una buena barba, de acuerdo con los estándares de Dean. Le quedaba muy bien, contorneando su boca y sus labios, que también se veían bien.

Dean frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo demonios su casi-loquero tenía una cara atractiva? Dean admitió que parecía un poco cansado y tenía unos círculos negros, pero que le dio algo que Dean no pudo identificar, un pequeño _no sé qué_ que lo hacía guapo. Dean pensó en el término “caliente” pero realmente, eso cruzaba una línea con su no-terapeuta que obviamente no quería cruzar. Los ojos de Dean viajaron desde la casi barba hasta sus brillantes ojos azules. _Tal vez “hermoso” se aplicaría_ , pensó. Espera… ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿De qué se supone iba a hablar?

— ¿Dean?

_¡Y esa maldita voz profunda!_

— ¿Sí Cas? –dejó escapar.

— ¿Acerca de tu semana? –dijo Castiel suavemente, notando que Dean estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mi semana! ¡Haha! –Dean escupió, sintiendo el calor extenderse por sus mejillas. — ¡Recibí a mi Baby esta mañana!

— ¿Tu bebé? –preguntó Castiel, frunciendo el ceño. Extendió su brazo derecho y tomó una carpeta grande amarilla. La abrió en sus rodillas y comenzó a buscar en los papeles. —No sabía que tuvieras un hijo… -murmuró.

— ¡¿Qué?! –Dean casi gritó. — ¡No! ¡No un niño! ¡Mi auto!

— ¿Tu auto?

— ¡Sí, mi auto! ¡Yo lo llamo Baby! –Dean estalló en risas. — Por el amor de Dios, ¡No tengo un hijo, sería un padre terrible!

—Hum… cierto… eso fue sorprendente… -comentó Castiel mientras reorganizaba la carpeta y la ponía de nuevo en su escritorio. —Pensé que mi información estaba imperfecta.

—Nah –Dean rechazó. —Estaba hablando de mi auto. Tengo este Chevy Impala ’67 y déjame decirte, ¡Es el mejor y más hermoso choche de todos los tiempos! 327 cuatro cilindros, 275 caballos, ¡Esta cosa esta por los cuarenta y todavía es impresionante!

Castiel parecía complacido por el entusiasmo de Dean. Él asintió y escribió toda la información.

—Continua –le dijo a Dean cuando dejó de hablar para que Castiel tomara notas.

—Conseguí el auto de mi papá, cuando me gradué de la preparatoria a los dieciocho años. Me dijo que era mi primer paso para convertirme en hombre. También me dio mi primera cerveza.

— ¿Fue realmente tu primera cerveza? –preguntó Castiel, mirando directamente a Dean.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! –sonrió. — ¡Tuve que hacer una cara para hacerle creer que era mi primer intento!

Castiel sonrió.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba –admitió, todavía mirando.

— ¿No vas a escribir eso? –Dean preguntó.

—Tu primera experiencia con la cerveza no es relevante para tu vida post-asignación –explicó Castiel. —Sin embargo, si sientes que es necesario, puedo tomar nota.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con todo lo que escribes? ¿Publicar un libro? Y lo llamaras algo así como “La emocionante vida de Dean” o tal vez “Mi vida en la mafia” o “¿Cómo reintegrarte a la sociedad civil?” –Dean molestó.

Castiel negó.

—Nada de eso –aclaró. —pero los conservaré como archivo.

— ¿En caso de que mi reintegración salga mal y necesites cubrirte el trasero? –Dean supuso.

 —Dean, eso no es-

—No te preocupes, Cas. Lo entiendo. Sólo haz tu trabajo.

Castiel parecía querer alegar pero en lugar de protestar, sólo frunció el ceño un poco y miró el cuaderno.

—Así que mi papá me dio el Impala –Dean reanudó como si nada hubiera pasado. —Me dijo que me encargara de el. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, de lo contrario me destrozaría de nuevo –su risa salió un poco triste. —El auto me ayudó a conseguir trabajo, lo que ayudó a pagar las facturas y conseguir que Sammy fuera a la universidad –se perdió en sus recuerdos. —Pero tuve que deshacerme de todo lo que me pertenecía, así que dejé a Baby con Benny, quien lo registro bajo un alias y lo guardó en un garaje. Lo trajo esta mañana y pudimos hacer todo el papeleo. ¡Soy oficialmente el dueño de nuevo! –gritó.

—Felicidades –comentó Castiel con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tan pronto como Castiel pronunció esa palabra, Dean sintió el cambio de atmósfera. Cuando entró en la habitación, todo era agradable y casual. Ahora se sentía más frio y más profesional. Dean sabía que era su error y culpó a su maldita boca. Un día aprenderá a pensar antes de hablar.

—Gracias –contestó con suavidad. —pero tienes que esperar por las otras buenas noticias.

Esperó unos segundos, bajo la vigilancia de Castiel.

— ¡Desde el lunes tengo mi propio lugar! –exclamó por fin. —Pero eso no es ni siquiera la mejor parte. ¡Llamé a mi hermano y me dijo que trataría de tomar un vuelo por un fin de semana!

Sólo la idea de ver a Sam volvía a hacer que Dean estuviera eufórico. Por supuesto, su conversación tendría altibajos pero a lo que Dean se aferraba era lo que Sam le había dicho: trataría de conseguir un vuelo nocturno para encontrarlo en Chicago en menos de dos semanas.

—Eso es realmente genial, Dean –Castiel lo felicitó de nuevo. —Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso.

—Gracias, Cas –dijo Dean con timidez, sintiendo la calidez de Castiel de nuevo.

—Cuéntame todo sobre eso, ¿Cuáles son tus planes? –preguntó.

Sonrió, un feliz Castiel mostró señales de interés. Se sentía encendido. De repente, no pudo contener más tiempo y le habló de su conversación con Sam, cómo encontró el apartamento, cómo Benny le ayudó a mover sus cosas, qué planeaba hacer mientras Sam estuviera aquí, cómo dudaba en comprar un mejor sofá a pesar de que el primero era tan cómodo pero feo, lo que quería cocinar, cómo deseaba desesperadamente conocer a la novia de Sam, cómo quería compensarle por no estar ahí durante la ruptura de compromiso, entonces le contó a Castiel acerca de la primera conversación que tuvieron, dándole más detalles.

Cuando Dean finalmente dejó de hablar, había pasado casi una hora. Castiel, que solía terminar su sesión después de treinta minutos, le había dejado hablar durante tanto tiempo. Dean se sintió un poco ridículo, siendo un verdadero parlanchín. Sin embargo, Castiel parecía satisfecho con la sesión y extrañamente de nuevo, no escribió todo, a veces enfocando toda su atención en Dean en lugar de tomar notas. Dean ya no había comentado eso y se alegró de haber aprendido la lección. Había una vez más un ambiente cálido entre Castiel y él, lo cual esperaba se quedara mientras tuviera que asistir a sus sesiones.

Castiel y Dean finalmente se levantaron y se dieron la mano. Salió de la oficina y Castiel lo siguió de cerca. Tan pronto como llegó al vestíbulo, le hizo a la secretaria un adiós con la mano, con un guiño y una pequeña sonrisa. Su ceja torcida era toda la reacción que esperaba.

Sintiéndose más ligero que nunca, se dirigió a su auto y decidió dar un paseo. Condujo al Lago Michigan, encontró un bonito lugar cerca de la playa artificialmente creada, pidió una hamburguesa y patatas fritas del camión de comida cercano, y esperó a la puesta de sol. Cuando el sol se puso, iluminando todo en un suave color naranja, en ese exacto momento, se sintió bien y en paz. Sabía que no iba a durar así que lo disfrutó lo más posible.

La semana pasó muy rápido para Dean. Trabajó muchas horas en el Impala, verificando esto, jodiendose con eso, cambiando el aceite, poniéndolo en forma. Amaba cada segundo de eso. También le ayudó a ignorar algunos malditos sueños que estaba teniendo recientemente. Despertar gritando y empapado en sudor realmente no era una manera de comenzar el día. Pero gracias a Baby, se las arreglaba para ignorar lo que eran las pesadillas.

También compró algunos estantes baratos para sus libros que iban en el dormitorio y un gabinete para la televisión. Vació las cajas restantes y enmarcó unas cuantas fotos de su familia que encontró perfectamente envueltas entre los libros más grandes.

Para su sorpresa, recibió una llamada de Sam el sábado por la tarde. La conversación fue muy corta, ya que Sam tenía sólo unos minutos. Le informó a Dean que consiguió el lunes libre como prometió. Tomaría un vuelo desde San Francisco el próximo viernes por la noche, a las 22:30, y llegaría a Chicago a las 4:31 el sábado en la mañana. Dean tendría que recogerlo en el aeropuerto o Sam tendría que tomar un taxi. Dean insistió en que estaría allí para encontrarse con él y llevarlo a su casa. Sam se quedaría todo el fin de semana y saldría el próximo lunes por la noche para allegar a San Francisco antes de medianoche y dormir un poco antes del trabajo.

Dean había preguntado si Sam vendría solo o si se uniría con su novia. Sam le dijo que vendría solo, lo cual le dio a Dean algunas emociones conflictivas. Estaba feliz de que tendría a su hermanito solo para él durante tres días, pero estaba un poco decepcionado de que no conocería a su pareja porque Sam, probablemente, no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para presentarla. Pero comprendió y prometió a Sam que tendría el mejor fin de semana.

Tan pronto como colgó, comenzó una lista de todas las cosas que necesitaba comprar y lo que necesitaba hacer antes de la llegada de Sam, junto con todos los posibles bares y restaurantes a los que podrían salir. Desafortunadamente, la lista de lugares que conocía era bastante corta. Excepto para un restaurante, todas las ubicaciones eran refugios de la mafia. Como se suponía que debía estar arrestado por los policías como el resto de la organización de Crowley o haber huido a algún lugar, simplemente no podía mostrar su cara y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado. Necesitaba preguntarle a Benny.

El próximo miércoles, Dean se sintió realmente hablador y le dijo a Castiel todo lo que había hecho durante la semana, incluyendo la llamada telefónica con su hermano. La sesión duró los habituales treinta minutos y Castiel casi no tuvo que hacer ninguna pregunta mientras Dean felizmente proporcionaba.

Se separaron con Castiel diciéndole a Dean que estaba ansioso por escuchar hablar acerca de la reunión de Sam y Dean.

El sábado llegó rápido y lento. Dean no podía esperar a ver a Sam de nuevo, pero a medida que pasaban los días, se ponía cada vez más ansioso. ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se llevarían bien? Castiel había tratado de tranquilizarlo durante su sesión. Benny también fue muy comprensivo. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos estaría presente durante el fin de semana. Realmente se trataba de que él se encargara de todos los problemas que le causaba a Sam.

Originalmente había planeado dormir hasta las 3 am del sábado, pero cuando su despertador mostro la media noche, era obvio que estaba tan emocionado, ilusionado y ansioso que no podría mantener el ojo cerrado. Dejó la cama, cambió las sabanas por otras limpias y decidió limpiar su apartamento, que ya estaba impecable, ya que había limpiado cada centímetro y esquina desde que supo que Sam venia. También podría haber estado limpiando por el estrés. Ahora no podía permanecer sentado ni en la cama. Comprobó si las cervezas estaban conservadas en la nevera, que había suficiente comida chatarra para durar todo un asedio. Incluso compró Lucky Charms para el desayuno de Sam cuando recordó que eran sus favoritos.

Después de un rato, caminó sin rumbo fijo por el departamento, sin saber qué hacer. Se sentó en el sofá y sostuvo su teléfono. Casi llamó a Benny pero logró detenerse antes de que marcara. Benny estaba ciertamente dormido y Dean no quería molestarlo. Luego pensó en Castiel. Después de todo, era su trabajo escuchar a Dean así que podía gastar cinco minutos de su tiempo y… los pensamientos de Dean se detuvieron cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenía el número de Castiel. Refunfuñó y decidió preguntarle la próxima vez que se reunieran.

Dean finalmente decidió conducir todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto y esperar allí. Después de todo, nada bueno saldría de él en su apartamento. Tomó las llaves, la billetera y después de cerrar la puerta, bajó corriendo las escaleras y se metió en el Impala.

Condujo al aeropuerto, Led Zeppelin saliendo de las bocinas. Fue un viaje relativamente rápido ya que le llevó sólo veinticinco minutos. El tráfico fue muy ligero, lo que era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que eran las 2am.

Una vez que llegó al aeropuerto, encontró un lugar para aparcar más alejada de cualquier otro auto. No quería arriesgarse a una abolladura en la puerta de Baby debido a algún imbécil. Salió y caminó lentamente a la entrada del aeropuerto. Después de todo, apresurarse no haría que el avión de Sam aterrizara más rápido.

Buscó por el cartel de Llegadas y, cuando lo encontró, lo siguió por los diferentes corredores y pasillos. No era tan lejos, unos pocos cientos de metros o eso. Una vez que llegó a la puerta para que los pasajeros salieran, buscó información acerca del vuelo de Sam. Encontró dos pantallas planas que mostraban los diferentes vuelos que se aproximaban a Chicago. Había sólo cinco planeados para aterrizar en las siguientes seis horas. Sam llegaba puntual, lo cual era buena noticia. Pero todavía dos horas para matar antes de que finalmente se reuniera con Sammy.

Recordó un Starbucks en su camino. Retrocedió y, afortunadamente, la cafetería seguía abierta. Aparentemente, estaba abierto las 24 horas. Se dirigió al cajero y sonrió. El cajero parecía agotado y no le devolvió la sonrisa a Dean. Sin embargo a Dean no le importó. Estaba de buen humor para algo dulce y con cafeína. Después de mirar la lista de bebidas, decidió por un moca. Hizo su pedido.

 — ¿De qué tamaño? –preguntó el cajero con voz cansada, ojos entrecerrados.

—Regular estaría bien –respondió Dean, sacando su billetera.

— ¿Grande o Venti? -

— ¿Regular? –Dean volvió a intentarlo, perdido en lo que el muchacho decía.

— ¿Grande o Venti? –repitió el cajero, que empezaba a sacar de quicio a Dean.

—Lo que sea hombre –refunfuñó. —No tengo idea de lo que quieres decir, sólo quiero una bebida no demasiado grande y no demasiado pequeña. ¡Estás hablando tonterías!

El chico le dio a Dean una larga y cansada mirada, y suspiró. Indicó los vasos vacíos organizados en tamaños, desde el más pequeño al más alto.

—Grande –dijo mientras mostraba uno. —Venti –mientras señalaba el otro.

Dean sacudió la cabeza. Cuando estaba en las cafeterías propiedad de la mafia, ordenar un simple moca no era tan complicado.

—Grande –respondió.

El cajero asintió.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuál es su nombre, señor?

—Dean –respondió, ni siquiera tratando de darle un sentido a este disparate. Entregó un billete de diez dólares. El cajero le devolvió su cambio.

Unos minutos después, el cajero lo llamó y le entregó su bebida.

Dean lo tomó, se abstuvo de hacer un comentario sarcástico porque el chico obviamente había tenido suficiente, entonces caminó a la salida. Encontró un asiento frente a las puertas, junto a una ventana panorámica. Sólo una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos para matar antes de la llegada de Sam. Tomó un sorbo pero todavía estaba demasiado caliente para beber. Casi se quemó la lengua y maldijo a los de Starbucks por hacer café tan caliente. Comenzando a aburrirse un poco, sacó su móvil y comenzó a buscar entre sus contactos. Por supuesto, era demasiado tarde para llamar a alguien, sin embargo, li picaba por llamar a algunas de sus antiguas relaciones mientras estaba en la organización de Crowley. Una persona en particular. Pero justo cuando pensaba en ella, se castigó mentalmente. Todos los lazos fueron cortados el día en que la policía y el FBI trabajaron juntos y detuvieron a todos los miembros de la organización. Y su sus pesadillas eran sobre ella o de algunas de sus acciones, entonces tendría que vivir con eso. Esta era su vida ahora.

Dean esperó pacientemente a que el avión de Sam aterrizara. Dejó que su mente vagara, pensando en cómo iba a pasar el fin de semana, si algún día reuniría suficiente valor para llamar a sus padres, cuál era el asunto con ese tipo Castiel quien probablemente era la persona más extraña que Dean conoció. Esperaba que pudiera firmar el documento pronto. Sin embargo, sabía que tener grandes esperanzas sólo conducía a la decepción.

Antes de que Dean se diera cuenta, la espera estaba casi terminada. Una pequeña multitud se había reunido frente a las puertas y el parloteo se hacía más fuerte a cada minuto. Entonces, una voz salió de los altavoces e informó que el avión había aterrizado. Sólo unos minutos antes de que Dean se reuniera con Sam. Dean sintió que su latido se aceleraba. Se obligó a calmarse. Bebió las gotas frías que quedaban en su moca y fue a tirarlo al bote más cercano.

Las puertas se abrían repentinamente y los pasajeros caminaban lentamente. Algunos de ellos tenían sonrisas vibrantes mientras abrazaban a sus seres queridos. Otros parecían hombres y mujeres de negocios, cansados del vuelo y sólo buscaban una habitación de hotel. Dean estaba observando cuidadosamente ahora quien estaba saliendo. Temía no reconocer a su propio hermano. ¿Cuánto puede cambiar en cinco años? Al fin y acabo, la última vez que vio a Sam tenía veintidós. Dean no tuvo tiempo de pensar más. Un rostro familiar caminaba hacia él, por lo menos veinte centímetros más alto que los demás. Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. Levantó el brazo y saludó a su hermano, pero no lo llamó, de alguna manera sintió un nudo en la garganta. Simplemente no podía hablar, Sam se acercó a Dean y se detuvo a pocos centímetros. Él también sonreía alegremente.

En ese preciso momento, Dean se sentía como un niño esperando las instrucciones de su madre. ¿Deberían abrazarse? ¿Deberían darse la mano? ¿Debería decir algo? Sorpresivamente para él, Sam se movió primero. Cruzó el espacio entre ellos y abrazó a Dean. De repente, el rostro de Dean estaba cubierto de cabello pero no le importó. Cerró sus brazos alrededor de su hermano y apretó el agarre. Había pasado mucho tiempo, tanto tiempo. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que lo había extrañado.

—Hey Sammy –Dean logró graznar después de un rato.

Sam guardó silencio y siguió abrazándolo, hundiendo la cara en su cuello. No se movieron por un sólido minuto. Dean se dio cuenta de lo alto y musculoso que Sam estaba ahora. Había dejado de ser un escuálido joven adulto y se encontró con un gigante, saludable y fuerte hombre. Y se perdió todo eso, todos los cambios. Le dolía el corazón, sabiendo que nunca podría volver atrás el tiempo y estar allí para su hermanito.

—Dean… -Sam finalmente dijo mientras se apartaba. —En realidad viniste.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hice, Sammy! –se defendió Dean. —Es… Es realmente bueno verte amigo.

La sonrisa de Sam se hizo un poco más triste, por una razón desconocida para Dean.

—Sí, igual.

El silencio cayó entre ellos, un poco incómodo.

—Entonces, err… ¿Tienes equipaje o algo así? –preguntó Dean, señalando a Sam. — ¿Puedo ayudarte a llevarlo?

—No, estoy bien. Solo tengo una mochila –Sam explicó, mostrando una bolsa negra que colgaba de su hombro.

—Está bien, genial. Me estacione no muy lejos. Vamos.

Sam asintió, llevó su melena castaña detrás de sus orejas y siguió a Dean quien ya había tomado dirección de regreso al estacionamiento.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta que llegaron al auto de Dean. Sam soltó una pequeña sonrisa cuando lo vio.

— ¿Qué es gracioso? –preguntó Dean, sonriéndole a Sam.

—El Impala –explicó Sam. — ¡No puedo creer que todavía tiene el auto!

— ¡Vamos, es el Impala! ¡Está tan hermosa como siempre! –contestó Dean. — ¡Sólo mírala!

Sam inhaló pero no dijo nada. En su lugar simplemente asintió, con los labios en una delgada línea.

—Y papá me lo dio –continuó Dean. —Sé que me destrozaría si algo le pasara.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Fue un gran asunto cuando te la dio.

—Era su orgullo, ¿Recuerdas? ¡Él trabajaba en ella cada maldito fin de semana!

Sam rió entre dientes.

—Solía volver loca a mamá.

Sacudió la bolsa en su hombro y esperó a que Dean abriera la puerta.

—Todo lo que siempre quiso tener era un bien viaje familiar a algún lugar, pero papá estaba demasiado concentrado en el auto.

—Sí… –Dean estuvo de acuerdo. —Pero ella consiguió algunos viajes después de que compró uno nuevo, ¿Verdad?

—Algunos viajes… no muchos… Te fuiste después de un tiempo y ella básicamente renuncio a los viajes.

Dean asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras miraba el techo del auto, claramente perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Deberíamos irnos, ¿No? –preguntó Sam, con las cejas arqueadas.

—Cierto. ¡Cierto! ¡Vamos! –exclamó Dean.

Abrieron las puertas y entraron el Impala. Dean encendió el motor y salieron lentamente del área de estacionamiento.

Tan pronto como salieron del aeropuerto, Dean notó cuán cansado estaba su hermanito. Sus parpados se iban cayendo lentamente, desplomándose un poco más en el asiento a cada minuto que pasaba y sólo le dio respuestas cortas cuando Dean le preguntó sobre su vuelos y sus intentos de una pequeña charla. Decidió dejar descansar a Sam, y unos minutos después su respiración calmó, indicando que se había quedado dormido.

Dean condujo lo más suave que sabía hasta que llegaron a su apartamento. Aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, paró el motor y Sam comenzó a removerse a su lado.

— ¿Estamos allí? –preguntó con voz ronca, sin llegar a articular correctamente.

—Síp –confirmó Dean. —Cuarto piso. ¿Te sientes bien?

—Sí –Sam asintió. Salió del Impala, echando la mochila encima de su hombro y espero a que Dean se adelantara.

Caminaron por el estacionamiento un par de decenas de metros antes de llegar a la entrada del edificio. Dean abrió la puerta y esperó a que Sam lo alcanzara. Subieron las escaleras y llegaron a una puerta rojiza del apartamento de Dean. La abrió lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a su único vecino de al lado. Encendió las luces, dejó que Sam entrara y luego cerró detrás de ellos.

—Apuesto a que estas hecho polvo –dijo Dean. — ¿Tal vez será mejor que duermas un poco y veremos que haremos mañana?

—Suena bien –Sam admitió. — ¿Dónde está el sofá?

—Allí, junto a la ventana –Dean indicó con la mano. Mostró el sofá y luego miró a su hermano y después de regreso al sofá. —Mierda… –murmuró. — ¡Ni siquiera creo que quepas ahí!

Sam se unió a Dean mirando a donde se suponía debía dormir. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Es tu viejo sofá? ¿El de Samuel?

— ¡El único!

—Amigo, ¡Es… una antigüedad!

Dean se rió de eso.

—Sí, lo es. Sin embargo, todavía es cómodo-… –sacudió la cabeza. —No tengo idea con lo que te han alimentado pero, ¡Eres como el Gigante Verde!

—Dean… –Sam rogó con un suspiro.

—En serio, has crecido qué… ¿Veinte centímetros? ¿Treinta? ¡Realmente eres más alto que yo! –Dean se preguntó.

—No más alto que tú –Sam corrigió. — ¡Mucho más alto que tú! –se echó a reír.

— ¡Muy divertido, Gigantón! –se burló. —Todavía no hay forma que quepas aquí –se pasó una mano por el cuello. —Vale, toma la cama, dormiré aquí.

—Dean, está bien. La he tenido peor, me las arreglare –Sam le tranquilizó.

Dean frunció el ceño y miro a su hermano, de repente muy serio.

— ¿Lo has pasado? – ¿Qué se había perdido durante estos años? ¿Qué no le estaba contando Sam? ¿Le falló a su hermanito? _¿de nuevo?_

Sam negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Errr, nope. No lo he hecho, pero está bien. Me las arreglaré.

— ¡Perra! ¡No me asustes así! –Dean se abstuvo de golpear el gigantesco hombro de su hermano. —Vamos, te mostraré el dormitorio. Estoy acostumbrado a dormir aquí de todas formas.

 Sam asintió y siguió silenciosamente a Dean, quien sabía muy bien que su hermano parecía agotado y eso explicaba porque no protestaba más.

—Aquí tienes, siéntete como en casa. Tienes suerte, las sabanas estás limpias hoy.

—Gracias Dean.

—Ni lo menciones. Te veré por la mañana. Despiértame.

—Claro, buenas noches Dean.

—Buenas noches Sammy.

Dean vaciló pero finalmente giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de él, dándole a Sam su privacidad. Después regresó al sofá y lo contemplo con una mirada determinada.

—Ahora somos tú y yo. Por favor, no me rompas la espalda —murmuró y luego maldijo cuando se dio cuenta de que dejó sus pantalones de dormir en su habitación. Bueno, era tarde ahora. Se quitó la chaqueta y la dejó reposar en el suelo junto al sofá. Sus pantalones, camisa y camiseta siguieron la misma dirección hasta que quedó sólo en boxers. Afortunadamente tenía dos cojines que encontró en una caja que harían de almohada para la noche, y una vieja mata que fue dejada sobre la parte posterior del sofá.

Le pareció a Dean que sólo durmió unas cuatro horas, lo cual probablemente debía ser cierto, cuando se fue a la cama era temprano por la mañana. El sonido de objetos moviéndose alrededor en su cocina logró despertarlo completamente.

— ¿Sam? –preguntó, con una mano frotándose la cara.

—Sí, lo siento, te desperté. Estoy tratando de hacer café y no encontré la máquina.

Dean se levantó lentamente, probando que tanto el sofá había jodido su espalda.

—Está bien, Sammy. Yo lo haré –se estremeció, sintiéndose un poco adolorido. — ¿Por qué no te duchas mientras preparo el desayuno?

Escuchó a su hermano tomar un pequeño respiro.

—Eso—Ya he tomado una ducha. ¿Espero que no te importe?

—Err, no, está bien –pasó una mano por su cabello y se las arregló para ponerse de pie completamente. —Hey, ¿Sabes que te conseguí? –preguntó, animado y sonriendo brillantemente.

Sam cerró una alacena y alzó las cejas.

— ¿Qué?

Dean no podía aguantar más, sabía que eso haría feliz a Sam, como cuando eran niños.

— ¡Lucky Charms! –exclamó Dean, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. —Hombre, ¡Te encantaban esos! Recuerdo que siempre le pedias a mamá que te comprara más.

Inmediatamente, Dean sintió que algo estaba mal cuando Sam no compartió su entusiasmo. Frunció el ceño. ¿Sam estaba mirándolo vacilante?

—Escúpelo, amigo. ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mientras caminaba para encontrarse con Sam en su pequeña cocina.

Sam se estremeció un poco.

—Yo—err… ya no los como más —explicó.

—Oh… –Dean levantó ligeramente sus cejas. —No te preocupes, hombre. Puedo preparar algo rápido. ¿Qué hay de un sándwich de mantequilla de manó y mermelada? ¿Suena bien? –intentó.

—En realidad… –Sam todavía parecía vacilante. —Tienes frutas o—err… ¿Yogur?

Dean casi soltó una carcajada porque Sam tenía que estar bromeando, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que su hermano era genuino acerca de esto, se detuvo y trató de parecer serio.

—No. No en realidad. ¿Quieres que te haga unos pancakes?

—No, Dean, de verdad. Café está bien –se opuso.

Dean se sintió un poco mal por no ser capaz de satisfacer las expectativas de su hermano.

— ¿Seguro que no quieres pancakes? ¡Te aseguro que puedo hacer unos pancakes!

Sam sacudió la cabeza.

—Sólo café por favor.

—Está bien… –Dean suspiró y se dio por vencido. —Déjame hacer eso por ti –hizo un gesto para que Sam se moviera y lo dejara pasar por la cocina. Después de buscar en su alacena, tomó la máquina y la puso a funcionar en sólo unos minutos. Mientras tanto, Sam dobló la manta y la puso en el respaldo del sofá y acomodo los cojines antes de sentarse mientras que Dean estaban ocupado con el café.

Una vez que el café estaba listo, Dean sirvió un poco en su taza nueva y se la llevó a Sam que estaba esperando pacientemente y obviamente un poco incómodo en el sofá.

— ¿Azúcar? ¿Leche? –preguntó mientras se lo entregaba a su hermano.

—Nada, gracias Dean –contestó Sam. Tomó la taza y la dejó en la mesa de centro. — ¡Caliente! –se quejó.

— ¡Duh! –Dean rió. —Hey, voy a ir a tomar una ducha. Siéntete como en casa, ¿Vale? Y si te apetece comer algo, solo, ya sabes—lo que sea –dijo mientras señalaba hacia la cocina.

—Huh. Sí. Entiendo. Gracias Dean.

Dean asintió pero no se movió. Dudó y abrió ligeramente la boca. Quería añadir algo, pero las palabras estaban atrapadas en sus labios. Se alegraba de tener a su hermanito de buena, para hablar con él y tener un poco de domesticidad como cuando eran niños. Pero sabía que nunca había sido bueno con las palabras. De modo que trató de articular una oración para expresar lo que sentía, pero las cejar de Sam levantadas y su mirada interrogativa lo cortaron.

—Seré rápido –murmuró, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su dormitorio donde estaba el baño.

Dean se abalanzó hasta su dormitorio, donde cerró la puerta y silenciosamente insultó su capacidad para comunicarse adecuadamente, incluso con su propio hermano. Sacó sus boxers y los lanzó a la bolsa de ropa sucia en un rincón de la habitación, luego abrió su armario y tomó ropa limpia para el día. Dejó todo en la cama cuando notó que Sam había hecho la cama. ¿A primera hora de la mañana? Dean no tenía ni idea de qué hora era. Miró el despertador. Casi las diez. Así que en realidad durmieron unas cuatro horas.

Decidió pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su hermano pequeño, Dean corrió al baño y tomó lo que probablemente fue su ducha más rápida. Todo limpio y oliendo fresco, se secó y se puso la ropa: un par de jeans y un henley gris y negro.

Miró su reflejo en el espejo en una pared de su dormitorio y quedó satisfecho con lo que estaba viendo. Salió y vio a Sam sonriendo alegremente mientras escribía furiosamente en su smartphone.

— ¡Hey Sammy! ¡Es demasiado temprano para hacer sexting! –gritó Dean, haciendo que Sam rodara los ojos incluso si no podía verlo.

—No sexting. Sólo confirmando que estoy bien –replicó todavía sonriendo.

Dean se acercó al sofá y usó su voz más ridícula.

—Aaaawwww, ¡Tu novia está preocupada! –se sentó y frunció las cejas.

—Sí –confirmó Sam. —Y no tienes por qué ser un idiota –se giró un poco, mirando de reojo a Dean quien se tiró de espalda.

—Lo siento.

Hizo un gesto hacia el teléfono.

 —Eso es—eso es agradable en realidad. Un poco lindo .miró a Sam, que parecía aceptar eso como una disculpa. —Hey, ¿Quieres más café?

—Nah, estoy bien.

—Vale, genial –Dean asintió y se mordió el labio inferior.  Asintió una vez más y trató de aliviar la tensión en la habitación. — ¿sabes que quieres comer hoy? ¿China? ¿Italiana? –sugirió.

—Dean –le interrumpió Sam, volviéndose lentamente para enfrentarlo mientras guardaba su celular. —Aprecio el esfuerzo pero no he venido hasta aquí para charlar.

—Sí. Entiendo –Dean admitió. —Apuesto a que tienes preguntas. ¡Dispara!

Sam asintió. Tenía los ojos clavados en Dean mientras pensaba en qué preguntar primero.

— ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó finalmente.

—Chicago. En mayor parte –Dean respondió honestamente. Si iba a arreglar su relación con su hermano, no podía omitir un poco y decir la verdad.

— ¿Qué hacías? –preguntó Sam.

—Estaba en la mafia. Yo—

— ¡¿En la mafia?! –le interrumpió Sam, con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¡Tienes que estar bromeando!

— ¡Espera! ¡Déjame terminar! –dijo Dean, con las manos levantadas para tratar de calmar a Sam. Espero a que su hermano se tranquilizara y continuó. —puede que lo hayas escuchado en las noticias. ¿La Organización Crowley? –Sam asintió. —Bueno, me infiltre en esa mafia. Era un policía encubierto y mi rol era obtener información y pruebas para ayudar a derribarla.

Sam no podía murmurar una palabra. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Dean tomó eso como una señal alentadora. Tal vez Sam estaba listo para perdonar sus años de ausencia si pensaba que Dean hizo un buen trabajo. Solo quizás.

—Al principio se suponía que duraría un año. Eso me daría tiempo suficiente para confiar y olfatear, ¿Sabes? Pero después de un tiempo subí en las filas y más cerca de Crowley. Entonces decidieron extender mi misión por un año. Luego otro. Y otro. ¡Me metí en lo profundo, hombre! Muy profundo. El propio Crowley confió en mí y conseguí montones de pruebas y testimonio.

— ¿Y eso ayudó a acabar con toda la organización? –preguntó Sam con una pequeña voz.

— ¡Sí! –Dean rió. — ¡Puedes apostarlo! Benny dijo que gracias a mí, ¡Crowley estaría lejos de por vida! ¡Y los otros también! ¡Los trajimos al infierno!

— ¿Benny? –Sam preguntó.

—Mi contacto.

Sam asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos y un poco incrédulo.

—Wow, Dean. Eso es… eso es… ¡Ni siquiera sé que decir!

Dean rascó su nuca.

—Lo siento, Sammy. No podía decirte, o a mamá o a papá, acerca de eso. Eso me habría puesto a mí o a ti en una posición peligrosa.

— ¿Y ahora?

— ¿Ahora qué?

—ahora me estás diciendo esto, pero, ¿Estás a salvo? ¿Estamos a salvo? –Sam preguntó, la preocupación se arrastró en su voz.

— ¡Toda la organización está destruida! Sólo estoy esperando una confirmación de mi jefe y el juicio oficial, pero… Estoy bien. Estamos bien –Dean terminó con una sonrisa. Exhaló despacio, sin darse cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. Incluso le dolían los dedos cuando notó de sacó sus tripas a través de toda la historia. —Es por eso que puedo decirte ahora pero no podía antes. El Capitán y Benny dijeron que los últimos tipos que intentaban escaparse fueron atrapados. El resto son sólo pequeños peces. ¡Toda la organización esta desmantelada! Es increíble, ¿Verdad?

Sam asintió lentamente.

— ¿Eso tiene que contar para algo verdad? Quiero decir, no te abandone por una muñeca rusa. ¡Era para algo grande!

Sam puso su cabello detrás de la oreja y se lamió los labios.

—Necesito una bebida.

— ¿Café? –Dean sugirió con una sonrisa tonta.

—Dean… –Sam gruñó.

— ¡Vale! ¡Será una cerveza! Hey, ¡Son las cinco en algún lugar!

De inmediato se levantó y se apresuró a la cocina donde tomó dos cervezas de la nevera. Destapó las botellas y volvió al sofá. Sam estaba ahora sentado más cómodamente, con la cabeza apoyada contra la pared porque así de alto era. Dean se sentó a su lado y le tendió una cerveza. Sam la tomó y sin decir una palabra, bebió la mitad.

—Hey, ¡Calma tigre! –advirtió Dean, divertido de ver a du hermano beber. Cuando se fue, Sam apenas se permitía el alcohol.

—Gracias –dijo Sam mientras descansaba la botella contra su muslo, con los ojos perdidos en el techo.

—No hay problema, hombre. ¡Tengo otro six-pack si necesitas!

—No. Quiero decir, gracias por decirme.

—Oh, Vale. Hum… seguro… –Dean vaciló, inseguro sobre qué decir. Afortunadamente Sam todavía tenía preguntas que hacer.

— ¿Pero exactamente qué hiciste todo este tiempo? ¿Po podías haber investigado a algunos tipos y tomar fotos o lo que sea?

Dean rió.

—No, nada de eso. Me contrataron como mecánico en un garaje que tenía lazos con la mafia. Entonces, entre en algunas de sus operaciones. Ayudando aquí y allá. Ocuparse de negocios. Rastrear topos. Sabes, ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Topos? –Sam se enderezó y miró a su hermano. — ¡Dean! ¿Lastimaste gente?

—Oh, vamos… –Dean se quejó mientras mentalmente se abofeteaba. — ¿Por qué no hablamos de ti, eh?

—No, ¡Quiero saber! ¡Y no me vengas con esa mierda de _es clasificado_!

Sean se dio una doble bofetada y suspiró.

—Sam, tenía que real. No podía solo pretender, no es así como funciona –miró a su hermano y sacudió la cabeza.

De repente sintió sus extremidades calientes, como una vieja rabia lentamente alzándose sobre él.

—Sabes, cuando vez programas de policías, lo hacer parecer tan genial y heroico. ¿Pero estar encubierto de verdad? Amigo, ¡Es una mierda! ¡Grande! Te ensucias y tienes que jugar con sus reglas. ¡No puedes simplemente mostrar debilidad o lo sabrán! Y si ellos lo saben, no es solo de mí de quien se ocuparían. Primero, irían tras de ti, después de mamá y papá. Después por Benny, Capitán Singer, ¡Lisa y Ben! ¡Todos! Me harían ver cómo te torturan. Entonces te matarían lentamente. Y si tengo suerte, me matarían a continuación, agradable y limpio. Y todo esto, sólo para dar un ejemplo –escupió, sin respirar entre palabras. —Esto—está tan jodido. Ni siquiera puedo decirte las cosas que he oído –se detuvo y sin apartar la mirada de su hermano, concluyó. —Sí, Sam. Herí gente.

Mientras el monólogo de Dean continuaba, Sam se puso más pálido, con la mandíbula colgando. Estaba perdido, claramente no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—Lo—Lo siento mucho Dean…

Dean negó. Quería salir de la habitación y quedarse solo. Estaba enojado y se sentía miserable al mismo tiempo. Pero sabía que esa no era la respuesta. Tenía que enfrentar a su hermano y tal vez volver a poner las cosas en marcha. Se llevó la botella de cerveza a los labios y empezó a beber a largos tragos, con los ojos cerrados. Dejó que sus pensamientos vagaran mientras el frío líquido corría por su garganta, tratando de enfriarse antes de poder enfrentar a Sam de nuevo. Temía ver la inevitable mirada de disgusto en su rostro, sabiendo lo que había hecho. Bueno… sabiendo parcialmente lo que había hecho. Pero tal vez el disgusto era mejor que huir. Cuando tuvo suficiente y se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte para mirar a Sam, abrió los ojos y colocó la botella en la mesa de centro. Lentamente volteo, listo para lidiar con la desconfianza de Sam. Pero lo que vio fue la cara de cachorro de su hermano, la misma que utilizaba cuando eran niños para obtener los últimos Lucky Charms o incluso después cuando trataba de sobornar a Dean para cambiar su helado de chocolate por suyo de fresa. Dean era débil contra esa mirada, lo sabía. Era una respuesta pavloviana. Sam parecía tan perdido y frágil a pesar de su gigantesca estructura. Dean entrecerró los ojos. ¿Estaban los ojos de Sam humedeciéndose? ¡Oh no! ¡Dean no podía manejar las lágrimas!

— ¡Hey, está bien Sammy! –Dean se apresuró a añadir. — ¡Lo hecho, hecho está! No puedo cambiar el pasado y realmente, ¡Deshacerse de Crowley era un favor para el mundo!

De repente, los brazos de Sam estaban alrededor de sus hombros y su rostro enterrado en su cuello.

—Lo siento mucho… –escuchó, amortiguado. —Lo siento Dean. Lo siento mucho –el abrazó se volvió más apretado hasta el punto de ser casi doloroso, pero a Dean no le importó. Le encanaba. Levantó los brazos y abrazó de regreso, tan sólido. Pero antes de que su latido pudiera disminuir la velocidad de su felicidad, Sam le dejo ir y estaba tratando de volver a su propio lugar en el sofá. Inmediatamente, Dean lo extraño. Hacían cinco años que no abrazaba a su hermanito. Se sentía con derecho a un abrazo más largo que ese. De alguna manera percibió que nos ería el ultimo y el solo pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

—Está bien Sammy –repitió. —Está todo en el pasado ahora.

Sam asintió.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? –preguntó mientras moqueaba, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Regresar a ser policía –respondió Dean. —Tan pronto como un tipo me dé su aprobación. Necesito su autorización antes de que pueda volver.

— ¿Necesitas la aprobación de un psiquiatra o algo así?

—Bueno, no es un psiquiatra pero sí. Parece que estar encubierto durante cinco años podría haberme estropeado. Está aquí para confirmar que no soy un peligro para mí ni para la sociedad y que he cortado todos los lazos con la mafia, ese tipo de cosas .Dean se encogió de hombros. — ¡Estoy aprendiendo a ser un ciudadano normal de nuevo! –rió.

Sam alzó las cejas.

—Wow, no lo sabía… –volvió a moquear. —Hey, ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar a alguna parte? ¿Qué dices? ¡Muero de hambre! 

Dean aprobó ansiosamente.

—Hay un restaurante que conozco… ¿Suena bien?

—Sí. Suena genial –Sam estuvo de acuerdo, con una sonrisa en su cara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

Sam y Dean estaban sentados uno al lado del otro. No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar al restaurante. Como no era medio día todavía, eran los únicos clientes. Tan pronto como entraron, una camarera con delantal rosado alrededor de su cintura regordeta les dio la bienvenida y los sentó, dejando el menú detrás de ella.

 — ¿Vienes aquí a menudo? –preguntó Sam, mirando a su alrededor para evaluar el lugar.

—Primera vez –confesó Dean. —Tuve que preguntar por ahí porque todos los otros lugares que conozco están de alguna manera en asuntos con pandillas y el otro no podría ser adecuado para ti.

Sam frunció el ceño.

— ¿Por qué?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—No es realmente de clase alta. Me gustaría pero quería algo bueno para ti. Algunas personas me aconsejaron este, así que aquí estamos.

Sam abrió la boca e inhalo, listo para comentar pero decidió no hacerlo. Se limitó a mirar el menú mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello.

Unos minutos después, la camarera regresó, lista para tomar su orden. Sam pidió yogur con frutas frescas y Dean se decidió por el Desayuno Especial de la Casa con tocino y café para ambos.

— ¿Qué con todo eso de comer saludable? –preguntó Dean mientras la camarera le daba su orden a la cocina.

Sam hizo un gesto desdeñoso.

—Sólo quiero mantenerme en forma, es todo.

—Amigo, ¡Ya estas hecho como un He-Man! –señaló los amplios hombros y bíceps músculos de Sam.

—Y quiero mantenerlo así –dijo Sam. —Yo no te preguntó por qué ordenaste una pila de grasa que bloquea arterias.

— ¡Oh, vamos! –protestó Dean, haciendo una mueca. —No todos los días puedo salir con mi hermano. ¡Estoy celebrando! –se justificó.

—Dean, lo único que estoy diciendo es— ¡No te estoy juzgando! –Sam miró directamente a su hermano. —No me juzgues.

—Hey, no te estoy juzgando –Dean aclaró con las manos levantadas. La conversación no iba a donde él quería. — ¿No puede un hermano molestar a su hermano pequeño? –se rió entre dientes.

—Aún no llegamos a eso –soltó Sam inexpresivo.

Los ojos de Dean se agrandaron. Pensó que tenía una buena ventaja antes, pero aparentemente estaba equivocado. No creía que el rechazo de Sam pudiera doler así de mucho, incluso después de todo este tiempo en el que se había preparado para tales palabras. Pero entendía. Debería haberlo manejado mejor. Después de todo, la familia viene primero.

—Entiendo –respiró.

—Lo siento, Dean, pero han pasado cinco años –dijo Sam con una expresión de dolor. —Vamos a tomarnos esto lentamente.

Dean asintió. Tal vez deberían haber ido a otro restaurante. Seguramente Ellen no se hubiera molestado en servirle un whisky tan temprano. Asintió de nuevo, con el cerebro trabajando duro para traer la conversación de nuevo a un tema más ligero.

—Háblame de ti, ¿Qué haces en San José? –preguntó.

—Soy un pasante por ahora. ¡Sólo tomaré el examen de abogacía y se ve bien!

— ¡Increíble! ¡Felicidades! –Dean sonrió. ¡Lo sabía! Su hermanito era cosa seria, ¡No como él!

—Gracias –contestó con una pequeña sonrisa. —tengo un contrato de diez meses. Ya escuché rumores diciendo que mi compañía estaba planeando conseguir que me contrataran después de eso. Supongo que lo sabré en tres meses.

— ¡Lo hiciste genial! –dijo Dean, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Tienes un campo en especial o algo así?

—Sí, estoy especializado en derecho en información y tecnología. Licencias de Software, firmas electrónicas, ese tipo de cosas –explicó. —Mi empresa tiene muchas compañías internacionales como clientes por lo que es una gran oportunidad para mí para aprender e incluso extender el derecho internacional para alguna medida. Si puedo quedarme y aprender por unos años, eso sería lo mejor. Entonces trataré de abrir mi propio bufete de abogados con uno o dos socios.

— ¡Realmente lo hiciste genial! –repitió Dean con asombro. — ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Sammy! ¡Mamá y papá deben estar encantados!

Sam lo miró y sonrió un poco más brillante.

—Sí, están felices. Mamá está feliz por mí.

 Sus ojos vagaron por la mesa de vinilo, sus dedos trazando un patrón imaginario.

—Papá no dijo mucho, pero realmente parecía feliz por teléfono –se encogió de hombros antes de mirar a su hermano. —Sí, están felices.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que viste por última vez a mamá y papá? –preguntó Dean cuando el tema fue desviado. — ¿Hablas con ellos regularmente?

—No tanto –confesó Sam. —La última vez que llamé, ¿Fue hace tal vez hace dos o tres meses? Y la última vez que fui a Lawrencen fue cerca de dos años. Ha pasado mucho tiempo –admitió con una pequeña sonrisa. —Sería bueno volver a reunirnos.

Dean asintió, compartiendo el mismo sentimiento. Echaba de menos a sus padres. Pero necesitaba preparar su gran regreso. No podía llamarlos de improviso y charlar como si nada hubiera pasado. Dean había esperado que Sam estuviera entendiendo, pero considerando su reacción Dean estaba seguro que sería mucho peor con sus padres. Especialmente con su padre. John nunca fue un padre cariñoso. Sí él repudió lo que todavía contaría como un triunfo según los estándares de Dean.

— ¿Qué hay de tu novia? –preguntó Dean, ansioso por cambiar el tema. — ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Cuándo voy a conocerla? –movió sus cejas. — ¿Es linda? ¡Apuesto a que es una nerd!

Sam dejó salir una gran risa antes de sonreír.

— ¿Nerd, eh? Eso puede aplicarse… –bajó la mirada como si recordara una anécdota. —a su debido tiempo, Dean. Vamos a arreglarnos primero.

—Hay, soy un libro abierto ahora –afirmo Dean. — ¡Pregunta cualquier cosa!

— ¿Lo que sea? –preguntó Sam, levantando una ceja interrogante.

— ¡Lo que sea! –Dean confirmó, seguro, mientras se sentaba un poco más cómodo en el banquillo.

—Bien. ¿Quiénes son Lisa y Ben? –comenzó Sam. Inmediatamente, la respiración de Dean se detuvo. —Hace rato, los mencionaste.

La garganta de Dean se sentía seca. Su reacción visceral era mentir sobre ellos. El tema todavía era doloroso y cavar en el sólo dejaría una fea cicatriz. Una vez más, se conformó con la verdad. Una verdad parcial.

—Los conocí durante mi misión. Ella—Lisa estaba con un tipo que resultó ser un doble cara. Estaba trabajando para los Hell’s Mouth así como para Crowley –se lamió los labios, nervioso por ese maldito tema. —Eso era otra pandilla pero Crowley se hizo cargo unos años después –Dean explicó. —Tenía un hijo con ese tipo. Ven. Crowley lidió con el tipo y quería estar seguro de que Lisa no correría hacia los Hellers o incluso hacia los policías para cantar, ¿Sabes?

— ¿Mató al tipo? –preguntó Sam, disgustado.

—Sí, eso es lo que entendí. Te dije, Crowley no juega agradable con los topos. De todos modos, me dijo que la vigilara. Lisa y yo nos acercamos, ¿Ves? Y a Ben realmente le guste después de un tiempo.

Sam interrumpió.

— ¡Espera! ¿Crowley te pidió que los amenazaras?

— ¡No! ¡El nunca pidió eso! Sólo quería que husmeara. Lisa estaba limpia, todos lo sabían. Pero él es muy cauteloso. ¿Por qué crees que nos tomó tanto tiempo ponerlo tras las rejas? Me acerqué y confirme que ella estaba bien. Se esforzó por no involucrarse con nada relacionado con Crowley. ¡Y ella estaba bien! Eso es lo que la tenía a salvo. ¡De otras pandillas y Crowley! Ella—err… era instructora de yoga –Dean asintió un par de veces, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras recordaba. — ¡Reeeealmente flexible! –agregó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eww, Dean! ¡Demasiada información! –regañó Sam, con la nariz arrugada.

—Hey, ¡Tú preguntaste! ¡Ahora lo sabes!

— ¿Qué paso con ella? –preguntó Sam con una voz gentil.

Dean se encogió de hombros. De repente, la botella de kétchup parecía realmente interesante.

—No estoy seguro. Cuando los policías y el FBI allanaron, corrí, igual que los otros. Para ellos, estoy arrestado o huyendo. No puedo mostrar mi cara y preguntar por ají –rodo la botella de kétchup entre sus palmas antes de devolverla a su lugar original. —Es demasiado pronto.

—Te preocupaste por ella y su hijo –afirmó Sam.

Dean se hundió de hombros de nuevo.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?

Antes de que pudieran continuar, su camarera había regresado con platos en cada mano. Dean se apoyó contra en banco y se concentró en los pancakes dobles, los huevos dobles y el tocino que ponían delante de él. Regresó al mostrador y trajo su café con una jarra pequeña de leche y un pote lleno de cubos de azúcar. Le dieron las gracias y empezaron a comer, ambos obviamente hambrientos.

Comían en su mayor parte en silencio, a excepción de los ocasionales ‘Esto es bueno’ y ‘Los mejores pancakes’ de parte de Dean.

Después de vaciar sus platos, Dean se sintió mucho mejor y también Sam, quien estaba hablando de programas de televisión de los que Dean nunca escuchó.

—Amigo, ¡Tienes que leer los libros! –dijo Sam, con la voz un poco más alta debido al entusiasmo. — ¡Al menos ver el programa! ¡Estoy seguro que te encantara!

— ¿Cómo se llama de nuevo? –Dean le preguntó con gracia a su hermano.

—Juego de Tronos.

—Suena nerd para mí.

— ¡Dean!

—Bien. ¡Bien! ¡Lo intentare!

—Cuando empieces a verlo, tienes que decirme quién es tu personaje favorito, ¿De acuerdo?

—Vale.

— ¡Promesa!

Dean soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Lo juro! ¿Feliz ahora?

— ¡En serio, amigo! ¡Es increíble!

Dean asintió, contento de ver a su hermano tan hablador. Continuaron hablando durante el postre. Dean se quejó de que no había pay y se conformó con una malteada mientras que Sam estaba bien con solo rellenar su café.

—Si quieres pay, solo tienes que pedirle a mamá, ¿Sabes? –Sam le sugirió antes de beber su café.

Dean suspiró.

—Por cierto, no me hablaste de esa chica con la que casi te casaste. ¿Cómo se llamaba ella?

—Jessica –Sam aportó.

— ¿Qué paso? –preguntó Dean, un poco desconsolado por usar un truco tan bajo pero realmente ya no podía hablar se sus padres. Era demasiado y ya se sentía emocionalmente agotado.

Sam exhaló mientras levantaba su taza de café.

—Larga historia corta, conocí a Jess en Stanford, en mi segundo año. Ella estaba en la escuela de medicina. E hizo clic inmediatamente, ¿Sabes?

Dean asintió mientras su cerebro zumbaba haciendo algunos cálculos. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Amigo, ya estabas en Stanford cuando me uní a la academia y no me hablaste de ella!

—Era nuevo, quería algo sólido antes de que lo hiciéramos oficial a nuestros padres –Sam explicó con ojos caídos a los que Dean llamaba ‘ojos de cachorro’.

Dean sacudió la cabeza desconcertado.

—Estabas en tercer año cuando me fui –recordó. — ¿Esos fueron dos años completos que estuvieron juntos y no nos dijiste? —simplemente no podía creerlo. —Hombre, ¿Te avergonzaste de nosotros o algo?

— ¡No! –Sam se defendió. — ¡Por supuesto que no! Es sólo… -parecía estar perdido. —Era nuevo, no queríamos apurar las cosas. ¡Yo tampoco conocí a sus padres!

Dean frunció el ceño, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.

—Lo que sea, viejo.

Sam se lamió los labios e intentó recuperar la compostura.

—Después de que te fuiste, era un desastre. Como… que toqué fondo.  O eso pensé. De todos modos, Jess estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Ella me apoyó, me ayudó completamente. Me di cuenta de que ella era la única. Nadie podría ser mejor para mí que ella. Era inteligente, divertida, solidaria y absolutamente hermosa. Como una hermosa modelo, ¿Sabes? Y lo mejor era, ¡Que éramos básicamente la misma persona! Mismas ideas, las mismas ideas sobre cualquier cosa. Me le propuse y dijo que sí. Conocí a sus padres, conocí a sus padres, conoció a mamá y papá y fue increíble. Por un momento. Nos mudamos juntos, encontramos un lindo lugar—pequeño… pero agradable. Fue genial por un tiempo. Pero algo cambió. No sé qué pasó. Tal vez yo, tal vez ella.  Pudo haber sido cualquier cosa. Comenzamos a discutir más. Al principio para cosas importantes como lo que va suceder después de graduarnos. Quería ayudar e inscribirse a Médicos del Mundo, pero pensé que era demasiado pronto para ella. Ella era realmente joven y no había completado su pasantía en el hospital. Quería quedarme en California y comenzar una familia en un año o dos, pero ella dijo que era demasiado joven y no estábamos listos para establecernos. Etcétera. Pero entonces discutimos por las cosas más pequeñas… como… una vez que me gritó porque puse mucha pimienta en su carne.

— ¡Esa perra! –Dean interrumpió.

—No, Dean. No, no hagas eso… por favor no lo hagas –suplicó Sam, frunciendo el ceño. — ¿Escúchame, vale?

Dean apretó los labios y guardó silencio.

—También yo tenía la culpa –continuó Sam. —Era incluso peor que ella. En un momento, ¡incluso la acuse de engañarme con Brady! Brady era un amigo nuestro que tenía un flechazo conmigo. ¡Conmigo, no con ella! Es como si estuviera buscando por una pelea. Recuerdo que estaba enojado todo el tiempo y el estrés de mis estudios no ayudaba. –suspiró. —Al final, terminamos. Era lo mejor para los dos. Eso fue hace dos años.

— ¿Qué paso después? –preguntó Dean, sintiendo que había más en la historia.

 Sam vaciló, se pasó una mano por el cabello y pareció perderse en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. Inhaló y se sentó un poco más recto. —Lo descubrirás algún día u otro. –empezó. — Mejor que sea de mí.

—Sammy…

Sam levantó su mano para silenciar a Dean.

—Después de la ruptura, las cosas salieron mal. Vivía solo, apenas podía cuidarme. Estaba en un mal momento y sólo empeoró cuando conocí a Ruby. Ella era todo lo que Jess no era. Como un demonio, mientras Jess era un ángel. Era despiadada, no aceptaba mierda de nadie. Dijo que me cuidaría. Bueno, de una manera lo hizo. Pero ella me enganchó.

 — ¿Enganchó? –pregunto Dean. —Como…

—Sí, drogas –Sam exhaló en voz alta y aclaró su garganta. —No duró mucho tiempo. Seis meses más o menos pero fue suficiente para arruinar todo un año de universidad. Las cosas se pusieron mal, ella tuvo una sobredosis.

—Hija de perra –Dean murmuró, aturdido. Sus ojos picaron un poco pero hizo todo lo posible para no mostrarlo.

— ¡Ella está bien ahora! –Sam le aseguró. —Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que necesitaba ayuda. Me  tomó unos meses para volver al camino. Tuve amigos que me ayudaron mucho. Bueno, uno en particular que no se rindió por mi mierda y que literalmente me pateó el trasero para mejorar.

—Mamá y papá… ¿Lo saben? –preguntó Dean.

—Sí. Les dije cuando mejoré. Fue lo más difícil que tuve que hacer –sacudió la cabeza y miró su taza de café. —Nunca pensé que les haría tanto daño. Papá—él lloró.  Entonces me echó una bronca –Sam rió entre dientes. —Me lo merecía. Mamá fue otra cosa. Ella regresó conmigo a California y se quedó unos meses, dándome tiempo para volver a mis pasos, preparándome para el examen de abogacía, ayudándome cuando me debilitaba. Ella estaba ahí, ¿Sabes? Estoy bien ahora. Todo limpio, con un buen trabajo y en una relación estable y saludable –sonrió. —Ahora ya sabes lo que pasó –rió entre dientes. — ¡Me llevó más tiempo explicarlo de lo que pensé!

—Mierda, hombre… –Dean se las arregló para decir. —Lo—Lo siento… –fue peor de lo que imaginaba. Dean pensaba que romper con su prometida habría sido terrible, pero esto… esto era un nuevo nivel. ¿Cómo podría su hermanito usar drogas? Eso era su culpa… por supuesto, eso era culpa de Dean. Si hubiera estado allí, no habría pasado nada. ¡Podría haberlo impedido!

— ¿Por qué? –Sam preguntó.

Dean tragó con dificultad.

—Por no estar allí para ti. Era mi trabajo cuidar de ti y… hombre, esto está tan jodido… –se pasó una mano por la cara. —Debería haber estado allí.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

—No Dean. ¡Esto—Esto es culpa mía! Fue mi decisión, no pensé las consecuencias. Y para ser honesto, estaba destinado a suceder. Siempre sentí esta rabia dentro de mí y si no fuera con Ruby, habría pasado con alguien más. Lo hice y ahora lo estoy manejando. Estoy mejor Dean. Mejor que nunca.

A pesar de las palabras de Sam, Dean sabía que era su culpa. No pudo proteger a su hermano menor y eso estaba sobre él.

—Estoy aquí ahora –dijo, todavía luchando por no dejar que sus ojos se llenaran de agua. —No iré a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí y quiero ayudar.

Sam se burló y sacudió la cabeza.

—No me crees –dijo Dean con naturalidad, tratando de no ofenderse porque Sam tenía razón, no podía contar con Dean, así que por qué debería hacerlo ahora. —Entiendo, es demasiado pronto y no estamos ahí todavía. Pero lo juro Sam, estoy aquí para ti.

Sam tamborileó sobre la mesa por unos segundos, con los ojos entrecerrados y fijos en su hermano. De repente sacó su smartphone del bolsillo y tecleó furiosamente.

— ¿Sammy?

—Un segundo.

Dean esperó pacientemente. Eso le dio tiempo para aclarar sus pensamientos. Se sentía miserable e inútil por dejar a su hermano caer. Debería haber estado ahí. Y ahora, nada volvería a herir a Sam nunca más, se prometió. Cuidaría de él, como cuando eran niños. Se volvería a probar ante Sam de nuevo, ser su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo de nuevo. Mentalmente mostró todo su auto-odio profundo y comenzó a planear lo que podía hacer para ganar su confianza.

— ¿Hey, Dean? ¿Cómo está el Impala? –Sam preguntó de repente.

—En perfecta forma, ¿Por qué?

— ¿Recuerdas cuando llamaste? Me pediste que viniera aquí, hacer un salto de fe.

—Sí, recuerdo –Dean respondió con un poco de vacilación y perdiendo a donde iba la discusión.

—Escucha esto, si nos vamos ahora, ¡Podemos estar allí a las 9 pm!

— ¿En dónde? ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡Lawrence! ¡Podemos conducir a Lawrence y regresar mañana o el lunes! Y podemos compartir el volante, ¡No tienes que conducir todo el camino!

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Quieres ir con mamá y papá?

— ¡Sí!

— ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Todavía no! –Dean se negó, manos arriba y sacudiendo la cabeza. — ¡Es demasiado pronto para que vuelva a mostrar mi cara! Necesito estar listo Sammy.

Sam se burló.

— ¡Estás tan listo como lo estarás! ¡Venga! ¡Hagámoslo! ¡No hay necesidad de retrásalo más!

— ¡Sammy, dije que no! –se negó rotundamente.

—Dean, si quieres hacer las paces, ¡Ahora es la ocasión! ¡Vamos! –Sam repitió son su voz más fuerte que antes.

— ¡Sammy, papá me matará si ce mi cara! Y si no es papá, ¡Mamá me pateará el trasero tan fuerte que volare todo el camino a Rusia!

— ¡Exactamente! –exclamó Sam. — ¡Por eso tienes que hacerlo ahora! Estaré allí, puedo ser el amortiguador. ¡Vamos! ¡Has esto por mí! ¡Y no los he visto en mucho tiempo! –suplicó.

Dean soltó un largo y duro suspiro mientras se inclinaba y golpeaba su frente en la mesa.

—Muy bien –dijo, con la voz apagada.

— ¡¡Sí!!

Mientras todavía golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza, Dean levantó su índice.

—El conductor escoge la música, el copiloto cierra la boca. ¿Estamos bien?

Sam rió, obviamente orgulloso de su victoria.

—Sí, estamos bien –aceptó.

No perdieron más tiempo y dejaron el restaurante, dejando una generosa propina a la mesera. Condujeron de regreso al apartamento, empacaron lo justo para pasar la noche. Entonces encontraron la gasolinera más cercana y mientras Dean llenaba el Impala, Sam vagó alrededor e hizo una llamada telefónica a lo cual Dean pensó sería a su pareja. Sam insistió en que no llamaría a sus padres para avisarles. Quería ver sus rostros. Tal vez era un poco sádico, pensó Dean.

Diez minutos más tarde, Dean estaba entrando en la interestatal, AC/DC a todo volumen a través de las bocinas, el viento revoloteando en su cabello.

Durante todo su viaje, sólo se detuvieron una vez para que Sam estirara las piernas. Hablaban de todo y nada, recordando su infancia en Lawrence, cuantas veces Dean se metió en problemas con los padres de sus novias.

— ¡No es mi culpa, Sammy! –dijo. —Todo el mundo quiere un pedazo de mí. ¡Soy demasiado bueno!

—Claaaaaro –Sam se burló. — ¿Qué hay de tu cosa gay?

— ¿¿Mi qué?? –Dean casi gritó.

— ¡Tu cosa gay! ¿Re cuerdas? Unas semanas antes de que te unieras a la Academia. ¿Cuál era su nombre de nuevo? ¿Aaron?

Dean forzó una sonrisa mientras miraba a su hermano.

— ¡Ah! Uh… Seeee, lo recuerdo. En realidad, fue un enorme malentendido.

— ¡¿Qué?! –Sam chilló. — ¡Estaba literalmente pegado a tus zapatos! ¡Por semanas!

Dean asintió, pensando en ese chico de aspecto torpe. Vaciló en contarle toda la historia a Sam, pero era larga, y un poco triste, y Dean no quería insistir en ello. Había sido hace mucho tiempo. Decidió decir sólo la mitad de la verdad.

—Resulta que pensó que le vendería hierba –explicó.

— ¿De verdad? –Sam preguntó.

Dean asintió de nuevo.

—Sí. ¿Loco, no? Era un tipo agradable sin embargo.

Sam alzó la vista, observando cuidadosamente a Dean.

— Y… ¿Lo hiciste?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— ¿Venderle hierba?

— ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Sammy, ¿de verdad viejo? ¡Nada genial!

— ¡Sólo preguntaba! –se encogió de hombros.

Tan pronto como pasaron Hamilton, Dean dejó de hablar y a pesar de los mejores esfuerzos de Sam, no pudo sacar nada de su hermano que no fuera un gruñido. Dean literalmente tenía los puños blancos en el volante y sus pensamientos se perdieron en el discurso que estaba a punto de abordar con sus padres. Parte de él realmente deseaba estar fuera por un fin de semana en alguna parte, pero conociendo a su papá, era improbable.

Subió el volumen, tratando de enterrar sus miedos en los fuertes solos de guitarra, ignorando totalmente las protestas de Sam.

El resto del viaje fue doloroso tanto para Sam como para Dean. Sam trató de razonar con su hermano mayor, quien permaneció tercamente en silencio.

Finalmente llegaron a Lawrence en la siguiente hora, justo después de la puesta de sol. Dean recordaba cada vuelta, cada señal de su ciudad natal a pesar de notar algunos cambios aquí y allá pero no lo comentó, demasiado centrado en lo que iba a suceder pronto. Ya sea que sus padres le dieran la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos o se encontraría al final del cañón. Sí, estaba nervioso y sintió que su estómago ardía de ansiedad. Temía la reacción de su padre, pero sobre todo temía la mirada de decepción en los ojos de su madre. Estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de sobrevivir a esto.

Cuando llegaron a la última vuelta, vio la casa de sus padres. Redujo la velocidad y aparcó frente a ella. Le tomó un minuto conseguir que su respiración se equilibrara y soltara el volante. Sam se quedó quieto. Dean no necesitaba mirarlo para saber que había preocupación escrita en su rostro. Se secó las sudadoras palmas en sus jeans y exhaló ruidosamente. Su corazón latiendo rápidamente. Incluso cuando se enfrentó a Alastair esa vez no se había asustado tanto. Y esta era una situación de vida o muerte. Ahora, ¿Qué podía salir mal? De repente, se imaginó la expresión triste de su madre, la mirada de decepción de él. _Mierda_. ¡Venir aquí realmente fue una terrible idea!

—Estará bien –escuchó decir a su hermano, como si estuviera leyendo su mente. —Tendrás que hacerlo un día y cuando antes mejor –Dean se giró para mirarlo. Ah sí, justo como pensaba, la cara de cachorro. —Intenta relajarte.

— ¡Tú trata de relajarte! –Dean gritó de vuelta, entonces se dio cuenta de la estupidez de su frase y se quejó. Sam rió entre dientes.

—Vamos, idiota –dijo y salió del Impala, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

—Perra –Dean murmuró pero su corazón no estaba listo para eso. Le tomó varios segundos para seguir a su hermano. cerró el auto y miró alrededor. La casa había sido repintada. de blanco, ahora era verde. El árbol a su derecha parecía un poco más viejo, le faltaban algunas ramas y el tronco estaba cubierto de liquen. El césped y el jardín estaban bien cuidados, incluso más que durante su infancia. Notó algunos cambios en las casas del vecindario pero en realidad no se preocupaba por ellos.

Sam casi había llegado a la puerta cuando se volteó y vio que Dean no se había movido ni un  centímetro del Impala. Sacudió la cabeza.

—Vamos –dijo con un tono gentil, sonriéndole a su hermano.

La voz de Sam lo sacó de su ensueño. Caminó alrededor del Impala y se apresuró en el camino, pasando la cerca blanca. Tan pronto como Sam llegó a la puerta principal y tocó el timbre, Dean permaneció en las escaleras, detrás de su hermano y totalmente oculto detrás de su gigantesca estructura. Si es que era posible, su corazón latía aún más rápido y se detuvo súbitamente cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse y la voz de su madre exclamando ‘¡Sam!’ con una sonrisa obvia en su tono.

— ¡Hey mamá! –Sam contestó, sonriendo también.

— ¿Es Sammy? –escuchó la voz amortiguada de su padre preguntando desde dentro de la casa.

— ¡Adivina quién está conmigo! –exclamó Sam.

Antes de que Dean lograra decir algo, Sam se apartó. ¡Sabía que estaba oculto detrás de él, ese maldito gigantón! Miró a su madre y trató de sonreír.

—Hey mamá –se las arregló para graznar con una boca seca.

Ella jadeó, sus ojos se dilataron al ver a su hijo pródigo. Su boca se abrió y lentamente levantó la mano para cubrirla.

— ¿Qué pasa, hijo? –preguntó su padre cuando sus pasos se acercaron. Su gran estructura apareció en la entrada y su amplia sonrisa flaqueó inmediatamente tan pronto como lo notó. Dean sabía que eso dolería, sólo no sabía cuánto. Intentó tragar pero su boca estaba desesperadamente seca.

—Papá –dijo simplemente, mirando a su padre. Unos segundos más tarde, notó como las manos de John formaban un puño y el rojo se expandía por su barba de varios días que cubría sus mejillas. Tembló. _Ahí está_ , pensó Dean. Simplemente sabía que le darían un puñetazo en la cara y con toda honestidad, sabía que se lo merecía totalmente. Tal vez después del golpe le darían una oportunidad de explicar su comportamiento.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, su papá giró sobre sus talones y se fue, caminando de nuevo al interior de la casa. El silencio cayó, súbito y pesado, hasta que escucharon el televisor y un analista de juegos hablando más alto de lo realmente aceptado. Eso pareció sacar a su madre de la sorpresa. Dio un paso vacilante, liego otro y pasó junto a Sam quien observaba toda la escena. Cuando finalmente se puso frente a Dean, sólo pudo murmurar un pequeño ‘lo siento’ antes de que ella lo tomara en sus brazos y lo abrazara con fuerza, más apretado de lo que recordaba. Ella enterró la cara en la curva de su cuello y respiró con fuerza. Después de un rato, el corazón de Dean se recuperó y recordó como latir. Dean rodeó el pequeño cuerpo de su madre y la sostuvo fuertemente.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... –susurró como una letanía, con la voz ahogada por el hombro de su madre. Continuó repitiendo esas sencillas palabras cuando sintió humedad contra su cuello. Si madre estaba llorando. Por su culpa. Trató de luchar contra sus propias lágrimas.

Al cabo de un rato, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo la sostuvo contra él, oyó que Sam se aclaraba la garganta y sugería que entraran.

Lentamente, Mary soltó a Dean, la cara azotada de lágrimas. Colocó sus manos en su cuello y le obligó a bajar la cabeza. Depositó un beso encima de su frente, igual que solía hacer cuando era niño. Sintió que su corazón se llenaba de alegría. Tal vez volver a Lawrence no era tan malo después de todo.

Mary los llevó dentro de la casa y los acompaño al comedor, donde una gran mesa de madera con seis sillas tomaban parte del lugar. Nada había cambiado. En la sala de estar adyacente, John estaba sentado en un gran sofá, frente al televisor y todavía viendo algún partido de fútbol americano. Sin embargo, Dean notó que el volumen era ligeramente más bajo que antes y cuando Mary le lanzó una mirada de reojo a su marido, bajó el volumen un poco más.

Dean siguió a Sam y se sentó a su lado, en el lugar que solía ocupar hace cinco años, frente a la sala de estar. Mary tomó lugar enfrente de ellos. Rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y le sonrió a Dean, que sintió que su corazón saltaba un poco. ¡Había extrañado tanto a su mamá!

—Así que –comenzó, su atención centrada en Dean. —debe haber mucho de qué hablar.

Dean trató de sonreír y asintió. Mantuvo las manos bajo la mesa, frotándolas contra sus muslos. Se sentía tan pequeño y vulnerable y ya agotado de sólo pensar en pasar por todas las explicaciones de nuevo. Su madre debió percibir su inquietud y se volvió para mirar a Sam que parecía relajado y miraba a Dean, esperando a que hablara.

—Sammy, estoy tan contenta de que hayas venido de visita –dijo mientras tomaba su mano y la apretaba un poco. — ¿Cómo está Gabe? –preguntó.

—Todo bien, lo mismo de siempre –respondió con una sonrisa.

Dean se volteó hacia Sam y sonrió ampliamente, feliz por el cambio de tema.

—Así que, ¿Gabrielle? ¿Ese es su nombre? –interrogó a su hermano. —Suena francés. ¡Perro astuto!

Mary miró a Dean, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué? No.

—Mamá… –dijo Sam, tratando de interrumpirla.

—El nombre de él es Gabriel –dijo ella. Detrás de ella, John resopló y sacudió la cabeza. Ella miró a Sam. — ¿No se lo dijiste?

—Aún no –Sam hizo una mueca.

Dean retrocedió lentamente, con la cabeza girando y encontrando los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Él? ¿Un tipo? ¡¿Eres gay ahora?!

Sam suspiró y lanzó una mirada de dolor a su madre quien se encogió de hombros como disculpa.

—No gay, bisexual, Dean.

John resopló más alto. Mary se volteó y le lanzó una mirada severa. Volvió a mirar a Sam.

—Lo siento, cariño. Sólo pensé… –miró a Dean que seguía mirando fijamente a Sam, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Voy a hacer un poco de café.

Se levantó, cruzó el comedor y desapareció en la cocina.

Sam soltó un fuerte suspiro y miró con enfado a Dean.

— ¿Esto va a ser un problema? –preguntó Sam, quien parecía sacudir a Dean de vuelta a la realidad.

—No… –negó con la cabeza. — ¡No! Pero, ¿Por qué no me los dijiste? Hablamos de eso.

Sam tragó.

—Considerando tus historias pasadas con las mujeres, siendo el hombre viril que eres, pensé que sería mejor hablar de eso después, ¿Sabes? En primer lugar conocernos de nuevo, entonces, yo saliendo.

Dean frunció el ceño.

—Viejo, ¿Cómo pensaste que reaccionaria? ¡Sigues siendo mi hermano! ¡Lo que sea que te guste, hombre!

Sam se lamió los labios. Dean notó la rápida mirada que le lanzó a su padre.

—No todo el mundo está aceptándolo –explicó. Dean no necesitaba ninguna otra pista. Asintió lentamente.

—Entiendo –dijo. — ¡Lo hago! –afirmó cuando Sam le lanzó una mirada poco impresionada. —Y este err… este Gabriel, ¿Cómo es?

Sam medio sonrió, medio hizo una mueca.

—Tiene sus momentos –ver a Dean estremecerse y escuchar gruñir a su padre al mismo tiempo, Sam rió. —Hablaremos de esto más tarde.

Dean forzó una sonrisa, entonces asintió. No podía decir que estaba contento por ello. Descubrir que su hermano era bi y tenía un amante masculino, era algo importante, ¿Verdad? ¿Más o menos? Sus pensamientos entonces vagaron de Sam a Benny. Recordó un momento en particular hace unos años y deseo no haberlo hecho- forzó su memoria irse. Eso definitivamente no era algo en lo que quería pensar y cuanto más profundo lo enterrara, mejor sería. De alguna manera, había esperado que Sam le hubiera confiado más y supiera que Dean no saldría a la calle sabiendo sobre su bisexualidad. Pero realmente no podía culparlo, no después de estos cinco largos años.

Unos minutos más tarde, su madre regresó con tres tazas llenas de café, leche y azúcar en una bandeja grande. Se sentó frente a ellos y tomó una. Endulzó su taza y tomó un sorbo. Dean se sintió incómodo lentamente. Nadia estaba hablando, Sam parecía absorto en su taza de café, al igual que Mary, mientras que John se concentraba en el fútbol, no volteando la cara ni una vez, aunque Dean sospechaba que escuchaba todo lo que decían.

—Dean –Sam comenzó después de un tiempo. — ¿No tienes algo que decir?

Dean miró hacia abajo y trató de reunir todo el valor que tenía antes de enfrentar a sus padres.

—Así que, err –empezó un poco tímido. — ¡No muerto! –soltó una risa nerviosa. —Y no una desnudista rusa tampoco, sólo para está claros –miró a su mamá y sonrió. Ella lo miró, totalmente indiferente. _Aquí es donde Sam tiene su cara de perra patentada_ , pensó Dean. Disimuló una risa con una tos.

— ¿Has escuchado hablar de la Organización de Crowley? –preguntó a su madre.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, he escuchado en las noticias. ¿Ha sido derrumbada hace algunas semanas? Todos los miembros están ahora en prisión su lo recuerdo.

—Sí, esa es –confirmó Dean. Miró a Sam que le sonreía, tranquilizador. —En realidad, ayudé en eso.

Mary soltó un jadeo de sorpresa.

— ¿Lo hiciste?

—Sí.

— ¿Qué paso? –preguntó.

—Bueno… –vaciló. —Escuché y vi algunas cosas aquí y allá –se hundió en hombros, no queriendo decir toda la verdad, sabiendo exactamente qué tipo de preguntas plantearía. Las mismas que Sam le preguntó aquella misma mañana.

— ¿Pero cómo? ¡Estabas terminando la Academia y sólo desapareciste! ¿Cómo podrías haber ayudado? –afirmó, dudando de lo que estaba escuchando.

Dean se lamió los labios y vaciló. Estaba bien con decirle la verdad a su hermano porque, bueno— ¡Era su hermano después de todo! —pero realmente no quería que sus padres supieran que era parte de la mafia. No quería ser juzgado por sus acciones. Valoraba demasiado la opinión de ellos sobre él y quería evitar ciertas preguntas que sabía que le harían. Realmente no estaba orgulloso de las respuestas. En realidad, las empujó hacia abajo en otra pare oscura de su mente y trató de no pensar en ello. Si él mismo no podía hacer frente a sus acciones, ¿Cómo podrían sus padres?

—Oh, Dios mío –suspiró Sam, sorprendiendo a Dean y Mary. — ¡Dean! ¡De verdad! ¡Sólo escúpelo!

— ¡Sammy! –advirtió Dean.

— ¿Escupir qué? –preguntó Mary.

—Es sólo que… –empezó antes de que Sammy lo cortara.

— ¡Era un policía encubierto! –le dijo Sam. — ¿Está bien? Era un policía encubierto infiltrado en la organización. Y gracias a él, la policía pudo derribarla.

Dean fulminó con la mirada a su hermano que le lanzó una sonrisa antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza de café.

—Dean, ¿Lo estabas? –su voz era tranquila, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

—Sí, lo estaba. Pero ahora me estoy uniendo a la fuerza de nuevo, como un policía regular –dijo. — ¡Nada sofisticado! .le aseguró con una pequeña risa que no sonada bien en sus oídos.

El silencio cayó. Dean notó que los comentarios del fútbol se apagaron y vio a su padre mirarlo directamente con una expresión de sorpresa. Sabía lo que vendría después. Lo sabía.

—Fuiste parte de la organización –Mary repitió, totalmente incrédula. —Fue… escuché que cometieron algunos crímenes horribles…

Dean asintió.

—Es por eso que tenía cuidado.

— ¿Lastimaste gente? –preguntó de repente su padre, haciendo que todos se voltearan hacia él. — ¿Has matado gente?

 _Y ahí está_ , pensó Dean. Apretó los labios, atrapado entre la necesidad de tranquilizar a sus padres y negarse a mentir más.

— ¡John! –gritó Mary, girándose en su silla, enfrentando a su marido.

— ¡Es importante! –presiono.

—No. ¡No lo es! –se levantó y dio unos pasos hacia John. — ¡Nuestro hijo acaba de regresar! Y realmente, esa no es una pregunta que estoy lista para preguntar o incluso escuchar la respuesta. Lo que quiero, ¡Es saber que Dean está de vuelta y está a salvo! –hizo un gesto hacia Dean. —Eso es todo lo que quiero saber.

Se quedó quieta un momento, con los ojos de John fijos en ella.

—Si no puedes manejarlo, por favor vete –susurró pero Dean seguía oyendo cada palabra. —No voy a estás molesta y prometo que te lo contaré todo cuando estés listo.

John se tensó un poco, entonces asintió lentamente. No se movió. En ese momento, Dean notó que estos últimos años no habían sido fáciles para sus padres. Su padre, a quien siempre admiraba, parecía mucho más viejo. Cabello gris, más arrugas y su espíritu de lucha casi desaparecido. Incluso Mary parecía más pequeña, un poco encorvada, más delgada.

—Sea cual sea la respuesta, no quiero saber –dijo en una voz muy tranquila pero un poco tensa. —Sin embargo, si necesitas hablar de lo que pasó, estoy aquí para ti, cariño.

Dean asintió e intentó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para su madre. Pero sentía que tenía que decir algo para hacerla sentir mejor.

—De verdad, no te preocupes. No es nada –aseguró y vio en su rostro que no estaba convencida. — ¡Estoy bien! ¡Realmente lo estoy! Además, está este tipo, una especie de loquero –o psiquiatra administrativo, lo que sea– él es quien me dará la autorización para volver a la fuerza. Así que, no hay de qué preocuparse, todo está bien por ahora. ¡Hasta el tipo lo dice!

Mary parecía un poquito más aliviada, pero Dean podía sentir que sólo le seguía la corriente.

— ¿Él aprobó tu reintegración? –preguntó.

— ¡Sí! Bueno… más o menos. Papeleo y eso. Toma un poco de tiempo, ¿Sabes? ¡Pero pronto!

Esperaba que hubiera sido lo suficientemente convincente. Intentó no mirar a Sam para ver su reacción y en cambio mantuvo los ojos clavados en su madre. Levantó ligeramente la barbilla e inhaló profundamente.

—Está bien –dijo. —Esperemos lo mejor entonces –se quedó callada unos segundos. —Así que, ¿Gracias a ti esa terrible organización ha sido derribada? –preguntó.

—Y muchos otros tipos ayudaron. Fue un gran asunto y yo ayudé un poco, sí.

— ¿Estás a salvo ahora? ¿Hay algún riesgo de que alguien venga por ti?

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya no. Tuve que permanecer fuera del mapa durante algún tiempo, dándoles tiempo a los demás para atrapar a todos los fugitivos. Pero ahora, todo está bien. ¡Estoy alquilando mi propio departamento en Chicago y hasta tengo el Impala!

— ¿El Impala? –John de repente preguntó. — ¿Aún tienes ese auto?

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! Está aparcada afuera –señaló sobre su hombro. — ¡Y está genial como siempre! Has visto a Baby –le dio un codazo a su hermano. —está en buena forma, ¿Verdad, Sammy?

— ¡Oh no! –dijo Sam en un tono de advertencia. —No me involucren en su extraño fetiche de carros. ¡Eso lo tuyo! ¡No mío!

— ¡Hey! –Dean protestó.

—Y de papá –Mary agregó rotundamente.

— ¡Hey! –protestó John, imitando a Dean, haciendo que Mary riera e inmediatamente rompiera la tensión que había estado flotando alrededor. — ¿Dean? ¿Todavía hace ese ruido?

—Nah, la arregle hace mucho tiempo –dijo Dean. — ¡Mejoré en mecánica! ¡Puedo arreglar cualquier auto ahora!

— ¿Incluso un Prius?

—Papá, ¡Dije un auto! ¡No una bicicleta de cuatro ruedas!

John asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa en la esquina de sus labios. No hizo más comentarios.

—Dean –Mary empezó. — ¿Qué puedes decirnos de estos años?

—No mucho. Porque la mayor parte de eso está clasificado. ¡Pero puedo decirte algunas cosas! Trabajo con este tipo Cajún, su nombre es Benny. Él es de todas las maneras impresionante. ¡Hace un increíble gumbo también! Y ese psiquiatra, es el tipo más raro que he conocido. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda parpadear. Incluso su nombre es raro. ¿Cas-tiel o algo así?

—Ese es el nombre de un ángel, creo –supuso Sam.

—Bueno, un ángel con un chasis roto –murmuró Dean. —Pero es un buen tipo, supongo… espero –corrigió. —Y está este tipo que conocí. Me enseño mucho acerca de la protección de datos. De mucha ayuda. Hey, te puedo enseñar una o dos cosas si quieres.

Mary sonrió a sabiendas y dejó descansar su barbilla en la palma de su mano.

—Eso sería encantador, cariño. Sólo necesitamos una computadora primero.

Dean abrió la boca, sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, sobre eso –Sam comenzó. — Tengo un buen trato para algunas laptops, debes conseguir una.

—Vamos, Sammy –John refunfuño. —Sabes que eso no es lo nuestro.

Sam soltó un suspiro ruidoso y se giró hacia Dean.

—Tienes que ayudarme aquí, ahora que te has convertido en el nerd de la familia –ignoró la protesta de Dean. —He estado tratando de conseguirles una pequeña laptop, ya sabes, empujarlos hacia el próximo milenio, pero todavía se niegan.

— ¿Pero por qué?

Mary negó.

—Hablaremos de eso otro día. Dean, continúa, por favor.

Ignorando el murmullo de Sam, habló de algunos de sus amigos, algunas personas inocentes que no estaban involucradas con Crowley, como “The Roadhouse” y Jo y Ellen Harvelle. Describió como arreglar un carburador con una nueva técnica, lo cual le interesó mucho a su padre y confesó que le empezó a gustar cocinar, especialmente hamburguesas, lo cual hizo reír a Sam.

— ¡Por supuesto que tenían que ser hamburguesas! ¡Me habría comido un diccionario completo si fuera una ensalada Caesar!

— ¡Hey, no soy un conejo! ¡Un hombre necesita su carne!

—Sí, ¡Y su colesterol también!

—Y qué, ¿Eres un fanático de la salud ahora? –Dean disparó pero sin malicia.

— ¡Así como tú un fanático de la grasa! –Sam replicó, haciendo a Mary reír y sonreír a ambos mientras continuaban peleando como cuando eran niños.

Un poco antes de medianoche, todos se sentían exhaustos y Mary les invitó a quedarse, para alegría de Dean.

Ese domingo por la mañana era algo que Dean siempre recordaría y apreciaría. Fue el último, despertando por algunas risas que venían del comedor. Dejó su vieja habitación donde no se había movido ni un solo objeto durante tanto tiempo, se puso una camiseta y unos jeans, y se dirigió hacia abajo. Había dormido durante más de ocho horas, que era un record personas y sin ninguna pesadilla. Se sentía más descansado que nunca. Una vez que entró en la habitación, las sonrisas de sus padres y Sam le dieron la bienvenida.

—Dean, vamos, ¡Te estás perdiendo algunas de las historias de Gabe! –dijo Mary mientras le indicaba que se sentara en la mesa.

Tomó asiento y saludó a todos. Entonces Sam continuó su historia, tratando de no reír.

—Así que este tipo dice “estoy seguro de que ya te conocí antes.” Y Gabe responde “¿Estás familiarizado con la equitación?”

Todo el mundo estalló en risas, incluso John. Mary tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, riendo fuerte y sin vergüenza. Dean notó algunas lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos cerrados. Sonrió, sin ni siquiera necesitar forzarlo, tan feliz de ver a todos disfrutando.

Una vez que Mary se calmó un poco, le dijo a Dean que le prepararía una taza de café, que aceptó con gusto.

—Así que –empezó cuando su mamá desapareció en la concina. — ¡Este tipo Gabriel es todo un personaje!

— ¡No tienes idea! –confirmó Sam. Incluso John asintió un poco.

— ¿Qué hace para ganarse la vida? –preguntó Dean, tratando de despertar una conversación casual y evitar preguntas sobre sí mismo.

— ¡Demasiadas cosas para contar! –Sam rió entre dientes. Viendo como Dean esperaba un poco más, continuó. —Ahora, es dueño de una cafetería en San Francisco y maneja una compañía de aspirantes a comediantes.

Dean alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Realmente no esperaba eso.

—Wow, eso es algo. Así que, ¿Es un chef de repostería o un comediante?

Sam sonrió.

—Ambos en realidad, ¡Pero hablar de las carreras profesionales de Gabe nos llevaría todo el día! Vamos a hacerlo después, ¿Vale?

Sin darle mucho a Dean, sólo asintió sin hacer nada.

— ¿Cuántos años tiene? No puede estás en sus veintes, ¿Cierto?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la oscura mirada que Sam le lanzó antes de mirar a su papá cuyo buen humor hizo lugar a una pequeña molestia. Hubo una silenciosa conversación entre los dos mientras Dean se preguntaba qué estaba pasando exactamente.

John se giró y enfrentó a Dean con una expresión severa.

—Hijo, por si Sam se _olvidó_ de decirte –dijo, con voz claramente mostrando signos de irritación. —no tengo ningún problemas con él siendo bisexual. ¡Tengo un problema con él siendo trece años mayor!

—Papá, éste no es realmente el momento y lugar para discutir eso. _De nuevo_ –replicó Sam.

John contestó de nuevo y sus quejas empezaron lentamente a convertirse en una pelea. Dean no prestó real atención, ya que era bastante común para ambos idiotas. Sin embargo, usando sus dedos, contó la edad estimada de Gabriel.

— ¡¿Cuarenta?! –gritó, finalmente alcanzando la cuenta. — ¡El tipo tiene cuarenta!

— ¡Ah! –exclamó John, haciendo un gesto hacia Dean, mientras Sam gruñía en voz alta a la vez.

— ¡¿Y qué?!

Inmediatamente, Dean sostuvo ambas manos en el aire, tratando de calmar la situación.

—Hey, siempre y cuando pueda levantarla---

— ¡Dean! –gritaron ambos.

— ¡Y mantenerla! –escucharon la voz de Mary que venía del pasillo.

— ¡Maaaaamá!

— ¡Mary!

Ambos gritos fueron seguidos por la risa de Mary. Poco después, apareció con la misma gran bandeja llena con leche, azúcar, café, tazas y galletas. Inmediatamente, John y Sam volvieron a sonreír y parecían felices. Se apresuraron a llenar sus tazar y conseguir las galletas cubiertas de chocolate. Dean los miró completamente sorprendido. Después de unos segundos, atrapó a su mamá mirándolo, su barbilla que descansaba en su palma, con el codo en la mesa. Ella también estaba sonriendo, aparentemente contenta de tener a su hijo de vuelta.

—Gracias mamá –dijo Dean con una voz un poco más áspera de lo que deseaba, con la garganta apretada de emoción que no quería sentir ni estás sintiendo. Pero él sabía que una mamá sólo lo sabía. Mary seguía sonriéndole. Después de un rato, ella deslizó su mano sobre la mesa y tomó la suya, apretando ligeramente en un gesto tranquilizador. Dean sintió que su corazón explotaba de amor. ¡Maldición, la había echado de menos! ¡Maldición, lo había echado de menos a todos! ¡Maldición, había echado de menos todo esto! Después de los tres primeros años, había logrado creer la mentira que le decía a todos, ambos padres murieron en un incendio cuando era niño. Los últimos dos años, se negó a pensar en ellos porque era demasiado duro para él: nunca sabiendo cuando se le permitiría verlos, nunca sabiendo cuando terminaría la misión. Finalmente, cuando el Capitán Singer le permitió volver a ponerse en contacto con su familia, estaba absolutamente seguro que no los había extrañado mucho y seguramente estaban contentos de que se hubiera ido. El cerebro realmente tiene una manera de crear mentiras y de creer en ellas cuando el dolor es demasiado grande.

Silenciosamente maldiciendo sus neuronas, Dean apretó la mano de su madre. Sabía que tenía que trabajar en lo que respectaba a su bienestar emocional y aceptación, pero ahora era el momento de regocijarse y aprender a ser una familia ora vez.

Un rato después, todos acordaron en salir y almorzar. Todos se ducharon, se vistieron y se encontraron en la sala de estar. Luego de un rato de vacilación de Dean, estuvo de acuerdo en dejar que John condujera el Impala. Era suya antes de que fuera de Dean después de todo. Mary se sentó a su lado mientras que Sam y Dean se sentaban en la parte de atrás.

Llegaron a un pequeño restaurante familiar después de unos minutos en auto.

—La mayoría de los lugares que conocías cerraron –explicó Mary. —pero hay algunos nuevos que son agradables.

—Sí, ¡No pudieron sobrevivir sin Dean comprando sus hamburguesas todos los días! –exclamó Sam con una risa.

Dean negó con la cabeza, tratando de replicar con algo ingenioso pero obviamente su cerebro estaba fallando.

— ¿Recuerdas a Missouri? –preguntó John.

—Por supuesto –contestó Dean, mientras le lanzaba miradas a su hermanito.

—Ese es su restaurante. Lo abrió hace unos dos años.

Ellos aparcaron en el estacionamiento y luego de una corta caminata, entraron en el pequeño establecimiento. Era un poco antes de mediodía pero la mayoría de los asientos y mesas ya estaban ocupadas, excepto la última en el lado opuesto.

Uno momento después, Missouri apareció desde la cocina, secándose las manos con un paño que colgaba de la cintura de su delantal.

— ¡Mary! ¡John! ¡Feliz de verlos! –les dio la bienvenida. — ¡Vamos, tomen asiento! –los condujo a la mesa vacía.

Ambos la saludaron cálidamente, abrazándose y sonriendo.

—Sam, ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Creciste un poco más? –preguntó mientras lo abrazaba.

— ¡Siempre creciendo, siempre aprendiendo! –rió entre dientes, con sus enormes brazos rodeando a la pequeña mujer.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella cursi frase.

—Dean –dijo Missouri, acercándose a él. De repente, Dean volvió a sentirse como un niño pequeño, con toda su bravura cayendo ante la dura mirada que le disparaba aquellos ojos marrones. —Me alegro de verte de nuevo, vivo y en una pieza, ¡Y todavía con esa problemática lengua tuya!

Dean intentó protestar pero se encontró en un apretado abra<o. escuchó a Sam riéndose junto a él mientras que sus padres estaban sentados, probablemente disfrutando la escena también.

— ¿Y has vuelto para siempre esta vez? –preguntó, mirándolo directamente.

—Sí señora –respondió lo mejor que pudo.

—Bien –asintió, entonces le dio una mirada interrogativa. Lo que vio debió satisfacerla mientras le daba dos palmaditas en la mejilla y volvía a asentir, con los ojos un poco más suaves. —Ve ahora, chico. ¡Siéntate con tus padres, tiene mucho que hablar!

Inmediatamente hizo lo que le ordenaron, sentándose junto a Sam.

—Te dije que volvería –le dijo Missouri a Mary antes de partir hacia la cocina.

Dean observó su silueta rechoncha irse detrás del mostrador, entonces exhaló.

—Hombre, ¡Ella es algo!

—Seguro lo es –John confirmó con una sonrisa.

—Missouri nos ayudó mucho –dijo Mary con una voz ligera que no coincidía con sus ojos tristes. —Mientras estabas fuera. Fue… –suspiró, buscando la palabra correcta. —fue difícil. Pero Missouri siempre dijo que volverías un día y que no nos preocupáramos porque no era el momento adecuado.

John asintió lentamente, tomando la mano de su esposa entre la suya.

—Ella era muy solidaria –agregó simplemente.

Dean sintió que su corazón se hundía. Ellos no empezaron el tema de lo mucho que sus padres sufrieron por él y estaba tratando de enmendarse.

—Lo siento –murmuró después de mirar a su madre y padre. —Realmente lo hago.

 Una pequeña parte de su mente seguía pensando que todo lo bueno que hizo debía de alguna manera equilibrar las malas acciones, pero no podía creerlo. Debería haberlo manejado mejor.

—Hey –dijo Sam de repente, pegándole en las costillas con el codo. —Un consejo: no critiques el té.

— ¡¿El té?!

— ¡h, sí! –Mary estuvo de acuerdo. —No digas nada sobre el té. —le dio a todos un menú, dejando a Dean pendiente sobre el significado de eso.

Unos minutos después, Missouri apareció, lista para tomar su orden. Cuando le preguntó que querían beber, ella protesto cuando Dean pidió cerveza.

—Nu-huh, no hay alcohol aquí, muchacho. ¡No somos ese tipo de establecimiento!

—Buenooo, ¿Qué sugieres? –preguntó, sin viendo a su hermano abrir los ojos.

— ¡Te traeré mi especialidad! –respondió con un asentimiento firme, entonces se fue a preparar sus platillos.

— ¡Ooooooh chico! –Sam rió, imitado pronto por John y Mary.

— ¡¿Qué?! –preguntó Dean.

—Nada –contestó Sam.

—Ya lo veras pronto –añadió John con una sonrisa.

Sólo un par de segundos después, Missouri trajo sus bebidas. Agua para Mary y Sam, limonada para John, y un vaso alto de un líquido marrón.

—Vamos, no seas tímido –dijo luego de entregarle el vaso a Dean. — ¡Inténtalo!

Con muy poca confianza y queriendo ser educado, Dean se llevó el vaso a los labios y tomó un vacilante sorbo. Al instante, el sabor del té negó le llenó la boca. Bebió un poco más y de inmediato se arrepintió. Era demasiado ácido y fuerte para su gusto. Se encogió y lo dejó frente a él.

— ¡Chico, es mejor que no te quejes de que es demasiado fuerte! –le advirtió Missouri. — ¡El azúcar es mala para ti! –sacudió su índice en dirección a Dean.

— ¡Es bueno! –Dean se apresuró a decir. —Té fuete, ¡Pero buen té!

Ella sonrió y dejó descansar sus puños sobre sus anchas caderas.

—Eso es mejor –satisfecha, dejó su mesa y trató con sus otros clientes.

—Te lo dije –Sam medio cantó, sacando lentamente de sus casillas a Dean.

—Bueno, ¡Bien por ti! –replicó en el mismo tono que su hermano, haciendo que John y Mary se rieran de sus continuas discusiones.

Saborearon su comida, que era bastante sencilla pero deliciosa. La hamburguesa de Dean tenía la cantidad justa de crujiente tocino, la ensalada de Sam era fresca y crujiente, el pollo de Mary tierno y salado, el bistec de John  jugoso de la manera que le encantaba. Todos tenían helado para el postre y lo pasaron de maravilla.

Hablaron sobre todo de la gente en Lawrence, lo que cambió. Justo antes del postre, el Pastor Jim llegó y los saludó, gratamente sorprendido por la presencia de Dean pero no preguntando por su ausencia. Escucharon algunas de las últimas locas ideas de Gabriel, a las cuales Dean realmente empezó a preguntarse qué clase de tipo sería y trató de no juzgar.

Oyó hablar de negocios que cerraron mientras que otros abrieron, se enteró sobre algún viejo vecino que falleció, algunos recién nacidos dos casas adelante. Todas esas noticias parecían poco, tal vez poco interesantes para un extraño, pero para Dean significaban mucho. Lentamente se volvió a conectar con la ciudad, vio un vistazo de la vida de sus padres, y se dio cuenta de lo que debería ser una vida normal.

Dejaron el pequeño restaurante poco después de las dos, condujeron alrededor de la ciudad donde a Dean se le mostró que había pasado, entonces regresaron a la casa de la familia. Continuaron hablando de cosas pequeñas y noticias más pequeñas, compartiendo historias, Dean incluso logró contar algunas anécdotas.

Al final, Mary los convenció de que se quedaran una noche más y regresaran a Chicago al día siguiente. Demasiado ansioso por pasar tiempo con su familia, Dean aceptó de buena gana, bajo la mirada divertida de su hermano.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

—Fue agradable –dijo Sam después de más de una hora de silencio. — ¿No crees?

—Fue genial, Sammy. No agradable, ¡Genial! ¡Increíble! –Dean aprobó con entusiasmo, haciendo sonreír a Sam.

—Yyyyy, ¿No fue una mala idea forzarte a venir a Lawrence, entonces? –continuó.

—No una mala idea.

—Realmente fue bien.

—Sí lo hizo.

—Yyyyy, ¿Quién es el mejor hermano de todos? –Sam preguntó. Cuando Dean se volvió para mirarlo, sostuvo un dedo delante de él, luego se señaló, con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. Dean rodo los ojos exageradamente y entonces rió entre dientes.

—Tienes razón, amigo. ¡Eres el mejor hermano que he tenido! –replicó.

— ¡Soy tu único hermano, idiota!

—Hey, quién sabe, tal vez tengamos otro hermano en algún sitio –sugirió Dean.

De repente el cayó el silencio, imaginando la reacción de su madre al descubrir que su marido la había engañado.

—Naaaaah –concluyeron. —No estaría vivo.

—Mamá lo contaría en pedazos y lo habría hecho comida para perro.

—Seeeeeh…

Durante la mayor parte del viaje, se mantuvieron en silencio o hablando de su infancia. Pero Dean tenía una pregunta en el fondo de su mente y no sabía cómo romper la brecha para ese tema. Después de girar y girar en su cabeza, finalmente decidió utilizar el enfoque directo.

— ¿Sammy?

— ¿Hmm?

—Cuando le dijiste a papá que eras bi, ¿Cómo reacciono exactamente?

Sam respiró hondo y se giró para lanzarle una mirada a Dean. Su mandíbula se apretó un poco.

—Hubieron muchos gritos, como te puedes imaginar. Mamá estaba totalmente bien con eso. Pero papá, él gritó, diciendo que sólo era una fase, que tenía que elegir y esas cosas. Me estaba quedando una semana con ellos en ese momento, ¡Y pensé que era una gran idea para el primer día!

Rió y sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos fijos en sus manos apoyadas sobre sus rodillas.

—Después de unas errr—duras palabras de papá, me pregunto si estaba viendo a una chica o un tipo. Le dije que estaba saliendo con Gabriel. Se calmó un poco.

Dean frunció el ceño. Eso no tenía sentido.

— ¿Por qué iba ponerse histérico entonces si iba a estar bien si era ese tipo Gabriel?

—Gabe fue quien me ayudó cuando me drogaba. En realidad, me ayudó mucho y ellos sabían de él. Tal vez lo vieron como un ángel salvando a su hijo, no lo sé –se encogió de hombros. —De todos modos, paró de gritar, hizo más preguntas y se quedó en su habitación –se rió. — ¡Eran las tres de la tarde! Y no salió antes de la mañana siguiente.

Se lamió los labios antes de continuar.

—Creo que mamá le hizo entrar en razón porque al día siguiente, estaba bien con la idea de mí siendo bisexual. Pero de repente, Gabriel siendo mayor que yo era un gran asunto –miró de nuevo a Dean. —No lo sé, tal vez necesitaba algo de que quejarse. Sabes que no se está haciendo más joven y siempre le gusto quejarse de esto o aquello. Así que mejor quejarse de la edad de mi novio antes que criticar a su propio hijo –frunció el ceño. —Tal vez.

Dean asintió, escuchando y recordando cuidadosamente todo lo que Sam le dijo.

— ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sam. — ¡¿Estás planeando salir también?!

Dean se burló.

—Pfff, ¿Yo? –rió y subió el volumen lo suficientemente alto como para hablar más fuerte que AC/DC sería inútil.

Llegaron a Chicago tarde en la noche. Se detuvieron en un restaurante pero no permanecieron mucho tiempo. Ambos estaban un poco cansados después de los últimos dos días. No es que hicieran mucho, pero era un poco agotador emocionalmente, especialmente para Dean. En el viaje de regreso, Sam se abrió un poco más. A pesar de no vincularse con esos momentos de chicas, Dean estaba contento de que Sam estaba dispuesto a tratar de ser su mejor amigo de nuevo, como cuando eran niños. Después de todo, y según Sam, había extrañado a su hermano mayor, pero sabiendo que no sería capaz de lidiar con otro de los actos de desaparición de Dean, prefirió mantener su distancia emocional por ahora antes de estar demasiado involucrado. Dean sólo podía entenderlo, aunque todavía le dolía oírlo tan directamente de Sam. Se había reído mientras decía que estaba fuertemente convencido de que Dean tenía que recuperar su confianza. Y Dean sabía que no era una broma, sino sólo una indispensable verdad. Sam concluyó que hasta ahora, Dean en realidad lo hizo genial y estaba más abierto que nunca. Pero el tiempo era clave y Sam se aseguró que llegarían allí. Dean sólo deseaba que tuviera razón.

Una vez terminaron sus comidas, regresaron al departamento de Dean donde compartieron un último ‘buenas noches’ antes de dormirse, Sam en la habitación de Dean y Dean en el sofá.

Extrañamente, Dean se despertó primero, lo cual era una sorpresa, ya que Sam era generalmente el madrugador. Notó que la luz entraba por las ventanas de la cocina y se dio cuenta de que era casi mediodía. Se levantó y preparó café. Después de unos minutos, comenzó a necesitar su vejiga llena, pero no quería despertar a su hermano. Caminó hasta la puerta de su habitación y tocó dos veces.

— ¡Sí! –escuchó a su hermano contestar.

Cuando Dean abrió la puerta, encontró a Sam duchado y completamente vestido, sentado en su cama recién hecha, con una computadora en sus rodillas y el móvil pegado entre su hombro y oreja.

—Hey, ¿Te importa si uso el baño rápido? –preguntó Dean.

Sam lo miró rápidamente y luego se concentró en su laptop. Hizo señas hacia el baño y frunció el ceño.

—Eso no tiene sentido –dijo. — ¿Por qué invertiría tanto sabiendo que enfrentarían cargos? –hizo clic furiosamente en su computadora y entonces suspiró. —Mira en Agosto del 2013 y en Septiembre del 2013. ¿Ve eso?

Dean sólo vaciló un segundo antes de apresurarse al baño para aliviarse. Entonces decidió que, como su hermano estaba ocupado con el trabajo, podía ducharse y vestirse.

Treinta minutos después, se sentía mucho mejor. Todo rasurado y un conjunto de ropa limpia, ¡Estaba listo para enfrentar una nueva semana!

Dejó a Sam lidiar con lo que sea que estaba pasando en su trabajo y empezó a limpiar el pequeño desastre que hicieron hasta ahora. Una vez que sus tazas estaban impecables, su sofá parecía un sofá de nuevo y la pequeña mesa que tenía estaba ahora sin polvo, llamó de nuevo a la puerta de su habitación.

— ¿Sammy? –preguntó, sin querer molestar demasiado a su hermano.

— ¿Sí?

Entró en la habitación y vio a su hermano en la misma posición que antes pero ahora su móvil estaba apagado y tumbado en el edredón.

—Trabajo, ¿Huh? –Dean dijo.

Sam volvió a suspirar y Dean empezó a preguntarse cuándo su hermano tomó ese hábito.

—Puedes decir eso. Me tomé el día libre, ¡Pero obviamente esas palabras son desconocidas en su vocabulario! –sacudió la cabeza y miró desde su pantalla a Dean. — ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Sí, ¡Muero de hambre! –declaró. —Pero si estás ocupado, puedo conseguir algo de la tienda y hacer algunos sándwiches o algo.

Sam vaciló, claramente dividido entre su trabajo y su hermano.

—Nah, vamos a comer en algún lugar y puedes mostrarme alrededor, lugares de interés y otras cosas.

— ¿De verdad? –preguntó Dean, incapaz de contener su alegría.

—De verdad –Sam confirmó. —Primera vez en Chicago, ¡Vamos a hacer que cuente!

— ¡Increíble!

No perdieron más tiempo. Sam cerró su laptop en un rápido y un poco molesto movimiento, entonces siguió a Dean. Se pusieron sus chaquetas y menos de un minuto después estaban sentados en el Impala, listos para vagar por la ciudad.

Pasaron toda la tarde conduciendo alrededor, visitando monumentos famosos y edificios como la Torre de la Tribuna, el Teatro de Chicago y el Monumento de Victoria para deleité de Sam. Para miseria de Dean, encontraron un pequeño restaurante que servía frutas y verduras orgánicas. _¡Malditos sean esos smartphones!_ Pensó Dean. Se negaba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero su berenjena a la parmesana estaba deliciosa.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Dean alrededor de las siete, Sam tuvo poco tiempo para preparar su maleta. Afortunadamente, sólo le llevó un par de minutos reunir todo y lanzarlo en su mochila.

Dean condujo al aeropuerto y aparcó al final del estacionamiento, asegurándose una vez más que nadie le haría daño a su Baby. Fueron al mostrador donde Sam recibió su pase de abordaje. Al final, antes de que Sam se dirigiera a la puerta de abordaje, Dean apretujó a su hermano en un abrazo de oso. Durante todo ese tiempo, no hablaron mucho. Sin embargo, cuando Dean finalmente lo soltó, Sam mantuvo una mano en su hombro.

—Dean –comenzó con una débil sonrisa en los labios. — ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de un viaje a San José? ¿Para conocer a Gabe y todo eso? –preguntó, acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

Dean sintió que un peso caía de sus hombros.

—Eso sería— ¡Sí! ¡Eso sería increíble! –respondió. — ¡No puedo esperar!

Con una amplia sonrisa, Sam asintió.

—No desaparezcas, Dean –dijo finalmente después de abrazarse una última vez y tuvo que tomar su avión.

Dean salió del aeropuerto sintiéndose más ligero de lo que había estado en años. A pesar de algunos contratiempos a lo largo de la carretera, ¡Este fin de semana fue genial! ¡No podía esperar para contarle a Benny y seguro que Cas se alegraría de oírlo también!

Nunca paró de sonreír, condujo de regreso a su apartamento y cayó en su sofá, luego vio un programa en la televisión. Realmente fue un gran fin de semana.

El miércoles llegó demasiado rápido y demasiado lento. Dean logró permanecer ocupado todo el martes y llamó a Benny para contarle su fin de semana. A pesar de estar contento por Dean, su viejo amigo parecía un poco raro, pero cuando lo preguntó, dijo que sólo estaba cansado. Dean sabía que no debía presionar, Benny vendría a él si fuera necesario. Bueno, esperaba que lo hiciera.

Cuando se sentó frente a Castiel, esperó ansiosamente a que el no-doctor le preguntara por su fin de semana. Castiel debió de percibirlo mientras le daba una sonrisa cómplice cuando finalmente le preguntó.

— ¡Fue increíble! –le dijo Dean, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. —Tengo que decirte, Doc, estaba un poco… –vaciló.

— ¿Asustado? –sugirió Castiel. —Todavía no un doctor –agregó.

— ¡No asustado! –Dean rechazó antes de derrumbarse. —Vale, asustado de mierda –suspiró, secándose las manos en sus jeans. —Viendo a mi hermano, luego a mis padres… después de todos estos años. ¡Estaba bastante seguro que Sammy me golpearía! –se rió. — ¡Mi papá también! Pero no. Fueron fríos al principio, lo cual es lógico supongo, entonces fue realmente agradable. Como cuando era un niño, ¿Sabes?

Castiel asintió, con una mirada comprensiva en los ojos.

—No esperaba que te encontraras con tus padres todavía –admitió. —Realmente es un gran paso en la dirección correcta –entonces alentó a Dean a hablar más.

—Sí, supongo –se rió entre dientes. —Y mi papá estaba… ha cambiado –confesó.

— ¿Para mejor? –preguntó Castiel.

—Sí, eso creo. Es menos, errr… no sé. Pero ahora está bien.

— ¿Qué hay de tu madre?

Dean bajó la vista hacia sus manos sobre sus muslos. Sabía que estaba sonriendo pero no podía retenerse. Estaba feliz.

—Ella está bien –dijo. — ¡Está incluso mejor! ¡Ella es increíble!

— ¿Les dijiste a tus padres de tu experiencia? –preguntó Castiel.

—Tenía que hacerlo –explicó Dean. — ¡De lo contrario me arrojarían a los lobos!

— ¿Les dijiste todo? –insistió.

Dean frunció el ceño un poco, no completamente seguro de lo que Castiel quería decir. Tal vez de Lisa y Ben. ¿O de sus acciones?

—No –respondió. —no todo.

Castiel asintió y escribió unas cuantas palabras en su libreta. Luego hizo varias preguntas sobre el tiempo con sus padres, con su hermano, cuáles eran sus planes. Las respuestas de Dean debieron ser satisfactorias porque vio una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Castiel. Aparentemente hizo lo correcto. Bueno, gracias a Sammy empujándolo, lo hizo.

Hablaron un poco más y finalmente terminaron su sesión con Dean hablando de algunos de sus recuerdos de la infancia, como solía dar una vuelta en su bicicleta con Sam en el manubrio, esa vez que se estrellaron tan fuerte que Dean pensó que Sam se había roto el brazo. O cuando Sam trajo a Casa un perro callejero cubierto de pulgas y descubrieron que su papá tenía una severa alergia.

—Esos son buenos recuerdos, Dean –comentó Castiel cuando la hora estaba casi terminada.

—Sí, lo son –dijo Dean, sonriendo. —Con Sammy, estábamos planeando reunirnos de nuevo alrededor de Navidad. Esta vez con su novio. Parecer un tipo difícil.

—Estoy seguro de que lo pasarás muy bien –le animó Castiel.

La llamada llegó el lunes en la mañana. Era poco después de las diez. Dean bebía su tercera taza de café mientras pensaba en una actividad que realmente debería hacer. Tal vez conseguir una subscripción en un gimnasio o algo así. Se estaba poniendo seriamente aburrido como los días pasaban y ya había visto todas las repeticiones de sus programas de televisión favoritos. Tan pronto como su teléfono sonó, salto para responder.

— ¡Hey Benny! ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó. — ¿Todo bien?

—Mejor que nunca, hermano –respondió la grave voz de su amigo. —Tengo buenas noticias en realidad.

Se sentó un poco más recto, su mente inmediatamente imaginando algo acerca de conseguir ese maldito papel de Cas, pero no se atrevía a tener sus esperanzas demasiado altas.

—Está bien, dispara.

—Acabamos de salir de una reunión con el Capitán Singer. Tuvimos una llamada con Castiel Novak.

—Vale…

—El Cap recibió su firma para restablecerte el viernes pasado. Necesitaba algunas aclaraciones sobre… –Benny respiró hondo. —Acerca de Lisa y Ben –finalmente admitió. — ¡Pero parece que estás todo bien!

—Así que… ¿Qué? ¿Puedo volver a la comisaria? ¿Mañana? –preguntó Dean, sin creer realmente lo que estaba oyendo, e intentando lo mejor que podía para cerrar la luz en su corazón.

Benny soltó una carcajada.

—No tan rápido, hermano, pero sí. Puedes regresar. El Cap está presionando para que todas tus cosas y escritorio estén listos para la semana que viene. Al parecer, ya había pedido algunas cosas el día que tu asignación terminó.

Dean asintió. Eso era mucho para aceptar. Realmente necesitaba agradecer a su jefe. El Capitán Singer era realmente el mejor.

—El Cap dijo que tenías que mostrar tu horrible taza—sus palabas no las mías—el próximo lunes, quiere revisar algunas cosas contigo antes de que empieces oficialmente –Benny explicó. — ¿Feliz ahora?

— ¡Sí! Eso es… ¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias Benny! ¡Eres un verdadero portador de buenas noticias!

Escuchó que su amigo se reía. Dean no podía estar más contento en este momento.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que empieces a trabajar de nuevo, juro que si recibo otra foto de una cerveza de tu parte, ¡Voy a empujarla por tu garganta!

—Hey, ¡Te encanta la cerveza! –Dean protestó. — ¡Todas las etiquetas era un poco geniales también!

—Sí, es cierto, hermano. ¡Pero no diez cada maldito día! ¡De verdad necesitas un pasatiempo!

Dean soltó una carcajada. Benny tenía razón.

—Bueno, tus problemas pronto desaparecerán. ¡Empezando el próximo lunes! –bromeó.

Benny dejó salir una exhalación brusca, pero Dean sintió que algo estaba mal.

—Hey, Benny. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, un poco más serio.

—Sí, estoy bien –se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de soltar un gran suspiro. —Andrea está… No sé, hombre. Ella no está feliz. No sé por qué. Ha estado cortante desde hace unas semanas y no me dice por qué.

—Oh… eso apesta, viejo. ¿Tal vez necesita un cambio de ritmo? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvieron una buena escapada, sólo ustedes dos? –juró que podía escucharle hacer una mueca. —Sí, eso es lo que pensé. Tienes que estar más presente para ella.

—Sí, lo sé. Le preguntare, tal vez un buen fin de semana en el bosque, en una bonita cabaña.

— ¡Buena idea! ¡Se te ocurrirá algo! –Dean le animó.

Ellos intercambiaron un par de bromas y entonces colgaron después de que Dean prometiera estar en la oficina del Capitán Singer el próximo lunes, a las nueve en punto.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Eso fue todo. Finalmente. Estaba uniéndose nuevamente a la fuerza. Como un peón,  policía de tránsito o algo como eso, pero simplemente no le importaba. ¡Estaba de vuelta y esa fue la mejor noticia de la semana! Bueno, era sólo lunes pero estaba seguro que nada podía ser mejor.

Dean pasó todo el martes dando vueltas en su diminuto apartamento. Había limpiado, llamado a Benny, llamado a Sam, llamó a sus padres que estaban un poco sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban que les diera noticias tan pronto pero todavía contentos de saber acerca de su reintegración a la fuerza. Dudó en llamar a Castiel pero supuso que ya sabía. Benny también le confirmó que ya no necesitaba ir a verlo mientras el documento estaba firmado. Ese fue el fin de su cita semanal a la cual Dean estaba un poco triste y aliviado.

Pero todas sus actividades no impidieron que sus pensamientos se acercaran a la persona en la que no quería pensar. Lisa. Quería verla, para finalmente aclarar todo diciéndole la verdad. En realidad, lo necesitaba más de lo que quería. Supuso que eso era lo que la gente llamaba “esperar clausura”. Aunque sabía que verla nuevamente rompería su corazón. Realmente le importaba mucho y amaba su hijo como si fuera suyo. Era su familia, si lo quería como parte de la suya o no. Además, una pequeña parte de su maltrecho ego buscaba el perdón y tal vez si supieran que no era parte de la mafia, entonces tal vez… tal vez…

No se atrevía a esperar o incluso a ir más lejos en su discurso interno. Por eso decidió reunirse con ellos al día siguiente.

Se despertó temprano, se duchó y se puso su ropa de la suerte. Una vieja camiseta de AC/DC con unos mismos viejos jeans y su chaqueta de cuero marrón. No se detuvo demasiado a pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto o simplemente se estaba liberando. Evitó específicamente pensar en su reacción.

Después de una hora de viaje, llegó a su casa. Nada había cambiado en los casi dos meses que había desaparecido. Caminó hasta el frente y tocó, el sonido de su latido casi ensordecedor en sus oídos. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas como nunca antes. De repente, sintió la necesidad de girar sobre sus talones y huir. Esta fue una mala idea. ¡Una terrible idea! Se obligó a rectificar. ¡Podía hacerlo! Después de ver a sus padres luego de cinco años, ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Muy difícil.

La puerta se abrió y Lisa se paró frente a él. _Maldita sea, es hermosa_ , pensó cuando puso los ojos en ella. Todavía llevaba el cabello negro y largo, y sus habituales pantalones de yoga con una camiseta blanca.

— ¡Dean! –sonrió, lo cual hizo que todos sus pensamientos se detuvieran.  Ciertamente no esperaba alegría de su parte después de este tiempo. — ¡Adelante! –dijo, sonriendo mientras lo conducía.

—Huh, claro –murmuró.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y luego caminó hacia la cocina donde se quedó de pie un poco incómodo, sin saber que decir.

—Hey Lis. ¿Cómo has estado? –finalmente se las arregló para preguntar.

—Bien. ¡En realidad genial! –dijo. —Después de lo que pasó con la organización, nunca había sido tan pacífico.

—Sí, me imagino…

—Desde la semana pasada, permito a Ben jugar afuera con sus amigos. Cerca de la piscina.

— ¡No puede ser! –Dean exclamó. — ¿Lo haces? –Bueno, eso era una sorpresa. El parque estaba al lado del bien conocido punto de encuentro de la organización de Crowley. Había estado desierto durante mucho tiempo por temor a las balas perdidas. Nunca eres demasiado cuidadoso cuando la mafia es tu vecino.

—Sí. Está realmente tranquilo. No sé por cuánto tiempo, pero es hora de que todos nos divirtamos, tengo una barbacoa el próximo domingo con amigos de la clase de yoga.

—Wouah, bien por ti Lis –dijo Dean, muy feliz de ver que todavía tenía su vida junta, incluso después de que él se fue. Una vez más ignoró el pinchazo en su corazón. Un tipo diferente esta vez.

Ella asintió pero su sonrisa cayó un poco.

—Honestamente no esperaba verte de nuevo –admitió.

Dean soltó una sonrisa triste. Se suponía que no mostraría su rostro de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿Qué es? –preguntó. — ¿Pandilla rival? ¿Policía? ¿O lograste escapar?

Le dio una sonrisa débil.

—Policía –confesó.

Ella hizo un ‘hmmm’ y asintió.

—Tiene sentido. ¿Te infiltraste en la organización o los policías te reclutaron? –preguntó.

—Infiltrado.

Asintió de nuevo.

—Eso pensaba –entonces sonrió de nuevo. —Supongo que debo agradecerte a ti y tus amigos por limpiar este desastre, entonces.

—Huh, seguro… –frunció el ceño. — ¿No estás enojada? –preguntó.

Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque mentí? –vaciló.

Lisa soltó una larga risa y luego se acercó a Dean y le puso una mano en el hombro, con los ojos amables y una sonrisa en los labios.

—Sabía desde el principio que no era un tipo de los de Crowley. Sólo no estaba segura si era un rival o un policía. Honestamente, Dean, esperaba que fueras un policía –su sonrisa creció. — ¿Te quedarás para el almuerzo? Ben estará encantado de verte.

— ¿Sí? Si te parece bien. ¿Sabe Ben? –preguntó de pronto.

Ella asintió.

—Le dije. Tuvo tiempo para adaptarse.

Dean guardó silencio, con los ojos bajos. Un torbellino de pensamientos en su mente, no sabía qué decir.

—Se preocupa por ti, Dean –dijo ella con una voz suave, dejando su hombro. —No le importaba que fueras un policía o un criminal o lo que sea. Realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo contigo.

Asintió, pero no logró hablar.

—Él entiende –continuó con el mismo tono. —Comprenderá que no puedes quedarte con nosotros.

—Es un buen chico –dijo Dean con una sonrisa. — ¡Es un gran chico!

—Lo es –aprobó con una sonrisa antes de dar la vuelta y abrir la alacena para tomar dos tazas. Las colocó frente a ellos y encendió la cafetera.

—Siéntate –le dijo a Dean. —Tenemos que hablar.

Dio un paso adelante y se sentó en la silla alta frente a él, donde solía sentarse durante todos esos años. Era familiar y extraño al mismo tiempo. Este ya no era su lugar, solo era un invitado. Tal vez siempre lo fue.

Lisa sirvió café en ambas tazas y colocó una delante de Dean.

—Extra fuerte para ti –dijo con una sonrisa.

—Gracias Lis.

Se quitó la chaqueta y se sentó un poco más cómodo. Esto iba a tomar algún tiempo ahora que su cerebro lentamente comenzaba a funcionar de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo lo sospechaste? –preguntó después de que ella tomara su asiento habitual a su lado.

Ella pensó, sus ojos entrecerrándose ligeramente, tratando de recordar el momento exacto.

—Cuando Crowley vino con sus matones, preguntando dónde habías estado –dijo. —Me rodeaste los hombros con tu brazo y le dijiste que habías estado ocupado toda la noche. Crowley no te creyó enseguida –admitió. —Regresó después de que te fuiste y volvió a preguntar. Le dije que pasaste la noche conmigo –explicó. —Lo cual fue mitad verdad cuando apareciste en mi puerta al amanecer- así que técnicamente, era de noche.

—Mentiste –Dean se dio cuenta. —Y me salvaste el trasero.

Ella rió entre dientes.

— ¡Tu trasero vale la pena salvar Dean!

Sonrió.

—Ni siquiera estuvimos juntos en ese entonces –recordaba esa noche muy bien. Demasiado bien realmente y no quería más recordatorios.

—Hmm. De inmediato supuse que eras un policía o un miembro de una pandilla rival. De cualquier manera sería mejor para Ben y para mí tenerte alrededor –explicó.

— ¿Es por eso que saliste conmigo? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No –Lisa admitió. —Realmente me gustabas. Eras simpático y encantador, eso es seguro. Pero fuiste amable con Ben y… bueno… ¿Mencione tu trasero? –rió. —Tenernos bajo la protección de una pandilla rival o la policía era una ventaja que debía tener en cuenta –se detuvo y miró a Dean con sus intensos ojos oscuros. —Realmente me gustabas, Dean –repitió. —Nunca mentí.

— ¿Gustaba, huh? –dijo Dean con una sonrisa triste.

—Te gustaba también –imitó con énfasis en el verbo. —Pero nunca fue amor. No así.

—Se sentía así –murmuró Dean antes de agarrar su taza y tomar un sorbo.

Lisa no hizo comentarios ni un gesto reconfortante, lo cual en realidad era lo que Dean necesitaba. La simpatía no estaba en cuestión ahora, sus sentimientos eran demasiado como un tumulto.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquella noche? –preguntó finalmente. —Si recuerdo bien, ¿Crowley estaba buscando un tope? ¿Alguien que mató su número cuatro?

Dean asintió.

—Fue una noche jodida. Crowley quería que interrogara a un tipo que era sospechoso de ser un topo. Sólo me fui por cinco minutos y cuando regrese, su número cuatro había sido asesinado. Al parecer, trabajaban juntos o algo así. Así que tuve que dispararle porque tengo la peor sincronización. Y no había manera de que Crowley me hubiera creído. Llamé a mi contacto y le conté todo sobre eso. Él vino, me ayudó a escenificar todo como si los Hellers hubieran matado a los dos. Mientras tanto llamé a Crowley y le dije que el número cuatro pedía que condujera el resto del interrogatorio. Por un milagro, me creyó. No lo sé en realidad, fue un gran desastre. Me fui con Benny y me emborraché. No podía mostrar mi cara ahí de nuevo. Cuando me desperté tenía como treinta llamadas perdidas de Crowley.

— ¡Entonces realmente fui tu coartada! –ella exclamó. —Deberías habérmelo dicho desde el principio.

—No quería involucrarte, ni a Ben. Ten quería a salvo, Lis.

—Tú nos involucraste en el momento en que apareciste en mi puerta –le corrigió.

Bajó la mirada. Ella tenía razón. Los puso en peligro tantas veces y aún así le dio la bienvenida.

— ¿Te arrepientes? ¿De nosotros? –finalmente preguntó, porque necesitaba oírlo de ella, aunque terminara con el corazón roto.

—No –respondió con honestidad. —Nunca- lo que tuvimos fue bueno. Siempre estuviste ahí para Ben. Eres buena persona. Dean. Así que no. No me arrepiento de nada.

Dean levantó la mirada y vio que se quedaba sin habla.

—Pero ya ha acabado –terminó.

—Se acabó –confirmó. —Todavía espero verte de vez en cuando.

Dean no pudo reprimir un suspiro con una sonrisa triste.

—Me estás dando el discurso de ‘vamos a ser amigos’.

— ¿Es tan malo? –preguntó, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia la derecha. — ¿Tenerte en nuestras vidas?

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, me gustaría eso –confirmó. —Además, ¡Ben todavía no es tan bueno en el póquer!

— ¡Sobre eso! –intervino ella con una sonrisa. —Mejor no, ¿Vale?

Dean se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa astuta.

—Dejare que Ben decida.

Ella rió y tomó un sorbo de café.

— ¿Qué sigue para ti?

— ¡Unirme a la fuerza otra vez! Me enteré de las noticias ayer. ¡Seré oficialmente un policía!

—Felicitaciones, supongo.

—Gracias.

Ellos intercambiaron una larga mirada. Dean cayó primero y frunció el ceño hacia su taza.

—Si bebo una gota más, ¡Empezare a escuchar colores y ver en cuatro dimensiones! Tengo que acostumbrarme al café malo ahora. Al parecer el de la comisaria es una mierda.

—Oh, tu vida es tan difícil… –se burló ella.

— ¡El café es importante! –insistió. —Además, he oído que sólo tiene donas, ¡No pay! ¡Inconcebible!

Ella rió y asintió seriamente.

—Indignante –estuvo de acuerdo.

Continuaron su conversación durante casi dos horas. Charlaron sobre nada y todo. Dean se enteró de que casi consiguió suficiente dinero para inscribirse en una escuela de enfermería el próximo septiembre. Fue capaz de apoyar tanto a Ben como a ella misma durante los dos años. Cuando le preguntó porque nunca le dijo a Dean, ella sólo admitió que nunca pensó que sería capaz de vivir sin preocuparse de Crowley. Divulgó la existencia de su hermano y sus padres, dando algunos detalles sobre ellos pero todavía contando la historia entera de su encuentro después de cinco años.

Unos minutos después de mediodía, Ben regresó a casa a almorzar. Su primera reacción al ver a Dean fue abrazarlo con fuerza. Dean sintió que sus ojos picaban un poco pero trató de hacer lo mejor para no demostrarlo. Lisa apartó la mirada y él le agradeció silenciosamente por eso. Cuando recuperó la compostura, trató de echar un mejor vistazo a Ben.

—Hey, ¿Te has convertido en un pulpo de algún tipo mientras yo estaba fuera? –bromeó.

—Volverás, ¿Verdad? –preguntó Ben inmediatamente. — ¿No te iras de nuevo?

Dean respiró hondo.

—Amigo –empezó pero Ben lo interrumpió.

—Ahora que Crowley se ha ido, ¡Puedes quedarte! –insistió. — ¡No hay razón para que te vayas!

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

—Hay está, lo siento.

Ben apartó a Dean y se volvió para mirar a Lisa.

— ¡Mamá! –el llamó. Pero Lisa le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Ben, ahora las cosas son diferentes –Dean explicó. —Y es lo mejor para ti y tu mamá. Y…

— ¡No! –Ben interrumpió de nuevo. — ¡No nos importa si eres un Heller o lo que sea! Es… ¡Es mejor cuando estás por aquí! ¡Mamá, dile!

—Ben, hemos hablado de esto –dijo ella con voz suave. —Dean se está mudando, pero no significa que no vaya a vernos de nuevo.

— ¡Cierto! –Dean aprobó.

— ¡Bueno esto apesta! –Ben escupió y giró sobre sus talones para correr escaleras arriba, azotando la puerta de su habitación.

—Eso fue bien –comentó Dean con una mueca. —Será mejor que hable con él.

—Vendrá, pero sería bueno que tuvieras una buena charla con él –aprobó Lisa. —So te escucha, entenderá.

Dean asintió, luego vaciló.

—Lo siento Lis.

Ella sonrió y negó.

—Ambos sabíamos que estaba destinado a suceder. Las cosas son diferentes ahora. Y sin Crowley sobre nuestras cabeza, podemos realmente elegir nuestra vida.

Se quedó allí unos segundos, mirándola, contemplando su dulce sonrisa, sus expresivos ojos. Su corazón dolía a pesar de saber que este momento tenía que suceder. Bajó la mirada. Sabía exactamente lo que estaba perdiendo y realmente no quería afrontarlo.

—Voy a ir –anunció y se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Oyó que Lisa servía más café en su taza.

Dean llamó a la puerta del dormitorio de Ben.

—Voy a entrar –dijo y abrió ligeramente. Cuando ninguna protesta vino, entró en la habitación para ver al niño acurrucado en su cama. —Hey, Ben. ¿Podemos hablar por un minuto?

— ¿Te vas? –preguntó el chico.

—Sí, lo siento.

—Entonces no hay nada de qué hablar –decidió.

Dean se rió entre dientes. Realmente no pudo evitarlo. Ese pequeño que actuaba como un adulto duro, con su cara redonda y ojos inocentes.

—Muy bien, amigo, muévete –dijo y se sentó al lado de Ben. —Primero, no soy un Heller. Soy un policía. Estuve encubierto desde que me uní a la organización de Crowley –explicó mientras Ben volteaba ligeramente la mirada hacía él, intrigado. —En segundo lugar, lo que tu madre y yo tuvimos fue genial, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, ¡Pero eso no significa que dejé de preocuparme por ella y por su mocoso! –añadió con una sonrisa burlona.

—Deeeeaaaaan –Ben suspiró mientras rodaba los ojos, haciendo que el corazón de Dean se apretara un poco más. Echaría de menos sus pequeñas burlas y bromas internas. — ¡Sucedió una vez!

— ¡Sí y mi camiseta todavía lo recuerda! –Dean bromeó.

—Eres patético.

—Hey, ¡Eso es injusto! ¡Soy el chico más genial!

Ben rodó los ojos de nuevo, con énfasis.

—Hey, Ben –Dean empezó, más serio. —Todavía estoy aquí para ti, puedes llamarme en cualquier momento y yo vendré directo. ¿Escuchaste? Estoy a sólo una llamada telefónica.

Ben evitó su mirada y jugó con su manta por unos segundos.

— ¿No es por algo que hice? –preguntó finalmente con una voz tan baja que Dean casi la perdió.

 — ¡Por supuesto que no! –Dean exclamó. —Ben, es solo… así es como es. Volveré a ser policía y tu mamá podrá vivir su vida sin tener que preocuparse por Crowley. Y tú, puedes crecer sin los matones de Crowley andando por ahí. Es lo mejor, de verdad.

El chico emitió un hum, luego volvió a mirar a Dean.

—Te echaré de menos, Dean.

Dean sintió que sus ojos picaban.

—Yo también te extrañare, amigo –hizo todo lo posible para que sus emociones no salieran. Tenía que ser fuerte. ¡Maldición! Realmente amaba a ese niño. —Recuerda, sólo a una llamada, ¿Vale?

Ben asintió, pero su rostro solo mostraba tristeza, que era demasiado para Dean. Se aseguró de que Ben estuviera bien, entonces dejó al niño con sus pensamientos. Volvió a bajar las escaleras e intercambió algunas palabras con Lisa que preparaba el almuerzo. Le dio su número de teléfono y le dijo que se lo pasara a Ben una vez que se sintiera mejor. Se abrazaron y Dean se fue después de que Lisa le asegurara que iba a empacar sus cosas y llamar cuando estuvieran listas. Se negó a quedarse para el almuerzo. Ambos sabían dónde dibujar la línea y esas horas habían sido bastantes emocionales.

Se sentó detrás del volante y encendió el Impala, con el corazón pesado y una silenciosa lagrima corriendo por su mejilla. Los amaba tanto, aunque había sabido por un tiempo que sus sentimientos por Lisa no eran del tipo que ella se merecía ni de la clase que pudiera darle.

Volvió a su apartamento y comenzó a beber, vaciando toda la cerveza que había almacenado antes. Sus emociones estaban por todas partes y no tenía de cómo tratar con ellos. Cuando empezó a resentir hacía Lisa por no quererlo de vuelta, se dio cuenta de que tenía que aclarar su cabeza. Tomó su teléfono y empezó a marcar el número de Benny, terminando la llamada justo después de que conectara. Justo recordaba que su mejor amigo tenía algunas dificultades con su esposa, así que realmente no era el momento de ayudar el corazón roto de Dean. Además, hablar con Lisa acerca de esa famosa noche dirigía otros sentimientos que deseaba enterrar profundamente. Luego pensó en llamar a Sam. Pero entonces, por qué molestarlo cuando sentía que realmente no merecía su perdón todavía. Entonces, ¿Tal vez Bobby? Lo había ayudado de vez en cuando. Pero ya escuchaba la gruñona voz diciendo “¿Qué quieres que yo haga, idiota?”

Se sentía como una botella de champagne, listo para explotar, sus pensamientos dando vueltas desde Lisa, hacia Ben, luego hacia Benny, regresando a Lisa. Cuanto más trataba de dejar de pensar en ellos, más estúpido se sintió por no poder manejarlo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que había alguien a quien se le pagaba por escucharlo.

Dejó su cerveza medio vacía sobre la mesa y agarró su chaqueta antes de bajar corriendo las escaleras. Se apresuró a su coche y encendió el motor. Con un largo chirrido de neumáticos, se dirigió a la oficina de Castiel Novak. Ese era un tipo que lo escuchaba y no lo juzgaba. Sí, ¡Eso era!

Después de aparcar el auto frente al edificio, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó en autocompasión y auto-odio? Se preguntó. Miró la fachada y logró determinar qué ventana daba a la oficina de Castiel. Era la que estaba frente a la salida de emergencia del segundo piso. La luz seguía encendida, así que a pesar de la hora avanzada, Castiel seguía trabajando. Dean vaciló. Todavía podía estar con un paciente, o un cliente, o lo que sea como les llamaba. Decidió esperar. Como ya eran pasadas las ocho, apostaba que Castiel daría el día por terminado. Entonces Dean saltaría y… ¿Y qué? ¿Soltarle sus emociones a la cara? Bufó. Sí, eso funcionaria…

Encendió el estéreo, tarareando a Led Zeppelin. Después de media hora, realmente empezó a dudar de su plan. Tamborileó los dedos en la puerta, la ventana abajo, entonces decidió esperar unos minutos más.

Eran casi las nueve cuando una señorita salió del edificio, la primera persona que lo hizo en realidad. Inmediatamente, Dean reconoció a la secretaria. Saltó fuera de su auto y se acercó a ella. Tan pronto como entró en su línea de visión, sus ojos le lanzaron dagas, hasta que ella lo recordó, sonrió, levantando una ceja.

—Sr. Winchester –comenzó a decir. —que sorpresa, ¿Olvidaste algo?

— ¡Hola! Errr… ¿Señorita? –Dean respondió. —No, no, nada, sólo… ya sabes… estaba por el vecindario…

 _Maldición, eso es estúpido,_ pensó. _¡Contrólate!_

Ella espero con un ‘huh’ no c0omprometido.

—Sí. Errr… ¿Cas sigue trabajando? –se las arregló para preguntar, con la esperanza de que no pareciera amenazante ni extraño de algún modo.

Levantó ambas cejas y lo miró, juzgándolo en silencio. Bueno, demasiado para parecer normal.

— ¿Cas… tiel Novak? –preguntó finalmente. —Todavía sigue trabajando. Siempre trabajando demasiado. ¿Por qué?

Dean podía sentir una amenaza detrás de esa sola pregunta.

—Sólo quiero hablar con él, ya sabes… sobre cosas y eso.

—Si se trata de la factura, se ha enviado y el acuerdo se firmó por tu departamento. No aceptamos ninguna solicitud de descuento –explicó un poco más fríamente de lo que Dean había esperado.

—No, no, eso no es. Es…

—Se da cuenta de que ha completado su tiempo con el Sr. Novak. Tendrá que reservar más tiempo y firmas un nuevo contrato –dijo.

—No, sí. Lo sé –Dean admitió. —Pero… todavía está aquí, ¿Verdad?

Ella soltó un suspiro.

—Por supuesto, lo está. Se marchara dentro de una hora más o menos.

— ¡Vale! Vale… gracias… –Dean susurro. Una hora. Podía esperar. Podía hacer eso. Mejor esperar el no loquero que pasearse sin rumbo en su pequeño apartamento. Miró hacia arriba. La ventana todavía estaba alumbrada. Empezó a caminar a su auto, pero se sentía incómodo. Cuando se volvió a mirar a la secretaria, no se había movido ni un solo paso, con los ojos clavados en él.

—Espero que no necesite amenazarte –empezó. —, por si algo le ocurre.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—De verdad, ¿Crees que me veo como si le haría daño? –¿Estaban realmente teniendo esta conversación? Por la mirada que le dio, en realidad no confiaba en él. Sorprendentemente, el vello de la nuca se le erizó, de la misma manera que cuando tenía que encontrarse con personas peligrosas en la organización de Crowley o con algunos rivales o asociados. Asintió. —Es sólo una charla –le aseguró. —Dos minutos, ¡A lo mucho!

—Lo que sea… –ella agitó su mano y siguió su camino alegremente. Bueno, ahora él estaba advertido.

Se sentó en el asiento delantero de su auto y espero. ¿Cas realmente trabajaba así de mucho? Posiblemente sólo comenzó tarde el día.

Escuchó de nuevo el mismo álbum de Led Zeppelin y lentamente empezó a pensar que hacía demasiado lío de algo muy pequeño. Verdad, se encontró con Lisa y Ben. Verdad, oficialmente rompieron. Verdad, eso dolía como el carajo. Verdad, recordaba esa jodida noche. Verdad, eso dolía todavía peor, pero como un dolor sordo que nunca se iba y te recordaba su presencia cada día de lluvia. Verdad, sus pensamientos seguían ando vueltas. Suspiro. Era un desastre.

Después de un largo rato, la luz finalmente se apagó. Al instante, Dean salió del Impala, le puso seguro y se paró en la acera, junto a la cerca que separaba la calle del otro estacionamiento con un montón de sombríos autos. Sólo tomó un par de minutos antes de que Castiel saliera del edificio con un abrigo mal ajustado y caminara hacia Dean, un profundo ceño fruncido en su frente.

—Hey, Cas –Dean saludó tímidamente.

—Hola Dean –Castiel respondió. — ¿Todo está bien?

¡No! Dean quería gritar. ¿Pero por dónde empezar? De repente se sintió desorientado acerca de qué decir. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero y miró sus pies, tratando de encontrar las palabras. ¡Su idea de venir era la más estúpida que había tenido! ¡Y tenía bastantes! Dónde empezar. ¿Dónde empezar?

_Di algo. ¡Lo que sea!_

—Vi a Lisa y Ben –soltó, evitando la mirada de Castiel.

El tiempo se detuvo. Dean no se atrevió a alzar la vista y Castiel permaneció en silencio. Parecía que todo el mundo se detuvo, esperando la reacción de Castiel ante la estupidez de Dean. Finalmente, Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Ya veo… –paro, aparentemente buscando sus palabras. —Hay un restaurante al final del camino. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? –preguntó.

Dean asintió y al fin alzó la vista. La expresión de Castiel era todo negocio, aparte del pequeño ceño fruncido que Dean leyó como preocupación.

—Me gustaría –respondió, sabiendo que Castiel estaba extendiéndole una mano amiga.

Castiel dio media vuelta y Dean lo siguió. Caminaron por la calle, cruzando la concurrida carretera y llegaron al restaurante que parecía ser una especie de cadena que ofrecía autoservicio. Sin embargo, había algunos asientos disponibles y gracias a que era tarde, la mayoría de ellos estaban vacíos.

Estaban siendo conducidos por una joven camarera, claramente sobrecargada pero todavía intentaba ser alegre. Justo ahora, a Dean no le importaba su actitud, sólo necesitaba hablar con Castiel. Su energía le dio un ligero nerviosismo. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Castiel ordenó dos cafés, negros. Luego ella dejó los menús delante de ellos.

En cuanto regresó al mostrador, Castiel se volvió hacia Dean y asintió solemnemente.

—Por favor –dijo. —cuéntame todo.

Con toda la atención de Castiel, su grave mirada completamente enfocada en él, rompió la brecha. Empezó a explicar cómo necesitaba verla, decirle la verdad sobre él y su trabajo, hablar con Ben. Se detuvo para preguntarle a Castiel qué información tenía sobre ellos.

—Sé lo suficiente –dijo Castiel. —Continua, por favor.

Dean le explicó lo que Lisa le dijo, cómo Ben reacciono, mientras Castiel escuchaba atentamente.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con Lisa? –preguntó.

—Casi tres años. Más o menos, dos y una gran mitas. ¿Creía que tenías los detalles?

Castiel asintió.

—Tengo cierta información. Ellos no incluyeron detalles específicos de tu vida sentimental.

— ¿Así que mi vida sexual está en los registros oficiales? Eso es encantador… –Dean gruñó.

Castiel se abstuvo de rodar los ojos.

—Al contrario, lo informes eran en su mayoría vagos en ese tema, lo cual es sorprendente, ya que normalmente todo es detallado. Tal vez algunas partes han sido redactadas antes de que se me entregaran. Pero dudo mucho que fuera el caso. Tu archivo es muy detallado, excepto por esa parte.

Dean apenas ocultó su sonrisa detrás de su mano. Sin duda era el trabajo de Benny. Tendría que agradecer a su amigo más tarde. ¡Hablando de agradecer!

—Hey, no te he agradecido todavía. Por la carta. Así que… gracias.

Castiel le sonrió y asintió una vez.

—De nada, Dean.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? –pregunto Dean.

—Tú –viendo la desconcertada cara de Dean, Castiel continuó. —Llamase a tu hermano, te encontraste con él, entonces el mismo fin de semana fuiste a ver a tus padres. Cuando viniste por primera vez a mi oficina, lo único que importaba en tu vida era tu trabajo. Te tomó un tiempo, pero finalmente estás en el camino correcto donde tu familia, las mismas personas que fueron toda tu vida antes de la asignación, también es importante.

Dean negó, incrédulo.

—Así que, ¿Qué? ¿Querías que fuera el mismo tipo que era antes del trabajo?

—No, por supuesto que no. Quería que volvieras a conectar con las personas que una vez significaron el mundo para ti. También compartir tu experiencia con ellos, abrirte y pensar en el futuro –Castiel le explicó con voz suave. —Para ser honesto, Dean, te volviste a conectar y avanzaste mucho más rápido de lo que yo pensé.

Dean resopló y rodó los ojos.

—Avanzar, huh. He escuchado mucho eso últimamente.

Antes de que Castiel pudiera responder, la camarera estaba de vuelta, con sus tazas de café en mano. Las puso sobre la mesa de plástico y luego tomó un bloc de notas para tomar su orden.

— ¿Listos para ordenar? –preguntó con una enorme sonrisa.

—Una hamburguesa con queso y papas fritas, por favor –contestó Castiel, lo cual le sorprendió a Dean, ya que ni siquiera habían mirado el menú.

—Lo mismo con tocino –dijo Dean.

La camarera tomó sus órdenes y sonrió de nuevo.

— ¡Ya viene!

Castiel miró a Dean, sus ojos increíblemente azules con la luz de neon sobre sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué? –preguntó Dean, un poco a la defensiva.

—Los términos de tu relación con Lisa cambiaron en el momento en que la organización de Crowley fue arrestada –Castiel aclaró.

— ¡¿Los términos?! –Dean se burló. — ¡No firmamos un acuerdo ni nada!

—Entiendes lo que quiero decir –dijo Castiel con brusquedad. —Era libre, sin necesidad de vigilancia ni nada que Crowley te pidiera.

—Lo sé…

—Tú, como un oficial de policía  oficial, ya no un más un gánster. Tus actividades han cambiado. Cambiaran. Incluso supongo que toda tu persona se verá afectada por esto.

—Amigo, lo sé…

—Ben y Lisa merecen saber en qué pie están parados contigo y con cualquier persona importante en sus vidas. Esta es una oportunidad para que ellos vivan sus vidas y tú vivas la tuya.

— ¡Viejo! ¡Dije que lo sé! –Dean repitió un poco más alto y molesto de lo que quería.

—Me disculpo, Dean. Pero no entiendo por qué buscabas mi consejo si ya entendías eso.

Sí, ¿Por qué incluso llegó hasta aquí? Se preguntó. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—No estoy seguro –admitió. —Tal vez sólo necesitaba hablar.

Castiel guardó silencio, observando a Dean que no podía lidiar con esta intensidad más que unos segundos. Tomó el azúcar y empezó a servir en su café, luego con la crema.

—Muy bien –dijo Castiel. —Entonces, tal vez deberíamos hablar de ti en vez de Lisa y Ben.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? –Dean se preguntó, un poco atento.

—Tus sentimientos por ellos –Castiel aclaró a lo que Dean se burló. —Es una parte importante del proceso de sanación, Dean –regañó, pero mantuvo su voz tranquila.

— ¡Sí, una suposición educada! –Dean contestó, sintiéndose ligeramente irritado, lo cual era una tontería, lo sabía.

Castiel lo miró un poco, frunciendo el ceño más profundo.

—Los amabas –finalmente dijo.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hacía! –Dean volvió a despreciar la suposición de Castiel. — ¡Dame otra cosa, Sherlock!

—Estás triste porque no volverás a verlos –continuó Castiel.

—Sí, ¡Un dulce para ti!

—Lo cual no es verdad, Dean –dijo Castiel. —Por lo que entendí, Lisa y Ben necesitan algo de tiempo. Ellos quieren verte. Has sido una figura paterna importante para Ben. Dudo que Lisa quisiera córtate. Además has sido novio y protector para ella. Parece una dama inteligente. Tal vez ahora necesita un tiempo para ella y su hijo, luego tu amistad.

Dean apretó los dientes.

—Además, has sabido desde el principio que tu relación con Lisa estaba condenada a parar en el momento en que Crowley estuviera tras las rejas o que otra banda asumiera el control. La amabas pero no en el ‘vamos a pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos’ amor. Más del tipo protector. Además de la mutua atracción física, por supuesto.

No, en realidad, esa era la idea más estúpida con la que le habían venido a Dean. ¡No quería ni necesitaba escuchar eso!

—Pero ya lo sabías –Castiel concluyó. —Simplemente no estabas dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

—Maldito hijo de perra –Dean lanzó entre dientes. —Crees que me conoces, ¿No? –sabía que recurría a la agresión cuando se sentía inseguro o amenazado. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Era su mecanismo de defensa. Castiel no se inmutó ni se lo tomó personalmente.

—Soy bueno leyendo entre líneas –dijo Castiel. Dejó pasar esa pequeña frase entre ellos, luego tomó su taza de café y bebió, dándole tiempo a Dean para procesar toda la información.

Sin embargo, Dean permaneció en silencio. Pensó que hablar de ello lo ayudaría, pero se sentía aún más conflictivo que antes pero por diferentes razones. Odiaba estos sentimientos, odiaba no saber en qué pie se paraba, odiaba no saber a quién odiar porque normalmente terminaba siendo él mismo el blanco.

Castiel debió sentir que Dean no estaba preparado para hablar. Bajó la taza y lo miró unos segundos, haciendo que Dean se sintiera incómodo bajo ese escrutinio.

— ¿Cuándo empiezas? –preguntó Castiel.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Cuándo empiezas como oficial de policía? –aclaró Castiel.

—No sé –Dean se encogió de hombros, pero sin embargo aliviado por el cambio de tema. —Me reuniré con el Capitán Singer el próximo lunes. Ahora es una cuestión de burocracia. Tal vez la próxima semana, tal vez la siguiente.

Castiel asintió.

—Por favor, dale al Capitán Singer mis saludos.

—Sí, seguro…

— ¿Estás emocionado de unirte a la fuerza de nuevo? –Castiel preguntó.

 _Vale, definitivamente cambió de tema a propósito,_ pensó Dean. Y tenía que admitir que se alegraba por eso.

—Síp. No puedo esperar. Ni siquiera me importa si me ponen como policía de tránsito o dando multas o lo que sea. Me alegro de no tener que ocultarme más.

Castiel hizo un hm y bebió otro trago de café.

— ¿El Sr. Lafitte volverá a trabajar contigo?

Bueno, mierda. Justo cuando se estaba poniendo como de nuevo, ese maldito loquero volvía a joderla con él. Trató de mantener su rostro y expresión bajo control, realmente no queriendo que Castiel investigara allí. ¡No había nada que investigar!

—No sé –trató de responder con la mayor calma posible. —Probablemente no –tomó su taza en mano y tragó el café. Demasiado dulce, demasiada leche, sabía terrible. Pero en realidad no estaba interesado en seguir esa discusión con el no-doctor. —Bueno, espero que las hamburguesas sean mejores que el café –dijo Dean, poniendo la taza en la mesa.

—De acuerdo con Meg, son terribles –respondió Castiel, bajando la voz para que otros clientes y camareros no lo escucharan.

—Bueno, ¡Eso es genial! –Dean suspiró. —Meg, ¿Esa es tu secretaria? –supuso.

—Sí. Lo intentó aquí durante su hora del almuerzo, pero claramente lo odio –suspiró. —Ella me presiona para mudar la oficina a la ciudad ‘donde está la verdadera comida’ –dijo, citando con los dedos, haciendo que Dean se riera entre dientes y esperando que no estuvieran tan mal.

Las hamburguesas estaban terribles. Atroces en realidad. La carne poco hecha en el medio, sobrecosido en el borde, el tocino ni siquiera era crujiente. Al menos las papas fritas eran decentes.

—Viejo, la próxima vez, ¡Yo elijo donde comemos! –declaró Dean.

—Encantado –respondió Castiel mientras miraba sospechosamente su hamburguesa.

Comenzaron a comer su comida y acordaron que de verdad, era demasiado caro y realmente mala.

—La carne está apenas caliente –se quejó Dean después de deslizar una papa en su boca. — ¡Espero que tengan pay!

Castiel inclinó lentamente la cabeza a su derecha y miró al mostrador.

—No apostaría mi dinero en eso…

— ¡Tal vez realmente _deberías_ mover tu oficia! –Dean lamentó.

—Lo consideraré cuando tenga suficiente estabilidad financiera –respondió Castiel, volviendo a centrarse en su hamburguesa a medio comer.

— ¿Es así? –preguntó Dean. — ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Castiel le lanzó una mirad apoco impresionada, luego trató de salvar un poco de queso que goteaba de su plato con una papa.

Se quejaron de la comida un poco más y hablaron sobre la mejor manera de cocinar una hamburguesa. Parecía que tenían el mismo gusto y divagaron sobre los diferentes tipos de comidas. Dean admitió que le gustaban los tacos de vez en cuando, mientras Castiel compartía su amor por el queso, especialmente los olorosos, mientras Dean hacia una mueca.

—Por desgracia, tengo prohibido para siempre llevarlos para el almuerzo, a menos que quiera enfrentarme a Meg –Castiel le informó. —Incluso observa lo que como y me obliga a comer ensalada al menos dos veces por semana.

—Huh. Eso es duro –comentó Dean.

—Ella tiene buenas intenciones.

Terminaron su cena con discusiones amigables sobre nada y todo. Como no tenían ningún pay, Dean decidió terminar con otra taza de café, igual que Castiel. Finalmente, regresaron a la oficina de Castiel, donde Dean se detuvo cuando llegaron al Impala.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, Dean? –preguntó Castiel en tono serio, con los ojos fijos en los de Dean.

Dean vaciló.

—Todavía no estoy seguro –respondió con honestidad. —Tengo mucho que procesar, podría tomarme un tiempo, pero en definitivamente estaré bien.

Castiel asintió, con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en las comisuras de sus labios.

—Si necesitas hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme.

Dean asintió, realmente apreciando la oferta.

—Gracias Cas.

Después de un momento fugaz, Dean aparto la mirada de Castiel y se metió en el Impala, encendió el motor y se alejó, haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a Castiel que todavía lo observaba desde la acera.

Llegó a su apartamento, dándose cuenta de lo tarde que era, pero como no tenía donde estar por la mañana, preparó más café y pasó la noche viendo repeticiones de viejos programas de televisión. Esa era su manera de procesar sus sentimientos. _Sólo, sale tiempo_ , se aseguró a sí mismo. _Lo lograras._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

Dean se quedó rígido frente al Capitán Singer, vestido con su mejor traje, arrugado y mal ajustado. Había entrado en la comisaría justo a tiempo pero su jefe parecía de mal humor, por cual sea la razón. Por su parte, Benny llevaba puesta su ropa casual. Dean no estaba completamente seguro de por qué Benny estaba ahí, pero no obstante, contentó de la presencia de su amigo.

—El próximo idiota que traté de decirme cómo hacer mi trabajo, ¡Lo golpearé de regreso con su madre! –gruño después de algunos clics furiosos en su computadora. —Bueno… ¡Dean! –dijo y concentró su atención en Dean. —Las cosas están bien para ti. ¡Sería mejor si la gente realmente hiciera su trabajo! Pero sigue siendo bueno –cruzó las manos frente a él. —Benny, trae a Henriksen, ¿Quieres?

— ¡Seguro, jefe!

Tan pronto como Benny dejó el despacho, Dean dio un paso adelante.

—Hey, Bobby, Benny me dijo que has estado presionando para tenerme de vuelta.

Bobby se sentó un poco más cómodo en su silla.

— ¡Realmente no puede mantener la maldita boca cerrada! –suspiró y Dean casi pudo ver una sonrisa detrás de la barba y la expresión áspera. — ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡La tengo demasiado fácil! ¡Necesito un alborotador para llegar a casa un poco más tarde!

—Gracias Bobby. Significa mucho –respondió Dean con honestidad. Sonrió a su Capitán, que lo miró con la misma expresión que su padre, años atrás, cuando estaba feliz pero no sabía cómo demostrarlo.

Bobby gruñó, se aclaró la garganta y se sentó un poco más recto.

—Espera hasta que te cuente tu trabajo.

Dean frunció el ceño un poco.

— ¿Vale? Sabes que estaré bien con cualquier cosa, ¿Verdad? ¡Incluso el tráfico!

De repente, Bobby se inclinó hacia delante y Dean pensó que saltaría de su silla para golpearlo en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Tráfico?! ¿Perdiste tus jodidas neuronas, chico? –resopló. — ¡Tráfico!

Unos segundos más tarde, Benny llamó y entró en la habitación, seguido por un hombre de apariencia seria. El tipo de persona que iba en serio, evaluó Dean. _Ese debe ser Henriksen¸_ pensó. Tenía la piel oscura y estaba cerca de la altura de Dean. Irradiaba confianza y fuerza lo cual impresionó mucho a Dean. Llevaba una camisa blanca, bastante estándar, sin marca, y pantalones negros.

Mientras tanto, Benny cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y se paró en un rincón de la habitación, tratando de pasar casual, pero Dean lo conocía lo suficiente. Algo estaba a punto de suceder.

—Henriksen –comenzó Bobby. —conoce a Dean Winchester. Dean, este es el detective Victor Henriksen.

Victor le lanzó una mirada poco impresionada y luego le estrechó la mano.

— ¿Entonces este es el famoso Dean del que tanto he oído hablar? –exclamó. — ¡No sé si debo felicitarte o lanzarte tras las rejas!

—Sí, encantado de conocerte también –Dean replicó con un movimiento de cabeza. _¿Qué demonios?_ — ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Con tus registros, debes haber estado muy profundo en la organización de Crowley. ¿Quizás demasiado profundo? –Victor respondió con una sonrisa. —Tus historiales son realmente impresionantes.

— ¿Qué demonios? –replicó Dean. ¿Realmente estaba hablando de su trabajo encubierto?

—Muy bien, muy bien –Bobby intervino. —Ahora, ustedes dos se conocen. ¡Como adultos respetables! A partir del próximo lunes, serán compañeros. ¿Preguntas?

Le tomó a Dean cinco segundos procesar lo que el Capitán Singer acababa de decir, mientras que Victor sólo asentía. Todos los ojos estaban lavados en él y no pudo evitar sacudir la cabeza.

—Bob… ¡Jefe! ¡Es un detective! –empezó, notando la sonrisa divertida en la cara de Benny. — ¿De verdad quieres decir…?

— ¡Sep! –Bobby confirmó con un asentimiento. —Como Henriksen dijo, tus registros son impresionantes. Tú impresionaste a mucha gente, Dean. Así que se decidió moverte como detective en lugar de un tedioso uniformado. Pasaras los próximos seis meses con Henriksen aprendiendo el trabajo. ¡No me decepciones! –advirtió, levantando su dedo y señalando en la dirección de Dean.

Dean sabía que tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. No le importaba. ¿Él? ¿Un detective?

— ¡No! ¡No lo haré! –respondió con entusiasmo. ¡Hasta luego, tráfico!

—Y para informarte –continuó Bobby. —sólo nosotros cuatro sabemos acerca de tu asignación anterior. Nadie más. Oficialmente te transferiste de Lawrence, Kansas. Tu expediente está sellado, pero ten en cuenta tus palabras. ¿Capisce?

Eso tenía sentido. Simplemente no podía creer las noticias.

— ¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Gracias Jefe! –respondió antes de encarar a Victor. — ¡Qué tal compañero! –disparó, a lo cual Victor se volvió hacia Victor y le hizo una mueca.

—Él crecerá…–dijo Bobby mientras Benny se reía entre dientes. —De acuerdo, dale un recorrido. Y Dean, tendrás que llenar algunos papeles. Será mejor que los traigas de regreso el lunes. ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Sí Señor!

Victor salió de la oficina, seguido por Dean, Benny aparentemente tenía otros temas que discutir con su Capitán.

—Te mostraré tu escritorio –dijo Victor. —está junto al mío.

Dean realmente trató de mantener su emoción, pero al mirar a Victor, parecía que fracaso. ¡Tendría su propio escritorio! ¡Todavía no podía creerlo! Estaba seguro de que iba a despertar en su pequeño apartamento, con resaca. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta de que Victor había estado hablando y no había escuchado ni una palabra.

—No tengas demasiadas esperanzas. En su mayor parte es papeleo, y la resolver delitos menores. La Sargento Mills asigna casos –dijo Victor.

Dean miró hacia donde apuntaba y vio a una mujer con cabello castaño observándolos atentamente. Se acercaron a ella.

—Sar, conozca a mi nuevo compañero. Dean Winchester –Victor lo presentó.

— ¡Por fin! –dijo con una sonrisa, estrechando la mano de Dean. — ¡Me estaba preguntando cuándo aparecería el nuevo recluta! Encantada de conocerte Winchester.

— ¡Gracias señora! –de inmediato, se dio cuenta de que cometió un error. La Sargento Mills le lanzó una mirada de advertencia mientras que Victor casi daba un paso atrás. —Sar… gento. Sargento. Gracias.

Con una sonrisa de disculpa, Victor lo empujó y lo guió a una pequeña habitación llena con un microondas y cafeteras.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en la comisaria antes? –preguntó en voz baja.

—No –admitió Dean. —Primera vez –Victor suspiró y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, entonces –le aconsejó.

—Sí… lo siento.

—Como sea… sala de descanso. Asegúrate de poner tu nombre en tu almuerzo –dijo, mostrando el refrigerador con la mano. —Algunas personas siempre tiene hambre y no miran dos veces.

— ¡Espero que no hables de mí! –dijo una alegre voz detrás de ellos.

Dean dio vuelta y vio a una mujer rubia caminar adentro con una taza de café vacía que decía  “Amo los perros” y una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—No he hablado de donas, ¿Verdad? –Victor contestó con una sonrisa. —Detective Donna Hanscum. Ella es nuestra más reciente adición a la comisaria. Bueno, ex-nueva.

—Oh, ¡El chico nuevo! –exclamó Donna. — ¡Bienvenido!

—Gracias. Soy Dean Winchester –respondió, asegurándose que no hubiera un desliz.

—Hey, Victor, tengo un poco de tiempo, puedo darle a Dean el gran recorrido si quieres. Garth te ha estado buscando por todo el lugar, ¿Sobre un informe que has enviado en el formato incorrecto?

Inmediatamente, la semi amistosa sonrisa de Victor cayó.

— ¡Maldición! ¡Ese chico va a ser mi muerte! –gruñó. —Garth es parte de nuestro equipo de IT local. Cambiaron… lo que sea y ahora todos nuestros informes deben ser presentados usando… –trató de explicarse antes de interrumpirse. —Lo verás pronto tú mismo. ¡Es una verdadera alegría! –añadió y le dio otra palmada en el hombro a Dean. —Bienvenido a bordo.

Dean asintió y vio a Victor salir de la pequeña habitación.

— ¿Dona? –sugirió Donna encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿No es un poco cliché? –contestó Dean, pero todavía siguiéndola a la cafetera con una caja de donas a lado. —Quiero decir, ¡Vamos! ¿Policías y donas?

Ella rió.

— ¡Oh sí! ¡Totalmente! Pero son buenas –tomó una con una servilleta y se la dio a Dean, después tomó una para ella.

Ambos mordieron la dona al mismo tiempo. Tenía que admitirlo. Eran buenas. ¡En realidad realmente buenas! Soltó un pequeño gemido, haciendo que Donna se iluminara.

— ¡Te lo dije! –dijo, chisporroteando migajas de dona sobre la camisa de blanca de Dean. Continuaron comiendo sus postres y lentamente comenzó un concierto de gemidos, apreciando la calidad de las donas.

— ¡Donna! –gritó una voz autoritaria desde la puerta. — ¡¿No otra vez?!

Ambos se giraron y vieron a la Sargento Jody Mills entrar, con las manos en sus caderas y no creyendo lo que creyendo lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¿De verdad, Winchester? ¿Ya con las donas?

— ¡Fon guenas! –trató de articular pero fracasó.

—Detective Hanscum, ¿De verdad? –preguntó, mirando a la pequeña mujer.

Donna le dio una mirada de disculpa y tragó.

—Lo siento Jods. ¡Quiero decir Sar! Vamos Dean, ¡Déjame mostrarte el resto de la comisaria!

Sin mirar a la Sargento Mills, siguió con timidez a Donna de vuelta al pasillo.

— ¡Tienen azúcar glas en sus rostros! –escucharon a Jody gritarles.

Con una risa incómoda, lograron limpiarse.

— ¡Bien! ¡Vamos! –Donna dijo con tanto entusiasmo que Dean se preguntó qué aspecto tendría algo que realmente le gustaba.

Se encontraron con otros dos detectives, luego dos de su equipo local de IT que estaban teniendo una acalorada discusión sobre un programa de televisión que Dean no había tenido tiempo de ver todavía.

— ¡Es su hijo! –afirmó uno.

—Ash, ¡Eso es sólo una teoría! –dijo el otro.

—Garth y Ash –susurró Donna después de que dejaron  al par. Cerebritos, pero a veces me preguntó si hablamos el mismo idioma.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Dime de eso –dijo. — ¡Mi hermano pequeño es igual! Totalmente en su mundo y cuando no sabes la diferencia entre ranas arbóreas y las indígenas, te mirara y hará esta cara… ¿Sabes? –rió. — ¡Un genio al que no le puedes seguir el ritmo!

Ella se rió con él y le preguntó sobre Sam. Por supuesto, Dean alegremente habló de Sammy. En algún momento, pensó que aburriría a Donna hasta la muerte, pero ella sonrió y asintió con sus bromas. Así que siguió charlando.

Luego, se trasladaron a otro edificio.

—Los uniformados –le informó. —Estos tipos hacen todo el trabajo pesado. Son muy poco apreciados. ¡Hey Ruby! –saludó con un gesto a una muchacha delgada y de pelo castaño largo que le devolvió el gesto con una gran sonrisa. —Te sugiero que los conozcas. Podría ayudarte cuando estés en un apuro.

Asintió, tomando buenas notas de todos sus consejos, y mirando a Ruby, que ahora estaba discutiendo con otra policía, rubia y alta, se preguntó cómo la comisaria logró contratar a mujeres que claramente pertenecían más a un desfile de modas en Paris que a una estación de policía.

Donna le dio un duro empujón con el codo.

— ¡Vamos, Dean!

— ¿Qué? –la miró, sorprendido.

—Suficiente con la sonrisa estúpida.

Quitó la sonrisa de su cara y miró a su alrededor. Vio que la rubia le lanzaba unas miradas y se las arregló para dejar de mostrarla justo a tiempo. Donna lo observaba atentamente.

—Ellas son… ya sabes –trató de decir para justificar su comportamiento.

—Oh sí. ¡Lo saben! Y no les importa. Vamos, compórtate.

Dejaron el edificio y volvieron a la parte anterior. Cuando llegaron al escritorio de Victor, estaba en el teléfono, interrogando a un testigo de un robo, por lo que Dean entendía.

—Supongo que este será todo tuyo –dijo Donna, señalando un escritorio vacío cubierto de manchas de diferentes formas y colores.

 _Nota para después: traer un desinfectante_ , pensó Dean. Pero no pudo evitar que una emoción le sacudiera el cuerpo. Se lanzó al escritorio, tocó el metal con la punta de los dedos. ¡Esto sería suyo! ¡Su propio escritorio! ¡Como un detective! Dio un paso más y se sentó en la silla giratoria. Inmediatamente, sintió que se derrumbaba bajo su peso.

— ¡Espera!

Se las arregló para ponerse de pie justo a tiempo antes de que la silla cediera por completo.

— ¡Hijo de puta! –gritó. Todo el mundo le miraba como si fuera un extraterrestre. Eso fue sólo encantador. Ni siquiera su primer día. Se frotó el cuello y levantó la mano en disculpa, mirando alrededor. — ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

Frente a él, Victor al parecer había terminado su llamada y estaba golpeándose la frente con el auricular del teléfono, con la cara retorcida. Estaba murmurando algo acerca de tener demasiadas esperanzas, entonces miró a Dean, poco impresionado.

—La silla está rota –dijo Donna con un encogimiento.

—Me di cuenta… –declaró, haciendo que Donna riera en voz alta. De inmediato, sintió que la atmosfera se relajaba un poco. Los otros detectives y la Sargento Mills volvieron a trabajar.

Pusieron las partes restantes de la silla debajo del escritorio, luego fueron a hablar con Victor. Le dijo a Dean que estaba planeado comenzar la próxima semana. Sin embargo el Capitán Singer lo llamaría en caso de que hubiera un problema.

—Al parecer, algunos superiores no saben cómo hacer clic en una computadora –dijo rodando los ojos.

Entonces le entregó a Dean una carpeta con muchos papeles impresos.

—Del Capitán Singer –explicó. —con un recordatorio explícito de traerlos de vuelta, llénalos y fórmalos para el próximo lunes.

—Increíble, más papeleo…

—Y es sólo el principio.

Conversaron unos minutos más, y después Victor recibió una llamada telefónica del IT. Dean tomó eso como una señal. Agradeció a Donna por su bienvenida y salió de la estación con un cálido sentimiento en su corazón. Había envuelto el hecho de que iba a ser asignado al tráfico, ¡Y ahora Bobby le ofreció su trabajo de ensueño! Todavía no lo podía creer. Al parecer, pasar cinco años lejos de su familia, haciéndose pasar por un miembro de la mafia, tenía sus ventajas. Además, según Donna, Victor Henriksen era su mejor detective. Tuvo el record más alto de arrestos y casos cerrados por dos años seguidos. Ella admitió que podía ser mejor con los federales, pero nadie hablaba de eso. Y mejor no hablar de eso delante del Capitán Singer, le aconsejó con una mueca.

Con carpeta en mano, caminó al Impala que estaba estacionado lejos de cualquier otro auto en el estacionamiento, subió y condujo a su apartamento.

Su noche fue justo una larga línea de llamadas telefónicas a su hermano, a sus padres y a Benny, que accedió a tomar una cerveza con él la noche siguiente.

El martes pasó bastante rápido. Fue de compras, se compró un nuevo traje que costaba un poco más de lo que esperaba. Pero después de mirarse al espejo, ¡Valió la pena! Bonus: ¡Consiguió el número de teléfono de la linda cajera! También consiguió algunos comestibles y cerveza más que razonables. Empezó a llenar los documentos y a leerlos cuidadosamente. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía algunos exámenes para pasar regularmente, como el campo de tiro, los procedimientos. Pero en general, no parecía tan mal.

Dejó los papeles cuando Benny finalmente llegó, con las manos llenas de bolsas de papel.

—Amigo, ¿Te mudas o qué? –bromeó Dean, dejando entrar a su amigo.

— ¿Estás ofreciendo?

—Seguro que Andrea me encontraría y asesinaría.

Benny rió entre dientes pero no respondió. No fue necesario ser un detective para entender que había problemas en el paraíso.

Sintiéndose en casa, Benny fue derecho a la cocina donde vació sus bolsas. Más cerveza, ¡Lo suficiente para al menos un mes! Algunas frituras y dos topperwares.

—Me darás las gracias después, hermano –dijo Benny mientras ponía uno en la nevera. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a buscar una olla.

—Benny… ¡No! No hiciste…

— ¡Oh, sí! ¡Lo hice!

— ¡Gumbo! ¿Hiciste tu gumbo? –gritó _Dean, acercándose a donde Barry estaba ocupado.

—El único, hermano –confirmó. —y espero que tengas la olla correcta.

Dean se estremeció, pero mostró su única olla.

—Esto tendrá que servir.

—Servirá. Servirá.

Mientras que Benny calentaba la comida, Dean limpiaba la mesita delante del televisor, ponía todos los papeles en su dormitorio, luego sacaba los platos y cubiertos. Una vez caliente, Benny sirvió el gumbo con arroz en los platos. Dean se sentó a su lado y le entregó una cerveza, tomando una para él.

No perdieron ni un segundo y disfrutaron la comida de Benny, lleno de sabores y especies secretas, conocidas gracias a sus orígenes Cajún.

Una vez que sus platos estaban vacíos. Dean se dejó descansar en el sofá con un suspiro satisfecho.

—Viejo, te estoy diciendo. Conseguí este bonito traje hoy. Estoy bastante seguro que no me quedara mañana.

—Hey, no te obligué –Benny respondió, poniéndose cómodo también.

—Sí, bueno, ¿Alguna vez he rechazado tu gumbo?

—Eres débil, hermano.

—Me has visto delante de un pay de manzana.

— ¡Lo he hecho! –respondió Benny fingiendo un escalofrío. —Me perseguirá para siempre.

Se rieron y Dean hizo una mueca antes de sentarse contra el respaldo. Se quedaron sentados en silencio durante un rato antes de que Dean se girara hacia Benny. Tenía que decir la verdad.

—Vi a Lisa y Ben –le dijo a Benny.

Su amigo soltó un largo suspiro.

— ¡Fue estúpido, lo sé! –Dean continuó antes de que Benny pudiera decir algo. Entonces le explicó lo que pasó y vio los ojos de Benny bajar un poco, mirándolo un poco más tristemente. Odiaba cuando lo compadecían. Odio que venía de sus tripas. Sin embargo, sabía que Benny se preocupaba por él. Así que sólo contó su historia y empujó su malestar más profundo. Cuando terminó, Benny le preguntó cómo aguantó. Respondió honestamente. Que vio a Castiel quien le lanzó un poco de verdad, haciéndole pensar en ello. Y ahora, estaba mejor. No totalmente bien, pero aceptó que tenía que dejar que Lisa y Ben se fueran.

—Bueno, ¿Dean Winchester siendo razonable? ¡Eso es nuevo!

— ¡Cállate! ¡Vamos! ¡No soy un caso perdido!

Benny hizo una mueca.

—Recuerdo el estado de uno de los Hellers que amenazo a Lisa.

— ¿Sí? ¡Bueno, se lo merecía!

—Dean –dijo Benny con una voz gentil. —Ese tipo terminó en el hospital con la garganta casi arrancada.

Dean se encogió de hombros. Había algunos recuerdos que pensaba le pertenecían a otro hombre. Las pesadillas que seguía teniendo eran sólo trozos de películas con un actor que se parecían a él. Necesitaba enterrar eso en lo profundo y nunca mirarlo. Un día enfrentaría sus propios demonios. Un día. ¡Pero hoy no era ese día!

— ¡Se lo merecía! –Dean insistió.

—Y después de eso te preguntabas por qué la gente te llamaba el “perro de caza de Crowley” –a eso, Dean lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Benny, que lo ignoró por completo. —Henriksen se enteró de algunas cosas que hiciste. Puede sumar dos más dos. Mejor que cuides lo que haces, hermano.

La agradable sensación de tener a su amigo de nuevo con el leve zumbido de la cerveza empezó a volverse amargo.

—La evaluación psicológica dio su aprobación. Igual que Cas.

—Ambos sabemos que eres bueno fingiendo. Pero no puedes engañarme. O a Novak, aparentemente.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? –preguntó Dean.

—Te dije que tuvimos una llamada con él el otro día. Explicó que no daría su aprobación antes de que la persona no estuviera de vuelta en el camino y su mente en la sociedad normal.

— ¿Así que?

Benny sacudió la cabeza.

—Así que todavía no estabas ahí, pero afirmó que estarías bien y darte de vuelta tu trabajo te ayudaría a establecerte.

— ¿Sí y?

—Ese tipo es un gran asunto, Dean. Es importante y pone mucha fe en ti.

Dean se encogió de hombros, tomando esas palabras.

—Puedo manejarlo –dijo simplemente.

—Mejor agradécele bien, es todo lo que digo –terminó Benny, girándose para tomar su botella de cerveza y beber largos tragos.

El humor de la noche se había descompuesto en este punto. Dean no pudo dejar de sentir el sentimiento acido en su estómago y Benny lo notó. Después de unos minutos, Benny le dijo que Andrea se molestaría si no se iba pronto. Dean le dijo que iba a lavar los recipientes y llevárselos de vuelta al día siguiente. A lo que Benny le dijo que no había prisa y si los llevaba a la comisaria la próxima semana estaría bien.

Dean esperó frente a la oficina de Castiel, con esa terrible sensación de  déjà-vu. Bueno, el déjà-vu más vivido para ser exacto. Cuando Meg salió del edificio, se detuvo frente a él, con una ceja levantada y una sonrisita burlona en sus labios.

— ¿Haciéndolo hacer horas extras? –preguntó. —Espero que valga la pena.

Demasiado aturdido como para encontrar una respuesta ingeniosa, la observó irse, boquiabierto.

—Lo estás haciendo… hacer… horas extras – _lamentable_. —Maldita sea, ¡Cas! ¿No puedes terminar un poco antes? –gritó, sabiendo muy bien que Castiel no lo escucharía.

Precisamente, Dean tuvo que esperar otros treinta minutos antes de que Castiel finalmente abandonara su oficina. Cuando vio a Dean, su reacción fue bastante similar a la semana pasada.

—Estoy bien –dijo Dean de inmediato y vio alivio en los ojos de Castiel. —Pero la hamburguesa de la semana pasada fue la peor que he tenido en un tiempo. Así que borremos nuestra memora y tengamos una buena. ¿Qué dices?

Castiel asintió.

—De acuerdo.

— ¿Tienes un lugar en mente? –preguntó Dean.

—En realidad, sí. El mejor restaurante que conozco está fuera de la ciudad, así que es un poco lejos.

—Mi lugar también. ¿Tienes otra sugerencia? Porque todos los otros lugares que conozco podrían tener algunas conexiones con la mafia.

Los labios de Castiel se estiraron ligeramente hasta una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es mejor evitarlos. Hay uno no muy lejos de aquí. Sin embargo, se requiere una caminata de veinte minutos. Pero las hamburguesas son bastantes decentes. Y sus malteadas valen la pena el viaje.

Dean soltó una carcajada.

—Suficientemente bueno para mí. Pero vamos a conducir hasta ahí –dijo, señalando al Impala. —Si estás de acuerdo con eso.

Castiel asintió y sin perder un segundo más, subieron al vehículo. Dean condujo al restaurante, que en realidad era un pub Inglés, siguiendo las indicaciones de Castiel. Cuando entraron, Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. El pub era exactamente como lo que vio en programas de televisión y películas. Techo bajo, en su mayoría madera, y pesado con decoraciones de anuncios de cerveza como Guinness. El barman les dio la bienvenida con un grueso acento británico que hizo que Dean se preguntara si tal vez estaba exagerando. Estaban sentados en una mesa en un rincón de la pequeña habitación y dos menús fueron dejados delante de ellos.

— ¿Desde cuándo los británicos saben cómo hacer una hamburguesa? –preguntó a Castiel en voz baja.

—No es ciencia de cohetes –dijo Castiel con la cabeza inclinada ligeramente a la derecha, lo que hizo que Dean sacudiera la suya.

— ¡Cuéntale eso a la cena de la semana pasada!

Castiel frunció el ceño un poco.

—Siento que tengas tanto resentimiento contra esa cena.

Su voz era seria pero Dean notó la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡No tenían pay! .exclamó con expresión de dolor, haciendo sonreír a Castiel.

Pidieron cerveza de barril y palos de mozzarella para aperitivos, que compartirían. Pero una vez que eran hora de ordenar, Dean se perdió en el menú. La mayoría de los platillos eran claramente de Gran Bretaña, tenían pastel de oveja, pescado y patatas fritas, salchichas y chuletas de cordero asado con menta. Sin embargo, indicaron que sus hamburguesas eran sus especialidades. Miró la lista, no estaba convencido de eso.

—Tendré la hamburguesa de salsa de manzana –concluyó. — ¿Tienes pay? ¿Para postre?

El camarero, que también era barman y probablemente el dueño, asintió con la cabeza.

—Pay de nuez. Pero sólo queda una rebanada.

Dean, con los ojos abiertos de esperanza, le lanzó una mirada a Castiel que sonrió.

—No sería terrible si pido esa porción para mí.

— ¡No te atrevas, amigo! –Dean amenazó, todo serio, haciendo sonreír a Castiel todavía más.

 —Tienes razón, no lo haré.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Gracias Cas! –se giró hacia el camarero y pidió que le guardara la rebanada.

Castiel espero a que el camarero regresara al bar, después se centró en Dean.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Dean? –preguntó, uniendo las manos delante de él.

—Bien. ¡Genial! Fue a la comisaria el lunes. Un colega me dio un recorrido, ¡Fue genial! ¿Y la mejor parte? ¡Adivina qué! –sonrió pero no dejo que Castiel adivinara. — ¡Voy a ser detective! ¡De verdad!

Castiel sonrió y asintió. Inmediatamente, Dean sintió que su entusiasmo se desinflara.

—Ya lo sabias –dijo, con los labios fruncidos.

—De hecho, lo hacía. Tuve una conferencia telefónica con el Capitán Robert Singer y Benny Lafitte. Me informaron sobre tu nuevo papel en la Fuerza. Me preguntaron si tenía una opinión en contra –dijo.

Dean esperó unos segundos, pero Castiel pareció satisfecho con esa explicación.

— ¿Y? ¿La tienes? –preguntó.

En ese momento, el camarero trajo sus palitos de mozzarella y cervezas. Castiel tomó inmediatamente su copa y bebió unos cuantos tragos.

—Tienes que disculparme, Dean –dijo después de bajar la copa. —Estaba un poco sediento.

Dean se encogió de hombros y levantó las manos.

— ¡Viejo! ¡Vamos! ¡Escúpelo! –presionó, un poco molesto por la serena expresión de Castiel con esa pequeña sonrisa en los labios

—Obviamente no tenía ninguna –Castiel respondió, su tono un poco más condescendiente para Dean.

—O –replicó. —no te escucharon.

Castiel se sentó un poco más recto, como si su orgullo se hubiera visto afectado por esa posibilidad.

—No lo han hecho.

— ¡Oh! Porque eres un pez grande, ¿Huh? –Dean respondió, con las cejas levantadas, las manos frente a él, imitando a Castiel.

—De hecho, lo soy –dijo Castiel con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Lo habrías sabido si hubieras escuchado mi discurso de bienvenida.

—Muy bien, no te molestes –dijo Dean rodando los ojos. —Así que, no te escuché. ¿Quizás es hora de darme un rápido resumen?

Castiel frunció el ceño un poco, considerando la pregunta, entonces asintió.

—Muy bien. Tengo cuatro doctorados y—

— ¡HA! –exclamó Dean con un gran gesto hacia Castiel, haciendo que algunos clientes le lanzaron miradas molestas. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que eras una especie de cerebrito!

—Dean—

Pero Dean no lo dejó seguir.

— ¡Tú ERES un doctor!

—En efecto, lo soy –Castiel confirmó. —Pero—

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasa con toda esa mierda de no-un-doc? –interrumpió de nuevo.

—Si me dejas terminar. Realmente necesitar trabajar en esa impaciencia tuya, Dean –sugirió Castiel.

Dean se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa enorme pegada en su rostro.

Castiel suspiró y no mostró ningún signo de exasperación, de lo contrario, lo que hizo que Dean se preguntara que podría hacerlo perder la paciencia. _Mejor no forzar_ , pensó. Sin embargo, sabía que era exactamente el tipo de cosa que haría.

—Porque el enfoque que tomo no se basa en estudios psicológicos ni en estudios médicos. En realidad es un nuevo campo y sólo hay cinco en los Estados Unidos de América. Las entrevistas se basan en la experiencia pasada de la persona, los deseos para el futuro y la adaptación en el presente. Por supuesto, la opinión médica es importante, así como el psicológico, pero cualquier psicólogo puede hacerlo. Lo que ofrecemos es un juicio de una persona cuya vida no cumplen estudios regulares. Las personas como tú, Dean, son bastante únicas. Por lo tanto, debe tratarse como tal. Por eso insisto en no ser llamado doctor.

Dean comprendió que Castiel simplificaba mucho, pero estaba satisfecho con la respuesta.

— ¿Y tienes otros… clientes? –preguntó.

—Sí. Más de los que debería, en realidad. Como dije, somos sólo cinco y mis colegas se enfrentan al mismo problema.

—Y todos ustedes tratan con policías encubiertos. ¡No pensaba que habría tantos! –dijo.

—No los hay. No ocupamos de muchas otras situaciones específicas. Por ejemplo, una situación de rehenes. O una remisión de enfermedad severa. Empleadores nos piden que hagamos una declaración sobre sus empleados que enfrentaron una circunstancia anormal.

— ¿Así que decides el destino de la gente? ¿Sólo con un trozo de papel? –preguntó Dean. —Eso es un montón de poder para un solo tipo.

—Otras profesiones tiene el mismo destino, Dean. Psicólogos, médicos, cirujanos, bomberos, policías.

Dean inhaló profundamente y se sentó en el respaldo.

— ¿Los empleadores siguen tus consejos?

—La mayoría de las veces, sí. Si no los hacen y sucede algo, ellos firmaron una exoneración –Castiel respondió con una sonrisa triste.

—Huh… –tomó su vaso y bebió. La cerveza todavía esta fría, lo cual era agradable. También el sabor era ligeramente dulce y más pesado que las baratas a las que estaba acostumbrado. Miró a Castiel. Compartieron una larga mirada, ninguno dispuesto a conversar.

Después de unos minutos, el camarero regresó, con sus manos llenas con los platos, lo que animó a Dean un poco. Su hamburguesa era de cerdo, ternera y chuleta, manzana rallada, salsa de manzana, queso y tocino. Todavía se preguntaba cómo iba a saber.

—Buena suerte –dijo Castiel mientras sostenía la hamburguesa con ambas manos.

Para su sorpresa, fue bastante buena. No la mejor hamburguesa, pero realmente buena y fuera de lo normal. Lo disfrutó hasta la última migaja, al igual que Castiel con su tripe hamburguesa de queso.

—Hombre, ¡Ni siquiera puedo pronunciar esto! –Dean se rió cuando Castiel dijo sus nombres una vez que terminaron.

—Cabra, maroilles y munster –repitió. —Aunque la combinación de los tres no es realmente una feliz.

— ¡Por eso la comiste con tenedor y pieza por pieza! –Dean comprendió. —Pensé que te había convertido en una especie de—

— ¿De? –Castiel interrumpió.

—No sé. ¿Imbécil? ¿Demasiado bueno para una hamburguesa simple?

Castiel negó.

—Nunca demasiado bueno para la hamburguesa, para la desesperación de Meg como dije.

— ¡Cierto! Cierto. ¡¿Meg eh?!

Poco después, el camarero trajo su postre. El pastel de nuez para Dean y una bola de helado de vainilla para Castiel. Hablaron un poco más sobre el trabajo de Castiel, la receta especial de Dean para la hamburguesa de queso, y Sam. En algún momento, Dean se dio cuenta de que Castiel era un poco despistado en las películas recientes, lo que explicaba por su cantidad de trabajo. Dean también descubrió que los otros dos doctorados era de lingüística, un tipo especial de lenguaje, y botánica, para su propia diversión.

—Eno… ¡¿Enoquiano?! –repitió Dean. — ¿Del país Enoquia?

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Es el lenguaje de los ángeles, Dean. Es muy especial.

— ¿Por qué necesitas eso? ¿Para llamar el último castigo para nosotros?

—Dudo que alguien esté escuchando –replicó Castiel.

Conversaron un poco más, pero cuando Castiel no pudo esconder más sus bostezos, acordaron terminar la noche. Compartieron la cuenta una vez más y regresaron al Impala, aparcado justo en frente del pub. Dean los llevó de regreso a la oficina de Castiel y le deseo buenas noches, luego regreso a su casa.

A las 8 am del lunes, Dean entró en la comisaria. Saludó con la cabeza a la gente que había conocido la semana anterior, notó algunos desconocidos, entonces caminó directamente a su escritorio. Cuando llegó, vio una caja de lápices llena de lápices, bolígrafos y clips. Junto a ella, un teléfono negro. Un monitor CTR en el escritorio y una computadora de escritorio en el suelo, que parecían tan viejos que debieron estar presentes durante el ascenso y caída del Imperio Napoleónico. Pero no se quejaría; después de todo, no es un aficionado a la computadora, siempre y cuando funcionen, estará bien. También había una nueva silla giratoria, último modelo. Inmediatamente se sentó y rodó un poco, sólo para probar. ¡Cómodo! Se abstuvo de aflojar su corbata y el primer botón de su camisa. Era su primer día, podía hacer el esfuerzo.

Se dio cuenta de que el Capitán Singer estaba sentado en su escritorio y visiblemente maldiciendo en la pantalla de su computadora. Dean se acercó y mientras la puerta estaba abierta, llamó una vez y saludó a su jefe.

— ¡No olvides darme los papeles firmados! –Bobby le recordó cuando Dean regresó a su escritorio.

Como Victor todavía no estaba presente, encendió su computadora. Pronto se dio cuenta de que tomaría un rato, así que fue a la sala de descanso y se sirvió café en un vaso desechable. Se recordó conseguir una taza adecuada. Se puso demasiada azúcar y crema, pero se tranquilizó diciendo que era sólo el primer día y que cortaría el azúcar para la segunda taza.

No lo hizo.

Unos minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que no estaba llegando a ninguna parte con su computadora. Otra detective, que no había conocido antes, vio su pelea y le ordenó que se pusiera en contacto con su equipo de IT para configurarlo.

—Tessa –saludó con una sonrisa.

—Dean Winchester –contestó, estrechando su mano.

—Bienvenido a bordo –dijo, y luego le dejó el número de teléfono se su IT. —Mejor pregunta por Ash –le aconsejó. —Es un poro extraño pero hace las cosas más rápido que Garth.

Después de un rato, Ash dejó su guarida nerd y le dio su usuario y contraseña, inició algunos programas que necesitaba y le explicó algunos trucos para asegurarse que los documento que subiera al servidor no se perdieran en el camino.

Victor llegó alrededor de las 8:30am, seguido por Jody y Donna. Todos se ocuparon antes de la gran reunión del lunes a las 9am.

Todos los detectives del piso, cerca de veinte personas, se reunieron en la sala de reuniones. La Sargento Mills le dijo que se quedara a su lado. Tan pronto como comenzó la reunión, ella lo presentó por primera vez al escuadrón, dando información corta acerca de su pasado (transferido de Lawrence, Kansas) y recién asignado detective. Un poco impresionado, Dean cambió su sonrisa arrogante y trato de jugar con calma. Mientras escuchaba varios cálidos ‘bienvenido’ y ‘modérate niño’ gritados como broma, se calmó un poco. Una vez terminada la presentación, fue a sentarse junto a Victor. Jody continuó la reunión acerca de cierta información vital para la salud y seguridad, y entonces pasó a hablar de los casos en curso.

—Devereaux ahora está dirigiendo la investigación sobre Richard Roman –dejó que las exclamaciones y silbidos murieran antes de continuar. —Pedimos que todos y cada uno de ustedes verifiquen si su IC si tienen algo. Es un proceso largo así que tendrán que considerar esto como un maratón, no un sprint.

La mayoría de los detectives asintieron, incluyendo Victor.

—Siguiente, Hanscum cerró su vigésimo caso –nuevamente silbidos y felicitaciones se gritaron por toda la habitación. —Lo que significa que está a punto de alcanzar a Henriksen –algunos animaron. —Tres más para llegar, Donna, y… ¿Qué será está vez?

—Alguien me dijo de pays –Donna contestó en voz alta y con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, más silbidos y fuertes aplausos cubrieron el resto de su respuesta.

Dean se giró hacia Victor.

— ¿Hay una competencia entre ustedes dos? –preguntó.

Victor, un poco encorvado en su asiento, le lanzó una mirada indiferente que contradecía la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

—Al parecer, quien cierre el mayor número de casos en un mes consigue traer algo para el equipo. Sus pasteles son más populares que mi ratatouille y mis bebidas desintoxicantes.

Dean trató de no reírse.

—Imagina eso –dijo, dándole su mejor intentó de ser serio, fallando terriblemente.

Una vez que todo el mundo se calmó, un detective se acercó a la Sargento Mills y se paró a su lado. El detective Rufus Turner, como Victor le dijo a Dean, explicó que pronto organizarían un reto contra otras comisarias, por lo que ver sus correos y los entrenamientos eran muy alentados.

Con la reunión finalmente terminada, la Sargento Mills se acercó a Victor y le dio una carpeta.

— ¿Caso nuevo? –supuso.

—Robo –dijo Jody. —Sólo se llevaron el oro, la plata y joyería.

Victor asintió y tomó la carpeta. Le dio una rápida mirada y luego se la entregó a Dean.

—Léelo mientras estamos en camino.

¡Su primer caso y ni siquiera era mediodía! Dean trató de estar en su mejor comportamiento, profesional y serio, pero sabía que su entusiasmo por estar en un caso se mostró. Donna le dio una palmadita en el hombro y le deseó suerte.

Tomaron el auto de Victor y mientras conducían, le explicó que uno de sus muchos casos implicaban el mismo método de operación. Por lo tanto, era muy probable estar relacionado y a pesar de tener con mucho que trabajar, se sentía como un callejón sin salida. Ninguna huella dactilar, ninguna mercancía robada reaparecida, nadie escuchó nunca un ruido. Lo peor era que los objetivos eran tanto tiendas como casas particulares. Dean se dio cuenta de que Victor estaba frustrado con este caso. Sin embargo, su voluntad de atrapar a los tipos era brillante como el día.

—Voy a mostrarte lo básico –dijo Victor a Dean cuando salieron del auto.

Ellos interrogaron al testigo, muy poco fiable, y examinaron el lugar del robo. Dean trató de ser útil, pero en realidad, sólo siguió las instrucciones de Victor y escuchó cuidadosamente cada explicación. Después de un rato, y sin ninguna evidencia real, regresaron a la comisaria donde Victor tenía algo de papeleo que llenar. Entrenó a Dean para ellos.

El día terminó más rápido de lo que Dean pensó. Cuando finalmente llegó a su apartamento, estaba agotado y comió comida precalentada, que se suponía era boeuf bourguignon. Claramente no era carne o bourguignon. Se quedó dormido poco después con la esperanza de pronto conducir sus propias investigaciones.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

Dean vaciló. Apenas pensó en si debía o no reunirse con Castiel por la noche. El martes pasó casi igual que el lunes y se estaba cansando. Quería pasar algún tiempo con el no-un-doctor-Novak, pero la tercera semana seguida era demasiado.

— ¡Maldita sea, Dean! –dijo Victor en voz alta. — ¡Si no dejas eso, te encerraré!

Dean se sentó un poco más recto y se dio cuenta de que había estado rodando en su silla de izquierda a derecha mientras golpeaba su escritorio con un lápiz. No sabía por cuánto tiempo.

—Lo siento. Sólo pensaba.

— ¡Entonces para! De todos modos, es hora de que te vayas. Recuerda, mañana, tenemos reunión con un informante a las 7 am. ¡Será mejor que estés aquí!

—Lo haré. ¡Adiós Vic!

—Victor –le corrigió con un suspiro.

Dean salió del recinto y cuando subió detrás del volante de su amado Impala, sus ojos cayeron sobre el tupperware de Benny. Lo cual le recordó que no había visto a su amigo. Decidió tomar el camino largo a casa y condujo a la casa de su amigo. Él nunca había estado allí antes, siempre encontrando a Benny en su propia casa o en otros lugares, cafés, restaurantes. Pero tenía su dirección. Benny se lo dio el día en que compró la casa con su esposa, diciéndole que viniera directamente allí si las cosas se ponían mal y no podía seguir. Por supuesto, las cosas se complicaron varias veces pero nunca usó ese privilegio. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Significando que pondría en peligro a Benny y Andrea? ¡De ninguna jodida manera!

Dean sólo había conocido a Andrea una vez, hace unos años, después de su boda. No parecía agradarle mucho, pero luego Benny le explicó que ella daba esa impresión a todo el mundo. Estaba mintiendo. Pero Dean continuó. Lo que ahora le dio un poco de dolor de cabeza. ¿Se suponía que debía tocar la puerta? ¿O simplemente dejar los contenedores afuera?

Aparcó el Impala frente a la casa y se acercó al porche, con el tupperware en mano. Estaba a punto de dejarlos en el suelo cuando la puerta se abrió y Andrea apareció en su línea de visión. Ella frunció el ceño, y luego se relajó cuando reconoció a Dean, pero luego su expresión se endureció un poco.

—Dean –dijo, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada. — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

— ¡Hey Andrea! Sólo los traía de vuelta –respondió, mostrando las cajas en sus manos.

—Claro.

Ella lo miró. En realidad, lo estaba estudiando antes de hacerle un gesto para que entrara.

—Benny estará de regreso en un rato. Puedes esperarlo.

—Estoy dejándolos, en realidad –dijo.

Sin embargo, se movió fuera del camino, dándole una perfecta vista de su hogar. La cocina abierta a la derecha, con una mesa y sillas, luego la sala de estar con el sofá y la televisión.

— ¿Estás seguro? Llamó para decir que estaba en camino. Estoy seguro de que estará feliz de verte.

Cuando Dean notó la manta arrojada en el respaldo del sofá y la almohada que claramente pertenecía a un dormitorio, su estómago cayó. Benny no le había dicho que las cosas eran tan malas.

—Nah, gracias Andrea, pero tengo que irme. Voy a encontrarme con un amigo pronto.

Se puso de pie más derecha, con una mano en la cadera, una expresión extraña en el rostro.

—Claro.

Dean trató de sonreír.

—Así que, aquí tienes –le entrego los contenedores. —Están limpios, no hay necesidad de lavarlos.

—Gracias, Dean –dijo, su propia sonrisa no alcanzando sus ojos. Tomó el tupperware y después de unos intercambios educados, Dean dejó la casa.

Una vez en el Impala, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Castiel. Necesitaba un cambio de escenario y una cara amistosa. Por supuesto, cuando llegó a su destino, era demasiado pronto para Castiel. Así que tuvo que esperar en su auto. De nuevo. En realidad, debería haber traído un libro o algo así.

Unos minutos después su teléfono sonó. Benny. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar lo que vio. Solo esperaba que lo hubiera entendido mal. Después de todo, había estado en esa situación con Lisa cuando había bebido demasiado o necesitaba un poco de espacio. Tal vez fuera lo mismo para Benny. No significaba que Andrea lo expulsara del dormitorio.

— ¡Hey Benny! ¿Qué pasa amigo? –respondió, un poco más alegre que de costumbre.

—Hola hermano. ¿Así que vienes a mi casa y estas demasiado ansioso para encontrarte con quienquiera que sea y no esperas que regrese? –dijo su amigo con una voz herida. — ¿Y quién es tu amigo?

—Sólo Cas. Tengo que enseñarle cómo es una verdadera hamburguesa.

Dean no pudo detener la preocupación en la boca de su estómago.

— ¿Hey Benny? ¿Cómo la llevas?

—Todo bien, hermano. ¡Ya me conoces!

Dean se abstuvo de suspirar. Benny era como él. Ellos no eran del tipo que derramaban sus tripas cada maldito minuto.

—Vale. Sabes dónde encontrarme cuando las cosas vayan mal, ¿Verdad? –dijo en un tono más serio.

Benny guardó silencio durante unos minutos.

—Gracias hermano. Estoy bien.

Dean sonrió. Por supuesto que lo estaba.

— ¿Así que Andrea te envió a una misión o qué?

—Nah. Me han asignado –Benny respondió.

— ¿Asignado? Como…

—Sí.

— ¡Huh! –bueno, eso era nuevo para él. — ¿Desde cuándo?

—El Capitán Singer me lo contó la semana pasada. Acabo de conocer al tipo hoy. No es el mismo tipo de asignación que la tuya, sin embargo. Un poco diferente. No debería ser demasiado difícil tampoco.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé todavía, probablemente unos meses. Tendría que viajar de aquí a allá –respondió. Dean sintió que había más. Dejó que Benny se tomara su tiempo. —Andrea no está muy contenta.

Por supuesto que no lo estaba.

— ¿Puedes tomarte un tiempo libre?

Benny soltó un gruñido.

—Hermano –empezó y Dean inmediatamente oyó exasperación en su voz. —Sabes que amo mi trabajo. Es lo que me mantiene en marcha. Dos semanas de descanso de vez en cuando es lo suficientemente bueno. ¡Tenía un mes de descanso! De verdad, sólo quería volver.

—Sí, te escucho, amigo. Te escucho. Sólo… no te metas en líos, ¿De acuerdo?

Benny se rió entre dientes.

— ¡Ya me conoces!

Colgaron un poco después. Dean estaba un poco perdido en lo que podía hacer para ayudar a su amigo. Benny siempre estaba allí cuando necesitaba una mano. Por supuesto, Benny sólo estaba haciendo su trabajo, pero siempre se esforzaba más por él. Y bueno… una cierta noche se presentó en la memoria de Dean. Lo ahuyentó. Pero una cosa era cierta, ayudaría a Benny sin importar qué. ¡Ahora ese maldito oso sólo necesitaba hablar con él! Pero por ahora, todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Esperar a que Benny se abra. Esperar a que Castiel saliera de su oficina.

Un rato más tarde, Meg salió del edificio, vio el Impala y sonrió a Dean antes de alejarse. Esto significaba que tenía que esperar al menos treinta minutos por Castiel. Por una vez, trataría de forzar al no-doctor más temprano. Salió del auto y se acercó a la entrada del edificio. Había varios timbres, en su mayoría oficinas que se trasladarían pronto. Castiel le había explicado que el dueño del edificio estaba restaurando todas las áreas, tratando de alquilarlo a grandes empresas con la esperanza de traer más valor. Castiel esperaba que eso no pasara demasiado rápido, de lo contrario pagaría un alquiles más alto y no podía permitírselo en este momento.

 Ponto Dean encontró la campana, seguido por muchas siglas, del _Dr. Novak._ Tocó tres veces y escuchó el sonido viniendo por encima de su cabeza. Abrió la puerta y subió las escaleras. Una vez que llegó a la oficina, llamó. Unos segundos después, Castiel abrió con el ceño fruncido. Cuando vio a Dean, inmediatamente sonrió.

—Hola Dean. Entra –dijo mientras le daba paso a Dean para entrar en la oficina.

—Hey Cas. ¿Tienes un paciente ahí? –Dean preguntó, cerrando la puerta tras él. Escuchó el ruido de un resoplo y una risa. —Está bien, está bien.

—No acepto encuentros después de las 6 pm –Castiel le informó. —Lo que me da tiempo de revisar algunos documentos y hacer papeleo. No te puedes imaginar el tipo de justificaciones que algunas empresas requiere –dijo rodando los ojos. —Ni siquiera hablemos de impuestos.

Dean asintió, pero era algo que había evitado durante los últimos años. Debido a su caso especial, Benny se ocupó de él y como Dean Smith no existía, estaba más o menos a salvo.

— ¿Todavía tienes mucho trabajo? –preguntó cuándo Castiel regresó a su oficina.

El hombre ligeramente más bajo lo consideró durante unos segundos.

— ¿Puedes darme diez minutos?

— ¡Claro! ¿Y vamos a ir por una hamburguesa?

—Por supuesto –contestó Castiel con una sonrisa genuina, a la que respondió con una suya.

Castiel se le quedó viendo por unos segundos antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Dean miró a su alrededor y vio las dos sillas. Si se sentaba en la más cercana, tendría la espalda hacia Castiel, así que tomó la otra. La silla en la que Castiel realizaba sus sesiones. Miró a Castiel que estaba trabajando en su escritorio, con la cabeza abajo.

Fiel a su palabra, Castiel se levantó exactamente diez minutos después. Acomodó algunos papeles sobre su escritorio y puso otros en una carpeta que terminó en un armario del tamaño de Dean. Castiel lo cerró con una llave que luego guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Listo. Gracias por tu paciencia –dijo.

— ¡Sheesh, Cas! ¡No suenes tan formal! –dijo Dean, sentado.

—Mis disculpas –Castiel respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que Dean se riera.

— ¡Está bien! Tengo algo en mente –dijo Dean, de pie junto a Castiel mientras cerraba la ventana de su despacho y cerraba todas las puertas. —Está un poco lejos. No tan lejos, pero fuera de la ciudad. Pero te lo juro, ¡Hacen las mejores hamburguesas! ¡Y pay!

—Eso suena bien –aprobó Castiel.

Bajaron las escaleras, subieron al Impala y veinte minutos más tarde, se detuvieron frente a un restaurante que parecía destartalado. En su mayoría de madera, estaba rodeado de grava. Algunos autos y motocicletas grandes ya estaban estacionados. En general, era el tipo de lugar que no inspiraba confianza. Sin embargo, Dean estaba decidido a llevar a Castiel ahí. Y cuando miró al hombre, sólo estaba escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Esa no era la reacción que Dean esperaba.

— ¿Conoces este lugar? –preguntó Dean. — ¿Has escuchado del Roadhouse?

—Podría –respondió Castiel, un poco críptico.

Caminaron unos metros hacia la puerta y Castiel la empujó para abrir. Las luces estaban tenues, Dean tardó unos segundos en acostumbrarse, como siempre. Todos los muebles eran de madera y algunas sillas habían visto mejores días. En el extremo izquierdo, una mesa de billar con cuatro voluminosos hombres alrededor, probablemente motociclistas. En el bar otros dos hombres bebiendo, o más probablemente tratando de desmayarse y ahogar sus penas en la bebida barata.

Unos segundos después, una joven mujer con cabello largo y rubio, con una bandeja cargada de cuatro cervezas, salió de la cocina. Tan pronto como los vio, sonrió. Antes de que Dean pudiera saludarla, les dijo que se sentaran donde quisieran.

Dirigiendo el camino, Castiel se sentó en una mesa, un poco más lejos de la barra y de los otros clientes. Cuando ella regreso, sonreía alegremente.

— ¡Hey Jo! –Dean la saludó.

—Hola Dean, ha pasado un tiempo –respondió y luego miró directamente a Castiel. —pero ha pasado más, ¡Castiel! ¿Cómo has estado? –preguntó.

—Bien, gracias. Lamentablemente ocupado y sin la compañía de Meg, me temo que no puedo venir tan a menudo como me gustaría –respondió con una sonrisa amable.

Dean no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¡¿Lo conoces?! ¡¿Cas, conoces a Jo?! ¡¿Qué demonios, chicos?!

—Estoy familiarizado con este restaurante. En realidad, la semana pasada estaba sugiriendo que viniéramos a este lugar, aunque el viaje es un poco largo –Castiel admitió.

—Es un viejo amigo –explicó Jo. —Nos ayudó un par de veces. Por favor, dile hola a Anna de mi parte, ¿Quieres?

—Lo haré.

— ¿Y cuándo traerás de vuelta a Meg? –preguntó Jo. —Es ingeniosa, me gusta.

Castiel se rió y miró hacia abajo, todavía sonriendo.

—Ingeniosa es un término muy suave. Le preguntaré mañana.

— ¡Bien! –entonces se giró hacia Dean. —Déjame adivinar. Hamburguesa, doble tocino, doble queso, papas dobles, ¿Y un pay del día? ¿Cerveza?

Con la boca un poco abierta, Dean asintió.

—Lo mismo para mí –Castiel le dijo.

— ¡Ya viene! –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y volver a la cocina donde la oyeron gritar: — ¡Mamá! ¡Dos obstruye arterias!

Dean se inclinó más sobre la mesa. Ahora era un buen momento para una explicación.

— ¿Qué demonios, Cas? ¿Conoces a las Harvelles?

—Sí, es una larga historia –dijo.

— ¡Tienes toda la noche, amigo! –contestó Dean, todavía un poco molesto.

Castiel asintió.

—Muy bien. Hace unos años, Joanna-Beth salió con mi hermana pequeña Anna. Se enteró de algunos problemas legales que los Harvelles estaban enfrentando debido a la muerte del Señor Harvelle hace mucho tiempo. me acerqué a un primo que me ayudó bajo la condición de que aceptara ampliar mi campo de aplicación a la Fuerza de Policía. Al final, mi primo Michael ayudó a su cliente dando mi nombre para que Capitán Bobby Singer pudiera ponerse en contacto, luego ayudó a los Harvelles con sus asuntos legales. Sin embargo, un poco después Anna y Jo rompieron, pero afortunadamente yo no estaba involucrado. Todavía me reciben con una sonrisa y una cerveza lo que es más de lo que puedo pedir.

—De verdad, ¡Todo eso suena como Beverly Hills 90210 para mí! –Dean se burló.

Castiel frunció un poco el ceño.

— ¿Es otra referencia de televisión? –preguntó.

—Amigo, ¡Estás falto de cultura pop! Te digo qué, está ente cine no muy lejos de mi casa que vuelve a retransmitir algunos clásicos. ¿Qué dices? La próxima vez habrá una buena, la veremos. ¿Suena bien?

Castiel asintió.

—Sí, suena bien, Dean.

— ¡Trato! –declaró, golpeando al mesa con la palma de su mano.

Se establecieron en un silencio cómodo. Por alguna razón, Castiel lo  miraba fijamente. Dean tuvo que admitir que no trató mucho de desviar este escrutinio mientras hacía lo mismo. Probablemente. Muy probablemente. De alguna manera, no se sentía presionado a romper la calma de la conversación. Era relajante y Castiel no parecía el tipo de hombre que hablaba por horas, lo que Dean apreciaba, sobre todo después de esos tres días en que su trabajo lo dejaba cansado. Trabajar como mecánico encubierto era diferente a estar sentado en un escritorio y buscar evidencias y fotos de escenas de robo, sin mencionar siquiera le papeleo.

Además, eso le dio tiempo para estudiar la cara de Castiel. Con toda honestidad, no miró dos veces cuando se conocieron. Pero ahora, estaba empezando a caerle bien. Notó los profundos ojos azules hace tiempo, la sombra permanente de la barba de la tarde. Ahora que se sentó más cerca de él, no pudo evitar mirar sus labios. Rosas y ligeramente agrietados. Su sonrisa era raramente amplia pero cuando pasaba, iluminaba toda la habitación. Era como si Castiel irradiara felicidad, que llegaba a Dean. Siempre tuvo un punto débil por las sonrisas agradables, las sonrisas felices, incluso las torcidas eran buenas. Y sí él hacía que esa sonrisa pasara, era más feliz. Funcionaba con sus padres, su hermano menos, Lisa y Ben, Benny. Y ahora Cas.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? –preguntó finalmente Castiel. — ¿Creo que empezaste como detective en entrenamiento?

Dean soltó una pequeña exhalación.

—Sí –dijo. Entonces procedió a explicar cómo los tres días habían ido. Ellos hablaron. Mucho. Jo trajo las cervezas, que bebieron bastante rápido, y ordenaron unas nuevas. Las vaciaron rápidamente, comieron sus hamburguesas, mientras reconocían que eran las mejores de toda la zona de Chicago, entonces terminaron sus cervezas de nuevo.

Dean estaba lleno y contento. Se comió su trozo de pay (de manzana) y casi le estaba sugiriendo a Castiel que regresaran a Chicago cuando empezó una conmoción entre un motociclista y un borracho. Comenzaron a lanzar golpes, insultos y algunas personas a su alrededor animaron.  Ellen Harvelle y su escopeta les obligaron a marcharse. Antes de regresar a la cocina, se detuvo en su mesa para saludarlos y conversar un poco.

—Dale mis saludos a Bobby –le dijo a Castiel.

— ¡Por supuesto que conoce a Bobby! –Dean maldijo cuando ella estaba fuera de su alcance. — ¿Hay alguien que no conozca a Bobby o Santa?

Castiel se rió entre dientes.

—Es una ciudad pequeña –dijo.

— ¡Es increíblemente enorme! –insistió, haciendo que la sonrisa de Castiel se ensanchara. — ¡Vamos! Regresemos al pueblo.

Pagaron y dejaron una generosa propina para Jo. Una vez que estaba afuera, una refrescante brisa fue bienvenida, despejando su cabeza. Se sentía bien, como lo usual después de sus pequeñas sesiones de hamburguesas con Castiel. Se dio cuenta de los timos de antes que continuaban su pelea a pocos metros de ellos. El borracho ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie y seguía tropezándose en frente del otro. El motociclista, sin embargo, se paró en sus dos pies, firme, con sus compañeros animándolo.

Dean se quedó quiero unos segundos. Había visto muchos de esas cosas para saber que terminaría mal, muy probablemente para el borracho que al parecer estaba solo. Podía acabar gravemente herido, sólo ‘por si acaso’ continuaba insultando al motociclista.

En el momento justo, el motociclista sostuvo en su mano derecha detrás de su espalda y sacó una navaja de mariposa.

—Hijo de perra –Dean apretó los dientes. —Quédate aquí –le ordenó a Castiel y se apresuró al grupo.

Allí estaban los dos tipos luchando y otros tres viendo y animando. Todos eran voluminosos y peligrosos. Pero Dean se lo había visto peor. Se acercó al motociclista antes de que pudiera mostrar el arma, sujetó su muñeca en un fuerte apretón.

—Amigo, vamos, el tipo está ebrio –dijo en vos baja. — ¡No necesitas eso!

Tal vez el tipo podría ser razonable. Pero cuando trato de liberarse y empezar a insultar a Dean, sabía que era un caso perdido. Se distanció, sólo para estar en el lado seguro y lo suficiente lejos, el motociclista cargó el cuchillo en clara señal. Eso era demasiado fácil. Dean logró desarmarlo y golpearlo fuertemente en el estómago. El motociclista cayó, desesperado por aire. Con una patada, lanzó la navaja de mariposa fuera de su alcance. Entonces un segundo tipo le saltó. No lo había visto y no escapó del fuerte golpe en su mandíbula.

— ¡Dean! –escuchó a Castiel gritar.

Dean tardó unos segundos en ponerse de pie. Afortunadamente, todos los motociclistas estaban borrachos y bastante lentos. Dean le lanzó gancho a la mandíbula al segundo y terminó con el tercero con una patada en la rodilla y un golpe entre los omóplatos. El cuarto parecía darse cuenta de la situación y sólo sostuvo sus manos en el aire en rendición.

—No quiero problemas –dijo.

Dean asintió. Entonces se acercó al borracho que se arrastraba sobre la grava y lo levantó con un agarre mortal en su cuello. Casi literalmente lo arrojó al restaurante. Cuando Ellen se apresuró a ver lo que estaba pasando, Dean le explicó en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido. Ella asintió y le pidió a Dean que llevara al tipo a su habitación especial. En la parte trasera del Roadhouse había una habitación con una cama individual atornillada en el suelo. Sin salida excepto por una puerta que se cerraba desde el exterior. Acero reforzado, por supuesto. Dean nunca preguntó por qué tenían una celda así, pero era práctico de vez en cuando.

—Gracias Dean –dijo una vez que la puerta se cerró. —Roger la está teniendo difícil. Perdió su trabajo, su niña pequeña se reúsa a hablar con él. Es un pobre desgraciado.

— ¿Sí? Dile que casi lo mata, ¡Tal vez eso lo pondrá derecho! –replicó Dean, pero cuando notó la expresión de Ellen, se dio cuenta de cuantas veces hacia eso el tipo. Causa perdida.

Salió del Roadhouse y regresó con Castiel que lo esperaba en el Impala. Al parecer lo otros se fueron. Bien.

—Lo siento Cas –dijo Dean. —Soy un policía ahora, ¡No puedo permitir que ocurra un asesinato frente a mí! –bromeó.

Castiel inclinó su cabeza, sin sonreír.

— ¿Cómo estás Dean? Vi que el hombre te golpeo fuerte.

— ¿Eso? Nah, fue una patada de niño, ¡No te preocupes! –levantó la mano y tocó su mandíbula. Contuvo una mueca de dolor. Vale, tal vez no fue ligero y seguramente dejaría una marca. Pero en realidad, se la había visto peor.

—Dean, déjame llevarte a un hospital –dijo Castiel con tono decidido, haciendo reír a Dean.

— ¡No lo dices en serio! ¡No es nada! ¡Vamos! Cuanto antes estemos de regreso a casa, más rápido podré ponerle huelo y menos sospechoso se verá mañana.

Le dio una palmada al hombro de Castiel y lo empujó hacia la puerta del copiloto. Castiel no parecía estas convencido, pero no añadió otra palabra. El viaje de regreso a su oficina fue acompañado por AC/DC que ayudó a Dean con su adrenalina. Antes de bajase del Impala, Castiel sugirió el hospital una vez más. Dean se negó. Y Castiel le deseó buenas noches y le dijo: —Nos vemos la próxima semana.

Le hizo el día a Dean.

El día siguiente fue una catástrofe. No sólo Dean durmió menos de tres horas, haber regresado del Roadhouse muy tarde en la noche y la adrenalina le impidió quedarse dormido, pero cuando Victor le vio la mandíbula con los ojos entrecerrados, supo que no lo escucharía hasta el final.

Pero eso no fue todo. Condujeron hasta el muelle para encontrarse con el informante de Victor, sólo para darse cuenta de que Dean no podía dejar el auto mientras tenía que tratar con el tipo que estaba encubierto. Y claramente era demasiado pronto para mostrar su cara.

¡Maldición! –Victor maldijo. —Le dije al capitán que era arriesgado ponerte fuera. ¡Por supuesto que serías reconocido! ¿No podrías haberte mudado a Nueva York o Anchorage?

—Vamos, ambos sabíamos que esto eventualmente pasaría. Pero no tan pronto. De todos modos, si no te da nada, trata de preguntarle sobre Balthazar.

— ¿Balthazar quién?

—Un contrabandista –explicó Dean. —Estaba en la lista negra de Balthazar.

Victor dejó el auto y se acercó a su informante- cuando regresó,  tenía una mirada satisfecha en su rostro y su informante estaba literalmente huyendo.

— ¿Tienes algún otro consejo como este? –preguntó Victor, cuando se sentó detrás del volante. —Literalmente enloqueció cuando mencione a Balthazar. Me dio un nombre. Bela Talbot. ¿Lo has oído antes?

Dean negó.

—Nunca.

—Empecemos a cavar entonces.

La frustración que Dean sentía después de un día entero de investigación sin resultado fue igual a su molestia cuando Dean canceló la gran reunión familiar de Navidad que habían planeado. Aparentemente pasar una semana en un chalet en los Alpes Franceses con su novio lo superaba todo.

Se fue a casa cansado, molesto y decepcionado. Vació dos cervezas antes de sentirse un poco mejor. Entonces buscó el cine por las próximas películas y vio una repetición de “Volver al Futuro” para el próximo jueves. ¡Era perfecto! ¡Clásico! ¡Divertido! Y el continuo espacio-tiempo probablemente podría ser atractivo para un tipo un poco cerebrito como Cas.

Sin embargo, para buenas medidas, decidió llamar a sus padres. Cuando se enteraran de que Sam  los había cancelado, estaba bastante seguro de que Sam recibiría una llamada de inmediato. Era una pequeña venganza, pero ¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que Dean tenía la culpa?

Marcó y esperó hasta que escuchó la voz de su madre.

— ¡Dean! –sonaba complacida. — ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

—Todo bien, mamá, todo bien. Ya estoy trabajando en una serie de robos y aprendiendo el trabajo.

—Me alegro de escucharlo.

—Gracias mamá. Así que, ¿Recuerdas nuestros planes para Navidad este año? ¿La gran reunión familiar y todo?

—Sí… –contestó, con una voz un poco insegura. Esto detuvo a Dean. Después de todo, cuando hablaron de ello, todo el mundo estaba bastante emocionado.

—Sí, bien –continuó, calmando la sensación de inquietud. — ¡Sam decidió ir a Francia con su amante!

—Oh. Vale –ella permaneció en silencio por un momento. —Eso es una lástima.

Eso era definitivamente raro.

— ¿Mamá? –preguntó.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero Missouri, ¿Recuerdas a Missouri? Ella nos invitó a Florida para el fin de año. Su familia posee una enorme mansión y nos invitó a quedar. Y desde que los niños se fueron al extranjero, hay más habitaciones, así que nos invitó a tu padre y a mí.

Dean contuvo un largo suspiro justo a tiempo. Bueno, eso lo explicaba.

—Sólo por unos días –continuó Mary. — ¿Todavía podemos celebrar Navidad cuando regresemos? Alrededor del cinco de enero más o menos –dijo, tratando de ser útil.

—No, está bien mamá. Disfruta tu tiempo libre con papá –le aseguró.

— ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Estaré bien. Además, un amigo me invitó a pasarla por lo que tengo que llamarlo de nuevo y decirle que estaré ahí.

— ¿Estás seguro?

— ¡Sí, por supuesto! No te preocupes, mamá. Es genial que pases unas vacaciones con papá.

Después de unas cuantas palabras tranquilizadoras, colgó. La Navidad todavía estaba un poco adelante, así que tenía tiempo para encontrar un amigo que lo invitara. Lo resolvería.

En un estado de ánimo un poco más agrio, decidió terminar el día. Comió un paquete de fideos deshidratados, que eran terribles pero no lo pero que tenía. Después de fue a la cama.

Al día siguiente, Dean se dio cuenta de que no tenía forma de contactar a Castiel para sugerirle “Volver al Futuro. Lo que le llevó a la conversación telefónica más incómoda que jamás había tenido con alguien. Llamó a su oficina, y por supuesto, Meg contestó. Cuando se dio cuenta de quién estaba en la línea, siguió jugando con él, preguntándole por qué necesitaba el número de Castiel, si le estaba pidiendo que saliera en una cita. ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso no era una cita! Estaba haciéndole un favor a Castiel que estaba tan desorientado. Meg no parecía convencida, aunque estaba de acuerdo en que Castiel necesitaba algo de ayuda en ese campo. Tomó mucho esfuerzo para que Dean la convenciera de que sólo necesitaba el número para planear la noche de cine. Incluso pidió hablar con Castiel directamente, pero aparentemente estaba fuera por el momento. Finalmente, ella cedió y le dio su número, y especificó que sabía dónde vivía.

Dean había pasado toda la semana esperando su momento de paz de todos los miércoles. Había pensado en el siguiente lugar al que irían, y estaba ansioso por dejar escapar algo de presión.

Lo que estaba viendo no era exactamente lo que esperaba. Las grandes ventanas del carajo, la decoración elegante y las mesas vestidas de blanco, lo viejos clientes con Vuitton o Chanel o cualquier otra bolsa de mierda. No, en verdad. No era en absoluto donde quería estar ahora mismo. Cuando se detuvieron frente al restaurante, supo que lo odiaría. Y ahora, estaba seguro. Cuando un camarero de tipo pingüino vino a tomar su orden, siguió a Castiel, sin mirar. ¡Ni siquiera quería ver el precio, si es que había incluso uno! Bueno… era su dinero de cerveza para la semana.

—Dean, podemos irnos si no te sientes cómodo –repitió Castiel por décima vez.

Definitivamente no estaba cómodo.

—No, estoy bien, no te preocupes Cas.

Se sentía desaliñado, fuera de lugar, y como un peón en una bola de lujo. A pesar de que ninguno de los miembros del personal o los otros clientes le daban una mirada fea, sabía que no pertenecía aquí. Estaba demasiado limpio, demasiado elegante, demasiado lujoso. Lisa y Castiel, sí, suponía que ellos cenaran aquí. No él. Era demasiado bueno para él.

—Irradias inconformidad, Dean –insistió Castiel. —Siento haberte traído aquí, realmente pensé que los filetes valían la pena.

—De verdad, Cas, estoy bien. Además confió en tu juicio. Tienes treinta doctorados. ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes un doctorado en filetes y hamburguesas en alguna parte! –bromeó. Cuando Castiel sonrió, se sintió un poco mejor. ¡Quería tanto estar en otro lugar! Pero estar con Castiel lo superaba. Además, Castiel se quitó el saco y se quedó sólo con su camisa blanca y corbata, y definitivamente era una vista agradable. Así que estaría bien en algún momento.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu semana? –preguntó Castiel.

—Frustrante –Dean suspiró, un poco tieso en su silla, tratando de no ser torpe al jugar con su tenedor o detallando a Castiel, cuya camisa que le quedaba bien y revelaba algunos músculos bien formados de sus brazos y hombros. —Estamos buscando a un ladrón, pero no podemos encontrar nada, tenemos un nombre que viene y va, pero nada, ninguna imagen, ningún registro.

— ¿Es un alias? –Castiel sugirió.

—Lo más probable. Y no hay una prueba real de la existencia, ya que es sólo un rumor. Así que… sí. Frustrante –Dean explicó. —Y hay algunas tensiones entre los dos detectives mayores y Bobby… el Capitán Singer juega a juez y árbitro. Al parecer, ha estado sucediendo durante años.

 —Mientras no obstaculicen ninguna investigación –dijo Castiel.

—No, no lo hacen. Es sólo un poco irritante escucharlos pelear todo el maldito tiempo.

Castiel asintió.

—Puedo imaginarlo. Mi familia, con todos los primos y parientes lejanos, es enorme. No nos reunimos a menudo pero cuando lo hacemos, es una disputa interminable. Trató de evitarlos tanto como sea posible.

—Sí, me hablaste de tu familia. Anna, ¿Cierto? Y tu primo… ¿Michael era? –Dean trató de recordar, haciendo sonreír a Castiel.

—Sí, es correcto. Aunque Michael es más del tipo pariente lejano que un primo real. Es el lado exitoso de la familia, no les gusta mezclarse con mi lado –dijo Castiel.

—Eso es jodido. ¿Cómo pueden ser más exitosos que tú con tu montón de doctorados?

Castiel rió entre dientes.

—Son sólo cuatro –le recordó a Dean. —Y, ellos tiene una cierta vista en cómo las cosas deben ser hechas. ¿Imagina una pirámide? Michael y sus hermanos están en la cima. Anna y yo estamos casi al fondo –se encogió de hombros. —algo que considero un cumplido.

—Eso apesta, viejo.

—No, estoy bien con eso. Anna incluso más que yo, ya que los ve como una pérdida de tiempo.

— ¡Ella parece feroz! –Dean bromeó.

— ¡Subestimación del año! –Castiel dijo rodando los ojos. —De todos modos, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Victor?

— ¡Bien! ¡Muy bien en realidad! Realmente me ayuda mucho y da grandes consejos. Pero siento que me está haciendo hacer todos los informes ahora. ¡Él los odia! –se rió. —Oh sí, hoy dijo que estaba contento de que me haya unido a esta comisaria porque aparentemente tenía los ojos puestos en esta oficial de policía, y ella nunca ha estado tanto tiempo en el espacio de los detectives antes.

Castiel frunció el ceño un poco.

— ¡Dijo que es causa de mi buena apariencia! –dijo Dean con una sonrisa, apoyándose en su silla y asintiendo. Cuando Castiel lo miró, no parecía impresionado, paró de presumir. —Sí, bueno, de todos modos… –aclaró su garganta y recuperó una postura más razonable. —Está esperando el momento adecuado para invitarla a salir. Es como una modelo. Alta, rubia, cabello largo. Todavía me preguntó por qué se convirtió en una agente de policía –se encogió de hombros. — ¿Cómo se llamaba? Oh sí. Lilith o algo. Raro.

— ¿Has estado trabajando con ella? –preguntó Castiel, toda sonrisa desaparecida.

—Nope. Nunca he hablado con ella tampoco.

—Oh.

¿Castiel parecía aliviado? Dean juró que vio sus hombros caer ligeramente.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué está cerca, tal vez algunos informes y esas cosas. Hay otra que viene a menudo. ¿Ruby? Pero es amiga de un a detective, así que suelen ir a almorzar juntas cuando Jody está demasiado ocupada.

Dean habló un poco más sobre sus colegas, le dijo a Castiel quién era amigo con quién, explicó cómo estaba tratando de conseguir que Victor le permitiera conducir una investigación. Después de un rato, el camarero regreso con sus platos. Dean descubrió que había pedido un filete T-bone con verduras y una copa de vino tinto. Lo miró y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tienen cerveza? –preguntó antes de que el mesero se fuera.

—Lo siento, Señor. Pero no tenemos.

Dean intentó ocultar su decepción. Agradeció que el camarero regresara a la cocina.

—Está será una lección aprendida –dijo Castiel, mirando directamente a Dean con una sonrisa. —No más restaurantes, solo comensales.

—Cas, vamos... –empezó Dean.

—Para ser honesto, realmente no me gustan este tipo de lugares, siempre me siento como que no pertenezco aquí –Castiel lo interrumpió. —Pero hice una excepción aquí. El filete es el mejor que he probado.

—Cas, tú perteneces aquí. Con la educación, diplomas. ¡Hasta te has puesto una bonita camisa!

Castiel frunció el ceño y miró su ropa.

—Yo no… –levantó la vista y dejó de hablar. Sus ojos lentamente bajaron a su plato. Se mantuvo en silencio, haciendo que Dean se preguntara qué había sucedido. ¿Castiel estaba avergonzada por alguna razón? ¿Decepcionado? No era muy bueno en leer sus expresiones, pero seguramente eso no era nada positivo.

—Hey, Cas, es un cumplido –Dean trató de explicar. — ¡Es genial, en realidad! ¡Mi hermano y tú, se las arreglan para hacer algo genial! ¡Pueden permitirse cosas buenas! Demonios, ¡Mereces cosas buenas! –viendo que sus palabras tenían poco o ningún efecto en la mirada de Castiel, intentó su técnica habitual: el auto desprecio. Por lo general, eso hacía reír a la gente. —Sabes, estoy atrapado con cerveza barata y hamburguesas, ¡Así que puedes disfrutar cosas más finas en la vida! –dijo con una sonrisa. —Y estoy seguro de que puedes probar la diferencia en el vino! –continuó. — ¡Lo único que puedo decir es que es rojo! –bromeó. —Heh, bastante bien, ¿Verdad?

Castiel lo miró con una sonrisa triste.

—No deberías hablar así de ti. Tú valoras cada pedacito de felicidad y las cosas más finas en la vida como todo el mundo. Tal vez más.

Dean negó. Su plan no funcionó.

—Conoces mi historia –dijo. —no soy exactamente un modelo a seguir.

—Eso no es verdad –Castiel respondió suavemente, todavía mirando a Dean.

Dean mantuvo su mirada en Castiel, entonces se burló.

—Sí –se hundió en hombros. —Vamos, comamos antes de que la carne se enfríe.

Tomó el cuchillo y tenedor y alejó la conversación de su mente. Cortó una pequeña pieza y notó inmediatamente lo fácil que era.  Entonces se la puso en la boca y comenzó a masticar.

— ¡Hijodeputa! –explicó antes de que pudiera evitarlo y sus ojos se dispararon hacía Castiel que no se había movido ni un milímetro, con  la mirada fija en Dean y ahora con una enorme en su rostro.

— ¿Bueno?

— ¡Hijodeputa! –Dean repitió. —Es… no, no es buena. ¡Es jodidamente fantástica!

La carne era tan tierna que casi se derretía en su lengua. Los sabores, realzados por el vino con el que Dean era cauteloso, no era nada de lo que hubiera probado antes. Por supuesto había tenido T-bones antes, pero éste sabía tan bien, simplemente no podía creerlo.

Inmediatamente tomó otra pieza, mucho más grande, sin pensar en la etiqueta. Era tan bueno, ¿Cómo podría la carne ser tan tierna con tal sabor? Tragó y luego probó las verduras. Realmente no era un gran fan de las judías y zanahorias, pero la salsa estaba divina y sin suda no era verdura insípida que solía comer. Era simplemente bueno. No. ¡Delicioso!

—De acuerdo Cas –trató de decir con la boca llena. — Me tienes. ¡Es bueno!

Mientras tanto, Castiel empezó a comer su propio plato y parecía bastante satisfecho, sino un poco presumido.

—Es la única excepción que hago –explicó. —Soy más del tipo de hamburguesa y sabores sencillos, pero este filete de aquí… vale la pena.

Dean asintió y se sintió un poco mejor.

—Puedo acostumbrarme a esto. ¡Debería pedirle la receta al chef!

—Me gustaría verte intentarlo –respondió Castiel con una sonrisa.

— ¡Puedo ser bastante persistente! –Dean dijo, antes de darse cuenta que implicaba tortura y castigo por su gran boca.

—No esa persistencia, por favor –contestó Castiel, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, haciendo una falsa cara de regaño.

Dean se rió de eso, toda la tensión desapareció.

—Hey, ¡Vale la pena! ¿Cómo llegaste a este lugar?

—Meg –respondió Castiel después de tragar un pedazo de brócoli. —Siempre encuentra los lugares más extraños y mejores.

 _Por supuesto, carajo_ , pensó Dean.

—Meg, eh. Recuérdame agradecerle –dijo. Castiel asintió y siguió comiendo.

Se conformaron por un fondant de chocolate ya que no había pay. Castiel habló un poco sobre sus estudios, por qué amaba las lenguas muertas, especialmente el enoquiano. Luego explico que su hermana pequeña, Anna, se establecía en Nueva York como diseñadora de interiores y obtuvo un gran contrato de un cliente rico pero exigente. Dean habló de Sam, se quejó de nuevo de los planes de Navidad cancelados, a lo que Castiel respondió que no estaría solo y que estaba seguro de que alguien lo invitaría.

Mientras regresaban, Castiel trató de preguntarle algo a Dean pero no parecía formularlo correctamente.

— ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Escúpelo! –Den lo animó.

Castiel suspiró.

—Como sabes, tengo que empezar temprano por la mañana y por lo general termino de trabajar tarde en la noche.

—Sí, me lo dijiste –Dean no estaba seguro de a dónde iba.

—Y tengo más de treinta –continuó Castiel.

Castiel respiró hondo.

—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es…  realmente disfruto nuestra experiencia culinaria todos los miércoles.  Sin embargo, tengo dificultades para concentrarme al día siguiente y paso el mañana abatido -utilizó los dedos  para citar la última palabra. —Meg me está amenazando con controlar nuestros miércoles si no estoy de mejor humor los jueves –suspiró. —Según ella, trabajar con Lucifer es más agradable.

—Entonces, lo que estás tratando de decir es… –Dean estaba contento de que tuviera que concentrarse en el camino.

— ¿Es posible que vengas más temprano? ¿Tal vez entre las siete u ocho? Así podría volver a casa antes de la medianoche –exclamó Castiel. —Realmente siento pedir esto, pero realmente no soy una persona mañanera y necesito por lo menos seis horas de sueño.

Dean estaba contento que Castiel no pidiera que cancelaran sus miércoles, que soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, ¡Seguro Cas! –dijo una vez que se calmó. — ¡No sabía que te sentías como un anciano!

—Dean, ¡Eso no es gracioso! ¿Sabes lo aterradora que Meg puede ser? –intervino. —Además, tengo que admitir, me lleva más tiempo terminar mi trabajo cuando estoy cansado –suspiró de nuevo. —Verás cuando tengas mi edad.

—Sí, bueno, el año que viene estaré en mis treintas. Te enseñaré, abuelo, ¡Lo que un treintañero puede hacer! –Dean bromeó.

Como de costumbre, Dean regresó a la oficina de Castiel y acordaron reunirse a día siguiente frente a le cine.

— ¡A las ocho en punto! –Dean le recordó a Castiel. — ¡No nos van a esperar!

—Estaré allí –aseguró Castiel.

—Vamos, Vic, ¡Ya voy tarde! ¿No podemos hace esto mañana? –rogaba Dean.

—Dean, prometiste hacer estoy hoy –replicó Victor. — ¡No puedes simplemente aceptar a hacer y después rehusarte!

—Hey, ¡No es mi culpa! Eres tú quien quería comprobar esa pista muerta hoy en lugar de ayer.

Victor le lanzó una mirada indiferente.

— ¿Y adivina quién tenía razón al respecto? –preguntó Dean, sabiendo muy bien que eso irritaría a Victor un poco más.

—Sí, ¡Eso fue suerte! –contestó Victor.

—Admítelo, tengo un mejor instinto que tú.

Victor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, sal de mi vista, ¡Ve a tu cita o lo que sea! –dijo con un gesto de desprecio. — ¡Pero mañana llamas a la Interpol!

— ¡Trato! –Dean gritó y no perdió el tiempo explicando que no era una cita. — ¡Nos vemos! –se levantó, tomó su chaqueta y salió corriendo de la comisaria.

Afortunadamente, llegó al cine a las ocho y diez. Vio a Castiel esperándole, con las manos en su gabardina, de pie un poco incómodo junto a la cola para la taquilla. Dean aparcó el auto a la vuelta de la esquina y corrió hacia Castiel.

—Lo siento Cas, hoy fue un gran día –se disculpó.

—No te preocupes, Dean, me alegró de que estés aquí ahora –dijo con seriedad, haciendo que Dean sonriera un poco.

—De acuerdo… ¡Vamos entonces! –Dean lo animó y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada.

—Dean, ¡Los boletos!

—Ya los tengo –dijo Dean. —Cuando estuviste de acuerdo, los conseguí al día siguiente. No quería perderlos. ¡Es una gran película!

—Lo he escuchado –dijo Castiel. —Meg continuó citando la película, pero no tenía sentido, le gusta burlarse de mi falta de conocimiento de la cultura pop –explicó.

 _Meg. Cierto. De nuevo._ Dean forzó una sonrisa.

—No es muy amable de ella.

—Tú haces lo mismo  en realidad–replicó Castiel. —No me importa, de verdad.

Caminaron a la entrada y Dean sacó dos billetes de su billetera y se los dio al empleado que los rasgó y regresó.

— ¿Cuánto te debo? –preguntó Castiel.

—Nah, nada hombre. Sólo considera esto un empujón para que puedas ver más películas.

Castiel sonrió.

—Gracias Dean.

Encontraron dos asientos casi en el centro y Dean explicó que la película realmente era una gran referencia cultural.

—Mucha gente creció viendo esto en la televisión –Castiel asintió, escuchando atentamente a Dean.

Poco después, la película comenzó. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar a las partes claves de la película, Dean no pudo evitar mirar a Castiel para ver su reacción. Cuando Biff entró en el restaurante y gritó ‘¡Hey McFly!’, las cejas de Castiel formaron una línea. ¡Fue perfecto!

Castiel admitió que realmente disfrutó la película y entendió por qué era un clásico.

— ¡Hay tantas otras que tienes que ver, Cas! –dijo Dean, entusiasmado mientras regresaban a su auto. —Las dos siguientes, que debes de ver, pero hay otras opciones. Todas las del viejo Clint Eastwood. Alien porque Ripley realmente es de puta madre. ¡Y Mad Max!

—Es mucho, Dean –rió Castiel. —Tomará un tiempo.

—Hey, ¡Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo! Este cine pasa viejas películas todos los jueves, ¿Qué dices? ¿Puedes continuar? –Dean lo retó.

—No es un desafío que deba rechazar –respondió con cara seria, haciendo reír a Dean.

— ¡Trato!

Subieron al Impala y discutieron de la película un poco más. Dean llevó a Castiel de regreso y se separó con un ‘Te veo el próximo miércoles’.

Cuando regreso a casa, estaba muy hambriento. Canto una sopa enlatada de un dólar y luego de recostó. Realmente debería echar un mejor vistazo a sus finanzas. La película más la cena cada semana seguía excavando en su pequeño salario. Pero todos estos extras lo hacían feliz, así que no había razón para que no siguiera encontrándose con Castiel. Además, le gustaba el tipo: torpe pero tan inteligente y agradable. Además, su voz grave y calmante realmente le daba un tono agradable a los oídos de Dean, por eso siempre trataba de hacerle hablar acerca de sus estudios y familia.

Cuando Dean subió a la cama, estaba muy ansioso por la próxima semana. Al parecer, el cine podría pasar Volver al Futuro II. En cuando a la cena del miércoles, Dean quería invitar a Castiel, hacerle una de sus famosas hamburguesas, pero no estaba seguro si debería hacerlo. Parecían estar a nivel de amigos, ¿Pero Castiel aceptaría su invitación?

— ¡Vamos, Winchester, ten bolas! –gruñó mientras veía el edredón sobre su cabeza- —En el peor de los casos, se niega y regresas al Roadhouse.

Pensó un largo rato.

—En el peor de los casos, Meg piensa que estás tratando de robarle a su novio y te mata en un callejón oscuro con una cuchara –suspiró. — ¡Maldita sea!

Esa noche se giró cada diez minutos, sin encontrar el sueño. Castiel saliendo con Meg no debería ser tan inquietante. Eran sólo amigos. ¿Cierto? Cierto. Cierto…

—En serio Dean, tienes que bajar el tono –Victor susurró tan pronto como Lilith pasó junto a ellos.

—Te lo juro amigo, no estoy haciendo nada –respondió Dean en voz baja. —Ni siquiera sé por qué está aquí. ¡De nuevo! ¿Tal vez para verte?

—Nah, ella siempre te mira de reojo –replicó. — ¿No te das cuenta?

—Nope.

Victor negó.

— ¿Quién te tiene entre sus dedos para que ni siquiera veas a una chica sexy mirándote?

Dean el lanzó una mirada a Victor.

— ¿De qué diablos hablas?

Victor se echó a reír y se recostó en su silla.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Todos los miércoles sales corriendo como si hubiera un incendio en la casa! Supongo que tienes tus planes cada vez.

Dean permaneció mudo, lo cual era lago.

— ¡Aha, eso es lo que pensé! –Victor sonrió. — ¿Quién es la dama que está dispuesta a lidiar con tu trasero? ¿La conozco? ¿Alguien de los uniformados? –preguntó.

—No, ¡De verdad! ¡No hay nadie! –respondió Dean.

—Amigo, ¡Vamos! Todos los jueves bostezas durante horas.

—En serio, Vic. ¡Sólo somos amigos! –Dean negó, tratando de no pensar acerca de salir con Castiel. No sólo el tipo estaba involucrado con una chica sexy, además de que estaba fuera de la liga de Dean.

Victor no parecía impresionado, pero no presionó más. Tenían asuntos más urgentes en las manos. Uno de los informantes de Victor les contó el acento británico de Bela Talbot. Lo que llevó a Dean a contratar a Interpol y recibió una larga lista de mujeres con antecedentes británicos y una orden de arresto internacional. Era una aguja en un pajar pero digno de escavar. Ahora tenían una lista de nombres que tenían que verificar con toda la información que obtuvieron de los robos y los informantes.

Sin embargo, no pudieron trabajar mucho tiempo cuando el Capitán Singer los llamó a su oficina poco después. Tan pronto como Dean vio el rostro de Bobby, supo que algo malo había ocurrido.

— ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cuándo Bobby hizo un gesto para que cerraran la puerta.

—Uno de nuestros informantes murió –anunció Bobby. —Martin Creaser, disparo entre los ojos y decapitado por una buena medida.

El corazón de Dean perdió un latido. No, debe haber escuchado mal al Capitán Singer. Conocía a Martín. Le ayudó de vez en cuando, y ese tipo estuvo allí cuando Dean estaba en un punto delicado. Martin no sabía que era un policía encubierto, pero sabía que no era uno de los de Crowley. Sintió sudor frío correr por su espina dorsal.

— ¿Quién? –Victor preguntó.

Bobby le dirigió una mirada a Dean y se dio cuenta de lo sorprendido que estaba.

—Era un informante en la organización de Crowley.

Ese era Martin. Dean guardó silencio, con la cabeza abajo. ¿Qué carajo ocurrió?

—Era un criminal pequeño, fue arrestado por contrabando, robando tiendas. Pero tenía sus entradas. Hicimos un trato. Su podía darnos unos nombres y darnos una ventaja en algunas de las acciones de Crowley, su caso estaría cerrado para que él pudiera tener mejores oportunidades de reclamar la custodia de su hija.

Victor asintió.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que estaba relacionado con el caso de Crowley? –preguntó.

—Alastair –Dean gruñó una vez que logró escupirlo. —La decapitación es una firma de su movimiento. ¿Fue torturado?

Bobby vaciló, entonces asintió.

— ¿No está Alastair tras las rejas? –Victor preguntó.

—Tenía muchos seguidores –explicó Dean. —Lo que significa que uno de ellos está suelto.

—Lo que significa que tu cubierta podría estallar –continuó Bobby. —A partir de hoy, estás asignado a tu casa. Te llamare cuando encontremos el topo.

Esa única oración hizo que Dean retrocediera totalmente luto profundo. Sintió que la ira se precipitaba por su estómago, hasta su corazón.

— ¡¿Qué?! –gritó Dean. — ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¿Crees que voy a quedarme fuera?

—Eso es exactamente lo que harás, Dean. ¡Y eso es una orden!

—Orden mi trasero, ¡Bobby! ¿Martin ha muerto y quieres que juegue al pato sentado?

—Dean –advirtió Bobby, seguido por Victor, cuyos ojos se ampliaron.

—Lo sé y encontraremos quién hizo esto –Bobby trató de razonar. —Pero no quiero involucrarte.

Dean resopló.

—Eso demasiado tarde para eso. Además, ¿Qué más da si mi cubierta haya sido expuesta?

— ¡Martin ha sido asesinado! ¡Al estilo de Alastair! –Bobby replicó, su voz se elevó al nivel de Dean.

— ¿Sí? ¡Y! ¿Estaba bajo protección? ¿Benny era su contacto?

—No, pero… –trató de decir antes de que Dean lo interrumpiera.

—Mira, te prometo que tendré cuidado, pero tienes que dejarme seguir mi trabajo, no puedes sacarme cada vez que hay una tormenta.

—Tiene razón, Capitán –intervino  Victor. —Además, debería revisar los casos en lo que Martin trabajo. Podría reconocer un nombre o dos.

Bobby les dedico una larga y dura mirada.

—Bien. ¡Pero no más trabajo de campo para ti! –decidió, con el dedo señalando a Dean.

—Pero—

— ¡No!

— ¡No! ¡Es eso o casa! ¿Me entiendes? –le ordenó con una mirada de advertencia.

Dean se tragó su comentario y asintió.

—Sí señor.

Bobby miró a Victor.

—Si no sigue esta orden directa –insistió en las últimas palabras. — ¡Tienes mi permiso para esposarlo!

— ¡Entendido, jefe! –respondió Victor con una sonrisa demasiado grande para el gusto de Dean.

— ¡Y es Capitán Singer para ti! –gritó Bobby cuando salieron de su oficina.

Dean se encogió. No le gustaba nada. Mártir era un amigo y según su información, todos los seguidores de Alastair habían sido arrestados o asesinados durante el asalto. No se veía bien. Tan pronto como se sentó en su escritorio, llamó a Ash y le pidió que encontrara todo los archivos de Martin.

—Amigo, están clasificados. Necesitas un consentimiento especial de los altos mandos para conseguirlo.

— ¿El Capitán Singer es suficiente?

Hubo un largo silencio al final de la línea.

—Vamos amigo, es importante. El tipo murió y estoy tratando de encontrar quién lo hizo.

Ash gruñó.

—Si te atrapan con eso, ¡Estás por tu cuenta! –le advirtió.

—Gracias Ash, ¡Eres el mejor!

— ¡Es Doctor Bad-Ass de ahora en adelante! –dijo antes de colgar.

Menos de diez minutos más tarde, un interno apareció con unas pesadas carpetas en la mano.

—Del Doctor Bad-Ass –informó, entregándole los archivos.

—Gracias niño.

—Kevin. Kevin Tran.

Dean alzó la vista y vio a un joven asiático, con la cara de alguien que trataba de probar algo al mundo. Conocía esa mirada.

—Gracias Kevin –repitió.

Una vez que el chico se fue, abrió el archivo de un cierto ‘Scott Mulder’, lo que hizo que Dean sonriera como si eso fuera una broma privada entre Martin y él, y empezó a revisar todos los informes y la información y comunicaciones. Esto tomaría un tiempo mientras que todavía tenía el caso de Bela Talbot para trabajar. Pero estaba seguro que estaría a la altura de la tarea. Después de todo, era su trabajo ahora.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHPORDIOS—
> 
> Lamento la tardanza con el capitulo, tuve lo que conocemos como 'vida'. Fue un horror. Bueno, como sea, también he planeado cambiar la fecha de actualización a jueves (es decir, hoy) ya que se me hace más fácil. 
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en el capitulo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

En algún momento del domingo, entre dos informes, Dean logró enviar un mensaje a Castiel y preguntarle si estaría dispuesto a probar una de las hamburguesas de Dean. Castiel respondió en cuestión de minutos con un entusiasta ‘¡Sí’ seguido de un ‘¿A tu casa se puede llegar fácilmente en transporte público?’. 

Dean le dio su dirección y Castiel dijo que estaría allí antes de las ocho, lo que le dejaba a Dean bastante tiempo para prepararlo todo.

Con poco o ninguna pista para encontrar al topo que asesino a Martin, su estado de ánimo estaba en su nivel más bajo. El único punto culminante en su semana fue un correo electrónico que recibió de las fuerzas policiales de Reino Unido. Una niña, llamada Abby Talbot, desapareció hace unos diez años, sin dejar rastro. Sus padres murieron en sus sospechosos accidente y la dejaron con toda su fortuna cuando sólo tenía catorce años. Valía la pena echar un vistazo más de cerca.

Mientras tanto, Victor recibió diferentes casos asignados ya que Bela parecía estar tomando un descanso. Detuvo a un ladrón de autos y dos presuntos asesinos. Dean quería volver al campo pero Bobby no cedió.

Cuando llegó el miércoles, Dean ya había comprado la mejor carne, lechuga, queso y tocino que podía encontrar en el supermercado más cercano. De camino a casa, se detuvo a comprar los panes más frescos y algunos ingredientes adicionales que a Castiel le podrían gustar.

Cuando su timbre sonó, sólo necesitaba tirar la carne al sartén y freír el tocino. Todo lo demás estaba listo, lo que lo hacía sentir un poco orgulloso, la última vez que concino así fue con Ben y Lisa. El recuerdo de esos buenos momentos pasados con ellos le dejó con el corazón cálido y no ese sentimiento vacío de hace casi dos meses atrás.

Abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Castiel.

—Hola Dean –saludó a Dean con una sonrisa. —Como tengo entendido que te gustaba la cerveza… –no terminó su frase, pero mostro una bolsa de plástico que parecía pesada.

—Wow, ¡Bien Cas! Lo pondremos en la nevera.

Tomó la bolsa y comenzó a ponerlas una por una.

—No estaba seguro de que tipo eran tus favoritas, así que tome una de cada una. Son de microempresas y locales –explicó.

Realmente no debería sorprenderse por esto, pero lo estaba.

—Gracias Cas. ¿Con cuál quieres empezar?

Castiel señaló uno y Dean tomó otra que parecía impresionante, con un gran tiburón blanco pintado. Los puso en el congelador y los demás en el refrigerador. Entonces le dio a Castiel el gran recorrido de su apartamento, que se hizo con bastante rapidez.

—Es muy acogedor –Castiel comentó con un gesto de aprobación.

—Es pequeño pero es algo –dijo Dean. —No puedo permitirme algo más grande ahora, pero en unos cuantos años tal vez.

Castiel miró a su alrededor y asintió. Dean pensó que tendría una mirada triste cuando Castiel notó la caja de cartón para la televisión, el viejo sofá o los muebles desgastados. Pero en cambio, parecía apreciarlo hasta el punto en que empezó a sentirse como en casa, quitándose su abrigo, su chaqueta y colocándolas cuidadosamente dobladas en los brazos del sofá. Por alguna razón, a Dean le gustaba eso. Castiel no se veía como si quisiera irse lo antes posible.

Inmediatamente, Dean tomó unas cervezas frías, de las suyas, mientras que las que estaban en el congelador llegaban a la temperatura adecuada, luego dejó a Castiel delante de la televisión mientras empezaba con la carne.

Comenzó a cocinar y oyó a Castiel buscar en los canales limitados que tenía. Lanzó la carne en una cacerola y el tocino en otra, luego sacó las preparaciones para llenarlo. Ketchup, mostaza, mayonesa, aguacate en rodajas, lechuga fresca, cebolla en rodaja, salsa de barbacoa, queso y una bolsa de papas fritas, ya que no tenía horno. Los llevó todos y los colocó sobre la mesita, dejando suficiente espacio para los platos.

Después de un rato sacó el tocino y los asó a la parrilla en la misma sarten, tiendo ligeramente por la cara de Sam si viera esto, ¡Ese raro de la salud! Y redujo el calor. Unos minutos después, colocó la carne en un lado del bollo y llevo ambos platos delante de la TV. Castiel sonreía afectuosamente y Dean se preguntó que era tan interesante en un video tomando del espacio, mostrando a la tierra. Pequeño nerd extraño.

Tan pronto como Dean se sentó, Castiel apagó al televisión y miró al frente.

—Se ven deliciosos –comentó, todavía sonriendo.

Empezaron la preparación de las hamburguesas y Dean estaba contento de ver a Castiel tomar un montón de queso y tocino, y un poco de lechuga y tomate. Dean hizo casi lo mismo, pero añadió algunas rodajas de aguacate y cebolla.

Colocó la otra mitad del panecillo superior y comenzó a reí.

—Esto se parece a un sándwich de Scooby –se dio cuenta.

Castiel sonrió educadamente, probablemente sin entender la referencia.

—Para ser justos, el mío se ve igual –notó.

Sin más demora, tomaron su primero mordisco. Dean estaba satisfecho con el resultado. La carne estaba bien hecha pero no seca. Realmente valía la pena comprar carne de la más cara para tener este sabor. Junto a él, escuchó a Castiel gemir. ¡Gimió sin rodeos! Dean giró la cabeza y vio a Castiel, con los ojos cerrados, la boca llena, tan llena que sus mejillas eran literalmente esféricas, masticando su hamburguesa. Esa vista era fascinante y Dean no podía dejar de mirar, con la boca un poco abierta.

—Esto –comenzó Castiel después de tragar. —, esto me hace muy feliz –asintió y tomó otra mordida. Poco después, siguió otro gemido, que era demasiado para Dean cuya imaginación asoció inmediatamente ese ruido a algo más íntimo y él realmente no quería seguir por ese camino. Sacó las cervezas del congelador y las trajo. Castiel asintió de nuevo cuando Dean se sentó a su lado.

—Son deliciosas, Dean –dijo. —Las mejores, de verdad.

Dean soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Mejores que en el Roadhouse? –preguntó.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, pero por favor no le digas a Ellen. ¡O a Jo!

— ¡Palabra de Scout!

Dean detalló cómo cocinaba la carne y el tocino. Entonces Castiel explicó que lo mejor que podía hacer era tirar las verduras en una cacerola y esperar a que fueran comestibles.

—No son muy buenas –admitió.

— ¿Le pones al menos ajo o aceite de oliva? –preguntó Dean.

—No, sólo sal y pimienta en realidad.

—Pruébalo la próxima vez –advirtió Dean.

Castiel aprobó.

—Puedo hacer espaguetis decentes, sin embargo. Si no te importa que sea pegajosa o demasiado cocida. Pero una vez, ¡Me las arreglé para hacerlas buenas! –insistió con una sonrisa.

Conversaron mucho después de que terminaran sus hamburguesas. Entonces Dean se dio cuenta de que había olvidado de conseguir el postre. Sugirió ir a una 24/7 a conseguir algo y Castiel insistió en ir con él. Se conformaron con helado de vainilla y algunas galletas. Dean pago, a pesar de las protestas de Castiel y disfrutaron de su postre improvisado delante de la TV.

— ¿La gente es torpe? –preguntó Castiel, fascinado por el canal infomercial.

Dean soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Vamos, no puedes estar hablando en serio! –se rió entre dientes. Cuando Castiel giró su mirada interrogante a la suya, suspiró. —Oh mierda, Cas, ¿En serio?

—Mis disculpas –dijo Castiel. —Creo que mi formación a veces obstruye mis habilidades sociales y conocimientos de la cultura pop –suspiró.

— ¿No veías televisión cuando  eras niño?

—No. Mi madre prefería que aprendiéramos nuestras lecciones o en el mejor de los casos, jugáramos afuera con algunos de nuestros primos –explicó.

Dean aprovechó la ocasión para hablar de la infancia de Castiel. Al parecer, su madre era muy estricta. Fue educado en casa hasta su décimo octavo cumpleaños, cuando finalmente se fue para la universidad, a pesar de las objeciones de su madre. No hablaba de su padre, así que Dean dejó pasar el tema. Ahora entendía mejor porque Castiel era un poco torpe. Ser recluido y claramente introvertido realmente debió ser difícil para él. Sin embargo Castiel no se quejó ni menciono sus dificultades.

Cuando hubo una pausa en la conversación, Dean notó que Castiel seguía mirándolo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara –preguntó, limpiándose la boca de nuevo.

—No, es agradable verte relajado –admitió Castiel. —Realmente agradable.

Dean mantuvo la mano levantada mientras que no entendía a qué se refería.

— ¡Siempre estoy relajado! –aseguró mientras sacudía la cabeza.

—No, no lo estás –insistió Castiel suavemente, con las cejas frunciéndose un poco.

— ¡Siempre estoy relajado! –repitió Dean.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir –corrigió Castiel. —Después de un tiempo, notas el comportamiento de ciertos tipos de personas –dijo y mantuvo su mirada en Dean durante un largo segundo antes de mirar sus manos. —Rehenes, perfiles militares de situaciones extremas –enumeró. —Incluso personas bajo protección de testigos –se detuvo y miró a Dean. —Agentes encubierto –terminó.

—Cas—

—Lo primero son los ojos. Es lo más difícil de notar. Cada vez que entras en una habitación, lo primero que hacer es anotar todas las salidas posibles. Cada vez. En mi oficina, en los restaurantes, el Roadhouse, también en el supermercado –continuó Castiel. —Te toma menos de un segundo evaluar todas las salidas.

—Yo—

—La segunda es el estudio de rostros. Este puede ser fácilmente confundido con la falta de atención o incluso la curiosidad. Escaneas a la multitud y cada vez que alguien entra en la habitación en la que estas, siempre le echas un vistazo. Probablemente para ver si es alguien que conocer, evaluar si todavía estas a salvo en esa habitación.

Dean guardó silencio. Su mente estaba en blanco.

—Y la tercera es la tensión del cuerpo. De nuevo esto puede pasar fácilmente por hiperactividad o nerviosismo, cuando están realmente tus músculos condicionados para responder inmediatamente.

Dean no podía creerlo. ¡Seguramente Castiel estaba tomando el pelo! ¡Nunca hizo nada de eso!

—Cas, de verdad—

—Excepto ahora –Castiel lo interrumpió por última vez. —Ahora estas relajado. Bueno, justo antes de que abriera la boca lo estabas –dijo, disculpándose. —No miras alrededor, no tensión corporal.

Dean se sentó un poco más recto.

—Ninguna mirada  hacia la puerta. Estas relajado. Y es bueno verte así.

Dean tragó saliva. Miró a Castiel, estudiando su expresión, que sólo mostraba una amable preocupación y simpatía. Incluso le pareció a Dean que sus ojos estaban más azules que nunca, como si estuvieran atravesándolo para poner su alma desnuda frente a ellos. Era intimidante.

Su primera reacción fue la ira. Sintió que el calor se elevaba por su cuerpo. ¿Cómo podría un extraño tratar descifrarlo así? Pero entonces, ese era Castiel. Un pequeño tipo demasiado paciente que siempre miraba a Dean con respeto y cuidado. Incluso pensó ‘cariñosamente’ pero se negó a reconocerlo. Así que sí, Castiel tenía buenas intenciones.

—Probablemente tienes razón –murmuró Dean después de un rato, mirando sus manos en su regazo. No necesitaba mirar a Castiel para saber que estaba inclinando su cabeza con una suave sonrisa. —Es sólo… –trató de expresas sus pensamientos, pero lo que Castiel dijo lo arruinó un poco. —Supongo que hago eso. Tiene sentido en realidad –dijo finalmente. —No sabía que lo estaba haciendo. Ahora que ha terminado, ¿Sabes?

Escuchó a Castiel asentir con un pequeño hum.

—No sólo puedes sacártelo de encima así nada más.

—Dean, no es una critica –Castiel explicó en una voz profunda haciendo que Dean levantará la vista y viera su rostro serio.  —Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que, sí lo haces, lo cual es normal debido a tu pasado. Pero aquí mismo, en tu apartamento, no lo haces. Estas relajado. Y seguro. Y eso te conviene mejor que estar nervioso.

Dean sintió que el calor subía por sus mejillas. Por segunda vez en la noche, se levantó y fue directo a la cocina, murmurando algo sobre café. Sin siquiera preguntarle a Castiel, preparó dos tazas y las llevó una vez que se sintió menos expuesto. Durante ese tiempo, Castiel se quedó sentado en silencio, sin hacer nada. _Tipo extraño_ , pensó Dean.

Dean, que quería desesperadamente cambiar el tema, habló un poco más sobre Sam, sus padres, su auto. No era nada nuevo y se sentía como si se estuviera repitiendo, lo que debía aburrir a Castiel hasta la muerte. Pero claramente el tipo era demasiado educado para hacer que Dean cerrara la boca. Así que habló un poco más y cuando se dieron cuenta de que era casi medianoche, Dean insistió en llevar a Castiel de regreso a su casa, quien aceptó una vez que comprobó el horario del autobús y comprendió que no había servicio para la noche.

Como de costumbre, el viaje fue tranquilo, un silencio cómodo entre ellos, con sólo The Beatles como música de fondo. Al cabo de unos minutos, llegaron al despacho de Castiel. Acordaron reunirse al día siguiente frente al cine, después se desearon buenas noches.

 

Dean pasó a través de los nombres arrestados por lo menos veinte veces, comprobando cada uno de ellos. Algo no tenía sentido. Recordaba muy bien cómo Alastair se comparaba con el Mesías, diciendo que tenía sus fieles apóstoles y que nadie se volvería como Judas.

Eso significaba doce personas. ¿Pero era Dean considerado también un apóstol? Claro, utilizó algunas de las técnicas de Alastair bajo su propia supervisión. Sin embargo, él (¡Afortunadamente!), nunca fue invitado a una de sus ‘noches de comunión’. Con Alastair, doce personas estaban tras las rejas, esperando el juicio. ¿Significaba eso que había todavía un decimotercero? ¿O se suponía que era Dean? En ese caso, el caso del Judas que se llevó a cabo realmente era hilarante. No estaba seguro.

Leyó los informes y testimonios, y todo llevó a que Dean era el último miembro de su pandilla. Pero su sentido araña hormigueaba demasiado para ignorarlo. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Quién se escapó y mató a Martin? ¿O fue sólo coincidencia? O quizás alguna persona trastornada que quería alguna publicidad y conseguir la atención de Alastair. Todo era posible. Todo este caso era un gran desastre.

Le pidió a Victor que preguntara por los últimos días de Martin, a quién conoció, lo que hizo. Victor se mostró renuente al principio, siendo enterrando en tres posibles robos relacionados con Bela Talbot. Pero cuando Dean insistió, estuvo de acuerdo.

—Esto te va a costar, Dean. ¿Te das cuenta? –advirtió.

Dean suspiró y asintió.

—Lo que necesites, amigo. Es tuyo.

— ¿Incluso ese auto tuyo? –Victor preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba muy bien que sabía lo que estaba preguntando.

— ¡No presiones!

Victor soltó un bufido y sacudió la cabeza. Pero Dean sabía que tenía un trato. Victor tendría los ojos abiertos mientras todavía estaba atado a su escritorio.

—Entonces, tal vez, ¿Podrías decirme algo más sobre esa dulce señorita tuya? –presionó Victor.

Desde el jueves pasado él pensaba que Dean tenía una cita, que Dean claramente _no_ tenía, ya que eran sólo dos amigos que iban al cine, y Victor continuaba preguntando acerca de su ‘cita’. A pesar de las respuestas de Dean, explicando que no había una ‘cita’, y sólo eran amigos, Victor parecía haber tomado el gusto de burlarse de él. Estaba seguro de que Dean estaba saliendo con una sexy modelo y que quería mantenerla alejada de Victor. Dean insistió en que iba a encontrarse con un amigo, hombre, pero Victor no le creyó.

— ¡No lo estoy, Vic! ¡Realmente no estoy saliendo con nadie! –respondió Dean.

—Así que, ¿Tener prisa hoy no es a causa de nadie? –molestó.

—No quiero llegar tarde, eso es todo –explicó Dean, tratando de no parecer molesto, lo cual realmente comenzaba a estar.

— ¿Al menos dime el nombre de ella? –Victor preguntó de nuevo.

— ¡No hay nadie! ¡Vic, de verdad amigo! –Dean casi gritó. —¡Ninguna mujer, ninguna novia! ¡¿Entiendes?!

Victor rodo los ojos y miró de nuevo su pantalla.

—Sheesh, no hay necesidad de estar enojado. Solo preguntaba.

Dean soltó un largo y fuerte suspiro, entonces se concentró en su trabajo.

Poco después, se dirigió al cine donde Castiel lo estaba esperando de nuevo. Tan pronto como vio a Dean, sonrió y agitó dos piezas de papel.

—Tengo los boletos –anunció con una sonrisa.

Vieron la película y Castiel al disfrutó, aunque prefería la primera.

—Espera a que veas la tercera antes de tomar una decisión –dijo Dean.

Castiel decidió que era un buen consejo, luego aceptó el viaje de regreso con Dean.

El próximo miércoles vino demasiado lento para Dean. Victor no trajo nada relevante de sus testimonios y Bobby todavía se negaba a dejarlo volver al campo. Para satisfacción de Victor, Dean llenó todos sus informes y comenzó a traer muffins cuando empezó a estar harto de las donas.

Sin embargo, para molestia de Dean, Victor notó que estaba apresurándose y empezó a burlarse de él de nuevo. Lo que resultó ser un interrogatorio completo.

— ¿Así que te encuentras con alguien cada miércoles? –presionó.

—Sí –replicó Dean.

—Desde qué… ¿Dos meses?

—Más o menos.

—Cada miércoles.

— ¡Sí!

— ¿Y jueves también?

—No, eso es opcional –explicó Dean, sintiéndose cansado ya. —De verdad, amigo, ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó, masajeando su mano contra su frente. —Estas siendo una molestia, ¿Sabes?

Victor, que estaba parado junto a él, se sentó a medio camino del escritorio de Dean y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Su rostro más serio que Dean había visto en todo el día. Inhaló profundamente y Dean supo que no le iba a gustar lo que vendría después.

—Dean –empezó. —estás viendo a alguien cada. Maldito. Miércoles —continuó, articulando cada palabra lentamente. —Y ahora vas al cine. Cada. Jueves. En qué mundo… Quiero decir, ¿En qué tipo de jodido mundo estás viviendo y no ver que estas saliendo con alguien?

Dean frunció el año.

—Victor, ya te lo dije. Sólo somos amigos.

— ¿No cocinaste para él la última vez? ¿Lo invitaste?

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, sí. Pero no significa nada. Incluso Benny viene de vez en cuando y cocino para él. ¡Está casado, amigo!

Victor no desvió la mirada, pero bajó la cabeza. Cada poro de su piel gritaba incredulidad.

—Están saliendo –declaró.

—No estamos…

Victor se levantó de repente y caminó a su escritorio, lanzando los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre la superficie.

— ¡Maldita sea, eres tan denso!

Dean rodó los ojos y le tiró una goma a la cabeza de Victor.

— ¿Le has pedido salir a Lilith? ¿O te acobardaste?

— ¡Tú todavía estas saliendo y mejor que te des cuenta antes de que alguien encuentre algo mejor en otro lugar! –Victor gritó de regreso, lanzándole la goma de vuelta a Dean.

Una vez termino su día, se dirigió directamente a la oficina de Castiel. Las palabras de Victor corriendo en su cabecita. Sí, por supuesto, parecía que salían. Pero seguramente Castiel no lo veía de esa manera. Además él estaba con Meg, así que… trató de empujar sus pensamientos más profundo. Aparcó frente al edificio, caminó hasta la entrada y se timbró tres veces, en breve sucesión, antes de entrar en el edificio y subir las escaleras. Para su sorpresa, la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y Meg ausente. Castiel apareció desde el escritorio unos segundos después, vestido y listo para irse.

—Hola Dean –saludó. —Pensé que serías tú.

—Oh, ¿Los tres timbrazos? ¡Es mi firma de entrada! –rió. No era divertido. En absoluto. Lo sabía, pero eso seguía haciendo sonreír a Castiel. Lo que le llenaba de alegría. —Entonces, ¿MEg no está aquí?

—Sí –Castiel confirmó. —Como parece que tenemos una tradición de hamburguesas los miércoles, ella se va temprano. Ella agradece por eso, por cierto. Pero también nos advirtió que no sólo comiéramos comida grasosa porque no quiere ser la que me entierre –sacudió la cabeza. —Juró que me dejaría morir en el suelo si alguna vez tuviera un ataque al corazón.

—Bueno, eso es tranquilizador –dijo Dean, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

—No te preocupes –le aseguró Castiel. —Ella sólo está siendo descortés –dijo con una sonrisa. — ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente?

— ¿Pensé que tal vez el Roadhouse? –sugirió, contento por el cambio de tema. — ¿Bien por ti?

—Perfecto –Castiel contestó.

Cerró la oficina y salieron de Chicago para la velada.

Una vez que se sentaron en el mismo puesto que la última vez, Ellen vino a tomar sus +ordenes. Ella ni siquiera los molestó con un menú y pidieron las mismas hamburguesas y cervezas.

—Así que, ¿Dónde está Jo? –preguntó Dean.

—Saliendo con Meg aparentemente –respondió Ellen encogiéndose de hombros. —No estoy segura de lo que está pasando entre esas dos y ni siquiera estoy segura de querer saber.

Castiel se rió entre dientes.

—Estarán bien –le aseguró a Ellen. Ella suspiró.

—Será mejor que lo estén, cariño. Será mejor que lo estén.

Dean logró esconder su sorpresa.

—Es genial que vean a otras personas –dijo, realmente no quería hablar de Meg, ¡Pero hey! Si ella estaba bien con Castiel saliendo a comer con él, valía la pena mencionar.

—No veo por qué no podemos –replicó Castiel mientras se sacaba la gabardina y después la chaqueta.

—Bueno, la mayoría de las parejas que conozco están pegadas, ¿Sabes? Siempre haciendo cosas juntos. Lo cual es genial, supongo. Pero entonces no puedes tener al uno sin el otro. Y eso es genial, ¿Sabes? Pero si quieres pasar tiempo con alguien. ¡No es que no te guste el otro! ¡Por supuesto! Pero ves, las parejas son… –Dean dejó de divagar cuando notó la mirada en la cara de Castiel. — ¿Qué?

—Dean… Meg y yo no somos una pareja. No estamos comprometidos –aclaró Castiel, con las cejas levantadas, casi hasta el borde del cabello.

— ¿Oh? ¡…Oh! ¡Mierda! –maldijo Dean. — ¡Quiero decir, lo siento! Sólo pensé…

— ¡Cierto! ¡Vale! –Dean respiró. — ¡Lo siento, amigo! Quiero decir, eso es genial. Bueno no. Eso no es genial –sabía que estaba divagando de nuevo, pero no podía detenerse. — ¡Pero es genial que me digas! No es que sea genial para ti. O para mí—

—Dean –Castiel lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. —Está bien. Muchas personas están confundidas. Ellen pensó que estábamos casados. Aparentemente Meg regañándome por comer como ‘plebeyo’ cuando se trataba de hamburguesas le hizo pensar eso.

—Oh –fue lo único que Dean logró pronunciar. Sus neuronas estaban sobrecalentándose. Sintió que el calor le subía por las mejillas, y a pesar de que sus pensamientos estaban pasando por encima de los límites de velocidad, no podía pensar en nada que decir.

—Hemos salido, sin embargo –dijo Castiel, con los ojos clavados en Dean. —Hace algunos años. Ella vino como cliente. Entonces… –vaciló. —Bueno, digamos que ella no estaba muy contento con su situación actual. Y una cosa llevo a otra. O más como Meg tomando las riendas, nos involucramos. Pronto nos dimos cuenta de que no funcionaría, a pesar de preocuparnos profundamente uno por el otro –explicó. —Cuando se dio cuenta de lo enterrado que estaba en el trabajo, decidió ayudarme. Y bueno… podría contratarla oficialmente.

Dean notó la cariñosa sonrisa que Castiel tenía cuando hablaba de ella. Sí, se preocupaba por ella, eso era casi tangible. No pudo evitar recordar las palabras de Victor. Tal vez tenía razón. ¿Tal vez han estado saliendo? ¿Se daba cuenta Castiel de esto? ¿Estaba dispuesto a salir con Dean? ¿Sabía que lo habían estado haciendo? Sus palmas estaban sudando. Odiaba eso y trató de mantenerlas extendidas en sus músculos. La tela podría ayudar. Pero se sentía tan caliente. Ya se había sacado la chaqueta y se quedó sólo con un henley.

Por suerte, Ellen regresó con las cervezas. De inmediato tomó la suya y la bebió casi entera, bajo el escrutinio de Castiel. Cuando necesitó respirar, la puso de regreso en el portavasos y tomó una profunda respiración.

—Ahora lo sabes –comentó Castiel.

—Sí –Dean se rió entre dientes, iba a necesitar más bebidas. ¡Mejor antes que después!

— ¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Castiel, si mirada no vacilante ni un poco.

—Nah, ¡Todo libre! –bromeó Dean.

— ¿Qué hay de Benny? –insistió Castiel.

_Vale, ¡Una cerveza más!_

— ¿Qué hay de él? –preguntó mientras llamaba a Ellen para que le trajera otra.

— ¿Sabes que soy bueno leyendo?

Dean bebió el resto de su vaso.

—Soy todavía mejor leyendo entre líneas –empezó Castiel.

La mente de Dean era una letanía de ‘ _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Hijo de perra! ¡¿Qué carajo?! ¡Mierda!_ ’. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía dos opciones. Mentir entre sientes o decir la verdad. No estaba seguro de estar a la altura de los segundos. Los recuerdos y sentimientos reprimidos nunca traían algo bueno. Además, eso significaba admitir algo que ni siquiera estaba listo para enfrentar. Miró a Castiel. Él siempre paciente Castiel, con las manos alrededor de su cerveza, jugando con la condensación en el vaso. Que se joda.

 —Es una larga historia –dijo Dean, y forzó otra sonrisa, tratando de hacerse sentir mejor. — ¿Tienes mi archivo completo?

—Casi completo, sí.

—Tú, err –intentó. — ¿Tienes una mención acerca de ese tiempo cuando un interrogatorio fue mal?

Castiel asintió.

— ¿Cuándo el número cuatro de Crowley te ordeno asesinar un topo sospechoso?

—Sí, eso… –Dean guardó silencio durante un par de segundos, luego tomó otra bocanada de aire. —Fue una noche jodida, Cas. Asesiné a un tipo. La primera vez que maté a alguien –bajó la mirada, recordando toda la escena como si eso hubiera pasado la noche anterior. —Bueno, ¡Tienes que empezar por alguna parte! –bromeó y dejó escapar una risa insincera. No engañaría a nadie pero valía la pena intentarlo. —Así que Benny me ayudó a escenificar todo. Entonces le dije que quería salir. Quería salirme tanto, hombre –dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso. —Quería ver a mi hermano, mis padres, de vuelta a mi vieja vida. Hombre, ¡Acababa de matar a un tipo! Y me di cuenta por primera vez que tan jodida estaba realmente la situación. Lo profundo que estaba y lo más profundo que iba a llegar.

Sacudió la cabeza y bebió unos tragos del vaso de Castiel.

—No me había imaginado en ese momento que Alastair me buscaría y comenzaría a ‘enseñarme’. De todas formas…

Echó una rápida mirada a Castiel, que escuchaba atentamente. La decisión de Dean comenzó a renuncia, pero sabía que tenía que seguir adelante.

—Le dije a Benny lo jodido que estaba. Que no había vuelta atrás. Así que me sacó. Bebimos. Mucho. Me escuchó, ¡Por horas, hombre! ¡Horas! –insistió. —Y él sólo escuchó y sabes, estaba ahí. No sé si sabía algo o no, pero me gustaba el tipo. Todo ese estilo de oso me atrapó –se aclaró la garganta y apartó la mirada de Castiel. —Sí, bueno, estaba borracho hasta al punto de casi desmayarme. Él no estaba mejor. O sólo un poco. Así que decidimos esperar en el motel de al lado. Consiguió una habitación y todo y todo y entonces, no sé qué pasó, no sé quién empezó, pero err –se lamió los labios. Recordó el sabor tan vívidamente. —Nos besamos. Mucho –rió entre dientes. — ¡En realidad! ¡Esa fue la sesión más larga de mi vida! –bromeó. —Pero Benny s detuvo antes de que se pusiera err—serio.

—Ya veo –comentó Castiel.

—Explicó que estábamos borrachos y que lamentaríamos la decisión. Quería que tuviéramos nuestras mentes claras. Así que dormimos. De alguna manera consiguió que me recuperara un poco, sólo para estar en el lado seguro y no quebrar mi cubierta. Y me dejó en casa de Lisa, con quien había estado coqueteando durante un tiempo, pero no había sucedido nada.

Dean se rascó la nariz, alcanzando la parte de la historia que dolía.

—Estaba saliendo con su novia en ese momento. Dos días después, al parecer se le propuso y ella dijo que sí. Estuvo casado con Andrea desde entonces. El resto, ya sabes. Lisa, Ben, Crowley tras las rejas, y yo de vuelta a la Fuerza.

Castiel asintió. Dean seguía evitando su mirada pero escuchó el pequeño ‘hmm’.

— ¿Te arrepientes de eso? –Castiel finalmente preguntó.

— ¿De lo que paso? No –Dean respondió con seguridad, encarando a Castiel. Era un recuerdo que apreciaría a pesar de la pequeña punzada en su corazón. — ¿De qué nada pasó? No lo sé –contestó con honestidad. —De todos modos, él siguió adelante, seguí adelante, es uno de mis mejores amigos, así que estamos bien.

— ¿Lo hiciste? –preguntó Castiel, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Seguir adelante?

Dean se echó a reír.

—Amigo, ¡Estuve con Lisa por años! Sí, ¡Puedes apostar que seguí adelante!

Castiel no parecía convencido pero no presiono. Tomó su cerveza y bebió lentamente unos cuantos tragos. Dean realmente necesitaba la suya con urgencia. Le hizo un gesto de nuevo a Elle, quien le lazó una mirada de advertencia. Sonrió y bajo la mirada. Una parte de él se estaba preguntado si realmente había superado a Benny. Lo sentimientos que sentía por él eran diferentes a los de Lisa. Todavía encontraba atractivo a su amigo y tal vez la parte inferior de su cuero no estaría en contra de alguna acción con él. Pero, pensando en aquel momento, Dean sabía que su afecto por Benny cambió.

Todavía consideraba a Sammy su mejor amigo, a pesar de todos estos años, pero en realidad era Benny quien estuvo allí y lo ayudo. Incluso Lisa no le podía traer consuelo como lo hizo Benny. No, decidió. Benny era su amigo, y eso era todo. Además, no podía ignorar esa pequeña chispa en su corazón cada vez que pensaba en Castiel, que estaba soltero, le recordó su mente. _Joder_ , pensó. _¡Sentimientos! ¡Eso es mierda!_ Será mejor que se ahogué en alcohol y se olvidé de ellos. ¿Por qué habló de eso con Castiel? Debería haber mentido entre dientes, de verdad.

—Fue difícil –comenzó de repente Castiel, bajando su vaso vacío. —Cuando Meg llegó a la oficina, viéndola pero no permitido abrazarla.

Dean alzó la vista y en el momento en que su mirada se encontró con la de Castiel, desvió sus ojos, centrándose en su cerveza.

—Ella fue la que presionó para que estuviéramos juntos y fue muy agradable. Ella me enseñó lo que era la intimidad y… estaba alegre y entonces le guardé rencor por eso. Porque cuando rompimos, ella se lo llevó lejos de mí –explicó, con voz baja. —Mi madre, como sabes, no era muy efusiva. Tener a alguien a tu lado, era nuevo. Me tomó un tiempo para superar eso. Lo peor es que ella es mi mejor amiga. A pesar de su actitud, ella se preocupa profundamente. Y siempre la amaré –Castiel admitió.

— ¡Wow, amigo! –exclamó Dean antes de que pudiera evitarlo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió.

—Lo hago. De verdad. El amor toma muchas formas y mi amor por ella es diferente ahora. Solo puedo imaginar que los sentimientos que tienes por Lisa y Benny son los mismos. Pero la necesidad se intimidad no puede ser asimilada como el sentimiento que tienes por un amante.

Era demasiado para Dean. Había demasiado para pensar. Estaba inquieto, no sabía que decir, qué responder. Poner su alma desnuda era una cosa. Pero para que Castiel lo hiciera también confiando en Dean para escucharlo. Era demasiado íntimo para él. Dean estaba acostumbrado a ser aplastado y soldado, o mentir como mecanismo de supervivencia. Hablar con Lisa había sido difícil y eso fue hace meses. ¿Repetir lo mismo con Castiel? Diablos no. Una vez cada pocos años era suficiente.

Se levantó de asiento, excusándose con un murmulló acerca de ir al baño. No miró a Castiel y pasó directamente al baño. Vació la vejiga y trató de recuperar un poco la calma. Una vez más, sus pensamientos eran un torbellino de ideas opuestas y conflictos. Realmente no podía pensar. Se sentía humillado y avergonzado, lo que sabía que era una mierda. También sentía presión para convertirse… en algo. No sabía qué. Era muy probable que Castiel tuviera demasiadas expectativas de él. Reunirse con Benny, Bobby, incluso Victor, y sus otros amigos era sencillo. Era sólo una cuestión de ‘no joder las cosas’. Reunirse con Sammy y sus padres era mucho más difícil. Y ahora Castiel estaba en la misma bolsa, pero no lo había decepcionado como ya lo había hecho con su familia. ¡Dios! Estaba tan jodido, pensó.

Se lavó las manos y salpicó un poco de agua en su cara. Tenía que ponerse en jaque. Cuando estaba convencido de que podía enfrentarse a Castiel sin otro monstruo, regresó y se sentó frente a él. Durante su ausencia, Ellen había traído las hamburguesas y dos vasos llenos de cervezas.

Miró a Castiel que no mostraba ningún signo de… nada, en realidad. Había una tensión entre ellos y era incómodo.

Castiel tomó una papa frita y empezó a comer. Dean siguió su ejemplo.

—No puedo imaginarme lo que será la tercera película –dijo Castiel después de un par de segundos. Dean podía besar al tipo por cambiar de tema.

— ¿Le has echado un vistazo? ¿Te spoileaste o algo? –preguntó Dean, comiendo una papa frita.

Castiel negó.

—No, evité todo lo relacionado con Volver al Futuro. Meg me chantajeó y pidió su lunes libre por su silencio.

—Ella es dura –comentó Dean.

—Lo es. Tuve que aceptar, ¡De lo contrario estoy seguro de que habría encontrado el guión de toda la película garabateado en una post-it sobre todo mi escritorio! –aseguró Castiel, rodando los ojos y haciendo reír a Dean en voz alta. Eso estaba bien, estaban de vuelta en la pista.

Discutieron un poco más y pasaron el resto de la noche como todas las demás. Ordenaron dos cafés, negros, para tratar de dispersar todo el alcohol que bebieron. Castiel insistió que era inútil, pero Dean dijo que valía la pena un trago. Hablaron un poco más antes de regresar a Chicago. Fue bien después de la 1 am cuando Dean dejó a Castiel con un ‘¡Nos vemos mañana, Cas!’.

Dean pasó todo el jueves pensando en _“¿Estoy saliendo con Cas? ¿Es consiente? ¿Estamos saliendo? ¿Son sólo salidas de amigos?”_ hasta el punto de que casi se le perdió un detalle durante su investigación. La comisario donde se llevó oficialmente la investigación de Martin (el Capitán Singer no pudo arreglárselas para recuperar el expediente, ya que no había ninguna razón real para ello, pero Dean sospechaba que era una decisión política) tenía un informe de desajuste en su expediente de pruebas. Parecía como si un teléfono celular se recuperó en el cuerpo de Martin, pero no apareció en los informes oficiales.

Inmediatamente llamó a Victor, que estaba recogiendo una declaración de alguien que decía haber visto a Bela Talbot. Su compañero no contestó así que le dejó un mensaje explicando la situación y le pidió a Victor que fuera a esa comisaria para recoger el teléfono.

La respuesta de Victor llegó con un simple mensaje unos minutos después. No podía hacer tal cosa porque eso no estaba permitido y no tenía contactos ahí. También aconsejó llamar a Benny que trabajó allí por unos meses. Dean no perdió más tiempo. Marcó el teléfono de Benny y pronto escuchó el áspero sonido el acento sureño.

 —Hey Benny –le saludó. — ¡Estoy seguro de que me vas a hacer un favor! –bromeó.

—Hola a ti también, Dean. ¿Qué es esta vez? ¡Juro que si te vas a mudar de ese agujero de departamento tuyo, encuentra otra persona para que te ayude! –contestó Benny.

—Nah, se trata de Martin –explicó Dean en un tono más serio.

—Está bien, dispara, hermano.

Dean aclaró su problema y lo que necesitaba que Benny hiciera.

—Básicamente, ¿Quieres que irrumpa en la sala de pruebas para conseguir un teléfono y revisar los registros? –resumió Benny.

—Yep.

—Si me despiden por eso, ¡Juro que estaré viviendo de tu salario por el resto de tu maldita vida! –gritó Benny pero Dean vio a través de eso.

—Si va a hacer ese gumbo, ¡No me importaría! –respondió, haciendo que Benny riera.

—Está bien, hermano. Déjame ver qué puedo hacer.

—Gracias Benny.

La investigación de Dean estaba atascada y ese teléfono podía ser la única pieza que conducía a una nueva ventaja. A pesar de interrogar a todo el mundo alrededor del lugar donde Martin murió, Victor había regresado con las manos vacías. Y de acuerdo con la información de Bobby, el detective en esa comisaria tampoco encontró nada. Estaban atascados y lo único que Dean tenía en su poder era el archivo de Martin durante su estancia con Crowley.

Alrededor de una hora antes del final de su turno, recibió un mensaje de Benny.

“Totalmente roto.”

Leyó e inmediatamente escribió.

“Consíguelo de todas formas.”

Dejó su escritorio y bajó al sótano donde Garth y Ash tenían su fortaleza. Era una conversación que mantendría fuera del expediente.

Bajó por las escaleras y por los diversos pasillos antes de llegar a la sala de IT, golpeó dos veces y abrió la puerta. Tanto Garth como Ash no le dieron una mirada, demasiado ocupados escribiendo furiosamente en sus computadoras.

Aclaró su garganta.

—Sólo un segundo –dijo Garth, sin levantar la mirada de su pantalla.

Dean esperó un par de minutos. Se aclaró la garganta más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo totalmente ignorado. Finalmente Garth levantó la vista.

— ¡Hey Dean! –sonrió antes de girarse hacía Ash. —Pausa, amigo.

—Claro… estaba ganando de todas formas –Ash comentó con un gesto satisfecho.

—Vamos, ¡No lo hacías! ¿Rescribiste el ciclo?

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hice!

—Oh… bien, tal vez estabas un poco adelante.

Dean dio un paso adelante.

— ¿Chicos? –insistió, su voz más fuerte.

—Cierto, ¡Dean! ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti? –preguntó Garth girándose hacia Dean.

— ¿Hay alguna manera de extraer información de un teléfono roto? –preguntó.

Garth asintió.

—Sí, por supuesto. A menos que el teléfono esté completamente aplastado o quemado, generalmente hay maneras de obtener algunos datos.

—Bien. Porque—

—Pero –Garth le interrumpió. —hay un camino oficial para hacer eso. Tienes un laboratorio dedicado para la evidencia.

Dean se quejó un poco.

—Imaginemos que necesito esos datos urgentemente.

—Será mejor que lo envíes con urgencia, entonces –respondió Garth.

— ¡Amigo! –gritó Ash. — ¿Se trata del mismo caso que el archivo que pediste?

 —Sí. Puedo o no puedo tener una importante pieza de evidencia. ¿Serán capaces de hacerlo?

Garth le lanzó una mirada a Ash que se la devolvió. De repente, Garth se levantó.

—No sé ustedes, pero realmente necesito un café. Nos vemos en cinco minutos –pasó junto a Dean y le palmeó suavemente el hombro, obligándolo a entrar a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

—Dime todo sobre eso –dijo Ash.

Dean le explicó el caso, dejando de fuera el hecho de que él mismo estaba encubierto.

—Pero entonces –dijo. —el teléfono fue incluido en el informe de aquí, pero no en el oficial.

— ¿Crees que un policía está involucrado? –preguntó Ash.

—Honestamente, no. Sólo esperó que sea un simple error. Pero me gustaría evitar enviar el teléfono para la inspección de datos a través del canal oficial, ya que fue registrado en otra comisaria.

—Eso podría levantar algunas sospechas –comentó Ash.

—Sí, podría.

—Pero amigo, ¿Por qué no dejas que otros detectives hagan su trabajo? ¿Por qué estás tan inclinado a lidiar con esto? Y sí, dijiste que era un amigo, pero de verdad.

—Podría estar vinculado a la organización de Crowley. Podría haber uno de ellos afuera –explicó Dean.

Ash suspiró.

—Mira, voy a necesitar un poco más que eso. Lo que me estas pidiendo es un gran asunto.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero es importante. Es la única pista que tengo. Las demás son callejones sin salida. Y quiero atrapar a este asesino, ¿Sabes?

Ash no se veía convencido.

— ¿Confías en el Capitán Singer? –preguntó Dean.

—Sí, viejo, ¡Por supuesto! –Ash le gritó con una mueca.

—Entonces pregúntale de eso –replicó Dean. —Soy uno de los buenos –afirmó, sabiendo muy bien que tan cliché sonaba eso.

Ash se inclinó hacia atrás un poco y cruzó los brazos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Quizás lo haga.

La puerta se abrió y Garth entró, con dos tazas de café humeante en la mano.

— ¡Yyyy todavía estás aquí! –dijo. — ¡Genial! ¿Supongo que es hora de ir a un descanso en el baño?

—Nah, está bien hombre –Ahs lo detuvo. —Dean, te lo haré saber. Sólo necesito pensarlo.

—Claro, genial. Gracias, supongo –dijo Dean y con eso, dejo la fortaleza para volver a su escritorio. Una vez que se sentó, se dio cuenta de que Benny le había enviado un mensaje, diciendo que se encontraran en la cafetería al final de la calle, donde Donna obtenía sus donas.

Dean estaba un poco frustrado, pero no podía guarda rencor contra Ash, que estaba haciendo su trabajo. Si un tipo nuevo, que acababa de ingresar a la estación, pedía esos favores, sin ninguna seguridad, también tendría que pensar en eso.

Tomó su chaqueta y caminó por la calle para reunirse con Benny, que apareció veinte minutos después. Se abrazaron sin ninguna palabra, Benny entregó el teléfono, envuelto en un papel marrón.

—Lo juro, Dean, mejor que tengas idea de lo que estás haciendo –advirtió Benny.

—Espero que sí… –admitió Dean. —Gracias, en serio.

—Sí, bueno, ¡Mejor que tengas cuidado cuando te pida un favor! –respondió Benny, medio bromeando.

Dean sonrió.

— ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó después de que bebieran su café.

Barry se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello, me mantiene ocupado.

Bueno, eso no parecía realmente un buen augurio, pensó Dean. Benny parecía deprimido y todavía no estaba dispuesto a hablar con él.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con esto? –preguntó.

—Intenté que Ash descubriera lo que está dentro –explicó Dean. —Pro no estoy seguro de que confié en mí lo suficiente para hacerlo.

—En caso de que necesites ayuda, hermano, házmelo saber –dijo Benny. —Mi asignación, es de protección de testigos, aparentemente tiene algunas habilidades serias.

—Gracias Benny, pero realmente no quiero involucrar a personas de fuera, además no estoy seguro de que tu testigo éste dispuesto a hacerlo.

Benny levantó la ceja y se inclinó un poco más sobre la mesa.

—No te preocupes, es una pelirroja de verdad. ¡Deberías escucharla hablar sobre la justicia social! Aprendí un montón.

Dean se echó a reír.

—Eres un tipo casado amigo, no te involucres de esa manera –dijo, haciendo que los ojos de Benny rodaran demasiado, Dean preocupado de que se atascaran.

—  ¡¿De verdad, hermano?! –respondió Benny con una mueca.

Dean frunció el ceño y se disculpó.

—Lo siento, estuvo fuera de lugar.

—Además, ella batea para el otro equipo –dijo Benny. —De verdad, es triste que este bajo una fuerte protección, es genial. La amarías.

—Tal vez una vez que salga de todo este desastre –dijo Dean. —Mejor que la mantengas a salvo –terminó.

— ¿Nunca lo he hecho? –Benny preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Nah, está en buenas manos –aprobó.

Pocos minutos después, Benny tuvo que marcharse y Dean regreso a la estación, después de haber agradecido a su amigo. Cuando entró a la habitación, vio a Ash en el pasillo, justo antes de tomar las escaleras. Dean se sentó en su computadora y unos segundos más tarde, recibió un correo electrónico de Ash. “Dr Bad-Ass dentro”, es todo lo que leía.

Sin perder tiempo, bajó, con el paquete marrón en la mano. Una vez que entró en la habitación, Garth rodó los ojos y se fue de nuevo. Dean sacó el teléfono. Era un smartphone, no reciente sin embargo. La pantalla rota en pedazos y todo parecía torcido. Daba la impresión de que alguien intentó aplastarlo con un martillo o pisarlo.

Ash le echó un vistazo.

—No tengo los conectores correctos aquí. Te daré el resultado mañana. ¿De acuerdo?

— ¡Sí! ¡Genial! ¡Muchas gracias!

Su cabeza estaba llena con esperanza por una nueva pista, Dean terminó su turno y fue donde Castiel esperaría, sin duda, esperando por él. Y estaba en lo cierto. En la misma parada que la semana pasada y la anterior, Castiel estaba de pie, con los brazos colgando a los costados, un poco tieso. De nuevo, sonrió tan pronto como vio a Dean.

—Hola Dean.

—Hey Cas, ¿Espero que no hayas conseguido las entradas todavía? –preguntó Dean.

—Bueno… –contestó Castiel con una ceja levantada. —En realidad tengo los de esta semana y…. y la siguiente –admitió. —Mostrarán una película que no he visto todavía. ¿Y me estaba preguntando si tal vez te gustaría unírteme?

Dean soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada al hombro de Cas.

—Sí, por supuesto. ¿Cuál es la película?

—The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

— ¡Mierda! –Dean exclamó antes de que pudiera evitarlo.

— ¿La has visto? ¿Es mala? –preguntó Castiel con un pliegue entre los ojos.

Dean abrió la boca y la cerró. Trató de encontrar las palabras correctas. Pero viendo la mirada preocupada de Castiel, sólo se rió entre dientes.

—Es una gran película, te va a gustar –aseguró y palmeó su mano en el hombro de Cas de nuevo.

—Vamos, entonces. Oh, y porque conseguiste los boletos, ¡El próximo miércoles va por mí! –Afirmó Dean.-

—Dean no hay necesidad de—

—Nah –lo cortó. —ya lo hice. Si quieres ayudar, encuentra un lugar, ¿De acuerdo?

Castiel asintió, con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Lo haré.

Mientras caminaban hacia la entrada, Dean no podía evitar estar contento de Castiel estando ansioso de encontrarse con él. Primero todos los miércoles y jueves. Eso era genial. No sólo alejaba la mente de Dean del caso de Martin y Bela, sino que Castiel era una gran compañía y realmente se llevaban bien. En realidad, más que bien. Y Dean estaba posiblemente tan ansioso como Castiel por reunirse con él. Más ansioso todavía. Bien, si era honesto, podía haber desarrollado un pequeño flechazo por el tipo. Pero, ¡Vamos! Era atractivo, increíblemente inteligente y divertido incluso si no se lo proponía. Sus conversaciones pasaban de películas a comida y a política. Lo que a Dean le gustaba era que las opiniones de Castiel no se desplazan a otros lugares. Usualmente tomaba en consideración los puntos de Dean y ofrecía contras y sugerencias. También era un gran oyente y de verdad, Dean podría haber hecho sus oídos sangrar con sus historias de Sammy y Baby.

Tan pronto como se sentó, en la fila de en medio, pudo escuchar la voz de Victor que decía “¡Ustedes están totalmente saliendo!”. Y bien, ¡Tal vez lo estaban! Pero Castiel no intentaba nada así que tal vez no era consciente de eso.

Desafortunadamente, la mente de Dean iba en círculo y no disfruto la película de manera que lo habría deseado. A pesar de mirar a Castiel durante sus partes favoritas, fue un poco frustrante.

Afortunadamente, Castiel no se dio cuenta y sin que Dean sugiriera llevarlo, caminó junto a él hacia Baby. Contrario a su usual viaje, Dean habló sobre la película, lo que a Castiel le gusto, lo que le disgusto.

—La mejor parte es, si ves la trilogía de nuevo, notarás cosas que no habías visto antes.

— ¿Por ejemplo? –preguntó Castiel.

—En la primera, el centro comercial se llama Two Pines Mall. Pero cuando McFly va al pasado, pasa sobre un pino. Cuando regresa a su tiempo, el centro se llama Lone Pine Mall. Eso es lo que hizo.

—Interesante –Castiel aprobó con un asentimiento. —Volveré a ver las películas entonces.

Dean se echó a reír.

—Dale un poco de tiempo. la semana que viene, es…. Va a ser un poco diferente.

— ¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó.

Dean se rió, un poco incómodo.

— ¿Dónde ubicas los transexuales, travestis y la homosexualidad?

Castiel se giró con una expresión divertida.

—Bueno, eso suena prometedor.

—Sí –rió Dean.

Castiel encaró el camino.

—Soy comprensivo –explicó. —Daré lo mejor para serlo, de verdad.

Dean suspiró aliviado.

Pronto llegaron a la pequeña calle y Dean aparcó frente a la oficina. Castiel siempre caminaba a casa desde aquí, así que debía vivir en una casa adyacente. Castiel salió del Impala y le agradeció a Dean por la noche. Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Dean lo llamó.

— ¿Sí Dean?

—Cas, estamos… ¿Estamos saliendo? –soltó, con la mente con un corto circuito para expresar la pregunta de una manera más normal.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Castiel se amplió.

—Si lo preguntas, entonces ya debes saber la respuesta –dijo, con un poco de humor en su voz. Entonces cerró la puerta y empezó a alejarse.

Dean estaba atónito. Vio a Castiel, caminando lentamente por la acera. Antes de que pudiera llagar al final de la calle, Dean salió corriendo de su auto.

— ¡Cas! –gritó, haciendo que Castiel se detuviera y volteara. — ¿Eso es un sí? –grito con voz fuerte.

No escuchó la risa, pero notó que el hombro de Castiel temblaba un poco y posiblemente había una sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Sí! –Castiel respondió, igual de fuerte. Dio una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza y siguió alegre por su camino.

Dean hizo un gesto de victoria.

— ¡Diablos, sí! –gritó antes de que pudiera controlarse. Sintió una sonrisa pegada en su rostro. ¡Realmente estaban saliendo! Una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que Victor había tenido razón desde el principio, pero la silenció. Victor se daría cuenta de eso y se jactaría de ello.

Se sentó detrás del volante y regresó a su apartamento, la felicidad filtrándose a través de cada uno de sus poros. Sin embargo, todo se detuvo cuando vio a Benny, sentado en el suelo, contra la pared junto a su puerta, con los ojos cerrados, lo brazos cruzados sobre sus rodillas.

—Hey hermano –dijo Benny cuando abrió los ojos y vio a Dean de pie frente a él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, matadme.
> 
> No, ya, en serio, ha sido un mes de locos, entre encontrar trabajo, encontrar escuela y entrar a un curso de 'liderazgo' mi mundo se puso de cabeza, juro que quería gritar que se detuviera y bajarme. Pero bueno, entre descansos limitados me di la oportunidad de traducir y por ende hasta ahora traje nuevo capitulo, y debo decir que es mi favorito, sobre todo la última charla entre Dean y Cas. Grité, lo juro. 
> 
> Como sea, nos vemos hasta el proximo mes, no me odien.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

Dean dejó que Benny entrara. Cuando su amigo pasó frente a él, inmediatamente captó el olor a sudor y alcohol. Del tipo fuerte, se dio cuenta. En cuanto cerró la puerta, vio a Benny acercarse al refrigerador y saco dos cervezas. Los abrió y sostuvo una para que Dean la tomara. Luego, caminaron hasta el sofá y Benny se dejó caer. Dean se sentó a su lado.

Aparentemente, Benny no estaba listo para hablar todavía. Bebió la mitad de su cerveza y dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

—Ya te había dicho lo de la protección de testigos, ¿Verdad? –preguntó después de un rato.

Por supuesto que sí, hace seis horas antes. Dean asintió.

—Parece que nos vamos a mudar a Nueva York.

— ¿Nos?

—La testigo y yo –Benny explicó. —Al parecer, la tarea tardara más de los esperado, Andrea no está feliz en absoluto…

— ¿Porque te mudarás a Nueva York con una lesbiana o porque estarás lejos?

Era una pregunta retórica, pero necesitaba ser preguntada.

—Lo último, pero enfatizado por lo primero. Al parecer, ser gay no es suficiente. Andrea dice que podría ser bi.

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

—Es tonto. ¡Es como decir que eres infiel!

Barry lo miró y después a su cerveza.

—Cierto… –bebió el resto y entonces se puso de pie para tomar otra. — ¡Tendrás que reabastecer, hermano! –Benny se burló desde la cocina.

Iba a ser una larga noche, Dean podía sentirlo. Benny finalmente estaba hablando pero Dean sabía que había algo más. Tuvo que esperar a que su amigo lo dijera. Pero cuando volvió a sentarse, siguió bebiendo y no parecía listo para más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado esperando, Benny? –preguntó Dean.

—No sé. ¿Una hora? ¿Más o menos? –Benny se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué paso? –Dean presionó.

— ¿La vida?

—Amigo…

— ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Encontraste una chica linda para ti, hermano? –preguntó Benny, su habitual acento ahora peligrosamente aburrido.

—Nah, estaba fuera por una película, una repetición de—

— ¿Sin novia? –Benny lo cortó, mirándolo con recelo.

—Sin novia pero—

Antes de que realmente entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, los labios de Benny estaban sobre los suyos. El beso era como recordaba. Estaba tan borracho y nunca lo olvidaría. La suavidad de sus labios, su barba de varios días. Pronto, sintió el peso de Benny apoyado sobre él. Era un tipo grande y Dean no tenía ganas de pelear. Lentamente se recostaron hasta que la cabeza de Dean descansó en el brazo del sofá. Sentía el peso de Benny sobre él y eso le gustaba tanto. Abrió la boca, ligeramente, y la lengua de Benny encontró su camino, lamiendo, jugando, succionando suavemente. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas. Hacia tanto tiempo que se sentía así.

Benny se movió hacia abajo para besar su mandíbula, su cuello, succionar tiernamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Dean… –gruñó. Su voz sonaba como una llamada de atención a los oídos de Dean. Eso estaba mal, no era el tono correcto. De repente, se revolvió y empujo hasta que finalmente se las arregló para sentarse, un poco sin aliento, con los ojos abiertos, su corazón latiendo como Formula 1 en su pecho.

— ¡Para! –le ordenó a Benny, con una mano sobre su hombro para empujarlo más.

—Dean, ¿Qué—? -preguntó Benny, incrédulo.

—No, Benny. Para –con un empujón final, se las arregló para poner a Benny de nuevo en su lugar y sentarse, con los pies en el suelo. —No…

Escuchó que su amigo soltaba un largo y fuerte suspiro y entonces sintió que el sofá se movía un poco. Cuando por fin consiguió mirar a Benny, lo vio acurrucarse al otro lado, con un brazo sobre los ojos. El corazón de Dean se rompió.

—Lo siento… pero no puedo –susurró, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos.

—Nah, no tienes que disculparte, hermano –dijo Benny, sin mover un dedo. —Soy yo, debería disculparme. Y lo hago.

— ¿Qué paso, Benny? –Dean rogó. —Este no eres tú.

El hombre soltó una risa sin humor.

—Andrea me echó de una patada –exhaló. —Llevó semanas durmiendo en el sofá. Hice todo lo posible, Dean. Realmente lo hice. Pero ya no funcionaba más –tragó saliva con dificultad y suspiró de nuevo. —Sé que se estaba poniendo absurdo. Peleábamos por todo. Literal, por todo. Queriendo un niño, no queriéndolo. No quiero un niño todavía, eso la volvió loca. Dijo que era porque no quería tener un bebé con ella. Entonces, pensé en ello y… Dean, ¡Amo a esa mujer pero me vuelve loco! Entonces le dije, ¡Vale, hagamos uno! Y ella gritó que no me importaba una mierda. Que sólo quería terminar con eso.

De repente, todo el sofá comenzó a temblar. Dean tardó dos segundos en darse cuenta de que Benny se reía. Incluso una risa tonta. Apartó el bazo de sus ojos y Dean vio la humedad en la esquina de sus parpados.

— ¡Llegó un momento en que le dije que era una perra quisquillosa! ¡Porque no quería beber una cerveza! –comenzó una carcajada que no parecía calmarse.

Dean lo dejó. Claramente necesitaba sacar la tensión de su sistema de alguna u otra forma. Y si reírse de su corazón calmaba sus nervios, así sería.

Benny intentó una cuantas veces articular palabras, incluso oraciones, pero todas se perdían en su risita, para la diversión de Dean incluso si la situación no era realmente divertida. Dejando a Benny en sus nervios, Dean se levantó, tomó sus cervezas y las vació en el fregadero después de encender su cafetera.

Cuando regresó con dos tazas humeantes, Benny parecía haberse calmado. Se sentó más derecho y tuvo dificultades para mirar a Dean.

—Gracias hermano –susurró y tomó la taza.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Dean, dejando que su taza se enfriara sobre la mesa.

Benny se encogió de hombros y se las arregló para lanzarle una mirada.

—Me iré en los próximos días. Esa niña, está en un verdadero problema. Se las ingenió para conseguir información sensible y hay un precio por su cabeza. Siete cifras.

— ¡Mierda!

—Sí. Así que tengo que concentrarme en ella 24/7. Es duro para ella, más que para mí –sopló unos segundos en el café caliente y trató de beber, pero todavía estaba demasiado caliente. Puso la taza y le dio una ojeada a Barry. —Sabes, es simple, de verdad si Andrea no puede entender o manejar que este trabajo es lo que me mantiene limpio, entonces no hay mucha elección, en realidad. Quiere volver a Grecia. Todavía tiene familia allí y quiere que vaya con ella. Pero, realmente no puedo, y no quiero –se quedó callado un par de segundo. —Así que supongo que este es el final de la línea.

—Amigo, no puedes sólo irte a Nueva York y dejarlo así –dijo Dean.

—Sí, lo sé –admitió Benny. —Hablare con ella antes de que me vaya. Lo resolveremos.

Dean asintió con la cabeza. Eso era lo mejor, de verdad.

—Y lo siento –continuo Benny. —Por forzarme hacia ti, no sé lo que me pasó.

La mandíbula de Dean se apretó. ¿Realmente iba a hablar de esto? ¿No deberían un golpe en el hombro y una taza de café arreglarlo? Probablemente no. Hizo todo lo posible para mantener una expresión neutra. Especialmente, cuando sabía lo atraído que estaba por Benny y cómo realmente había deseado por esto.

—Yo no debería haber hecho. Sólo pensé en… en ese motel, ¿Sabes? ¿Hace años?

Dean le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Estaba esperando que todavía quisieras…

Dean negó.

—Amigo, tu sincronización es la peor –se lamió los labios tratando de encontrar la manera de decirle a su amigo la verdad y lo que era más importante, ¡Por dónde empezar! —Quería hacer. Demasiado –admitió. —Pero entonces, te comprometiste, te casaste con Andrea, yo estaba con Lisa… ¿Y me conseguí un novio? ¿Supongo?

Barry soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Supones?

—Supongo –repitió Dean con énfasis y amplios ojos para mostrar su incredulidad. —Es realmente nuevo.

— ¿Cómo de nuevo? –preguntó Benny.

—Err… ¿Treinta minutos?

— ¿Qué carajo?

Dean suspiró.

—Estoy saliendo con Cas.

—Cas… ¿Como en Castiel Novak? –dijo Benny con voz fuerte y escéptica.

Dean asintió. Benny le dirigió una mirada rara.

— ¿Estás seguro de llevar a esa tía loca al camino? –preguntó.

—Benny… –advirtió Dean.

—Lo siento. Es un poco extraño es todo.

—Sí, él es… –replicó Dean con una sonrisa. —Es simpático.

—Woah, ¡Va bien, hermano! –Banny se echó a reír y lanzó una palmada en el hombro de Dean.

— ¡Vamos! –Dean protestó con un encogimiento, haciendo reír a Benny más fuerte.

—Hey, Dean. ¿Estamos bien? –preguntó Benny una vez que se calmó.

Dean asintió.

—Sí, estamos bien. Y te vas a quedar aquí esta noche, no hay forma de que manejes ahora mismo, o tendré que arrestarte por conducir ebrio.  Entonces, ¿Cama o sofá?

Benny sonrió, miró sus rodillas y asintió.

—Gracias hermano –dijo lentamente antes de volver a encarar a Dean. —Sofá, no puedo moverme, mi cabeza es un desastre.

—Bueno, ¡Espera hasta mañana! ¡Eso te enseñara!

Benny rió entre dientes y comenzó a quitarse los jeans, la camisa y la gorra, mientras Dean le traía unas sábanas limpias y una almohada. Le trajo un vaso de agua y dos pastillas para su resaca, por si acaso. Una vez que se acostó, Dean le deseó buenas noches y se retiró a su propio dormitorio. Una vez que estaba un poco más claro y listo para la cama, tomó su teléfono y escribió ‘Buenas Cas’. Sólo unos segundos más tarde llego su respuesta ‘Buenas noches Dean’.

— ¿Estás seguro? –Dean volvió a preguntar. — ¿No hay error?

—Positivo –le aseguró Ash. —Revisado, doble revisado, triple revisado. Estuvo ahí tres veces durante la semana antes de morir y se quedó quince minutos, veinte minutos y diez minutos.

Dean le dio las gracias a Ash y regresó escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo. Ash había imprimido sus hallazgos durante la noche y había dejado los papeles en su escritorio, bajo una carpeta aburrida. Dean había verificado la información, los contactos que Ash había sacado del teléfono y la ubicación. Gracias a Dios por el GPS y la geo-localización. La mayoría de los lugares del reporte del detective ya habían sido revisados por Victor por cualquier testigo o pista. ¿Pero ese lugar? Alrededor de una esquina, cerca de Edgewater, no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontró su cuerpo. Eso era algo nuevo.

Inmediatamente, Dean llamó a Victor a su celular. Afortunadamente, contestó.

—Dean, ¡Es mejor que sea bueno! –advirtió Victor. Después de todo, había pedido la mañana libre.

— ¡Tienes que ayudarme, hombre, incluso te dejaré montar a mi bebé por una hora! –Dean le dijo enseguida. Necesitaba a su colega con la mejor disposición.

—Oh, eso suena desesperado. Muy bien, lo que necesites. A cambio de tu auto, ¡Todo un día! Veinticuatro horas, Dean.

—Mierda, Vic, vamos, amigo.

— ¡No hay amigos cuando se trata de autos como ese! –replicó Victor.

Dean suspiró.

—Está bien, pero tienes que hacerlo hoy.

—Dispara.

—Se trata del caso de Martin. Estaba en la esquina de Magnolia y Devon. Y no hay información sobre esto en ningún informe, ¿Puedes echar un vistazo? Estuvo allí tres veces. Durante—

— ¡Espera! Déjame escribir esto –gruñó Victor.

Dean esperó a que Victor lo dejara seguir. Detalló cada fecha y hora en la que Martin estuvo ubicado allí.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer? –preguntó Victor.

—Hay algunos números que no identifiqué. Así que los checaré a ver si surge algo. Podrían ser desechables.

—Siempre son desechables –suspiró Victor. —Está bien, lo comprobaré esta mañana, después del dentista.

— ¿Es por eso que te tomaste la mañana libre? ¿Amigo, en serio?

— ¡La higiene dental es importante, Dean!

—Sí, ¡Lo que sea! ¡Gracias hombre!

—Diría, de nada, pero no. ¡Espero que respetes los términos de nuestro acuerdo! –advirtió Victor.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Sólo ve!

Colgaron y Dean no perdió tiempo. Abrió su base de datos y agregó los números uno por uno. Llevaría tiempo, pero llegaría allí. Una pista era una pista, y ésta era seria. Lo sentía en sus tripas.

Desafortunadamente, los números de teléfono no dieron ningún resultado. La mayoría de ellos probablemente estaban desactivados y necesitaba un acceso especial para buscarlos. De nuevo, necesitaría la ayuda de Ash. Pero primero, tuvo que conseguir algo de soborno. Salió de la comisaria y se dirigió al café de la calle, donde compró un café y un té, tres donas, dos croissants, un triángulo de caramelo y chocolate, lo que sea que fuera, y un pastel de zanahoria. Con eso, al menos Ash no estaría demasiado enfadado con él.

Regresó al cuartel, buscó los números y se dirigió a la oficina de Garth y Ash. Tan pronto como entró, Garth puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Sabes que hay una vía oficial? –le preguntó a Dean con una sonrisa molesta.

Dean trató de mostrar su más inocente sonrisa y cuando Garth se levantó y pasó junto a él, miró dentro de la bolsa de papel y sacó el pastel de zanahoria.

—Por mi arduo trabajo –dijo y salió de la habitación.

—Mira, Ash –dijo Dean. —Realmente siento pedir esto, pero es realmente importante.

—Sí, sí. Conozco el procedimiento. ¡Vamos! –respondió  Ash, sin emoción. — ¿Qué tienes? –hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa de Dean que se apresuró a dársela a Ash. Comprobó el interior y sacó el triángulo y el té. —Bien, ¿Qué pasa está vez?

—Tengo estos números de teléfono y no puedo conseguir un nombre o una ubicación –explicó Dean.

— ¿Quemadores?

—Más o menos.

— ¿Y los necesitas urgentemente?

—Sí –Dean trató de parecer avergonzado. —Sé que es mucho pedir, pero si alguien de Crowley está afuera, va a terminar sangriento.

—Sí, me imaginó –dijo Ash y tomó el pedazo de papel de la mano de Dean. —TE llamaré cuando haya terminado. Mantente al tanto.

—Gracias Ash.

Una vez que regresó a su escritorio, se dio cuenta de que era casi mediodía. Tomó su almuerzo, un tazón de fideos, y fue a la sala de descanso. Como no había nadie todavía, puso un poco de agua para hervir y sacó su móvil, y llamó a Benny. Su amigo no respondió así que dejo un buzón de voz. Cuando se había despertado, Benny ya se había ido y las sabanas cuidadosamente dobladas. Sabía que Benny estaba bien, pero sólo necesitaba estar seguro. Mientras servía el agua en los fideos, recibió un mensaje de Benny.  ‘Estoy bien. Tengo cosas que discutir con Andrea’. ¡Eso era alentador!

En el momento en el que puso los primeros fideos en su boca, Victor llamó a su celular. Respondió lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Bahno?

— ¿Dean?

— ¡Hmmm!

—Por favor, ¡Dime que no estás haciendo algo sucio! –gritó Victor con tono de disgusto.

Dean tragó, ni siquiera masticando adecuadamente.

— ¡Comiendo!

—Oh cierto… sí… lo siento. Tengo noticias para ti. Fui a Magnolia y Devon. Hay una tienda de empeños y el propietario juró que vio a Martin dos de las tres veces. Al parecer, se encontró con alguien y la primera vez se fue solo. La segunda vez, que es el día en que fue asesinado, se fue con la misma persona. ¡Una mujer!

— ¿Una mujer? –Dean se preguntó.

— ¡Una mujer!

—Como… ¿Su hija o algo?

—Nah, al parecer ella era una modelo o algo así. Alta, rubia, cabello largo, delgada, ropas caras.

— ¿Es así como él la describió? –preguntó Dean.

Victor vaciló por un segundo.

—Más o menos. Uso términos como perra follable.

Dean pudo oír la irritación de Victor.

—Dijo que tenía menos de treinta años, pero no creo que se pueda confiar en eso. Podría ser su pequeña propia fantasía. Dijo que estaba fuera de la liga de Martin, por eso lo noto.

Martin realmente no era el tipo de hombre joven y atractivo, así que Dean podía entender por qué eso atrajo la atención.

— ¿Consiguió un nombre o algo? –preguntó Dean.

—No, pero tengo algo bueno. El tipo ha sido robado un par de veces así que instaló cámaras en toda su tienda.

— ¿Y una de esas apuntando a punto de reunión?

— ¡Directamente!

— ¡Increíble!

—Dijo que traerá los videos el lunes –dijo Victor.

La sangre de Dean se congeló por un segundo.

— ¿No puede ponerlo en una memoria y dártelos?

—Sospecho algunos asuntos turbios. Además, no tengo ninguna forma legar para forzarlo.

Dean suspiró.

—Sí, entiendo. ¿Algo más?

—No, pero eso es algo con que trabajar, ¿No crees?

—Sí, es algo. Gracias Vic, ¡Te debo una grande!

—El Impala, Dean. ¡Me debes el Impala! –replicó Victor.

Dean colgó y empezó a pensar. Primero necesitaba identificar a esa mujer misteriosa. No tenía más remedio que revisar todas las fotografías de la organización y los asociados de Crowley para ver si había alguna conexión directa, pero él dudaba mucho de eso. Sólo de su memoria, no podía recordar que alguien cumpliendo esa descripción. Luego tuvo que revisar a todos los amigos, parientes y compañeros de trabajo de Martin. En este último, contrabandistas, ladrones, posiblemente prostitutas. Era mucho para revisar.

Sirvió sus fideos y regresó a su escritorio.

Le llevó a Dean una hora completa para revisar todas las imágenes, dudando aquí y allá, pero definitivamente descartando sospechosos. La mujer rubia definitivamente no estaba en la lista de detenidos o en los sospechosos pertenecientes a Crowley. Lo que significaba que no tenía que ver con el asesinato de Martin y Dean estaba persiguiendo a un fantasma, lo cual era poco probable, o estaba involucrada. Eso llevaba a dos opciones: ella no era parte de Crowley o lo era y eso era un serio problema. Desafortunadamente, todos los elementos tendían a apuntar hacia Crowley y su perro del infierno Alastair. Dean todavía no podía llegar a una conclusión, si era parte de los doce seguidores o no, lo que dejaba un gran agujero en la investigación.

—Toma el peor de los casos, siempre el peor de los cases –murmuró.

En el peor de los casos, ella es parte de Crowley, el apóstol de Alastair y logró pasar desapercibidas. Eso ponía en peligro no sólo a sí mismo, sino a también a todos los demás involucrados en la destitución de Crowley y su pandilla. Y eso significaba a un montón de testigos e informantes y… bueno… policías encubiertos. Sabía que no era el único, él sólo era el de más tiempo y más cercano a Crowley.

Luego comprobó a la familia y amigos de Martin, sólo para estar en el lado seguro pero nada, por supuesto.

De pronto, tuvo una idea. Tal vez esa mujer llego en auto y, por casualidad, fue multada. Valía la pena comprobarlo. Inició sesión en su computadora y consultó la base de datos como Victor le había mostrado. Sin embargo, se quedó atascado en cuanto qué escribir y dónde. El programa no era realmente fácil de usar y causaba mucho sufrimiento a todo. Incluso los uniformados, según Donna, ¡Hablando de ella!

Se levantó y se acercó a su escritorio. Ella le sonrió y le preguntó qué podía hacer para ayudar.

— ¿Soy así de obvio? –bromeó.

Ella rió.

—Sí, tienes esa sonrisa cada vez que necesitas algo –explicó. —Vamos, ¡Dilo!

Dean explicó que necesitaba buscar todas las multas en un área en tres periodos diferentes. Donna escuchó atentamente y explicó que la herramienta no estaba bien concebida para tal investigación pero era factible.

—Pero, tengo que admitir, cada vez le pedí a Ruby que me ayudara –dijo con una mueca. —No tengo su paciencia.

— ¿La herramienta es así de mierda?

— ¡Oh sí! –exclamó. —Mejor le preguntas a Ruby. Estoy segura que te ayudara.

Dean asintió y le dio las gracias. Tomó nota de las tres fechas y la hora y caminó al edificio de los uniformados. Vio a Ruby inmediatamente, sentada en su escritorio. Pero en el momento en que se acercó a ella, se levantó y comenzó a recoger su gorra e insignia.

—Hey, Ruby, ¡Hola! –llamó y se apresuró a su lado. — ¿Te vas?

—Sí, ¡El turno acaba de terminar! –dijo con una sonrisa. —He estado aquí desde media noche, ¡ME voy! –entonces se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos. —Oh no. No, no hay manera—

— ¡Sólo cinco minutos de tu tiempo!

— ¡No! Te juro, Winchester, ¡Mi fin de semana es más importante que lo que tú quieras!

— ¡Vamos!

Ella sacudió la cabeza y tiró un mechón de su pelo castaño sobre su hombro.

—Pregúntale a alguien más.

Los ojos se Ruby se ensancharon, haciendo que su cara pareciera más amenazadora de lo que ya era.

— ¡No estas permitido a sacar la carta de Donna! ¡No un novato como tú!

— ¡Juro que es cuestión de minutos! –insistió.

Ruby gruñó y puso los ojos en blanco. Lo miró y volvió a rodarlos y gruñó más fuerte antes de sentarse en su silla.

— ¿Qué es? –preguntó mientras volvía a encender la computadora.

—Necesito saber todas las multas en un área específica durante tres diferentes horas –explicó.

— ¡¿Me estás tomando el pelo?! –gritó en voz alta, haciendo que algunas caras se voltearan hacia ellos. — ¿Quién te dijo que tomaría cinco minutos?

—Pensé… –admitió.

—Pensaste… –repitió. —Bueno, pensaste mal. Este tipo de cosas llevan mucho tiempo. Y bloquea completamente las computadoras, ¡¿Lo has visto?! ¡Muy segura que están trabajando gracias a los monos pedaleando! –gruñó. — ¡No podré hacer nada más! ¡Lo más probable es que se bloqueé mi computadora!

— ¡Por lo menos dime cómo hacerlo! –le suplicó.

Gurñó una vez más y miró su pantalla.

—Siéntate, Winchester. ¡Y toma notas! –se apresuró a encontrar una silla y sentarse a su lado. Tomó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo y escribió cada clic que tenía que hacer para realizar la búsqueda. Eso era claramente no complicado, sólo algunos trucos para saber. A Ruby le llevó diez minutos explicar cómo proceder.

—Porque soy así de increíble, dejaré que la búsqueda se ejecute en este equipo. La haces en la tuya y en caso de que tu computadora se bloquee, al menos hay una posibilidad de tener la información en la mía. ¿Suena bien?

— ¿Siempre es así de difícil? ¿Qué necesitas a alguien más para ejecutarlo?

—Sep.

Dean suspiró y asintió.

—Suena buen. Gracias Ruby.

—Sí, ¡Asegúrate de decirle a Donna que yo te ayudé!

— ¿Así de mucho, eh?

Ruby se encogió de hombros y apagó la pantalla, dejando su computadora encendida.

—No quiero ser quien la decepcione.

Dean se lo pensó un poco.

—Sí, puedo identificarme con eso –después de todo, él no quería defraudar a Sammy, o a sus padres, o Cas, o Benny, o a alguien en realidad. Si Ruby tenía la opinión de Donna en alta estima, sólo podía identificarse con eso.

Después de que ella le dijera que volvería el lunes, le dio las gracias otra vez y regresó a su escritorio donde él ejecuto la búsqueda justo como Ruby le había mostrado. Después de diez minutos, se dio cuenta de que su computadora se había congelado. La reinició, lo que tomó de nuevo algo de tiempo, hizo doble clic en la base de datos y puso en marcha de nuevo la búsqueda. Con la misma conclusión. Maldijo y empezó de nuevo.

— ¡Hijo de perra! –gritó cuando su computadora se congeló por tercera vez.

 Se puso de pie y miró a su alrededor. La mayoría de sus colegas ya se habían ido por el fin de semana. Sin embargo, Rufus estaba en su escritorio, garabateando en un papel. No tuvo tiempo de abrir la boca cuando Rufus levantó la mano.

— ¡Ni siquiera lo intentes, hijo! –dijo con una mirada de advertencia.

—Pero—

Viendo directamente a Dean con una mirada de muerte, Rufus continuó: — ¡Uh! ¡Uh! ¿Luzco como Ash o Garth para ti?

Dean tuvo que dar un paso atrás.

—No señor –dijo automáticamente. —Es sólo—

—Hijo, tengo mis propios problemas con esa maldita red. ¡Mejor empieza a tener eso en cuenta antes de considerar pedirle ayuda a alguien! –lo reprendió.

No esperaba eso. Victor le advirtió sobre el mal temperamento de Rufus, pero eso era extremo.

—Muy bien –contestó Dean con una sonrisa forzada.

Se volvió y decidió volver con los uniformados. Tal vez Ruby todavía estaba cerca. Justo cuando se alejó, escuchó a Rufus y Devereaux un concurso de gritos.

— ¡Eres un imbécil, Turner! –seguido por un: — ¡Mi trasero cierra más casos, Frank! – ¿Cómo podía tolerarlos Bobby? Se preguntaba.

Desafortunadamente, cuando llegó al escritorio de Ruby, ella se había ido y después de mover el mouse, vio que su computadora estaba protegida con contraseña.

—Increíble –suspiró. Tenía que esperar su regreso el lunes.

Cuando regresó al edificio de detectives, Bobby estaba cerrando su oficina. Se giró y estaba claramente sorprendido de ver a Dean.

—Pensé que ya te habrías ido –dijo Bobby. — ¿Sabes que toda red no funciona, verdad? Ash y Garth van por horas extras.

—Eso es genial –comentó Dean. — ¿Qué pasa si tengo que trabajar?

Bobby se encogió de hombros.

—Aprende a hacer algunas copias de seguridad y organízate para evitar el uso de la red después del viernes a las 4 p.m. así es cuando generalmente hacen su… –movió los dedos e hizo una mueca. —cosa con los servidores. Pregúntale a Ash, ¡Perdió la mitad de su mullet por esto!

—Huh.

—Como sea, ten un buen fin de semana, Dean. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

Hizo un gesto hacia Bobby y lo miró salir del recinto. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenía que esperar cuanto tiempo para que la red volviera a funcionar? ¡No podía simplemente irse cuando tenía una pista para revisar! Parecía que él era el único que quedaba. Incluso la Sargento Mills se había ido.

— ¡Que se joda! –gruñó. Tomó su chaqueta, apagó su computadora y se fue, prometiéndose estar de vuelta el lunes a primera hora de la mañana.

Luego, condujo directamente al Roadhouse donde Jo le sirvió una gran cerveza de barril y comenzó a contarle sobre Meg y lo graciosa que era. Escuchar algo sobre Meg de alguna manera empeoró su humor. Eran puros y simples celos. Sin duda, ella había besado a Castiel, o incluso había intimado con él. Todas las cosas que Dean no podía esperar a hacer con el chico, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Porque un ‘sí estamos saliendo’ gritado desde el otro lado del camino no lo satisfizo por completo. Lo quería oficial, besar al pequeño nerd y ponerse físico. Sin embargo, para la última parte, ya que nunca llegó tan lejos con un hombre, necesitaría algo de información, pero sentía que todo el porno gay que veía ayudaría mucho.

Suspiró. Sabía cómo salir con chicas. Al menos al principio. A la larga, era horrible en general, excepto con Lisa, pero ella era especial. ¿Salir con un hombre? Eso era nuevo. ¿Se suponía que debía enviarle un mensaje al tipo ahora y luego? ¿Pedirle salir de vez en cuando a pesar de que ya tenían una rutina? ¿O aparecerse con flores?

Ante ese pensamiento, se rió entre dientes. Ciertamente Castiel inclinaría su cabeza y entrecerraría los ojos un poco. ¡Incluso mucho! ¿Y tal vez sonreiría al final? Sí, será mejor que escriba esa idea para poner a prueba su teoría. _Para la ciencia_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Comió un bistec con puré de papas, porque las hamburguesas ahora estaban estrechamente vinculadas a Castiel y bromeó con Jo el resto de la noche, hablando de nada y de todo. Claro que ella lo interrogaba sobre Castiel. Al parecer, las noticias viajaron rápido, pero él se negó a complacerla, sobre todo porque no estaba del todo claro sobre la situación.

Cuando los otros clientes entraron, unas horas más tarde, Jo y Elles se ocuparon, así que se fue, dejando una propina muy generosa para Jo cuando entendió que realmente quería pasar un agradable momento fuera con Meg. Eso era lo menos que podía hacer.

Condujo a su casa y se relajó. Incluso leyó un libro y lentamente, se olvidó del caso de Martin.

Durante el fin de semana llamó a Sam y hablaron sobre Gabriel, quien aparentemente decidió que quería un cambio en su vida. Por un breve segundo, Dean temió que Sam anunciaría que se separarían, pero no. Gabriel tenía algunos caprichos que adoraba complacer de vez en cuando.

—Compró una tienda de dulces –anunció Sam con un fuerte suspiro.

— ¿Una tienda de dulces?

—Una tienda de dulces.

— ¿Qué va a hacer con una tienda de dulces?

—Ahí está la cosa. Una tienda de dulces vende dulces, ¿Verdad?  -dijo Sam y Dean pudo escuchar molestia en su tono. —Pero noooo, ¡Gabe quiere comer los dulces _antes_ de que se vendan! –enfatizó.

Dean se rió entre dientes.

— ¿Sabe cuál es el rol de una tienda?

— ¡Aparentemente, no! –dijo Sam con un bufido.

— ¿Estás bien, Sammy? –preguntó Dean. Otro suspiro le respondió. — ¿Quieres venir por un fin de semana?

—Me gustaría eso, pero no puedo. Hay muchos casos en los que estoy trabajando. Además, la mayoría de mis vacaciones serán tomadas durante año nuevo.

—cierto. Año nuevo. Y navidad. Cierto. ¿A dónde vas de nuevo? Oh cierto, Europa. Claro –Dean se burló.

—Dean –advirtió Sam. —No empieces de nuevo.

Gruñó. No había terminado con esto y quería quejarse cada vez que podía.

—Dean –repitió Sam. —Si vas a ser un idiota acerca de esto, ¡Solo colguemos!

Eso inmediatamente detuvo la mente de Dean.

—Nah, estoy bien. Entonces, ¿No tienes tiempo para tu hermano mayor?

— ¿Qué tal si tu vienes? –preguntó Sam. —Gabe tiene mucho tiempo libre en su… negocio o lo que sea. Te puede mostrar alrededor. Tengo lo fines de semana libres.

Dean pensó en eso.

—Sí, tengo que consultarlo con mi Sargento. Tal vez pueda conseguir uno o dos días. Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Talvez el próximo año?

—El próximo año es dentro de dos meses, Dean.

— ¡Casi tres! –corrigió Dean.

—Sí, sí. Oh, tengo otra llamada. Gabe. Esperemos que no haya metido la mano en un frasco y se le haya quedado atascada. De nuevo. ¡Adiós Dean!

Colgó antes de que Dean pudiera pronunciar una sola palabra. Un poco frustrado, pero todavía contento de hablar con su hermano pequeño, Dean vio un poco de televisión y se fue a la cama. Pasó el resto de la semana comprando comestibles y limpiando su pequeño departamento. Había planeado invitar a Castiel a otra fiesta de hamburguesas y quería que estuviera impecable. Afortunadamente, le gustaba limpiar cuando tenía la cabeza un poco llena. Lisa amaba ese lado de su carácter. Ahora, su casa estaba impecable, lo que le daba un sentido de plenitud. El caso de Martin seguía reproduciéndose en su mente y si se tomaba un descanso de treinta minutos, se consideraba afortunado.

Se arremangó y decidió que era hora de lavar todas las sabanas que tenía. Y los edredones. ¡Eso haría!

El lunes por la mañana, a las 7 en punto, se sentó frente a su computadora y volvió a ejecutar la búsqueda. Tenía que encontrar algo. ¡Lo que sea! Las potenciales pistas se estaban reduciendo y no quería que todas sus esperanzas dependieran de un vídeo de vigilancia de una casa de empeño. Además, tan pronto como el Capitán Singer se mostrara, pediría volver al campo. Permanecer en la estación todo el día lo estaba volviendo loco. Además, eso solo desaceleraba su entrenamiento, lo cual era inaceptable. Al menos ahora era el detective más eficiente para los informes. Incluso la Sargento Mills le pedía ayuda.

Después de casi treinta minutos, finalmente llegaron los resultados. Imprimió todas las multas y comenzó a checarlas con los registros del Departamento de Tránsito. Pero ninguno de los autos pertenecía a una rubia ni a nadie vinculado con Crowley. Tenía dos licencias pertenecientes a mujeres que podían coincidir con la descripción, pero no eran rubias y con los historiales limpios. Por lo tanto, era poco probable.

Entonces, fue a la oficina del Capitán Singer para pedir su liberación pero fue denegado. Peor aún, se enteró de que tendría que quedarse un mes más por lo menos. Eso estaba volviendo loco a Dean. Pero Bobby no cedió.

Alrededor de la diez, recibió un mensaje de Ash y bajó corriendo las escaleras.

—Buenas noticias y malas noticias –dijo Ash después de que Garth se fuera refunfuñando sobre pasteles de queso.

—Malas noticias primero.

—Ninguno de los números coincide con ninguna base de datos que tengo. Y ninguno está encendido en este momento –le dijo a Dean.

Dean apretó la mandíbula. Este día estaba cada vez mejor.

— ¿Buenas noticias?

—Uno de ellos se ha rastreado por la ciudad unas cuantas veces. Pero las torres son grandes, por lo que es difícil colocar la señal exactamente. ¡Sin embargo! –enfatizó elevando su índice. — ¿Sabías que esta área aquí –hizo un gesto alrededor de él. —es la intersección de tres torres? Es por eso que la mayoría perdemos la energía de la batería mucho más rápido y la señal es regular.

— ¡Estuvo aquí!

—Sí.

— ¡El teléfono estuvo aquí! ¿En esta estación?

—Bueno, esta área. Cuenta el bloque en realidad –aclaró Ash.

— ¿Cuándo? –preguntó Dean, apenas conteniendo su emoción.

—Hace aproximadamente tres semanas. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer sin levantar sospechas. Si tengo que mirar más lejos en el pasado, necesito un equipo especial y… –dejó la frase colgando.

—No, entiendo Ash –le aseguró Dean. Por supuesto, Ash no pondría su trabajo en peligro, apenas conocía a Dean y ya lo había ayudado mucho. — ¿Tienes la fecha exacta?

— ¡Ciertamente, mi buen señor! –le tendió un pequeño post-it. — ¿Esto ayuda?

— ¡Más de lo que crees! –exclamó Dean. — ¡Gracias Ash! ¡Eres el mejor!

— ¡Dilo más fuerte!

Sin mirar atrás, Dean subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su escritorio. Con una pequeña posibilidad, fue alguien que fue arrestado ese día. Empezó a revisar el registro por cualquiera que haya entrado en la comisaria. En su mayoría, eran delincuentes o presuntos criminales que los detectives traían para ser interrogados. Todos los visitantes tenían que estar registrados también. La lista era larga pero él tenía una pista. ¡No podía dejarlo escapar ahora!

A la 1 pm, Dean estaba hambriento, frustrado y enojado. No había nada de importancia, ni una sola persona coincidía con la descripción. Su ira aumento a niveles que realmente no quería alcanzar. Fue a la sala de descanso y se tomó una taza de café con mucha crema y azúcar.

Todas sus pistas lo llevaron directamente a callejones sin salida. A este punto, alzar un dedo mojado al viento sería exitoso para encontrar un sospechoso. Su única esperanza era obtener los videos y revisarlos. Quizás encontraría algo.

 Cuando salió de la sala de descanso, Donna caminó con él. Hablaron un poco. Bromear con ella siempre lo hacía sentir mejor. De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado concentrado en su pequeña oficina. ¡Estaba el edificio de los uniformados, además de todos los edificios que rodeaban! Se excusó y corrió hacía los uniformados. Caminó al agente en la recepción y pidió por el registro por esa fecha específica. Con una extraña mirada en su cara, se lo entregó y pidió que lo devolviera. Dean asintió. Notó que el escritorio de Ruby estaba vacío así que se sentó allí y empezó a buscar los nombres. Ninguno de ellos era conocido para él, pero eso no significaba nada. Mientras movía el mouse para usar la computadora, vio la pantalla bloqueada. De nuevo, se olvidó que no era la suya, por lo tanto protegida con contraseña. Y Ruby no estaba a la vista.

Con un gran suspiro, encontró una pieza de papel y empezó a escribir todos los nombres e información que el registro proveía. Cuando estaba a la mitad, sintió una presencia detrás de él junto con un fuerte olor a perfume que reconoció de inmediato.

—Hola Lilith –saludó mientras se giraba para encarar a la oficial de policía.

— ¡Si desordenas el escritorio de Ruby, se molestara! –dijo con una sonrisa. —No quieres eso.

—No quiero eso –confirmó con una sonrisa forzada. No se sentía cómodo alrededor de ella y el hecho de que Victor tuviera un ojo sobre ella lo hacía peor. Realmente no quería que lo vieran coqueteando, o cualquier otro comportamiento engañoso de su parte, con ella.

Caminó un paso alrededor de Dean y se sentó en el escritorio a un lado de él, cruzando los brazos. Se inclinó un poco, demasiado cerca para su gusto, y miró hacía el registro.

— ¿Por qué no lo fotocopias? –preguntó.

—Está hecho casi jirones –contestó Dean. —No vamos a empeorarlo forzó una sonrisa y regresó a escribir en su hoja de papel.

— ¿Cuál es el problema, Winchester? –preguntó, sin moverse. — ¿No puedes hacer nada sin los uniformados? –continuó con un tono de burla. —Ya es tiempo de que se den cuenta de que no pueden hacer nada sin nosotros,

Dean miró hacia abajo y renunció a su actitud zen.

—Por mucho que esté de acuerdo contigo, tengo trabajo que completar. Así que si no te importa…

Hizo un gesto para que se moviera pero de nuevo, no lo hizo.

—Quizás pueda ayudar. ¿Qué estás buscando?

—Todas las personas que vinieron a esta comisaria. Estoy buscando a un sospechoso. Pero ya sabes, es tedioso y aburrido. Nada divertido realmente.

— ¿De qué fecha?

Antes de que él pudiera decirle que si no había ningún auto que debiera multar, ella tomó el registro y le dio la vuelta.

— ¿Qué hay de importante en esa fecha? –preguntó mientras volvía a colocar el libro en su lugar.

—Estoy buscando por un sospechoso en una investigación de asesinato –dijo. —Pero estoy algo ocupado así  que… –le hizo un gesto para que se moviera. En vano.

— ¿Asesinato? ¿No se supone que debes trabajar en robos con Viccie? –preguntó.

Dejó escapar una especie de ladrido.

— ¡¿Vi…Viccie?! –repitió. — ¡¿Esto es una broma?!

Ella rió, su sonrisa era demasiado amplia, mostrando demasiados dientes, demasiado brillante. Dean apretó su mandíbula. Realmente tenía una manera de ponerle de nervios. Ni siquiera sabía por qué.

— ¡Oh, somos cercanos! –dijo, su tono implicaba más de lo que Dean realmente deseaba saber. —Apenas puede mantenerse callado. Bueno… ya sabes… ¡Conversaciones de almohadas! –continuó, con la sonrisa todavía plasmada en sus labios.

— ¿No me digas? –respondió. —Lo siento Lilith, muy ocupado por aquí. Hablaremos más tarde.

— ¡Lo que sea! Winchester –se bajó del escritorio. —Sólo estaba tratando de ayudar. Ah, bueno, mi turno ha terminado de todos modos. ¡Te veo pronto! –le guiñó un ojos y se alejó mientras Dean forzaba una amable sonrisa en su rostro. Ella era demasiado extraña para él. Siempre caminando por la estación, sin hablar realmente con él, pero sabiendo claramente todo, para el tipo de casos en los que trabajaba, ella parecía más un buitre que una policía a sus ojos. A pesar de su figura de reloj de arena y su asombrosamente precioso cuerpo, del cual Dean podría haberse desmayado hace unos años, solo recibía malas vibras de ella. Algo en su actitud tal vez. O tal era Dean quien maduro y dejó de correr detrás de cualquier dama que llamara su atención.

Giró en la silla y terminó su tarea, entonces se fue al edificio de detectives donde reviso cada nombre justo como hacía. Tomó mucho tiempo y cuando no surgió ningún resultado real, su frustración estaba en su apogeo.

Victor tuvo que pasar el día afuera entrevistando a los testigos sobre robos, lo que significaba que regresaría con un monto de información y trámites para llenas, lo que le daba a Dean un dolor de cabeza al solo pensarlo. Como su día había sido frustrante, decidió irse, a tiempo por una vez, y continuar su investigación al día siguiente, ya que era demasiado tarde para patrullar el bloque. También llenaría los informes de Victor y hablaría con él acerca de compartir todos sus casos con Lilith.

Tomó su chaqueta y se fue. Eran poco después de las 5 pm cuando se puso al volante de su amado Impala. No tenía ganas de volver a casa ahora. Ir a un bar solo no era una opción. Sacó su celular y le envió un mensaje a Benny.

— ¿Bar? ¿Ahora?

—No se puede hacer hermano. ¿Otro momento? Antes de irme a Nueva York –llego la respuesta poco después.

Dean suspiró, ¡El día no estaba mejorando en lo más mínimo! Se sentía como una víctima fácil, lo cual apestaba. ¿Tal vez podría enviarle un mensaje a Castiel? ¿Preguntarle si quería ir por comida a alguna parte? Tendría que esperar varias horas para que Castiel dejara el trabajo. ¿O tal vez podría esperar en el vestíbulo y charlar con Meg? No estaba seguro de cuan apreciado era, así que tal vez era mejor esperar en el auto.

De repente, recordó lo que Castiel le dijo la semana pasada. ¡Me había pedido su lunes libre! Lo que significaba que Dean podía esperar en el vestíbulo sin ninguna discusión incomoda con Meg. Además, podía aparecer y sorprender a Castiel y tal vez alejarlo del trabajo más temprano. _Vamos a hacerlo_ , pensó.

Encendió el Impala y manejó hasta la oficina de Castiel. Por supuesto, en hora pico. Le tomó más de lo esperado, pero a pesar del tráfico, los obstáculos y los malos conductores, Dean estaba de mejor humor. Vería a Castiel pronto, y con suerte pasarían una agradable velada juntos. ¿Quizás podría besar al tipo? Espera… si terminaban en su apartamento, ¿Tenía todo el material necesario para…?

— ¡Mierda! –maldijo fuertemente. Tendría que hacer una parada en algún punto. ¿O tal vez podrían tomar las cosas con calma? Lento era una buena idea en realidad. Claro, Dean quería a Castiel entre sus sabanas lo antes posible, pero sólo pasar un tiempo con él, sólo hablando, era suficiente para alegrarle el día. Aunque un beso o dos no harían daño.

Aparcó el Impala en su lugar habitual, a unos pocos metros de la entrada del edificio y frente al pequeño estacionamiento detrás del edificio, a lado de la escalera de emergencias. Salió del auto y cerró las puertas. Eran casi las 6 pm lo que significaba que posiblemente todos los clientes de Castiel ya se habían ido. Caminó a la entrada y presionó el timbre tres veces, sólo para que Castiel supiera que estaba allí.

En el momento en que abrió la puerta y entró al edificio, escuchó el sonido característico de un disparo. Su corazón perdió un latido. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, subió corriendo las escaleras hasta el piso de Castiel y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Cas! –llamó.

No había nadie en el vestíbulo. Se apresuró a la oficina de Castiel y abrió la puerta. En el piso, una mano sobre su hombro sangrante, Castiel.

— ¡Cas! –corrió, resbalando por los papeles en el piso, y se arrodilló junto a él. Cuando Castiel intentó sentarse, Dean le dijo que se quedara quieto.

—Dean. Estoy bien –Castiel apretó los dientes.

—Sí, lo estás. ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó mientras sacaba el teléfono de su bolsillo y marcaba al 911.

—Ella se fue. Las escaleras. Afuera –la respiración de Castiel era vacilante.

— ¡¿Ella?! –pero al mismo tiempo, la operadora respondió su llamada. Dio su identidad y número de placa y pidió una ambulancia a la oficina de Castiel. Rápidamente evaluó el estado general de Castiel. Una sola herida de bala en el pecho. La herida no chorreaba demasiada sangre y parecía que el disparo evitó los órganos principales. ¡Era un afortunado hijo de perra!

— ¡Dean! –Castiel lo llamó para llamar su atención ya que todavía estaba hablando con la operadora.

—No hables, amigo. Todo estará bien –le dijo Dean, entonces terminó su llamada con la operadora.

— ¡Dean! –repitió Dean, su voz baja y ronca.

Dean intentó sonar tranquilizador.

—La ayuda está en camino.

Castiel siseó.

—Lisa y Ben –intentó. — ¡Ella está tras de ellos!

El interior de Dean se apretó.

— ¡Mierda! –gritó. Quería correr hacia Lisa, pero no podía dejar a Lisa así. —Aguanta allí, amigo. La ayuda está en camino –le aseguró a Castiel, cuyo rostro se volvió pálido por un segundo. —Estarás bien.

—Ve –Castiel exhaló, su mandíbula apretada para controlar el dolor. — ¡Ve! –repitió cuando Dean no se movió. — ¡Ella es policía! –inhaló con dificultad mientras Dean asimilaba esta información. — ¡Ella lo sabe todo!

—Cas…

— ¡Estoy bien! ¡VE! –Castiel le ordenó en un ladrido seguido de un siseo de dolor.

En una reacción instintiva, Dean se levantó. Con una última mirada a Castiel, se alejó. Ella uso la salida de incendios. Se apresuró a la ventana abierta y miró hacia abajo. Por supuesto, cuando llegó, ya se había ido. No había señal de ella o ningún auto que se alejara.

— ¡Volveré pronto, Cas! ¡Lo prometo! –gritó antes de salir de la oficina. Bajo corriendo las escaleras como un demente y saltó al Impala apenas lo abrió. Encendió el motor y mientras se alejaba, llamó al celular de Lisa. —Vamos, ¡Vamos! ¡Contesta el maldito teléfono! —pero unos segundos después, llegó el buzón de voz. — ¡Lisa, es Dean! ¡Toma a Ben y conduce tan lejos como puedas! No mires atrás, no te lleves nada contigo. ¡Sólo vete! ¡Confía en mí!

Colgó e inmediatamente marcó el número de Benny. Afortunadamente, su amigo contesto en seguida.

— ¡Benny! ¡Ben y Lisa están en peligro! –dijo antes de que Benny pudiera pronunciar una sola silaba. —Alguien está tratando de dañarlos o matarlos.

—Claro. Quédate quiero, yo me encargare de eso –respondió Benny.

— ¡Al carajo, Benny! ¡Voy a ir! ¡Llama refuerzos! ¡Sabes que hacer! –colgó, esperando que Benny fuera proactivo y le avisara a Benny, y comenzara la investigación y advirtiera a asuntos internos sobre esto. Vale, entonces, tal vez era una posibilidad remota y podría estar equivocado, lo cual sería contraproducente y perdería su trabajo. Pero Lisa y Ben eran lo más importante. Y si él tenía razón, entonces todavía había otros de Crowley sueltos y él simplemente no podía tener eso.

Condujo como loco, con la mano en claxon y el otro en el volante. Apenas evitó dos choques, pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta, tan concentrado como estaba en llegar primero con Lisa y Ben. Pero todo funcionaba en su contra. El tráfico, las luces, la gente no se apartaba lo suficientemente rápido. Ni siquiera tenía su auto certificado para la policía. Lo que significaba que no tenía faro, ni sirena, y los otros autos lo evitaban por el simple miedo de ser golpeados. Maldijo y maldijo, gritando a cada auto que no lo dejaba pasar, la circulación a la hora pico no ayudó. Él no era alguien que oraba, pero de repente sintió la necesidad de hacerlo. Si algo le sucediera a Lisa y Ben, nunca se lo perdonaría. También llamó al celular de Lisa cada cinco minutos, pero cada vez llegaba al correo de voz.

— ¡Maldición! –maldijo, cada vez más enojado.

Le llevó menos de una hora llegar a su casa, lo que fue un pequeño milagro ya que era una hora en condiciones normales. Inmediatamente, se dio cuenta de que el auto de la policía estaba perfectamente estacionado en frente de la casa, otros tres señalando la casa y los oficiales estando atrás abriendo las puertas. Condujo alrededor del bloque de la carretera y se estacionó en el lado opuesto de la carretera, detrás del auto de Benny, y se bajó. Benny estaba hablando con otro oficial y cuando vio a Dean, caminó hacia él.

—Llegué aquí hace cinco minutos –anunció. —Los uniformados dicen que todo está en silencio. Llamaron a la puerta pero nadie respondió y todas las ventanas y entradas están cerradas. Ellos tampoco escucharon nada. Quizás Lisa y Ben están fuera.

Dean sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo dudo. ¿Cuándo llegaron aquí?

Benny vaciló, lo que hizo que Dean se detuviera. Benny no vacilaba. Y ciertamente no tenía esa mirada de cachorrito.

— ¿Qué? –dijo Dean. — ¿Qué está pasando?

—Lo jodieron –explicó su amigo. —Llegaron aquí unos diez minutos después de que los llamé, justo después de que colgamos. Y verificaron cada entrada, cada ventana, intentaron mirar dentro. Todo estaba normal.

— ¡¿Se fueron?! –gritó Dean. — ¡Bastardos! –se dio la vuelta y corrió al primer policía que vio, solo se detuvo porque Benny lo tomó del brazo y lo apartó.

— ¡No! ¡Para!

— ¿Me estás diciendo que esos bastardos inútiles se fueron?

Benny asintió.

—Cuando me informaron, lo juro Dean, les hice llover el infierno. Inmediatamente enviaron tres autos, pero este auto ya estaba ahí.

— ¡Los voy a matar! ¡Con mi propias manos! –gritó Dean, tratando de liberarse del agarre mortal de Benny de sus brazos. Nunca en su vida sintió esa ira blanca ardiendo en sus entrañas.

— ¡Detente! –Benny se paró frente a él, como una roca inmovible. — ¡No tenemos idea de lo que está pasando! Traté de llamar a Lisa y ella no contesto.

— ¡Mierda! –una nube se estaba instalando frente a sus ojos. No se estaba haciendo casi de noche y apenas podía ve, sino que ya no podía ver claramente. — ¡Mierda!

—Respira, Dean –le dijo Benny.

Miró a su amigo y quiso golpearlo. ¿Cómo no podía ver lo jodido que estaba todo? Con un movimiento brusco, logró liberarse. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Lisa.

Después de cuatro tonos, finalmente escuchó un clic.

— ¿Dean? –la voz de Lisa estaba temblando.

— ¿Lis? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás a salvo? Dónde—

—Dean –Lisa lo interrumpió, pero no continuó. Escuchó otra voz susurrando pero no pudo descifrar lo que decía. —Dean… –repitió Lisa. —Necesito que entres. Solo y desarmado.

Sus peores miedos se hicieron realidad.

— ¿Ella está contigo? –preguntó.

—Sí.

— ¿Puede escucharme?

—Sí.

—Ya voy –declaró Dean. Colgó y guardó el celular en el bolsillo.

—Dean –comenzó Benny en un tono de advertencia. — ¡No puedes irrumpir sin un plan o apoyo!

— ¿Sí? ¡Porque eso es exactamente lo que voy a hacer!

Benny dio un paso y se paró frente a Dean.

—No, hermano, no lo harás –dijo, y levantó una mano para evitar que Dean avanzara.

—Muévete, Benny –Dean gruñó. A pesar de que Benny era su amigo, no retrocedería de una pelea. Su determinación fue absoluta y Benny realmente debería saber que era mejor no mantenerse en su camino.

—Dean…

Dean negó lentamente, mirando directamente a Benny. En un movimiento rápido, tomó su arma de servicio y la puso directamente en la palma de Benny.

—Sostenlo por mí –dijo, luego de dos segundos. —Déjame ir. Son Lis y Ben…

 Benny tomó la pistola y negó.

—Trata de no morir de inmediato y déjame hacer lo mío. Intenta ganar tanto tiempo como puedas.

Dean asintió y luego lanzó una mirada a la casa de Lisa.

— ¿Es el auto de Lilith? –preguntó. — ¿Encontraste algo? –preguntó cuando Benny asintió.

—Algunos revólveres, una colt, un par de cuchillos –mencionó Benny. —Los saqué todos como evidencia.

Guió a Dean a su propio auto y abrió el baúl. Una selección de armas fueron escondías en una mochila. Inmediatamente, el interés de Dean alcanzó su punto máximo. Echó un rápido vistazo y, sin perder demasiado tiempo, agarró una navaja de mariposa y lo escondió en su bota derecha, una más pequeña a su izquierda, un pequeño revolver que estudió por un segundo antes de tirarlo de vuelta a la bolsa.

—Si esto sale mal –dijo Dean con una sonrisa patentada. —Ya sabes a quien contactar.

Benny inclinó su cabeza y le dio la sonrisa más triste que Dean haya visto. Quería abrazarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero eso significaría dejar ir su enojo y eso era un precioso combustible. Su único objetivo era sacar a Lisa y Ben de esto. ¡Poner a Lilith tras las rejas, o mejor aún, a seis pies bajo tierra! Y si se las arreglaba para salir con vida, correría hacia Castiel y se disculparía como nunca.

 _¡No!_ Dean sacudió la cabeza. _No pienses en eso,_ se disciplino. _Piensa en Lilith y cómo derribar a esa perra_. Se giró hacia Benny, que lo miraba con ojos caídos. Parecía miserable, y sin embargo Dean era el que podría ser asesinado. Oh, cierto, Benny sabía eso.

Dean forzó una sonrisa.

—Dejare que manejes esto desde aquí, ¡Te veré pronto Benny!

Con las tripas revueltas, con la ira hirviendo en lo más profundo, miró hacia la casa y pasó junto a los policías que lo dejaron pasar sin decir una palabra. _Benny debe haberles dicho_ , pensó. Cuando llego a la entrada, llamó. Su mente notó que la pintura se ponía sucia por aquí y por allá. Él fue quien lo pintó, ni siquiera un año atrás. Debería haber usado mejor pintura, no la barata. Aún así, era una ganga, recordaba. Lisa había querido color marfil o lavanda. ¡Cómo si Dean supiera cuales eran esos! Pero el dinero estaba escaso. ¡El dinero siempre era escaso! Y entonces vinieron las ventas especiales. Dean había estado tan feliz de encontrarlos. Mirando atrás, tal vez Lisa simplemente le siguió la corriente. Quizás si él hubiera conseguido marfil o lavanda ella no sería un rehén. Tal vez…

La puerta se abrió y vio a Lisa mirándolo a través de la delgada apertura. Ella lo miró, preocupada, luego a su alrededor.

—Está solo –dijo.

—Abre –escuchó a Lilith responder.

Lisa desapareció detrás de la puerta y abrió más, lo suficiente para que Dean entrara, y entonces cerró inmediatamente después.

Dean se dio cuenta de la situación. Todas las cortinas estaban cerradas, lo que hacía que fuera un poco difícil de ver. Le llevó un par de segundos acostumbrarse a la penumbra. Afortunadamente, Lisa todavía no había cambiado las dos de la sala de estar. Ella quería unas más gruesas y no esas delgadas y blancas. En el medio, Lilith estaba de pie, detrás de una silla. La mesita había sido girada y colocada a un lado, junto al sofá gris.

Lisa caminaba sin cojear y no parecía dolorida o lastimada. Además, no Ben, Dean notó. ¿Dónde demonios estaba ese niño?

Lilith estaba sosteniendo una pistola. Una grande. Smith & Wesson posiblemente. Ella hizo un gesto con ella.

—Ella quiere que compruebe si tiene algún arma –explicó Lisa.

—Ella puede verificas, ¡Sin pistola! –dijo Dean, abriendo su chaqueta y mostrando su funda vacía.

— ¡Como si confiara en un traidor! –gritó Lilith con una sonrisa retorcida. — ¡Busca!

Dean dio un paso atrás y amplió su postura. Miró directamente a Lilith y levantó las manos. Lisa le dio unas palmadas.

—Nada –dijo después de unos segundos.

— ¡Busca en las botas! –ordenó Lilith.

Lisa puso una rodilla en el suelo y le dio unas palmadas en la bota derecha. Por supuesto, inmediatamente sintió la navaja de mariposa, que no era difícil de detectar debido a su tamaño. Ella miró a Dean quien asintió imperceptiblemente.

—Hay algo –anunció Lisa. Levanto los jeans y sacó la navaja.

Lilith se rió y Dean tuco que resistir el impulso de tomar la navaja y arrojarlo a su garganta.

—Por supuesto que intentarías algo, Dean. Tsk tsk tsk –negó con la cabeza. —Lánzalo a la cocina –ordenó.

—Eh, valía la pena intentarlo –dijo Dean encogiéndose de hombros. —No pistola sin embargo.

Sin ponerse de pie, Lisa tiró la navaja al piso de la cocina, luego examino la otra bota. Dean sintió que la navaja más pequeña se presionaba contra su pierna, lo que significaba que Lisa debía haberla sentido. Sin embargo, ella no se inmutó.

—Nada –dijo y se levantó.

Lilith hizo un gesto hacia la silla y Lisa se acercó a ella y se sentó, de espaldas a Lilith. Lilith le sonrió, demasiado ancho, demasiado dentudo, demasiado depredadora.

— Por qué mataste a Martin? –preguntó Dean de repente.

—Deaaaan –Lilith comenzó con una voz dolorosa. — ¿Todo negocios y no diversión? ¿Así es como va a ser? –ella hizo una cara exagerada. —Estás rompiendo mi corazón.

—Para con la mierda, Lilith. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –repitió Dean, su voz firme a pesar de la furia que hervía en su interior.

— ¿Por qué lo piensas, traidor? –Lilith respondió con un tono cortante. — ¡Eso es todo lo que se merecía! ¿Cuándo me di cuenta de que había estado transmitiendo información a la policía? Oooooh, imaginé todas las formas en que podía hacerle pagar –suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que su rubia coleta volara. —Pero murió antes de que pudiera ir a la parte divertida. Que perdedor.

Levantó la vista y apuntó su arma hacia Dean.

— ¡Pero tú! Oh, tengo muchas ideas. Espero que no me decepciones –sonrió de nuevo y Dean quería borrarle esa sonrisa  de la cara.

Él bufó.

— ¿Sí? Bueno, aquí estoy. Déjala ir.

— ¿A quién, la puta? –Lilith se rió. —Sigue soñando, Dean. ¡Ella está aquí y va a ser la primera en probar mi más reciente compra! –buscó detrás de su espalda y saco un cuchillo con una hoja curva. —Precioso, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, déjala ir! –insistió.

—No tengo ganas. ¡Y tenemos mucho tiempo! –hizo un gesto con su mano hacia la ventana detrás de ella, a su derecha. —Resulta que, probablemente no salga viva de aquí. Gracias a tus amigos. Oh, por cierto. ¿Cómo lo está haciendo tu loquero? –preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. —Necesitaba algo de persuasión cuando entendió que quería tu historia.

Dean apartó el recuerdo de Castiel sangrando en el piso y forzó una sonrisa.

—Él está bien –asintió y le dio su mejor sonrisa. —Como eres una pésima tiradora, está perfectamente bien. Y él—

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, un fuerte disparo resonó en la casa, mientras que algunos vidrios rotos caían al suelo detrás de él, haciéndolo saltar y que Lisa gritara del miedo.

Lilith levantó una ceja.

—Realmente no lo soy afirmó, con su revolver caliente del disparo. —Tuvo suerte, eso es todo. Pero no te preocupes, otros tomarán mi lugar. Y se encontrara con su destino.

— ¿Otros? –preguntó Dean, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en su pecho.

— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Qué todos fuimos atrapados? Si uno cae, ¡Dos se levantan!

—Así que, ¿Eres como una hidra o algo así?

—No lo hagas sonar como si fueras listo, Dean. A nadie le gusta una cara bonita que habla –se burló. —Lo que no tengo claro es cómo nadie sospecho de ti –hizo un _hmmm_. —Oh, tal vez, es por eso que estabas haciendo un gran trabajo para nosotros. ¿Lo sabías, puta? –preguntó, golpeando el cuero cabelludo de Lisa.

Lisa siseó e intento bajar la cabeza sólo para que Lilith la agarrara y volteara su rostro hacia ella.

— ¿Sabías todo lo que hizo por nosotros? ¿Cómo obtuvo toda la información de esas pobres almas inocentes? –continuó, pero mantuvo la mirada fija en Dean.

—No es un secreto, en realidad –respondió Dean, haciendo todo lo posible para mantener la compostura y el nivel de sus ojos con Lilith. Sin embargo, notó la expresión de Lisa. Su mirada se mantuvo en la ventana, inmóvil, luego regresó a Dean. —Lo que es más sorprendente es que Alastair nunca te menciono. ¿De alguna manera le fallaste? ¿No lo suficientemente buena? Debe doler… –divagó. Algo debía estar sucediendo afuera y Lisa lo notó. Aún así, su pequeña burla logró mantener la atención de Lilith centrada en él. Vio que su bonita cara se derrumbaba, y el rojo se extendía por sus mejillas.

— ¡Qué sabes tú de eso! –le gritó. — ¡Ya lo sabía todo! Yo era su carta del triunfo, ¡Ya no necesitaba su guía! –respiró fuerte, entrecerró los ojos y miró a Dean. Recuperó la compostura con dificultas, parecía que Dean había golpeada un tema doloroso. —He oído que eras muy devoto, listo para complacer a nuestro maestro –soltó a Lisa, que gimoteó suave.

Dean negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Ves esto? Es por eso que derrumbamos a Crowley. Tienes demasiada confianza.

—Dean-o, no lo derribaste –señalo el borde del cuchillo hacia ella. — ¡Todavía vivo y pateando! –bromeó. —En cuanto a ti –apuntó a Dean. —y ella, es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

—Sabes que la casa está rodeada, ¿Verdad? –dijo, con la cabeza inclinada de manera provocativa. —Básicamente, eres tú quien tiene minutos. Segundos tal vez.

Ella rió.

— ¿Crees que soy una aficionada? No tienen una forma de saber qué está pasando aquí, ¡Si soy yo o la puta! –ella vaciló. —Pero, en realidad, tienes razón. Arrodíllate. Manos arriba.

Dean maldijo por debajo. Hacerla hablar era una cosa, pero, ¿Realmente tenía el tiempo de su lado? No tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera, qué estaba haciendo Benny, y dónde estaba Ben en realidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Se sintió como tres segundos y una hora al mismo tiempo. Más realista, serían sólo cinco minutos. Diez a lo mucho. No lo suficiente para planear algo.

Lentamente se arrodilló en el piso. Estaba justo al final de la escalera y frente a la puerta. Si alguien entraba con armas de fuego, seguramente tendría una bala perdida. No es que realmente le importaba si eso liberaba a Lisa. Sólo deseaba poder disculparse con Castiel adecuadamente.

De repente, Lisa dejó escapar un suspiro largo y fuerte.

—Sabes, Lilith, para alguien que juro destriparme no hace diez minutos, eras una charlatana.

— ¡Lisa! –Dean le gritó a su ex-novia. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—Oh, ¿Te estas poniendo toda alta y poderosa? –replicó Lilith, tirando de su cabeza otra vez.

Dean no perdió cómo los ojos de Lisa buscaron la ventana, manteniéndose enfocados unos tres segundos antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Lilith.

—Mi hijo ahora está bajo protección policiaca –dijo Lisa, la voz gorgoteando desde el incómodo ángulo de su garganta. — ¡Y sé que Dean se aseguró de que estuviera a salvo de ti y de los que son como tú!

— ¡Sí! –fue todo lo que Dean pudo gritar. ¿Dónde carajo estaba Ben?

—Oh, voy a encontrar a tu bastardo y él te encontrara en el infierno –contestó Lilith. —Y si estas ansiosa por probar mi nueva cuchilla, ¡Que así sea! –dejó ir el cabello de Lisa y levantó la mano, sosteniendo firmemente el cuchillo curvo.

— ¡DETENTE! –gritó Dean, haciendo que todos detuvieran sus movimientos y respiración. Ambas mujeres se giraron sus cabezas hacia él. ¿Ahora qué? Sólo gritó para evitar que Lilith matara a Lisa. Pero eso no duraría por mucho tiempo. — ¿Cómo…? –empezó y se lamió los labios. — ¡Lis! ¿Cómo diablos conoces a Lilith? –preguntó. Cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

— ¿De verdad? –preguntó Lilith.

—La vi con Crowley una o dos veces. Y con ese tipo raro con cabello blanco.

— ¡No le faltes al respeto! –gritó Lilith y le dio un fuerte golpe con el mango del cuchillo. Lisa soltó un grito, pero no retrocedió.

—El padre de Ben me la presentó hace mucho tiempo, antes de convertirse en una vieja bruja –continuó.

Lilith puso los ojos en blanco.

—No estaba impresionada –comentó Lisa.

—Lo que sea, perra. ¿Terminaste? –de nuevo, Lilith levantó su mano.

—en ese mismo momento, se desató el infierno. Lisa chilló y cayó al piso. Dean bajó los brazos u agarró la navaja escondida en su bota. Gracias a que se arrodillo, logró alcanzarla rápidamente y entonces saltó en dirección a Lilith. Ni siquiera estaba de pie cuando se escucharon dispararon y la ventana se rompió en miles de fragmentos que cayeron al suelo. Lilith gritó y cayó de rodillas.

Dean vio que Lisa intentaba arrastrarse en su dirección mientras Lilith levantaba su mano armada y apuntaba hacia ella. Por encima de sus cabezas, las balas salieron volando, destruyendo el televisor de pantalla plana, la pared literalmente escupió fragmento, astillas y trozos en todas las malditas direcciones.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Corre! –Dean se escuchó a sí mismo gritar. Estaba casi sobre Lilith. Escuchó el disparo y vio el brazo de Lilith retroceder debido al poder del arma. ¡Ahora era su oportunidad! Tenía que golpear antes de que ella pudiera apuntar de nuevo. Se lanzó sobre ella y la apuñalo. La cuchilla no era lo suficientemente larga como para matarla, pero seguramente la incapacitaría. Retiró su brazo y apuñalo nuevamente, y de nuevo, y de nuevo. Sólo podía enfocarse en el frágil cuerpo debajo de él, su mano golpeaba con fuerza y se encontraba con huesos en su mayoría.

De repente, fuertes brazos se apoderaron de él y lo apartaron. No escuchó nada aparte de un ruido agudo en sus oídos. Ni siquiera podía ver claramente ya que todo menos Lilith estaba borroso. Alguien lo alejó de ella, obligándolo a mirar a otro lado.

Giró la cabeza, su visión finalmente se liberó de Lilith, y vio a Lisa, con el rostro pálido de miedo, corriendo hacia las escaleras. Se forzó a salir de las manos restrictivas y la siguió hasta el piso de los dormitorios. Ella corrió a la habitación de Ben y directamente al armario. Abrió las puertas, cayó de rodillas y se arrastró bajo la ropa colgando. Dean la siguió y fue sobre sus rodillas hasta que la vio abrir una sección de la pared y Ben dejó su escondite. Lisa tomó a su hijo en sus brazos y lo apretó contra ella.

La visión de Dean gradualmente volvió a la normalidad, el sonido penetrante fue remplazado lentamente por los gritos de Lisa y Ben. Suspiró y cayó sobre su trasero.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento tanto –repitió una y otra vez hasta que unos fuertes brazos lo ayudaron a levantarse. Benny, por supuesto. Cuando se estaba levantando, Benny ayudó a Lisa y Ben y todos ellos caminaban hacia abajo y fuera de la casa, sin mirar a Lilith.

Una ambulancia los estaba esperando y tres médicos corrieron hacia ellos. Dean alejó al suyo, pero el tipo insistió en revisas su signos vitales. Después de unos segundos, estaba claro que Dean estaba perfectamente bien. Se acercó a Lisa y Ben que estaban sentados dentro de la ambulancia, uno al lado del otro, Lisa sosteniendo a Ben firmemente contra ella.

—Lo siento. Lisa, Ben. Realmente lo siento –se disculpó, no sabiendo qué más decir.

—Te escuché las primera cien veces –respondió Lisa en una voz débil.

— ¿Qué paso? –preguntó él.

—Acabábamos de regresar de tomar un helado cuando Lilith tocó –Lisa explicó. —La reconocí, a pesar del uniforme. Intenté retenerla mientras Ben corría.

— ¿Cuándo construiste una habitación del pánico?

—Siempre estuvo ahí, sólo que nunca la viste.

—Era en caso de que Crowley llegara a nosotros –dijo Ben con una pequeña voz. —Abro la ventana y me escondo ahí.

— ¿No son ustedes los más listos? –dijo Dean, asombrado, con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, antes de volver a hablar en serio. —No sé cómo compensarte esto. Si hay algo…

—Protección de testigos –declaró Lisa.

Dean estaba un poco sorprendido pero asintió. Por supuesto. Tenía perfecto sentido.

—Pensé que todos se habían ido –continuó. —Realmente estaba esperándolo. Pero no quiero mirar tras mi espalda cada vez que vamos de compras –miró a su hijo y lo besó en al frente. — ¿Todavía estas bien con esto? –le preguntó en voz baja y suave.

Ben hizo un sonido de asentimiento, entonces movió la cabeza lentamente.

—Eres muy valiente –le dijo antes de mirar a Dean. —Si quieres hacer algo, asegúrate de que no haya más escorias alrededor.

— ¡Sí! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Lo juro! ¡Estarás a salvo! –le aseguró Dean.

—Gracias… –susurró ella.

Dean tomó eso como una señal para irse.

—Conseguiré a Benny, él te hablara sobre protección de testigos y todo.

Ella le dio una sonrisa triste.

—Gracias Dean. Y. gracias por salvarnos.

Quería objetar, decirle cómo todo era su culpa, de que se metieran en este desastre. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que probablemente sería la última vez que la vería a ella y a Ben. Sonrió de vuelta.

—Gracias. Por todo.

Se fue y caminó hacia Benny, que estaba dándole órdenes a algunos tipos uniformados. Una sábana blanca cubría el cuerpo de Lilith. Aparentemente logró matarla. ¿O fueron los disparos? ¿O Benny mientras se había ido? No le importaba.

— ¿Benny? –preguntó. —A Lisa le gustaría hablar contigo.

Su amigo asintió.

—Claro, hermano. Estaré ahí en un minuto –se giró y reanudó sus órdenes.

Sin embargo, Dean no se movió. No quería. Se sentía vacío, exhausto, triste y enojado. Cuando Benny notó que Dean todavía estaba parado allí, negó.

—Mira Dean, hay mucho que hacer y estas un poco en el camino. No hay nada más que puedas hacer aquí. Así que debes irte a casa, escribir un informe si no puedes dormir y te veré mañana.

Dean hizo un _hmm_ como respuesta.

—Claro.

—Esperan en el Impala, llamaré a Bobby o Victor para que te recojan.

Dean sacudió su cabeza.

—No, estoy bien.

—Claro que lo estas. Sólo, espera un minuto, hermano –dijo Benny antes de darse la vuelta y pedirle a un uniformado que esperara un segundo.

Sin embargo, Dean no estaba de humor para esperar una hora para que alguien lo recogiera. Ni siquiera con ganas de hablar o hacer algo. Quería que lo dejaran solo con sus pensamientos. Sintió que estaba caminando en una delgada línea entre actuar normal y volverse loco.  Tenía que lidiar con eso de la única manera que sabía cómo hacerlo. ¡Y cuando llegara a casa, bebería todo el coraje líquido que encontrara!

— ¡Dean! –escuchó a Benny llamar detrás de él. — ¡No te irás solo!

—Al carajo, lo haré –Dean murmuró en voz baja. Se apresuró y saltó al Impala que dejó abierto. Encendió el motor y antes de ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, se alejó, frente a un Benny que sacudía la cabeza con una expresión irritada en la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dos meses sin publicar, nuevo record. (?)
> 
> Por favor, no me odien. Deberían odiar a Internet que es quién me distrae de traducir, hahaha...
> 
> Como sea, ¿Qué tal? ¿Esperaba que Lilith fuera la serpiente? Yo, la primera vez que lo leí, no. Ay, pobre Dean... 
> 
> Pd - hasta ahora, éste es el cap más largo que he traducido, más de 11k palabras. Wow.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

El viaje de regreso a Chicago pasó borroso. Dean no podía pensar correctamente, siempre repitiendo pedazo y piezas de lo que había pasado en su mente, entre Castiel herido en el suelo, Lisa y Ben abrazándose el uno al otro, Lisa como rehén, la sábana blanca sobre el cuerpo de Lilith. Castiel ordenándole que se fuera. Se sentía agotado y sabía que en el momento en que la tensión desapareciera, caería al suelo y dormiría ahí mismo. Por eso no cedió. ¿Y qué es mejor para mantenerlo de pie que culpa embotellada?

Recordó llamar al 911 de nuevo para saber a dónde habían llevado a Castiel. Después de un poco de convencimiento y su número de ID policiaco, obtuvo el nombre del hospital. No perdió ni un segundo y condujo directamente allí, sólo para ser expulsado del edificio por el personal médico y dos guardias. Aparentemente, incluso si Castiel era su novio y él era policía, tendría que esperar por las horas de visita, al día siguiente a partir de las 8 am. Una enfermera le aseguró que Castiel estaba bien, lo cual fue un alivio, aunque necesitaba verlo, para asegurarse por sí mismo que Castiel estaba bien.

Un poco derrotado, regresó a casa y dado que su día en realidad podría empeorar, todo su lugar había sido saqueado. O Lilith le había hecho una visita antes de ir a la oficina de Castiel o algunos chicos pensaron que era una buena idea robarle a un policía.

Caminó al interior de su departamento e intento cerrar la puerta, ¡Lo cual no pudo! _¡Por supuesto, carajo!_ La cerradura había sido forzada, por lo que en el mejor de los casos la puerta cerrada si alguien no daba una segunda mirada. Todas sus cosas estaban destrozadas en el piso, el sofá volcado y papeles por todas partes. Se preguntó de dónde habían venido, ¡Bo recordaba tener tantos papeles! Incluso la cocina era un desastre. ¡EL refrigerador estaba abierto! ¡Ero era el colmo! Cerró la nevera, evitó todo lo que pudo y fue a su habitación sólo para ver que era el mismo desastre. Puso el colchón, falto de sábanas, de nuevo en la base de la cama y la miró.

Suspiró y se giró en un movimiento rápido. Cuando vio la pared, no pudo contenerse. Toda su ira, su frustración y su culpa embotellada de alguna manera encontraron su salida. Golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente para él, era sólo madera triplay y su puño corrió a través de la pared. Gritó tan fuerte como pudo y se dejó caer en su mana. Se sentía miserable. Él era miserable.

Le llevó casi treinta minutos antes de poder moverse y levantarse. Sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y llamó al 911, de nuevo. Informó sobre el allanamiento y, cuando el operador preguntó su los agentes podían ir ahora, aceptó. Quería que lo dejaran en paz, pero sabía que era mejor.

Les tomó otra media hora llegar y detallar el allanamiento en su informe. Se apresuraron cuando Dean les informó que era un detective, y luego le informaron que la unidad científica lo llamaría mañana, ya que necesitaban sacar huellas. Lo dejaron poco después y Dean les dio las gracias.

Regresó a su habitación, se puso sólo unos boxers, jaló algunas sábanas del piso y se enrolló en ellas antes de caer sobre su colchón. Puso la alarma a las 6 a.m. y se esforzó por no darse cuenta de que ya era más de las 2 a.m. Antes de que su cabeza pudiera golpear lo que quedaba de su almohada, cayó dormido.

Cuando sonó la alarma, juró que acababa de cerrar los ojos. Le tomó un minuto entero darse cuenta de que los eventos del día anterior eran reales y no un jodido sueño. Finalmente se levantó y cuando notó el agujero en la pared, gruñó. Tenía unos serios problemas. Pero primero, quería ver a Castiel.

Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con ropa limpia y condujo hasta el hospital. Eran solo las 7:30 a-m. pero la enfermera, que lo reconoció, lo dejo entrar y le dio el número de la habitación de Castiel. Después de caminar en un laberinto de corredores y pasillos, llegó a la habitación.

Se paró frente a la puerta cerrada por varios segundos, teniendo dudas sobre su presencia. ¡Ni siquiera le trajo algo! Dio media vuelta y encontró la salida. No podía hacer esto. No así. Justo cuando estaba a punto de irse del hospital, una pesada puerta enrollable de hierro se levantó y una anciana salió de lo que parecía ser una tienda de regalos y flores de ‘mejórate’. Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Lo siento, joven –dijo en un fuerte asiento británico. — ¿Has estado esperando mucho tiempo?

—No, yo sólo—

— ¡Bien! ¡Estamos abiertos ahora! ¡Ven, echa un vistazo! –lo animó.

A pesar de su anterior decisión de huir, tuvo que admitir que ver a Castiel con un regalo en mano era una buena idea. Echó una rápida mirada alrededor y terminó con un bonito arreglo florar de diferentes tipos y un usual oso de peluche con un corazón que decía ‘Mejórate pronto’. Pagó rápidamente y, con una sonrisa, salió de la tienda y se apresuró a regresar a la habitación de Castiel. Inhaló profundamente y golpeó tres veces.

—Adelante –llegó la voz de Castiel después de unos segundos.

Dean abrió la puerta y lentamente entró. Realmente no sabía que esperar, pero ciertamente no era esto: Castiel lo miraba como un rayo tan brillante como el sol cuando lo reconoció.

—Hola Dean –lo saludó. —Estoy feliz de verte. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó.

Dean se paró justo en la entrada, aturdido por esa pregunta.

Tal vez estaba agotado, tal vez se golpeó la cabeza con fuerza, tal vez era la tensión que logró salir de su sistema, tal vez era todo esto. De hecho, encontró la pregunta de Castiel hilarante. ¡Histérica incluso! Comenzó a reírse tanto que se dobló y sintió lágrimas en el rabillo del ojo.

Le tomó un minuto antero antes de que pudiera calmarse y enfrentar a Castiel.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Amigo, ¿Me estás preguntando? Eres tú el que está en una cama de hospital –dijo mientras cerraba la distancia con Castiel, quien lo miró con preocupación.

El hombre estaba acostado en la pequeña cama de hospital, con la espalda apoyada en una gran almohada y el respaldo de la cama en posición para sentarse. Su mano derecha descansaba en su estómago mientras su brazo izquierdo estaba sujeto en un cabestrillo contra su torso inferior.

—Estoy bien –sólo dijo Castiel. Pero Dean notó las ojeras debajo de sus ojos caídos, su cabello plano, con algunos mechones pegados a su frente.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó Dean.

Castiel se lamió los labios y respondió en voz baja: —El dolor me mantuvo despierto en mayor parte. Pero se reducirá pronto.

Dean asintió. Le dirigió a Castiel una sonrisa tímida y le mostró los regales.

—Son para ti. Espero que no seas alérgico a las flores.

—No lo soy.

— ¡Bien! ¿Y a los osos de peluche?

—Ni a los ojos de peluches –respondió Castiel con una sonrisa.

— ¡Perfecto! –puso los regalos en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama y luego miró a Castiel. —Podría conseguir ropa de tu casa si quieres. Porque deberás cubrirte cuando te vayas. ¿Cuándo estás listo para irte’

Castiel hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

—Gracias Dean, pero Meg se encargará de eso. Ella vendrá hoy y me traerá ropa.

—Oh, Meg. Claro. Seguro. ¡Eso es genial!

—Dean… –dijo Castiel en un tono de advertencia, sin embargo, su rostro sólo mostraba alegría. —No estás celoso, ¿Verdad?

— ¡Quién! ¿Yo? ¿Nah! ¡No soy del tipo celoso! Pfff, ¿Totalmente no!

Se giró y agarró una silla que estaba puesta en la esquina y la acercó a la cama. Se sentó y miró a Castiel por un momento. Castiel que seguía sonriéndole, a pesar de estar cansado y lastimado.

— ¿Cómo están Lisa y Ben? –preguntó finalmente Castiel.

—Bien ahora. Gracias a ti me las arreglé para llamar por refuerzos y llegar a tiempo. Más o menos –dijo Dean. —Lilith los tomó como rehenes, pero están a salvo ahora –agregó rápidamente cuando Castiel abrió la boca con preocupación. —Lilith está muerta ahora –terminó.

— ¿Lilith es la mujer rubia?

Dean asintió.

—Sí. Ella estaba trabajando en la misma comisaria que yo. Era policía y una de los de Crowley. Nunca lo vi venir –dijo con una mueca.

Castiel hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

—Estoy contento de que todos estén bien ahora.

Den no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

—Amigo, no estás bien. Por mi culpa, tienes un agujero en el pecho. Porque soy un pésimo detective que no pudo identificar a Lilith antes, así que no, no todos están bien.

Castiel inhaló profundamente y alzo las cejas.

—Esto no es por ti. No eres el único cliente de alto perfil. Pensé que estaba preparado para esta eventualidad.  Claramente no lo estaba –suspiró. —Meg me ordeno aprender autodefensa. Aparentemente la esgrima no cuenta.

—Ella tiene razón, lo sabes –dijo Dean.

—Además, tuve suerte. Me agache en el momento correcto, en la dirección correcta. Lilith falló todos mis órganos –explicó. —Sólo necesito mantener la herida limpia y todo estará bien. ¿Ves? Todos están bien ahora.

Dean negó.

—Obstinado como el carajo, ¿No? –suspiró. —Aún así, es mi culpa. Y no sé cómo puedo disculparme y compensarlo. Gracias a ti, Lisa y Ben están a salvo.

Castiel inclinó su cabeza ligeramente.

— ¿Pensé que habías sido tú quien se apresuró a salvarlos?

—Nah… eso es… ¿Sabes qué? No hablemos de esto ahora. Estás cansado, puedo ver eso. Deberías dormir un poco más –decidió Dean y comenzó a ponerse de pie, sólo se detuvo cuando Castiel levanto su mano sana.

—Dean. Por favor. Quédate un poco más. Es agradable tenerte aquí –su tono era un poco suplicante y su rostro mostraba preocupación, lo que Dean odiaba. Quería esa maravillosa sonrisa de vuelta. Incluso mejor si era dirigida a él. Dean sintió que su corazón latía más fuerte en su pecho.

— ¡Claro, Cas! Lo que quieras –se sentó y la sonrisa de Castiel regreso. Inmediatamente se sintió mejor. Castiel también, podía decirlo.

Dean no sabía por cuánto tiempo se quedaron así, sólo sonriendo, a veces hablando sobre el clima, que el invierno podría llegar antes este año, pero la mayoría del tiempo simplemente guardando silencio y mirándose el uno al otro.

Un fuerte carraspeo los hizo saltar y Castiel siseó. El movimiento repentino no era una buena idea todavía.

— ¿Estás aquí para acabar con él? –le disparó Meg a Dean con una voz gélida mientras caminaba por la habitación, con los brazos llenos de bolsas diferente.

— ¡Meg! –dijeron ambos hombres  al mismo tiempo, pero en un tono totalmente diferente.

—Sí, Meg. ¿Cómo estás, Clarence? ¿Quieres que le patee el trasero hasta que suplique?

Dean se giró hacia Castiel quien le sonrió de manera encantadora.

—Eso no será necesario. Gracia.

—Lo que sea –se encogió de hombros y dejó las bolsas. —Te tengo ropa suelta. Estas serán más fáciles de usar debido al cabestrillo. Y un poco de gel de baño decente y champú porque usualmente las cosas en los hospitales son mierda –echó un rápido vistazo y tomó la jarra. —Traeré agua fresca –dijo y le lanzó una mirada penetrante a Dean.

— ¿Clarence? –preguntó Dean tan pronto como ella salió.

—Es una larga historia.

Dean tomó su señal. Se levantó y camino hacia Castiel.

—Los dejare solos. Apuesto a que tiene algunas buenas quejas que hacer acerca de mí.

—Eso no evitará que lo haga, incluso en tu presencia –aclaró Castiel.

— ¡Lo apuesto! –sonrió. Dudo por un segundo, entonces apartó los mechones de pelo en la frente de Castiel. —Ahí está, mucho mejor.

Una vez más, no sabía qué se apoderó de él. Se inclinó y gentilmente apoyó su frente contra la de Castiel.

—Lo siento Cas –susurró. —pero te lo compensare –sintió que el calor subía por sus mejillas y se retiró rápidamente. —Volveré más tarde –anunció y salió de la habitación, dejando atrás a Castiel sorprendido.

Al salir, preguntó cuándo terminaban las horas de visita. Tenía hasta las 8 p.m. para visitar a Castiel nuevamente. Eso sería suficiente. Entonces, condujo hasta la comisaria donde pudo presentar su informe.

—Y entonces, ¿Decides que estaba completamente bien irrumpir? ¡En una situación de rehenes! –gritó el Capitán Singer, haciendo que las orejas de Dean ardieran.

—Pero no podía—

—Una. Situación ¡De rehenes! –repitió Bobby mientras Benny se estremecía a su lado. Dean estaba seguro de que, a estas alturas, toda la estación y posiblemente todo Chicago escucharon lo que sucedió. — ¿Esperaste por refuerzos? Nooooo. ¿Llamaste a tu maldito superior? ¡Nooooo! ¿Llamaste para calmar la situación? ¡No!

Hubo un omento fugaz donde Dean pensó que todo el espíritu de lucha había dejado a Bobby.

— ¡Carajo! –gritó el Capitán Singer.

Claramente, Dean estaba equivocado.

—Habría cortado por la mitad a Lisa si hubiera esperado un minuto más –Dean se apresuró a explicar. —Eso es lo que Alastair siempre dijo. ¿Ninguna oportunidad de salir? Tomate tu tiempo. Si la víctima no está asegurada, asegúrate de que te recuerde –dijo. —No podía esperar. Además, Lilith me quería, tenía que sacar a Lisa y Ben. ¡No tenía nada que ver con esto!

Inmediatamente notó un cambio en el rostro de Benny. Bobby guardó silencio, lo que aumento las sospechas.

— ¿Qué?

Benny le dio una mirada al Capitán Singer quien asintió.

—Lisa en realidad estaba bastante involucrada –dijo finalmente Benny.

— ¿Qué significa eso? –preguntó Dean, girándose para mirar a su amigo.

—Después de que te fuiste, hablé con ella sobre la protección de testigos. Le expliqué que no era algo de lo que todos pudieran beneficiarse, incluso después de los eventos tan horribles como los que sucedieron. Cuando le dije que solo los testigos clave podía obtener protección y que haría todo lo posible para incorporarlos en el sistema, ella literalmente me preguntó qué necesitaba.

Dean frunció el ceño mientras Bobby y Benny se miraban.

—Ella sabe mucho, Dean. En realidad, mucho.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—Ella dijo que era una buena escuchadora y que algunas esposas y viudas de la mafia asistieron a sus clases de yoga. Algunas de ellas necesitaban sacar las tripas. Como ella no sabía que eras policía, que Crowley y la policía la dejaron sola, pensó que estaba a salvo. También quería tener algo de ventaja ‘por si las dudas’ así que de lo guardó para sí misma –Benny inclinó la cabeza, levantó una ceja y con una expresión sorprendida. —Y ella sabe mucho, hermano. será de gran ayuda. No sólo en el caso de Crowley, sino también en otro grande.

Mientras más escuchaba Dean, más estupefacto se sentía. Estaba seguro de que Lisa estaba fuera de esto. Y todavía…

— ¿Qué tan grande? –preguntó Dean.

—El caso de Devereaux contra Richard ‘Dick’ Roman –dijo Bobby.

— ¿Me estas tomando el pelo? –Dean dejó salir.

—Resulta que Crowley pudo haber estado en contacto con Dick Roman –explicó su jefe.

—Eso significa que Lisa y Ben son testigos de alto perfil. Debido a mi participación con el otro testigo a mi cargo, no puedo ser su contacto. Pero no te preocupes, hermano –añadió Benny inmediatamente antes de que Dean pudiera protestar. —Estarán en buenas manos.

Dean asintió. Tenía que confiarle a Benny esto.

— ¿Los estarás bien de nuevo?

—Sí, esta tarde.

—Puedes decirles… –comenzó pero se detuvo. ¿Qué podría decirles a Lisa y Ben? —Sólo diles… –intentó de nuevo. —Diles hola de mi parte… –terminó con voz baja.

Benny le dio su patentada sonrisa triste.

—Lo haré, hermano. Lo haré.

— ¡No creas que ya estás a salvo! –replicó Bobby. — ¡Lo que hiciste fue imprudente, estúpido, y pusiste en peligro no solo a ti sino a Lisa y Ben!

Dean bajó la mirada.

—No podía simplemente esperar, Bobby –murmuró. —Hubiera sido mucho peor.

Escuchó a su Capitán suspirar largo y fuerte.

—Apuesta tu trasero a que tendré una inspección antes de que termine la semana.

—Lo siento.

—Sí, ¡Será mejor que lo estés! –Bobby gritó de nuevo antes de calmarse y poner los ojos en blanco. —Quiero tu informe en mi escritorio en la próxima hora.

— ¡Lo tendrás! –contestó Dean.

Bobby le lanzó una mirada molesta y luego lo sacó de su oficina.

— ¡Llama a Devereaux!

Tan pronto como salió, Dean notó que todos los ojos estaban puestos en él.

—Por supuesto, carajo –murmuró. — ¡Hola chicos! –saludó a todo el grupo que de inmediato se giró para mirar las pantallas de sus computadoras. Sacudió la cabeza y le dijo a Frank Devereaux que fuera a la oficina del Capitán Singer.

Se sentó en su escritorio y Victor lo miró con una expresión de simpatía en su rostro.

—Él no grita así usualmente –le dijo.

Dean suspiró.

—Sí, bueno, parece que tengo este efecto en las personas.

Victor había llegado a la comisaria unos minutos después de que Dean y ellos hubieran compartido la información. Resultó que Victor nunca se había acostado con Lilith.

— ¡Esquivé una bala! –había dicho, entonces se dio cuenta de la mala elección de sus palabras y se disculpó. Dean también le había asegurado a Victor que estaría de vuelta en el caso de Bela Talbot tan pronto como este infierno de caso se cerrara finalmente. — ¡Lo único que pido es que la atrapemos antes de que compre su propia isla y se retiré allí! –había bromeado Victor.

Poco después, la Sargento Mills se acercó a él. Le dio una palmada en el hombro y le susurró: —Buen trabajo con Crowley. Lo hiciste bien, chico –le agradeció, sin estar seguro de lo que había pasado. Por extraño que pareciera, Donna y algunos chicos hicieron lo mismo durante los siguientes minutos.

El equipo científico lo llamó poco después y tuvo que apresurarse a su apartamento donde permaneció dos horas enteras, viendo a tres tipos desechando, sacando polvo y colocando muchos hisopos en tubos de plástico y esos tubos en cajas.

Luego, condujo de vuelta a la estación para terminar su informe. Fue largo y doloroso, pero todos modos trabajo, lo que significaba que no tenía que lidiar con los remordimientos y  arrepentimientos. Le dio su informe al Capitán Singer, quien le dijo en un tono amable que se podía tomar uno o dos días libres.

—Nah, estoy bien, gracias Bobby.

— ¿Incluso para ayudar a Novak a establecerse? Estoy bastante seguro de que necesitaría ayuda.

— ¿Cómo lo…? ¡Benny! ¡Ese maldito Cajún! –gruñó Dean.

— ¿Cómo está? –preguntó Bobby,

— ¿Benny? ¡Muerto si le pongo las manos encima! Castiel está… él está bien. La bala no golpeó nada vital. Tuvo suerte.

—Bien. ¡Ahora vete!

Durante todo el día, Dean siguió recibiendo información y noticias. El celular de Lilith había sido recuperado y actualmente estaba siendo procesado. Su apartamento y auto personal fuero registrados. Su escritorio en la comisaria limpio. El hecho de que un oficial de policía estuvo involucrado con Crowley causó mucha emoción. Algunos estaban incrédulos, otros aseguraban que habían otros, mientras que otros, en su mayoría refunfuñaban porque Asuntos Internos los molestarían durante semanas.

Dean intentó hacerse invisible. Lo cual, obviamente, falló. Parecía que su cubierta e historia estallaron y todos sabían que estaba encubierto. Odiaba toda esa atención y si alguna habría apreciado brillar y estar en el centro de atención, ahora simplemente no podía. Su mente seguía deambulando por Lisa y Castiel que estaba acostado en una maldita cama de hospital.

Al parecer, las únicas personas que lo encontraban divertido eran Garth y Ash. Ash continuaba mandándole emails a Dean sobre los chismes que acababa de escuchar, mientras Garth le enviaba memes. Genial. Honestamente. ¡Memes! Lo cual eran imágenes sobre el tema “¿Dónde está Dean? ¡Encubierto!”. En realidad, tenía que admitir que uno o dos lo hicieron reír. Realmente debería traerles un pay casero a esos tipos.

Cuando eran las 5 de la tarde, se fue y caminó directamente a la pequeña cafetería donde compraba dulces, cafés y tés, y luego condujo al hospital.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Castiel estaba mirando la televisión y Meg estaba sentada en la silla, con los pies en la cama, leyendo una revista. Levantó la vista y sonrió.

—Parece que el inspector Clouseau está aquí para hacerte compañía –dijo y lentamente bajó los pies. —Es hora de que me vaya –se levantó, tomó su bolso y se acercó a Castiel. —Cuídate, Clarence. Volveré mañana –le dijo con voz suave antes de besar su frente.

—Gracias, Meg. Pero no es necesario –respondió Castiel con una sonrisa.

—Lo sé –le devolvió la sonrisa y luego se giró para irse. —Tengo los ojos puestos en ti, Losechester –le dijo a Dean mientras pasaba a su lado.

Dean la vio marcharse y caminó a la cama de Castiel.

—Un día tendrás que contarme esta cosa de Calrence –dijo antes de levantar la bolsa de la tienda. —Además, te traje té, café, donas y otras cosas.

La sonrisa de Castiel se hizo más amplia.

—Gracias Dean. La comida de aquí, a pesar de ser realmente aceptable, no es realmente satisfactoria –dijo. —Tomaré el té y la dona, por favor.

Dean le entregó una dona glaseada de chocolate y puso el té en la tableta junto a él.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Cas? ¿Conociste a una enfermera sexy? –Dean bromeó y se sentó en la silla. — ¿O un cirujano sexy? ¿Tu cirujano era sexy? ¿Cómo Doctor Sexy?

Castiel se rió.

— ¿Quieres ponerte una bata de enfermera? ¿De esa manera puedo responder positivamente?

Dean soltó una carcajada y bromeó golpeando la pierna de Castiel.

—Eres un bastardo astuto. Pregúntame de nuevo cuando vuelvas a estar de pie y sin un brazo en cabestrillo.

Castiel inclinó su cabeza.

—No dijiste que ‘no’ –dijo.

—No he dicho que ‘no’ –confirmó Dean y miró hacia otro lado con timidez. Sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban ligeramente y forzó un cambió de tema, no estaba listo para tener una conversación sexy con Castiel por el momento. — ¡Vamos, come! –dijo con un gesto hacia la comida.

Castiel le dio un mordisco a su dona e hizo un _hmm_ como agradecimiento.

—Está buena –logró decir, con la boca llena, haciendo que Dean soltara otra carcajada.

—Me alegró que te guste .respondió Dean. — ¿Has visto al doc hoy? –cuando Castiel asintió, Dean continuó. — ¿Cómo te estas curando? –Castiel se apresuró a masticar. —Hey, tomate tu tiempo amigo. No tenemos prisa –le aseguró Dean.

Castiel tragó y tomó un sorbo de té.

—Bien. Ha pasado menos de un día, pero se ve bien –dijo. —No hay signos de infecciones que aparentemente son comunes en las heridas de bala. La bala falló en algún órgano o arteria importante, así que tengo mucha suerte. Dijo que tenía que que limpiarla y que pronto podría usar mi brazo de nuevo.

—Bueno. Eso es… bueno –Dean dijo mientras Castiel parecía interesado por la bolsa de papel de Dean. De inmediato, Dean sacó otro dulce de la bolsa y se lo dio a Castiel, quien le dio un mordisco hambriento. — ¿Sabes cuándo te permitirán irte?

Castiel negó, enviando unas migajas de galletas por su bata, que Dean limpió tan pronto como se dio cuenta.

—Muy bien. Quizás mañana lo sabrás. ¿Cómo pasaste tu día? ¿Intentaste dormir?

Castiel asintió, tomó otro sorbo de té y tarareó de manera satisfecha.

—Meg se quedó conmigo todo el día. Jugamos a las cartas, aunque ella odia jugar contra mí.

— ¿Eso por qué?

Castiel medio sonrió.

—Ella es una perdedora –susurró.

— ¡No digas! –exclamó Dean con una sonrisa.

—Dormí mucho también. Cuando la enfermera se dio cuenta de que tenía dolor, aumentó la dosis –dijo, mostrando el catéter con su mano sana. —Pero mañana lo bajara.

— ¿Y ahora…?

—Ahora, estoy bien. No sientes nada realmente, ¿Solo una especie de punzada? Es más molesto que nada. Pero si muevo el brazo… –movió ligeramente su brazo izquierdo y siseó al instante.

— ¡No lo muevas! –dijo Dean en voz alta, casi levantándose. —Amigo, ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Castiel rodó los ojos.

—Solo estaba mostrándote. Está bien.

— ¡¿Sí?! ¡Decirlo hubiera sido suficiente! No te muevas, ¡¿Capisce?!

—Sí, yo capisce –contestó Castiel con un suspiró.

Dean se relajó un poco contra el respaldo de su silla.

—Gezz, ¡Cas!

—Estoy bien, Dean.

—Sí… puedo ver eso –murmuró Dean. — ¿Qué estabas viendo por cierto? ¿Interrumpo?

—De ningún modo. Siempre es un placer verte, Dean –respondió Castiel. —Es solo un animal— –se cortó y entrecerró los ojos hacia Dean. — ¿Te estás sonrojando?

— ¡No lo estoy! –afirmó Dean, aunque tuvo que admitir que de repente estaba demasiado caliente en esta habitación. —Es solo… –continuó, yendo a través del escrutinio de la mirada de Castiel. —A veces dices las cosas más cursis. Como, ¡Miel goteando! –explicó y se encogió de hombros.

—Dean…

— ¡Nope! Vamos a ver ese animal lo que sea en televisión, ¿Vale?

—Claro. Se trata de la sociedad de la hiena. ¿Sabías que es un matriarcado?

— ¿Cómo el de los elefantes? –preguntó Dean.

—Sí, excepto que las hienas macho están en la base de la pirámide. Es interesante.

—Vamos a verlo.

Castiel tomó el control remoto y subió el volumen ligeramente mientras Dean se sentaba más cómodamente en la silla.

Pasaron varias horas viendo televisión y haciendo comentarios. Dean le hizo compañía a Castiel cuando le trajeron la cena e hizo una mueca cuando vio la sopa y el pan seco.

— ¡Gracias a Dios que traje los dulces, eh! –susurró una vez que la enfermera se fue.

— ¡Te quedas corto! –confirmó Castiel y comió su pequeña cena.

Treinta minutos después, la misma enfermera regresó para llevarse los platos y decirle a Dean que las horas de visita habían terminado. Se levantó un poco después y le dijo a Castiel que regresaría a la mañana siguiente para el desayuno. Como en la mañana, retiró el cabello de la frente de Castiel, luego vaciló un poco antes de acariciar su cabello con la mano.

—Nos vemos, Cas –susurró.

Una vez que llegó a su apartamento, suspiró, miró el desastre y comenzó a recoger las cosas del suelo y las puso en el sofá. También necesitaba llamar al seguro para ver la cobertura de daños. Realmente odiaba todo el papeleo.

Cuando Meg entró en la habitación de Castiel a la mañana siguiente, Dean y Castiel discutían sobre pancakes.

— ¡Ah, Meg! ¿Serías tan amable de decirle a Dean que los pancakes se deben comer con miel? –le preguntó Castiel en cuanto la vio.

—Amigo, ¡Eso está muy mal! Miel de maple. Miel. De maple. Nada más –insistió Dean.

Ella los miró con su típica mirada sin impresión.

— ¿Están discutiendo sobre pancakes?

—Sí –confirmó Castiel.

— ¿A las ocho de la mañana?

—Sí.

— ¿Mientras se sostiene de las manos?

Castiel inmediatamente giró su cabeza hacia Dean quien hizo lo mismo. Dean había llegado a las 7:30 a.m. y tomó asiento junto al lado sano de Castiel. No recordaba cómo o por qué sucedió, pero durante los pocos minutos que había estado allí había puesto una mano en la de Castiel. Y ahora sus dedos estaban entrelazados. Y realmente no quería dejarlo ir.

— ¿Y qué? –le respondió a la defensiva.

— ¿Así que están en algo? ¿Oficialmente?

Dean miró a Castiel que no le devolvió la mirada. Dean realmente quería hacer esto. Quería esto como quería pay… una hamburguesa de tocino… Cas era su pequeño momento de felicidad que anhelaba durante el día.

Leyó algo en los ojos de Castiel. ¿Fue esperanza? ¿O vacilación? Esperanza, decidió. Definitivamente esperanza. Dean dirigió su mirada hacia Meg.

—Sí. Sí, lo somos –dijo en un tono seguro. Inmediatamente, Castiel le sonrió y miro a su amiga. —Lo somos –repitió Castiel. —Somos algo.

Meg guardó silencio durante un par de segundos y luego su expresión se suavizo cuando miró a Castiel.

—Bien por ti Clarence –pero pronto se volvió hacia Dean y su rostro solo mostró actitud. —Ya que ya hemos establecido que eres un idiota, ¿Encontrarte tus pelotas o era solo una ilusión?

— ¡Jesús! –exclamó Dean y puso los ojos en blanco. — ¿Alguna vez me darás un descanso? –su paciencia se estaba volviendo cada vez más delgada, a pesar del pulgar de Castiel acariciando suavemente el suyo para calmarlo.

—Dame una razón para hacerlo –respondió con una sonrisa e inmediatamente ignoró a Dean. —Por cierto, Jo y Ellen vendrán a ver cómo te está yendo.

—Eso es realmente lindo de su parte –dijo Castiel y apretó con más fuerza la mano de Dean. —Es agradable de tu parte venir, pero no tienes que hacerlo –insistió.

—No te preocupes, Clarence –Meg respondió antes de que Dean pudiera abrir la boca. —Todavía te estoy cargando horas extra –dijo con una sonrisa que no engañaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Dean. Miro a su alrededor y no vio ninguna silla disponible. Y como Dean era un idiota obstinado, prefirió permanecer sentado, con la mano unida con la de Castiel, en lugar de ayudarle. —Muévete –finalmente le pidió a Castiel quién movió sus piernas ligeramente, permitiéndole sentarse en el borde de la cama y se giró para verlos.

— ¿Cómo dormiste? –preguntó ella.

—Mejor. Mucho mejor. Pero el medicamento contra el dolor se reducirá hoy para evitar la adicción.

Ella asintió.

—Por la dudas, traje algo –dijo. —Tengo esta amiga que me dio algunas hierbas que calmaran el dolor. Dije que sabe a mierda, pero tu hombro se sentirá mejor en diez minutos.

— ¿Pamela? –preguntó Castiel.

—Sí, Pam –Meg asintió. —No es nada ilegal, no te preocupes por eso. Solo algunas hierbas y hojas que tiene este efecto cuando se preparan juntas. Además, advirtió que podían hacerte sentir un poco adormecido.

—No me importa.

—Por supuesto que no. ¡He visto tu cara por la mañana!

Castiel dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa.

Dean escuchó cuidadosamente. Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido por la manera en que Meg se preocupaba por Castiel. Entendió cómo Castiel la amaba, pero al ver alguien tan fría y dura ayudando, Castiel se sentía reconfortado. Distraídamente, pasó el pulgar sobre el de su amante. Era agradable. Realmente lo era. Solo los tres en una habitación, conversando. Podía sentir cómo todos querían que Castiel mejorara y ayudar a superarlo. Aunque sintió que su fiesta de autocompasión estaba lista para empezar en cualquier segundo, disfruto de esto. Y si Meg quería tratarlo como un saco de arena, que así sea. ¡Se lo merecía! Y claramente en el peor… ¡No!

Se obligó a detener su tren de pensamiento y centrarse en Castiel y Meg. Entonces empujó una idea feliz en su mente. La primera vez que podrá besar a Vas, la primera vez que terminen en una cama juntos, quien sería la cuchara grande, cuando besaría a Cas… oh, ¡Ya tenía el pensamiento! ¡No importa! Cómo sería su beso: ¿Tierno o apasionado? Los labios de Castiel siempre se veían agrietados, ¿Pero no parecía ser así? Tal vez podría hablar con el sobre las maravillas del bálsamo labial.

También tuvo que admitir que quería que Castiel conociera a su familia. Y estaba seguro que se llevaría muy bien con Sam, ambos eran cerebritos. Pero primero tendría que llamar a Sam y decirle que estaba saliendo con Castiel. Quizás también decirle que mando a su novio al hospital. Tal vez contarle la historia sobre la tormenta de mierda con Lilith. Bobby había ordenado a los patrulleros patrullas la casa de sus padres y el edificio de Sam y tener dos agentes estacionados 24/7 hasta nuevo aviso. Después de todo, ¿Quién sabe qué comunicaba Lilith y a quién? Hasta el momento, los informes eran tranquilizadores. Nada sospechoso, nada en realidad.

 _Sí, realmente debería hablar con Sam,_ concluyó Dean. _Pero no por ahora. Disfruta de Cas un poco más,_ pensó. _Está bien, no hay apuro. Victor regresara a la comisaria pronto, no te necesitan por el momento._

Dean dejó a Castiel casi una hora después en las buenas manos de Meg y prometió venir más tarde con postres y té.

Cuando ingresó a la estación, inmediatamente notó que algo estaba mal. Jody estaba sentada en el escritorio de Donna y le hablaba en voz baja mientras Donna solo asentía y miraba hacia abajo. Victor lo miró, con gesto severo. Se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó.

— ¿Qué paso? –preguntó.

—Ruby estaba de alguna manera involucrada con Lilith –anunció.

— ¿Qué? ¡Mierda! ¿Otro policía bajo la nómina de Crowley?

Victor negó.

—No estamos seguros todavía, pero hubo algún tipo de transacción entre ellas. Fue arrestada hace media hora. El Capitán Singer ha estado con Asuntos Internos durante la última media hora y literalmente hay una competencia de gritos sucediendo –suspiró. —Esta mierda con Lilith realmente se puso mal.

Dean no podía hacer otra cosa que esperar. Sus informes fueron enviados y se mantuvo informado regularmente. Así que trabajó con Victor en el caso de Bela Talbot. Todavía estaba encerrado por Bobby, pero sabía que era cuestión de días hasta que se levantara.

Alrededor de medio día, el Capitán Singer y dos hombres de aspecto estricto salieron de la oficina y de la estación.

A las dos, Donna parecía haber recuperado su bien humor y, poco después, Dean recibió la noticia. Ruby no era parte de Crowley. Sin embargo, ella admitió ser una adicta a las drogas y Lilith servía como su distribuidora de vez en cuando. Lo cual fue explicado porque toda la comisaria había recibido un correo de Donna un par de minutos más tarde. Había abierto una recaudación de fondos para la inscripción de Ruby en un centro de rehabilitación.

Por supuesto, Ruby sería despedida sin beneficios y Donna explicó que no quería dejar a una amiga y excelente colega en este lío. Las reacciones variaron de una persona a otra, lo cual no era una sorpresa. Algunos sacudieron la cabeza, unos “¡Diablos no!” se escucharon, a lo que unos “¡Carajo sí, estoy ayudando!” fueron respondidos. Dean no necesitaba pensar dos veces. Donó una gran cantidad de dinero. Más de lo que debería de sus propias finanzas, pero si pudiera ayudar a Ruby y a Donna a ser como el chico Gabriel para Sam cuando era un adicto, no había dudas. Aunque una parte de su cerebro izquierdo comenzó a revisar todos sus gatos y decidió cortar la cerveza. Tal vez. Vería cuando llegue allí.

Al final de día, llegaron otras noticias. Lilith estaba alquilando varias unidades de almacenaje con identidades falsas. Resulto que uno era una especie de archivo de los contratos de Crowley. Mismo que remontaba a hace diez años. Una de ellas estaba bajo el nombre de Abby Talbot, posiblemente la misma chica británica que desapareció hace muchos años y que se sospechaba que era Bela.

Victor le dijo que se calmara. Era su mayor pista hasta el momento, pero Dean no debería emocionarse por algo que podía ser puta coincidencia. Por supuesto, eso significaba que los tentáculos de Crowley se extendieron más lejos de lo esperado, pero también significaba derribar a las personas más corruptas. Con un pequeño empujón, todo se derrumbaría.

— ¿No tienes otro lugar donde estar? –le preguntó Victor a Dean, poniéndose muy cansado.

—Oh, sí, voy a ver a Cas está noche.

— ¿Sí? ¡Entonces será mejor que te vayas ahora! De verdad Dean, lo juro, si te escucho decir una vez más que estamos así de cerca de capturar a Bela, ¡Te golpeare tan fuerte que saldrás volando hacia Cas! –dijo Victor en voz alta.

Dean negó en una falsa decepción.

—Bien, ¡Bien! ¡Jeez! Muestra algo de entusiasmo la próxima vez, ¿Quieres?

Pero no esperó más. Corrió a la cafetería y compró dos postres de chocolate, que parecían ser preferidos por Castiel, y dos croissants. Como era el final de la tarde, también compro una pizza pequeña y un sándwich de jamón. Sin duda, sabían mejor que la sopa y el pan seco. No olvido el té ni el café, pero todavía no estaba seguro de cuál prefería Castiel.

Condujo hasta el hospital y caminó por los concurridos pasillos. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Castiel, la puerta estaba cerrada y Meg estaba esperando en frente, con la espalda en la pared.

— ¿Algo paso? –Dean preguntó de inmediato. — ¿Cas está bien?

Meg puso los ojos en blanco y abrió la boca, probablemente para un comentario ingenioso, antes de decirse por lo contrario. Suspiró y miró a Dean.

—Está bien. El interno está revisando su herida. Aparentemente, lo mantendrán en observación otras 24 horas y lo darán de alta.

— ¡Eso es genial! Apuesto que no puede esperar para regresar a casa.

Meg se encogió de hombros.

—No realmente. No hay nada allí que él disfrute especialmente –ella lo miró de reojo. —Tal vez cambié de opinión.

—Huh –levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se apoyó en la pared junto a ella y miró la puerta de Castiel. —Por cierto, ¿Cómo se ira a casa mañana?

—Taxi, probablemente.

—Lo llevaré a casa –decidió Dean.

—Todavía no sabemos cuándo será dado de alta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Esperaré. Puedo esperar todo el día.

— ¿Por qué no usas tus neuronas y piensas? –dijo ella en voz baja. —Solo dame tu número. Te llamare cuando esté listo –suspiró.

—Cierto. ¡Claro! ¡Eso funcionara! –esperó a que Meg sacara su teléfono y guardara su número.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí? –preguntó e hizo un gesto hacia la bolsa de papel.

—Algo de comida para Cas. ¿Quieres un poco?

Ella negó.

—Ellen y Jo vinieron y trajeron hamburguesas para todos.

—Oh.

—No te preocupes –agregó con una sonrisa. —Él todavía está contento. ¿Tienes algunos chocolates?

—Postres de chocolate, sí.

—Bien. Le gusta eso. Mantequilla de maní y jalea, eso es lo que más le gusta.

—Wow. Gracias Meg. ¿Algo más que debería saber que le gusta?

Ella tarareó por dos segundos completos.

—Ya sabes su amor por la carne y las hamburguesas –finalmente dijo. —Prueba cocinarle un poco de brócoli. Será divertido.

— ¿Brócoli? –repitió Dean, sin impresionarse.

—Solo prueba –dijo de nuevo y le guiñó el ojo.

Dean rió entre dientes. La puerta de la habitación de Castiel se abrió lentamente y un joven médico, posiblemente un interno, salió. Saludó a Dean y se fue. Tanto Meg como Dean tomaron la señal para entrar a la habitación. Castiel estaba acostado en su cama mientras una enfermera revisaba su intravenosa.

—Hola amigo, ¿Cómo estás hoy? –preguntó Dean con una sonrisa.

—Hum. Bien –contestó Castiel, sus ojos pasando de Meg a Dean.

— ¡Meg me contó la buena noticia! ¿Puedes ir a casa mañana? ¡Eso es genial!

—Sí. Sí, lo es –dijo Castiel, sin embargo, parecía un poco desconcertado.

Meg rió entre dientes.

—No te preocupes Clarence. No le di ‘la charla’.

—Oh –Castiel sonrió.

Dean apenas contuvo una fuerte exhalación.

—Por favor, ahórrate eso –gruñó. —De todos modos. Te llevaré de regreso a casa y te ayudaré a que te acomodes –continuó con su voz habitual.

—No tienes que hacerlo –dijo Castiel. —Puedo tomar un taxi.

— ¡Quiero! Si… está bien contigo.

—ME gustaría eso –respondió Castiel con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¡De acuerdo, hagamos eso! –exclamó Dean-

—Por favor baje la voz –la enfermera lo regaño mientras volteaba. —Otros pacientes están descansado.

—Lo siento –susurró Dean con una mueca. —Simplemente me emocione.

La enfermera lo miró con severidad y luego encaró a Castiel.

—El doctor Smith lo verá mañana por la mañana. Y una vez que firme los papeles, estará listo.

Castiel asintió.

—Gracias.

Ella esponjó su almohada y entonces salió de la habitación.

— ¡Adivina qué traje! –dijo Dean mientras mostraba la bolsa de papel marrón.

 Castiel sonrió ampliamente.

—Estoy lleno. Pero… ¿Hay una dona de chocolate?

—Nope, se terminaron. Pero te traje una rebanada de Selva Negra. ¿Te gusta?

—Sí, ¡Mucho!

En unos pocos segundos, Meg y Dean estaban sentados a casa lado de la cama de Castiel y lo miraban devorar el pastel. Le contaron a Dean sobre la visita de Ellen y Jo, cómo trajeron una enorme hamburguesa para Castiel y Meg le dio toneladas de papas fritas. Aparentemente, Meg había pedido traer un poco de cerveza, pero Ellen trazó la línea y explicó que los medicamente no se combinaban bien con el alcohol.

— ¿Tus padres te visitaron? –preguntó Dean.

De inmediato, se arrepintió de su pregunta cuando notó la expresión oscura de Castiel.

—No les he dicho –respondió Castiel con sencillez. —A Anna tampoco. Está en París, no hay mucho que pueda hacer de todos modos.

Dean le dio una palmada comprensiva en el brazo y se inclinó un poco más cerca de Castiel,

—Tampoco se lo he contado a Sammy. De lo contrario, nunca escucharía hasta el final –forzó una carcajada y, por supuesto, Castiel se dio cuenta. Sonrió, pero el incómodo momento se había calmado.

Dean se inclinó contra su silla y miró a Castiel mientras Meg parecía que parecía leer alguna revista. Después unos segundos, Castiel levantó su mano derecha, con la palma hacia arriba.

— ¿Puedo? –preguntó.

— ¡Claro! –respondió Dean y se enderezó de nuevo antes de deslizar su mano en la de Castiel. Sin embargo, la expresión de su amigo le hizo fruncir el ceño. — ¿Qué?

Castiel observó sus manos por un largo segundo, entonces se apodero de la de Dean. Se rió entre dientes y lentamente llevó sus manos a su boca. Besó los nudillos de Dean y sonrió.

—En realidad estaba pidiendo otro pastel –admitió Castiel. —Pero esto es agradable –dejo que su brazo volviera a descansar sobre la cama, sin dejar que la mano de Dean se fuera.

—Oh. ¡Oh! Mierda, lo siento Cas –murmuró Dean. Sintió que el calor se extendía rápidamente de su cara hasta la punta de sus orejas. —Espera, te daré algo.

—No, por favor –dijo Castiel. —Esto es mejor.

—Aaaawww… –Meg se burló. —Eres tan dulce, ¡Mi diabetes esta por techo!

Son embargo, con todos sus comentarios sarcásticos y la evidente desconfianza en Dean (¿Quién podía culparla?), detecto los amables ojos, la pequeña sonrisa y la posición relajada. Ella realmente era solidaria, entendió. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

Meg salió uno diez minutos más tarde para poder tomar el ultimo autobús a casa. Dean se quedó con Castiel durante la cena y cuando la enfermera se llevó la bandeja, le dio a Castiel el sándwich de jamón y dejó la porción de pizza para el día siguiente.

—Así que hable con Meg –empezó Dean. —Me mandara un mensaje cuando estés listo para mañana.

—Si el cirujano lo permite –especificó Castiel.

—No estoy preocupado por eso –respondió Dean. Solo, espérame, ¿Vale? Te llevaré a casa a salvo y cocinare para ti.

—Dean –empezó Castiel, con la cabeza inclinada.

—Cas –insistió Dean antes de que Castiel pudiera protestar. —Quiero hacerlo. A menos que no quieras que lo haga, por supuesto… solo –lamió sus labios, nunca fue bueno para expresar sus emociones y sentimientos. —Solo déjame hacer esto, ¿De acuerdo? –esperaba que su mirada transmitiera todo lo que quería decirle a Castiel. Después de todo, el mismo Castiel dijo que era bueno para leer entre líneas. —Déjame cuidarte.

Castiel pareció considerar eso por unos segundos, demasiado tiempo para el gusto de Dean que casi se retrocedido y se echó a reír.

—Sí –dijo finalmente con un asentimiento y un rostro serio.

— ¡Bien! ¡Genial! –exclamó Dean. — ¡Increíble! –añadió por si acaso, haciendo que Castiel riera suavemente.

Se quedó con Castiel un poco más y luego recibió una llamada de Benny que le informaba que se iba.

—Volveré pronto, hermano –prometió Benny. Debido a la información recopilada de Lilith y gracias a la de Lisa, parecía que su testigo era todavía era más un objetivo que antes. Tuvieron que irse apurados, destino desconocido.

Dean lo extrañaría. Mucho.

—No te metas en líos, Benny –le dijo.

— ¡Me conoces! –respondió Benny. Dean pudo escuchar el rugir de los autos que pasaban. Ya se había ido, pudo decir.

Cuando regresó a la habitación de Castiel, el hombre lentamente se estaba quedando dormido. Dean sonrió. Se movió silenciosamente y se inclinó para besar la mata de pelo negro. No olía a productos de higiene del hospital, sino a menta.

—Te veré mañana. Duerme bien Cas –susurró, recogió sus pertenencias y salió de la habitación.

Una vez que llegó a su apartamento, continuó el proceso de limpieza. La compañía de seguros vendría pronto para evaluar los daños y Dean esperaba poder reparar el agujero en la pared que logró hacer. Luego dudó en llamar a Sam, pero decidió no hacerlo. Tenía tiempo, podía contarle para el fin de semana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capítulo 9! ¿Saben que significa? Solo estamos a _dos capítulos_ de que termine esta linda historia entre Dean y Cas.  <3
> 
> Y tengo que decir que esto es todo por este año, _**los siguientes capítulos se publicaran hasta el 2018** ,_ no es mucho tiempo, no desesperen.
> 
>  
> 
> **Gracias por leer. ¡Feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

Por supuesto el Capitán Singer lo entendería y le daría el jueves por la tarde y el viernes libre. Por supuesto, Victor se burlaría de él acerca de Castiel y le diría que cuidara de él. Por supuesto, estas personas serían amables y comprensivas. Él no los merecía. Ni un poco. Así que Dean decidió hornear un montón de pays para el lunes y llevarlos a la comisaria. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

El momento en que Victor colgó su teléfono, se levantó y le hizo un gesto a Dean para que fuera con él.

— ¡Tengo una pista seria! –gritó. — ¡Vámonos!

—Pero el Jefe dijo—

—A la mierda, ¡Es la pista más seria que hemos tenido sobre Bela!

Corrieron a un edificio de clase alta, que albergaba solo los más grandes y costosos departamentos en la ciudad. Tan pronto como Victor y Dean mostraron sus insignias, el portero los dejó entrar y les contó todo lo que necesitaban saber.

—Hay dos mujeres que coinciden con su descripción –dijo. —La señorita Yang y la señorita Marple.

— ¿Señorita Marple? –repitió Dean. — ¿Cómo el programa de televisión? –el portero y Victor lo miraron sin comprender. —Es un… no importa –dijo.

El portero les habló de las cámaras de seguridad y, sin necesidad de demasiada presión, aceptó mostrar mujeres grabadas. La señorita Yang era una mujer asiática y tenía un bebé en sus brazos, mientras que otra caminaba junta a ella. No Bela Talbot, seguro.

— ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Dean cuando una morena alta y delgada entró por el pasillo.

—Señorita Marple.

— ¿Cuál es el número de su apartamento?

—203. Pero chicos, ¡No pueden decirle a mi jefe que les dije esto! –insistió, poniéndose un poco nervioso.

Dean lo miró mejor. Un hombre mayor, cabello gris. Ese sería probablemente el trabajo más tranquilo y fácil que obtendría teniendo en cuenta su edad. Por supuesto no quería que lo despidieran.

—No se preocupe –Victor le aseguró. — ¿Dónde está ella ahora?

—Se fue hace dos horas.

—Bien. Gracias hombres. Volveremos pronto. Por supuesto, no puedes mencionarnos a nadie.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Le agradecieron al hombre y regresaron a la estación. Ellos la tenían. ¡Finalmente la atraparon! Podían establecer vigilancia, atraparla con las manos en la masa. Todo lo que necesitaban era el plan perfecto y la paciencia.

—No hay prisa –repitió Victor por tercera vez. —Si te apresuras, lo joderas.

—Te escuché la primera vez –respondió Dean.

— ¡Eso es porque es la clave, Dean! Especialmente con los ladrones. Huelen el peligro, ¡Y huyen! Y ahora, ¡Podemos meterla en la cárcel! necesitamos—

—Paciencia –Dean lo interrumpió. — ¡Lo sé, Vic!

No podían continuar sus disputas por más tiempo. Dean recibió un mensaje de Meg. ‘ _Recoge a tu novio_ ’, fue todo lo que decía. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Era casi el final de la tarde y no había recibido ni un solo mensaje de Meg o Castiel. Incluso pensó que Castiel fue a casa solo o que el médico no quería que se fuera todavía. Afortunadamente, Bela Talbot y Victor eran buenos para mantenerlo ocupado.

Se levantó de prisa y buscó su chaqueta, con los ojos fijos en el reloj para calcular el tiempo de viaje.

—Oh –dijo Victor. — ¡El Príncipe Encantador está llamando! ¡Es mejor que te vayas!

Dean se giró y lo miró, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Por qué soy la princesa en esa analogía? Solo estoy recogiendo a Castiel.

Victor soltó una carcajada.

— ¡Solo dije que Castiel era el Príncipe Encantador! ¡Nunca dije que era una princesa! Pero si tú insistes…

— ¡Oh no!

— ¡Ahora vete, alteza!

— ¡Cállate, Victor!

— ¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, Princesa Dean de la Alegre Tierra de Chicago!

— ¡Jódete, Victor! –le gritó Dean mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

— ¡No toques la rueca! –escuchó que Victor le gritaba cuando salía del edificio bajo las risas de los otros detectives. Levanto el dedo de en medio, solo por si acaso, y corrió hacia el Impala. Para cuando encendió el motor, ya había enviado un mensaje a Meg diciéndole que estaba en camino.

Vaciló en conseguir algunos postres para Castiel, pero planeaba llevarlo a casa directamente. El chico necesitaba descanso y comodidad.

Condujo al hospital lo más rápido de lo que debería, pero estaba ansioso por sacar a Castiel de allí. Corrió por los pasillos, evitando a los pacientes y enfermeras tanto como pudo y entró a la habitación de Castiel.

Meg estaba esperando pacientemente en una silla mientras Castiel estaba sentado en su cama. Finalmente se había sacado esa horrible bata de hospital y ahora llevaba un pants gris suelto y una chaqueta deportiva roja que no combinaba y estaba completamente cerrada, solo su brazo sano estaba afuera, el otro en el cabestrillo escondido debajo. De rodilla, una enfermera ataba los tenis de Castiel. El hombre parecía incómodo. Tan pronto como notó a Dean se inclinó hacia abajo.

 —Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, de lo aseguro –insistió lo que parecía ser la décima vez.

—Entre menos se agache, mejor –dijo y le dio un suave golpe en la rodilla de Castiel cuando terminó. Se levantó y vio a Castiel desde arriba. —Ahora, está listo para irse. no olvide los documentos en la recepción.

—No lo haré. Muchas gracias por todo –dijo Castiel.

—solo hago mi trabajo. Adiós Señor Novak.

Asintió hacia Dean antes de salir de la habitación.

—Hola Dean –Castiel finalmente lo saludó. —Lo siento, tomó tanto tiempo. El cirujano tuvo una intervención de emergencia que tomó varias horas.

— ¡Está bien! Vamos a sacarte de aquí. ¿Dónde están tus cosas? –preguntó Dean, examinando la habitación hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una mochila azul que reconoció  de hace dos días cuando Meg la cargaba. La agarró y enganchó una correa sobre su hombro derecho. — ¿Algo más que deberíamos llevarnos?

—No, es todo –contestó Meg, levantándose. —Solo los documentos y medicamentes en la salida.

— ¡Bueno! Vamos, hombre. Hora de irnos –Dean alentó a Castiel que parecía un poco más cansad que el día anterior. — ¿Estás bien? –preguntó, preocupado.

—Estoy bien –contestó Castiel.

—Está gruñón porque está cansado –dijo Meg. —Ha estado esperando al médico toda la mañana y tarde y no quería tomar una siesta. Como le _dije_ que lo hiciera.

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco y salió por la puesta, seguido por Meg. Fueron a la farmacia e intercambiaron la receta del cirujano por dos botellas con píldoras, una botella grande de antiséptico y varias vendas. La enfermera repitió lo que estaba en la nota y aclaró una vez más lo importante que era para Castiel limpiar la herida.

Entonces, se fueron a la recepción donde Castiel tuvo que firmar varios papeles. Después de largos minutos de explicaciones por parte de la recepcionista, a Castiel se le dio el ‘bueno para irse’ y con grandes sonrisas los tres salieron del hospital.

Meg acordó que Dean la llevará a su casa. Ella lo guió por las calles de Chicago hasta que llegaron a un pequeño edificio casi en las afueras de la ciudad. Le dio las gracias a Dean y le recordó a Castiel que se sanará, luego bajó del auto.

—Muy bien –dijo Dean mientras mantenía un ojo en Meg, que abría la puerta de su edificio. —Tu turno – miró a Castiel cuyos ojos estaban medio cerrados. Durante el viaje de veinte minutos, se había desplomado en el asiento y lento pero seguro, estaba apoyado contra la ventana, solo emitiendo murmullos durante la conversación.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. Lentamente subió la temperatura. Como estaban en pleno otoño, el clima se estaba enfriando y nada calmaría a Castiel como un tranquilo paseo rodeado de calor. Efectivamente, escuchó la profunda respiración calmada que significaba que Castiel se había quedado dormido. No podía ver su rostro, pero parecía tan tranquilo que Dean hizo todo lo posible por conducir de la manera más suave que conocía.

Después de casi quince minutos, finalmente llegaron a la zona de Castiel. Dean no sabía dónde vivía Castiel, pero tenía que ser uno de esos edificios. Una corta distancia a pie era muy probable. Si Dean cargara la bolsa sería más fácil para Castiel. Aparcó el Impala frente a la oficina de Castiel, como de costumbre, y apagó el motor.

—Hey, Cas, despierta amigo –entonó suavemente. —Estamos aquí –lentamente rozó la sien de Castiel con las yemas de los dedos, con cuidado para evitar el hombro lastimado, y continuó hablando con voz calmada hasta que la forma inerte en el asiento finalmente se removió.

—Dean… –dijo Castiel en voz baja que le dio un estremecimiento a Dean. Se giró y Dean pudo admirar la gloria de los ojos hinchados y la expresión malhumorada. Intentó reprimir una carcajada pero falló.

—Hola, dormilón gruñón. ¿Cómo estás? –preguntó con una sonrisa.

Castiel miró alrededor, visiblemente confundido, luego volvió su mirada hacia Dean.

— ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí? –cuestionó con un tono serio y gruñón.

—Para llevarte a casa, ¿Recuerdas? –Dean frunció el ceño. — ¿Está todo bien? Quiero decir, aparte de tu hombro estropeado, por supuesto.

—Aquí es donde trabajo –declaró Castiel y miró su edificio.

—Sí, lo sé –Dean se rió. —Podemos caminar hasta el lugar donde vives.

Castiel abrió su boca solo para cerrarla un segundo después. Miró a Dean, sin decir una palabra, por un momento tan largo que Dean se sintió incómodo.

— ¿Qué? –Dean preguntó al fin.

— ¿Sabes dónde vivo? –preguntó Castiel.

— ¿Por aquí?

—Alrededor de unos veinte minutos caminando desde aquí –aclaró Castiel.

— ¿Discúlpame? –Dean se quedó boquiabierto.

Debió de haber sido divertido porque Castiel se rió entre dientes y sonrió.

—Aquí es donde trabajo, pero mi apartamento está a quince o veinte minutos caminando. Dependiendo de qué tan rápido vayas –explicó.

— ¡Mierda, Cas! ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –exclamó Dean pero Castiel solo hizo una mueca. De repente, el cerebro de Dean volvió a funcionar. —Espera… ¡Espera! Después de las citas, cuando te llevé a casa. Solo estaba…

—Manejando de regreso a la oficina, sí.

— ¡Cas! ¡Mierda! ¡De verdad! ¿Por qué no lo dijiste?

Castiel hizo un torpe encogimiento de hombros.

—No hay razón –contempló la pregunta un poco más. —No quería abusar. Y me gusta caminar.

— ¡Debiste decirme!

—Ahora lo sabes.

— ¡Maldición, Cas!

—Puedo llevarte a mi apartamento –finalmente sugirió Castiel.

— ¡Sí! ¡Sí, eso sería buena idea! –Dean sacudió la cabeza y miró a Castiel, cuyos ojos estaban fijos en él. —En serio, hombre.

Castiel tarareo y después de que Dean encendiera nuevamente el Impala, los guió a una amplia avenida.

—Realmente deberías comprar un auto –sugirió Dean después de un rato.

—Tengo uno –dijo Castiel. —Un Lincoln Continental del 78. Pero se averió y me dijeron que no sería reparable.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú? –se rió Dean. — ¡No puedo! De verdad, no puedo imaginarte horrible Lincoln Continental.

—No es horrible.

—Está totalmente averiado.

—Me gusta.

Dean tarareó. Esa parte, podía entenderla. Condujeron en cómodo silencio por un tiempo, sin embargo, las neuronas de Dean se sobrecalentaban.

—Hey, ¿Cas? Encantemos otra Lincoln Continental 78. ¿Qué dices? ¿Hmm?

Castiel suspiró.

—Dean, eso no es… me gusta ese en particular.

—Vale, entonces, cuando estemos en tu casa, dime el número de tu matricula y verificare si lo encuentro en alguna parte.

—Eso es mucho trabajo para un resultado incierto.

—Puedo intentar. Además, si lo encuentro, puedo verificar si es realmente irreparable. Tengo algunos conocimientos sobre la reparación de autos.

Castiel rió.

—Lo sé Dean. Lo leí en tu expediente.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Es un trato?

— ¿No te darás por vencido?

—Nope –dijo Dean, y sostuvo su mano derecha frente a Castiel quien la estrecho y se rió.

—Eres insufrible.

—Me lo han dicho –estuvo de acuerdo Dean.

—Gira a la derecha en Wilson –indicó Castiel.

Después de otros dos giros, salieron de la parte concurrida de la ciudad y llegaron a un área de aspecto pacifico donde Dean se estaciono. Casi se sentía residencial. Mientras Castiel se bajaba del Impala, Dean agarró la mochila y lo ayudó a buscar las llaves.

Caminaron hacia la entrada del edificio de tres pisos. Castiel abrió la puerta y Dean lo ayudó a abrirla para que pudieran entrar. Tomó el correo de Castiel y subieron las escaleras hasta el tercer piso. Había dos apartamentos en piso. El de Castiel era el de la izquierda.

En el momento en que Dean entró en el edificio, se sintió fuera de lugar. Estaba brillantemente limpio, olía a limón y productos de limpieza. Incluso las escaleras y las paredes estaban impecables. Se mantuvo en silencio hasta que entraron al departamento de Castiel. Entonces empeoró. Era mucho más grande que el dormitorio de Dean. La puerta se abrió a la sala de estar, que era al menos tres grande que la de Dean. Junto a ella, una cocina abierta con electrodomésticos de alta tecnología. Las paredes no eran exactamente blancas, pero daban una impresión de brillo. Las ventanas eran más grandes y limpias, y si Dean no se equivocaba, las dos cortinas al final de la sala ocultaban una ventana francesa y posiblemente un balcón.

Había muchos estantes llenos de libros y pequeñas decoraciones. Las paredes sin estantes simplemente permanecían desnudas.

Dean se quedó sin palabras, pero trató de no quedarse boquiabierto. Obviamente fracasó cuando Castiel dijo: —No es mucho. –Dean resopló.

Castiel le indicó a Dean que podía poner su chaqueta donde quisiera y se sintiera en casa.

—Me ocuparé del equipaje más tarde –agregó.

Castiel caminó de aquí para allá, posiblemente a su habitación ya que había un baño al lado. Mientras Castiel vagaba por ahí, Dean se sentó en el enorme y acogedor sofá grisáceo. Todo era hermoso y limpio y parecía nuevo. Incluso los colores combinaban, algo que Dean nunca logró hacer con su feo sofá y sus muebles de cartón.

Poco después, Castiel sostenía dos botellas de cerveza y un destapador en su mano derecha. Dean inmediatamente las agarró antes de que cayeran y las abrió mientras Castiel se sentaba a su lado.

—Tienes un gran apartamento. ¡Es genial! –dijo Dean con entusiasmo. Era realmente hermoso.

—Es… sí, es agradable –respondió Castiel y Dean sintió que había otra historia debajo. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho. —Lo alquilé la primera vez que salí con Meg. Fue la primera vez que era serio con alguien y después de solo tres citas, fue lo más largo que he salido –se rió entre dientes, pero realmente no era cosa de risa. —Quería impresionarla, así que busqué un lugar en una buena parte de la ciudad y compré todo tipo de cosas que ni siquiera uso –rodó los ojos. —El alquiler realmente es alto y necesito encontrar algo más pequeño y barato, pero no lo he conseguido aún.

Dean hizo un _hmmm_ como respuesta.

—Espero que valiera la maldita pena.

— ¿Disculpa?

—Meg. ¿Estaba impresionada?

Castiel bebió unos tragos de su cerveza y luego la volvió a poner sobre la mesa de cristal frente a ellos.

—No. ¡Bueno! A ella le gustaba la cama. Mucho. ¿Pero el resto? No tanto. Ella no cocina o lee mucho, así que supongo que mis esfuerzos fueron un desperdicio.

— ¡Te diré algo! ¿Qué tal si tomó un poco de carne y pan y nos hago una hamburguesa en tu cocina? Su puedo arreglarme con algo bueno en mi pequeño apartamento, ¡Apuesto a que aquí sabrá incluso mejor! –sugirió Dean con voz entusiasta.

Castiel rió entre dientes, pero negó.

—Preferiría que te quedaras. Además, todos las tiendas cercanas están cerrados ahora. Ya es de noche.

—Huh. Cierto –Dean frunció el ceño. —Pero todavía no has cenado. Deberíamos traerte algo de comer.

—No estoy hambriento, de verdad.

Dean dio un guiño.

—Necesitar energía para sanar. ¿Pizza está bien?

—Sí, Dean.

— ¡Increíble! –dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y marcaba a su servicio de pizzería favorito.

Después de una breve charla y la indicación de Castiel.

— ¡Treinta minutos, a lo mucho!

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Sí, pero quiero. Además, tengo el día libre, así que después de que te acueste después de la cena y te deje descansar, mañana estaré aquí con el desayuno. ¿Qué dices?

—Me gustaría eso –contestó Castiel con una sonrisa tímida.

Para cuando terminaron sus cervezas, la pizza llegó. Dean se apresuró a recoger la pizza y le dio propina al repartidor, luego sacó otras dos cervezas de la nevera de Castiel antes de regresarlas. Encontró dos vasos y los llenó con agua del grifo.

— ¿Medicinas y alcohol? –dijo vago la mirada interrogativa de Castiel. —No es buena idea. Y supongo que tienes que tomar algo mientras comes así que…

Castiel suspiró.

—Tienes razón –se levantó y sacó dos botes de su mochila, luego caminó de regreso a sofá. Esperó a que Dean quitara la tapa de cartón de la pizza. —Huele bien –dijo. —Debo admitir que estoy un poco hambriento ahora.

Dean soltó una carcajada.

—Bueno, entonces, come. ¡No esperes!

Pero pronto, se dio cuenta de que tomar una rebanada con un brazo era un desafío. Dean separó una rebanada y se la dio, Castiel le agradeció y luego tomó un bocado.

— ¡Es buena! –dijo, con la boca llena.

— ¡Lo sé, verdad!

Cuando llegaron a la mitad de la pizza, Castiel tomó una pastilla con agua y luego comió un poco más. Terminaron la pizza rápidamente y se permitieron descansar en el sofá.

—Gracias Dean. Estaba delicioso.

—Está bien. Cas. Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

Se quedaron un rato más en el sofá, con el estómago lleno cuando Dean le preguntó a Castiel sobre su tipo de desayuno favorito.

—Honestamente Dean, café o té son suficientes.

— ¡Vamos, hombre! ¿Pancakes o huevos revueltos?

—Te lo aseguro, no hay necesidad de esto. Solo café y tu presencia es suficiente –aseguró Castiel.

En ese momento, Dean quería besar el pequeño tipo. ¡Era tan cursi y dulce! Pero Castiel nunca hizo ningún movimiento, ni siquiera lo abordó. Dean ni siquiera sintió una vibra viniendo de él. Era frustrante y realmente quería verificar si los labios de Castiel eran tan suaves como en sus sueños y fantasías.

Dean dejó escapar un suspiro y se levantó.

—Es hora de que los pajaritos se vayan a la cama –dijo.

— ¿Pajaritos?

Dean aclaró su garganta.

—Vamos, trabaja conmigo o déjalo pasar.

—Espero que no esperes que cante –dijo Castiel en un tono serio, haciendo reír a Dean en voz alta.

—No, realmente no. ¡A menos que sea lo tuyo! –miró a su alrededor. — ¿Esta es tu habitación? –preguntó, señalando la única puerta cerrada. Castiel asintió. —Prepararé tu cama.

Parecía que Castiel quería protestar, pero guardó silencio y Dean lo tomó como una incitación. Caminó hacia la puerta cerrada y se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar a la habitación.

Al igual que el resto del apartamento, era brillante con colores suaves. Un gran armario a su izquierda, la cama a su derecha. La cara era enorme. ¡Inmensa! Y parecía cómoda como una nube. Le tomó toda su voluntad a Dean no correr y saltar sobre las mullidas almohadas y el edredón. Tal vez en otro momento.

Notó que el despertador estaba en el lado derecho, lo que significaba que Castiel solía dormir allí. Quitó el edredón lo suficiente para que Castiel se sentara y se deslizara adentro. Pero además de eso y de cerrar las cortinas de la gran ventana sobre la cama, realmente no había nada que pudiera hacer. Encendió las lámparas junto a la cama y se giró para regresar a la sala de estar, pero se encontró cara a cara con un sonriente Castiel.

— ¡Geez! ¡Usa una campana, Cas! –gritó Dean, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse en su pequeño.

Castiel rió en voz baja y entonces entró en la habitación.

—Gracias Dean –dijo. —Creo que debes estar cansado también. Deberías ir a casa.

Dean exhaló un poco más fuerte de lo que quería.

—Sí, probablemente debería –admitió que había esperado que Castiel le dejara pasar la noche, incluso si era solo en el sofá. Quizás estaba demasiado colgado por el tipo y él no estaba muy interesado. Explicaría por qué Castiel nunca trató de besarlo o meterse en sus pantalones.

Mientras caminaba de regreso a la sala de estar, Dean recordó la escena del hospital, donde la enfermera había ayudado a Castiel a atar sus zapatos. Dio un giro de 180 y caminó de vuelta al dormitorio.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, entonces me iré.

—Dean, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo hacerlo yo solo.

—Tsk tsk tsk. Si la enfermera lo hizo, es porque tú realmente no puedes –dijo. —Además –añadió agradecido de recordar las palabras de la enfermera. —ella dijo que no te agacharas.

—Dean…

—Sabes que tengo razón. Y soy así de terco –se acercó a Castiel que estaba inmóvil entre su cama y la puerta, y luego se arrodillo. —Vamos –lo alentó. — ¡Y sin pucheros! –en silencio le agradeció a Castiel la alfombra muy gruesa y suave.

Le tomó varios segundos a Castiel tomar una decisión. Dean escuchó un fuerte suspiro, pero el rostro de Castiel mostraba más diversión que otra cosa. Dean tuvo que admitir que era una agradable vista desde abajo. Se forzó a sí mismo a no confundir la realidad con el porno, aunque su posición podía ser interpretada de diferente manera. Además, no podía tocar los muslos de Castiel que se veían increíbles  debajo de los pantalones de deporte. Castiel había admitido que tenía un puto débil por correr pero que ya no tenía tiempo, Bueno, ¡Se mostraba!

Finalmente, Castiel movió su pie derecho y Dean inmediatamente lo sostuvo y buscó el nudo de la enfermera. Ella había apretado el cordón un poco demasiado apretado, haciendo que la tarea de Dean fuera un poco más complicada de lo que realmente debería ser. Le tomó un minuto completo y muchas palabrotas para desamarrarlo. Por fin, logró sacar el pie de Castiel del zapato. También le quitó el calcetín mientras Castiel le advertía con un: —Dean…

—Está bien, Castiel. ¡Ahora el otro! ¡Vamos! –animó.

Cuando Castiel colocó su pie derecho hacia atrás y el otro hacia adelante, se tambaleó un poco. Inmediatamente Dean puso sus manos sobre Castiel para enderezarlo.

— ¡Wow! ¿Estás bien? –preguntó mientras miraba hacia arriba. Se encontró con los ojos de Castiel por un segundo antes de desviar la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

—Lo siento Dean, me siento un poco mareado.

—Medicina y alcohol, Cas. Medicina y alcohol –dijo Dean, sacudiendo la cabeza, sin embargo, Castiel se negó a mirarlo a los ojos. —No te preocupes, pronto estarás en la cama, ¡Roncando como un oso!

— ¡No ronco! –refutó Castiel, mirando a un punto indefinido en el suelo.

—Sí, ya veremos, ¡Pronto lo espero! –dijo Dean, pero como no recibió ninguna reacción de Castiel, volvió a guardar silencio. La posibilidad de que Castiel no se sintiera interesado en él creció de repente. Forzó el pensamiento a su pozo de compasión para un examen posterior y se centró de nuevo en el cordón del zapato.

— ¡Joder! –maldijo. —Parece incluso más apretado que el otro.

—Mis disculpas.

—No es tu culpa, Cas. Se paciente conmigo, ¿Vale?

Castiel aún sonaba un poco avergonzado y fuera de sí. Cuando antes Dean terminara su tarea, mejor para el hombre. Debía estar hecho polvo. Le tomó toda la concentración y energía a Dean para desatar el cordón del zapato y varias veces tuvo la tentación de levantarse, correr a la cocina y agarrar un par de tijeras o un cuchillo afilado para cortarlo. Cuando finalmente tuvo éxito, se sintió como una victoria, como Rocky Balboa en las escaleras de Filadelfia. Se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, usando las puntas de sus pies para descansar.

—Bueno, eso fue algo –suspiró. — ¡La próxima vez los haré yo! –bromeó. — ¿Entendido Cas?

Levantó la vista y vio que Castiel seguía mirando hacia otro lado, con esa expresión de vergüenza en su rostro.

— ¿Cas?

—Sí, Dean. La próxima vez tú lo harás.

Dean observó a Castiel un poco más. parecía que sus mejillas se estaba poniendo más rosadas. Sin embargo, se contuvo por preguntar nuevamente si estaba bien. parecía que ya había hecho la pregunta cien veces.

Se inclinó hacia delante y se concentró en el último zapato. Con infinita preocupación, ayudó a Castiel a sacar el pie y le quitó el calcetín. Dejó escapar un suspiró de satisfacción.

— ¡Ahí va! ¡Todo listo! –puso los calcetines en los zapatos y los colocó junto a la pared a su derecha.

Mientras miraba hacia arriba, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de lo enrojecidas que estaban las mejillas de Castiel.

— Amigo, ¿Estás bien? –preguntó antes de poder contenerse.

—Estoy bien Dean –contestó Castiel, su voz un poco ronca.

—En serio, hay algo mal. ¿Qué es? –presionó Dean. — ¿Te lastimé? ¿Te duele? –Castiel negó con la cabeza pero todavía mantuvo su mirada lejos. —Hey, Cas, mírame. ¿Qué pasa?

Vio a Castiel lamerse rápidamente los labios. Lentamente bajó su mirada hasta que se encontró con los ojos de Dean.

—Allí –dijo Dean con una sonrisa brillante. —No fue tan difícil –pero la expresión de Castiel no cambió. En todo caso, lo escuchó tragar ruidosamente.

Luego, sus ojos viajaron más abajo y entonces se detuvieron. Dean siguió su mirada y le tomó un segundo entender lo que estaba sucediendo. Se quedó boquiabierto, entonces soltó una carcajada. Justo enfrente de él, en un lugar que Dean había evitado tanto como pudo, un bulto inconfundible estaba restringido en los pantalones.

—Cas… –Dean comenzó, atrapado entre la incredulidad y el asombro. — ¿Eso es una erección? –preguntó.

—Sí –respondió Castiel con una voz baja pero profunda.

— ¿Cómo puedes tener una erección ahora? Lo hace quitarte los zapatos— –se detuvo, repentinamente dándose cuenta de que estaba arrodillado frente a los pantalones de Castiel e incluso tuco los mismo pensamientos diez minutos antes. —Oh… –siguió en comprensión. —Ooooh…

—Sí –repitió Castiel.

—Así que, ¿Tenerme de rodillas así?

—Sí. Yo err… tengo una imaginación vívida y eres muy, muy atractivo –dijo en un tono serio.

Dean se rió entre dientes, mirando entre el rostro rojo y avergonzado de Castiel y su bulto.

— ¿Incluso con tus medicamentos?

—Sí.

Dean se humedeció los labios. Parte de él se sintió aliviado al ver que Castiel reaccionaba tan bien. Se sintió halagado, para ser honesto. Otra parte quería actuar en consecuencia, pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo. Tragó. Lentamente, con los ojos de Castiel todavía en él, levanto las manos y las puso sobre sus muslos.

— ¿Está bien?

—Sí.

Suavemente acarició los muslos de Castiel arriba y abajo. Estaban firmes bajo sus manos. Castiel realmente estaba bien construido. Después de unos segundos, movió sus manos más arriba.

— ¿Puedo? –preguntó Dean.

—Sí –fue la respuesta entrecortada de Castiel.

Mientras mantenía su mano izquierda contra el muslo de Castiel, calmándolo con una suave caricia, colocó su derecha contra el bulto y pudo sentir su longitud y lo duro que ya estaba. Inmediatamente sintió en sus propios pantalones. La respiración de Castiel se contrajo cunado presionó su palma y frotó lentamente. Castiel estaba tan duro que hizo que Dean se preguntara cómo llegó a esa etapa en tan corto periodo.

Oh bueno, una pregunta para otro momento. Ahora que parecía permitido para tocar, anhelaba todo el paquete. O tal vez no todo aún, ya que el mismo no estaba del todo seguro de dónde quería trazar la línea. Además, nunca tocó el pene de nadie más que el suyo. De acuerdo, tal vez el de Benny a través de sus jeans, pero eso fue todo. Era un territorio completamente desconocido para él.

Según los ojos cerrados de Castiel, no estaba haciéndolo tan mal. Cuando detuvo su lento acariciar, abrió los ojos de par en par. Dean movió sus manos más arriba y deslizó sus dedos debajo de la cintura de los pantalones y las caderas de Castiel. Estaba sorprendido de sentir la piel contra la suya.

— ¿Puedo? –preguntó de nuevo.

Castiel solo asintió, lo cual fue suficiente. Lentamente, bajo los pantalones y liberó su erección palpitante. Un olor a menta y almizcle llegó a su nariz.

—Hermoso –susurró. Se tomó su tiempo para admirar por completo la vista. Corto pelo púbico que conducía a un grueso pene con piel oscura. Quería inclinarse y besar la punta. De repente, lo deseó más que nada. Pero todavía no.

—Dean –se quejó Castiel encima de él.

—Está bien, Cas. Estoy aquí contigo –le aseguró.

Bajó los pantalones y ayudó a Castiel a quitárselos, observando como su pene se balanceaba con cada movimiento. Entonces, se dio cuenta.

— ¿Vas sin ropa interior? –preguntó asombrado.

—Dean, ahora no es el momento de preguntar sobre mis hábitos de ropa –respondió Castiel en tono serio y ligeramente molesto.

— ¡Whoa, realmente vas sin ropa interior! Nunca hubieras pensado que serías de ese tipo –continuó Dean.

—Dean, puedes… ¿Puedes por favor? –repitió Castiel, haciendo que Dean se riera de su indefenso tono.

—Y ahora te estas poniendo impaciente –guiñó antes de arrojar los pantalones a una esquina de la habitación.

De nuevo, puso sus manos sobre los muslos de Castiel. Eran maravillosos. Tan firmes, tan musculares, su piel tan suave. No podía callarse, tenía que hacérselo saber a Castiel.

—Eres hermoso, Cas –dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente sus piernas. —Tan hermoso –cuando sus ojos se posaron en la polla de Castiel, se inclinó y besó la punta.

—Dean –se quejó Castiel, su voz era espesa y dulce.

¿Estaba haciendo esto? Dean se preguntó. ¿Realmente iba a hacer esto? Besó su pene de nuevo antes de lamerlo desde la base hasta la cabeza.

De repente, sintió la mano de Castiel sobre su cabeza. En ese momento, estaba perdido. Él nunca había dado una mamada antes, pero seguro que las apreciaba. Si solo pudiera hacerle lo que a le gustaba. Levantó su mano derecha y cerró los dedos en un puño flojo, bombeando dos veces antes de mirar hacia arriba para buscar la cara de Castiel.

Su respiración era rápida y entrecortada, sus ojos revoloteaban pero seguía mirando a Castiel.

—Tan jodidamente hermoso, Cas –susurró Dean y lo masturbó un poco más rápido.

—Yo… Dean… no podré… aguantar más.

—Está bien, Cas. Solo… disfrútalo, ¿Vale? –le dijo.

Inclinó su cabeza y lamió la hendidura, haciéndolo jadear. ¡Esa era su señal! Tomó el pene de Castiel en su boca y lo deslizó hacia abajo hasta que chocó contra su garganta, luego lo sacó. La mano en su cabeza inesperadamente se convirtió en un puño y sostuvo un mechón de su corto cabello rubio oscuro. Castiel gimió ¡El de verdad gimió! ¡Y Dean estaba jodido si no escuchaba ese sonido otra vez pronto!

Bombeó con su puño unas cuantas veces, dejando que su saliva se deslizara a lo largo, luego tomó la cabeza en su boca de nuevo y comenzó a succionar en serio.

—Deeeeaaaaaan... –gimió Castiel. —Oh… Dios… Dean…

Ese sonido fue directo a su propia dolorosa erección en sus jeans. Entonces recordó sus manos y mientras su derecha lentamente masturbaba a Castiel (tenía algo de coordinación que aprender), su izquierda acariciaba suavemente su muslo, su cadera e incluso se aventuró a su redondo y firme trasero. ¡Maldito Castiel era un hermoso pedazo de hombre!

Entonces trató de meter el pene de Castiel más profundamente en su boca, moviendo su lengua en la vena debajo. Ahora tenía un sabor completo de Castiel, almizclado y saldado. Era nuevo para Dean. Al principio no podía decir que le encantaba, pero podía acostumbrarse, especialmente si Castiel se desmoronaba así.

Encima de él, Castiel era una letanía gimiente de “Dean, Dean, Dean” y le hacía sentir terriblemente bien y orgulloso. Tomó a Castiel más profundamente de nuevo, pero de repente lo sintió chocar contra sus dientes, Castiel siseó pero no dijo nada. Demasiado, demasiado pronto. Retrocedió y volvió a succionar de nuevo. Liquido preseminal ahora estaba combinado con su propia saliva. Tenía la boca tan llena que comenzó a tener dificultad para respirar. Pero no quería rendirse. No mientras todavía pudiera ir un poco más.

De repente, el agarre en su cabello se apretó más fuerte.

—Dean, yo…

La advertencia vino y después apretó su agarre en su pene y aceleró su movimiento, escuchó la respiración de Castiel. El siguiente segundo, sintió un líquido tibio golpear su lengua y llenar su boca un poco más. Bombeó dos veces más, apretando con fuerza, acompañando el orgasmo de Castiel. Luego soltó su pene, algunos hilos de saliva y semen todavía unidos a la cabeza mientras un poco corría por su barbilla.

Dean vaciló. ¿Debería tragar? No, realmente no quería. No ahora de todos modos. Se puso de pie y tan rápido como pudo, corrió al baño. Palmeó la pared hasta que encontró el interruptor y encendió las luces. Vio el fregadero y se apresuró a escupir todo. Se enjuagó la boca lo mejor que pudo con agua, pero el sabor todavía estaba allí, persistente. Decidió que Castiel no se enojaría si tomaba prestado un poco de pasta de dientes. Exprimió una buena dosis en su lengua y comenzó a enjuagarse con agua. Pronto, el sabor salado fue remplazado por menta y se sintió un poco mejor. Bueno, si ignoraba su propia palpitante y dolorosa erección. Eligió ignorarla.

Apagó la luz y regresó a la habitación de Castiel. Encontró al hombre parado en el mismo lugar, su pene encogiéndose.  Tenía la cara enrojecida y algunos mechones de cabello pegados a la frente y a las sienes. Parecía agotado y maravillado. El corazón de Dean comenzó a latir más rápido. Maldita sea, él era hermoso. Nunca se cansaría de mirarlo.

Entonces, Castiel levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron. Ambos sonrieron, tímidamente al principio. Pero Dean no quería ninguna incomodidad entre ellos. Cuando dio un paso hacia adelante, escuchó a Castiel susurrar un ‘Gracias’. Eso fue demasiado para Dean. Sus nervios pudieron hacer un corto circuito. Se rió a carcajadas y cuando realmente se paró frente a Castiel, sintió un inmenso placer al remover su cabello. Afortunadamente, Castiel no pareció ofenderse por su repentina hilaridad.

—ME alegra que te haya gustado –dijo Dean. —Vamos, Cas. Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

No se perdió los ojos caídos y la pequeña sonrisa en la cara de su amante. Ayudó a bajar el cierre de la chaqueta y a sacársela. Ahora, Castiel estaba completamente desnudo frente a él, aparte de su brazo en el cabestrillo.

—Joder, eres hermoso Cas.

—Ya lo has dicho –respondió Castiel con una sonrisa-

—Y lo repetiré. ¡Eres jodidamente sexy!

Los ojos de Castiel se arrugaron y le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa.

— ¿Dónde están tus pijamas? –Dean preguntó abruptamente antes de que Castiel pudiera decir algo. Después del incómodo silencio, Dean entendió que no había ninguna. — ¡Geez, Cas! –exclamó Dean.

—Puedo usar calzoncillos si quieres –dijo Castiel. —Debo tener uno o dos.

Dean negó.

—Nah, usa lo que quieras, lo que te haga sentir bien.

Entonces, Castiel le explicó que quería mantener el cabestrillo. Era terriblemente incómodo pero mantenía su brazo bajo control, algo que no podía hacer mientras dormía. Como su hombro todavía dolía, no quería arriesgarse a rodar al lado equivocado y despertar en agonía.

—Muy bien –dijo Dean.

Esperó a que Castiel se deslizara cuidadosamente entre las sábanas, luego lo cubrió muy bien con el edredón.

— ¿Cómodo?

—Suficientemente cómodo –contestó Castiel con una sonrisa, acostado sobre su espalda.

—Bien –asintió Dean. —Volveré mañana, ¿De acuerdo?

—Dean –Castiel llamó. —La cama es suficientemente grande para dos. ¿Quédate por favor?

Finalmente. ¡Finalmente! Las palabras que estaba ansioso por escuchar. Desde el principio quiso que Castiel las dijera. Por un tonto segundo, quería jugar el juego estúpido e insistir que tenía que irse, solo para que Castiel lo repitiera. No. No se arriesgaría a que Castiel cambiara de parecer.

—Vale.

Se giró y se quitó la mayor parte de su ropa. Podía sentir los ojos de Castiel sobre él.

— ¿Te gusta lo que ves? –no pudo evitar bromear.

—Mucho –vino la respuesta de Castiel con voz ronca.

Afortunadamente, para el momento en que acostó a Castiel y se desnudó, la erección de Dean había vacilado. Se dejó el bóxer, no confiando estar en la misma cama que Castiel desnudo. Al menos la tela funcionaría como una barrera. ¡Mejor eso que nada!

Recogió su ropa y la tiró sobre la silla de madera blanca en la esquina. Luego se dirigió a la lámpara de la mesita de noche para apagar las luces.

—Dean… –dijo Castiel. — ¿Debería ocuparme de eso? –preguntó, mirando la erección de Dean.

—En otro momento, amigo. Ahora, dormiremos.

—Pero—

—Nope. Está bien –cortó a Castiel. —Un caso de bolas hinchadas nunca ha matado a nadie. Pasará.

Encontró el interruptor y lo apagó. De repente, el dormitorio estaba casi completamente oscuro.

—Mierda –murmuró, haciendo que Castiel se riera.

—Gira a la izquierda. La cama está a unos cincuenta centímetros de ti –indicó Castiel.

Dean siguió las instrucciones y pronto llegó a la cama. Dio unas palmaditas y subió al otro lado.

— ¡Maldición, tus sábanas son suaves!

—Mejor que las sean, fueron bastante caras.

Dean se remeció alrededor. La cama era un regalo de Dios. No muy duro, no muy blanda, ni demasiado cálida, ni demasiado fría. ¡Y las almohadas! ¡Tenía que comprar las mismas para su cama!

Después de unos segundos, escuchó agitación por parte de Castiel. El colchón se movió un poco, después un siseo.

— ¿Cas?

Recibió un suspiro molesto como respuesta.

—Podemos… entiendo si no quieres. Ya has hecho mucho por mí ya. Y me siento un poco egoísta por preguntar esto ahora.

—Escúpelo.

—Dean, es una tontería.

—Vamos, escúpelo.

—Podemos… tal vez… ¿Abrazarnos? –preguntó Castiel en voz baja.

Bien, Dean no esperaba eso. Más algo en la línea de cerrar la puerta de la habitación o verificar si la puerta de la entrada estaba cerrada. Realmente no esto.

— ¡Por supuesto! –contestó. Nunca admitiría que también había esperado por esto. Nunca. ¡Él no era un abrazador! Negaría esto hasta su último aliento.

Se deslizó hacia Castiel, cuyo cuerpo irradiaba calor. Acomodó sus brazos, uno entre ellos, uno alrededor de la cintura de Castiel justo debajo de su cabestrillo. Luego apoyó tentativamente su cabeza contra el hombro sano de Castiel, cálido y acogedor. Esto era agradable. Esto era realmente agradable.

— ¿Estás bien? –preguntó.

—Sí Dean. Gracias.

— ¿No soy muy pesado?

—No, eres perfecto.

—Dean resopló. ¡Sí claro! Sintió que Castiel giraba la cabeza y entonces besó su cabello antes de apoyar su mejilla en el mismo lugar.

— Tú… –empezó Castiel. — ¿Me hiciste una mamada antes de que nos besáramos?

Dean frunció el ceño.

—Oh, mierda… ¡Creo que sí! –respondió con una sonrisa. — ¿Esto es una queja?

—No. Solo… inusual.

Dean resopló. Sintió que sus ojos se volvían más pesados.

—Todo sobre nosotros es inusual.

Castiel hizo un sonido de asentimiento pero no hizo ningún comentario. Permanecieron en un agradable sonido durante un par de minutos.

—Gracias Dean. Por todo –dijo finalmente Castiel.

—No te preocupes –respondió Dean. Se sentía agradable y acogedor. Muy agradable. Castiel era todo calidez. Su respiración ahora constante lo calmaba para dormir.

—Lo digo en serio.

—Hmm. Yo también –Dean arrastró las palabras mientras sus ojos se cerraban gradualmente. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se sintió tan bien? _¡Que se joda! ¡Disfrútalo!_ Sus ojos se cerraron y mientras acariciaba con su pulgar la piel de Castiel, supo que se quedaría dormido en segundos.

—Buenas noches Cas –murmuró. Podría acostumbrarse a esto. Realmente podría.

Otro beso en la parte superior de su cabeza.

Tan agradable. Tan cálido.

Tan…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Wow_ , ¿Ven eso? ¡Es el 10mo capítulo! Aunque básicamente es el final ya que el siguiente capitulo es un epílogo. (?)
> 
> En unas horas publicare el siguiente cap así que no desesperen. 
> 
> Pd - ¡Feliz año nuevo -atrasado-! Y Feliz San Valetín. (?)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Capitulo sin beta! Disculpen los errores ortográficos.
> 
> Gracias por leer y no duden en pasar a la historia original para dejarle un comentario o apoyo a la autora.

Dean se rió, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió la boca mientras Sam rodaba los ojos. A su izquierda, sentado en el suelo, Castiel rió entre dientes mientras revisaba cuidadosamente las castas que tenía en sus manos.

—Y luego, ella dijo –Gabriel continuó. — ¿Estás seguro de que no es crema batida? –finalizó con una voz nasal y aguda.

—Lo juro por Dios, Gabe, si escucho la historia una vez más, ¡Dormirás en el sofá por una semana! –exclamó Sam, aunque el cariño en su voz era palpable.

—Tienes que admitir que es una de mis mejores –respondió Gabriel con una sonrisa.

— ¡Lo es! –Dean finalmente logró gritar, sonriendo ampliamente por la risa. — ¡Realmente lo es!

Castiel pidió una carta y luego asintió. Todos miraron a Dean que estaba viendo a Castiel. Frente a ellos, la mesa de café estaba llena con papeles con diferentes promesas; tarta de manzana, un kilogramo de regaliz, un consejo legar gratuito, un set completo de hamburguesas, y así sucesivamente. Cada uno de ellos prefería usar el sistema de cupones en lugar de apostar dinero real. Habían estado jugando durante tanto tiempo que la cantidad de papel era increíblemente alta y valía la pena.

—Sí, no –decidió Dean. —Me retiro –tiró sus cartas sobre la mesa mientras Gabriel y Sam gritaban en voz alta. — ¿Quééé?

—Dean –dijo Sam, incrédulo. — ¿Estás dando todo eso sin siquiera intentarlo?

—Hey, no creo que la pasada media hora sea ‘sin intentarlo’. Y sí, me retiro. Lo siento chicos, ahora es entre ustedes dos.

Tomó su cerveza y terminó la botella en tres sorbos mientras miraba a Castiel cuya mirada estaba fija en Gabriel.

Era seis meses después del desastre/victoria con Lilith. Seis meses completos desde que Dean y Castiel se convirtieran oficialmente en pareja. Dean había llamado a Sam unos días después para contarle la noticia. Su demasiado grande cachorro de hermano menor había presionado para que Dean y Castiel lo encontraran en California. Después de un pequeño empujón, Dean estuvo de acuerdo. Lo que llevó a un doloroso viaje en avión tanto para Castiel como para él. ¡Maldición, odiaba volar! No le gustaba la idea, ahora odiaba volar.

Sam los recogió en el aeropuerto de San Francisco y después de un entusiasta abrazo de su parte (y un gemido de dolor de Castiel), su primer encuentro fue genial. Dean estaba tan contento de que su novio y su hermano menor congeniaran tan fácilmente. Fueron directamente a la confitería de Gabriel para recogerlo. Esa era su última idea sofisticada. Después de vender todas sus propiedades, decidió comprar la tienda más grande al lado de Market Street y transformarla en un paraíso para niños.

—Cuando lo conocí, era un cazador de ambulancias. Entonces un agente de bienes raíces. Entonces, un conserje porque un agente inmobiliario era demasiado trabajo. Luego trato algunos stand-ups como un comediante y funcionó bastante bien. Pero dijo que no recibió la cálida bienvenida que debería haber tenido –explicó Sam mientras conducía por la ciudad. —Compró muchas propiedades destartaladas, las arregló y las rentó. Y bueno… ahora es dueño de la tienda más grande de San Francisco.

— ¿La tienda más grande de dulces? –había preguntado Dean.

—No –había suspirado. —La tienda más grande y llena de caramelos.

De hecho, era enorme. Cuatro pisos de altura, ocupando todo un bloque por sí mismo. Incluso había un tobogán para que los niños jugaran. En realidad, estaba lleno de niños corriendo por todas partes y los padres tratando desesperadamente de relajarse mientras tomaban su café en una esquina del café, que era del tamaño de un armario doble. El resto era para niños y dulces.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Willy Wonka? –preguntó Dean al entrar al edificio.

—Me hago esa pregunta todos los días –admitió Sam.

Los guardias de seguridad empujaron lenta pero firmemente a las familias para cerrar la tienda. Unos pocos restantes estaban comprando lo que parecía ser un año entero de dulces, pero con respecto cuán emocionados estaban sus hijas e hijos, probablemente solo duraría un mes en el mejor de los casos.

Sam le había dado el gran tour, dejando a Dean y Castiel asombrados y preguntándose como seria ese Gabriel. Honestamente, él no era lo que Dean había esperado. ¡En absoluto! Primero, era más bajo que todos ellos, lo que significaba algo ya que Sam estaba construido como una fortaleza. En segundo lugar, claramente era mayor, pero sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, y para ser justos, travesuras. En tercer lugar, era un poco rechoncho y era físicamente lo que Dean había anticipado. Y un cuarto que condujo a un momento incómodo.

—Castiel Novak –dijo Castiel mientras sostenía su mano después de que Dean se había presentado.

Inmediatamente, la amplia sonrisa de Gabriel vaciló.

— ¿Novak? ¿Castiel? Es un nombre inusual.

Castiel frunció el ceño ante lo que parecía un hombro frío.

—Sí, lo es –admitió, pero quería estar en su mejor momento y decidió que un poco de humor sería lo mejor. —Mi hermana tuvo suerte. Su nombre es Anna. Ella no tiene que repetirse todos los días en Starbucks.

Sam y Dean se rieron entre dientes, pero la sonrisa de Gabriel desapareció por completo.

— ¿Alguna conexión con James y Amelia Novak tal vez? –preguntó en voz tan seria que incluso Sam preguntó qué pasaba, pero fue ignorado.

Fue turno de Castiel para fruncir el ceño más profundo.

—James y Amelia fueron/son mis padres.

—Cas –susurró Dean. Castiel odiaba hablar de sus padres. Su historia era triste y no le gustaban los recordatorios. James y Amelia, profundamente enamorados y amados padres, fueron bendecidos con la pequeña Claire. Castiel estaba emocionada y Anna todavía más porque pasaría tiempo con su hermana pequeña. Desafortunadamente, Claire falleció al mes. James nunca se recuperó y bebió hasta la muerte. Literal. Aunque los informes nunca estuvieron claros, si perdió el control de su auto o si se suicidó voluntariamente. Amelia desapareció un par de años después. El préstamo de la casa era pagado, las facturas también lo eran cada mes. El dinero aparecería en la cuenta bancaria de Castiel, y luego en la de Anna cuando llegó a los dieciocho años. Aunque no volvió a ver a su madre. Tema doloroso, en realidad.

Gabriel suspiró y sorprendentemente le dio una gran palmada al hombro derecho de Castiel, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que se estremeciera. Resultó que Gabriel era el hermano de Michael. Más específicamente de Michael, Raphael y Luke. Era otro misterio de la familia y ninguno de sus hermanos hablaba de él. Ni una palaba. Lo único que Castiel recordaba de su infancia era que James recibió una llamada telefónica de su Chuck, su hermano, diciéndole que había huido y que nadie debería hablar sobre él. Nunca.

—Hey, ¡Pequeño primo! –Gabriel exclamó. — ¡Encantado de conocerte!

Dean y Sam compartieron una mirada inquisitiva. La familia Novak era extraña. Entonces, Gabriel decidió celebrar esta reunión familiar y tanto él como Sam se mantuvieron firmes en darles el mejor de los tiempos. Lo hicieron, por supuesto. Aunque Gabriel casi fue arrestado por la policía local.

Eso fue hace tres meses. Castiel uso la ayuda de Gabriel y obligó a Sam a tomarse un día libre para encontrarse en Chicago en marzo. Dean estaba un poco nervioso porque ni Castiel ni él tenían suficiente dinero para pagar grandes restaurantes o asientos de primera fila en una comedia de stand-up. Habría sido increíble, pero Dean tenía muy poco para ofrecer.

—No te preocupes –Castiel trato de tranquilizarlo. —Gabriel es fácil de llevar. Estará feliz con cualquier cosa.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo lo sabes? –Dean preguntó, tomando de su cerveza. ¿Cómo podía darle un tiempo increíble a su hermano si Gabriel siempre ponía el listón tan alto?

—Porque Sam me lo dijo.

— ¿Hablas a mis espaldas? –Dean disparó un poco más vehemente de lo que originalmente quería.

—Sí, por supuesto. Pienso en Sam como un amigo. Hablamos mucho. Tú ya lo sabías.

—Sí… sí…

—Solo se tú mismo, y todo estará bien.

Dean gruñó un poco más hasta que Castiel le pasó un brazo por el hombro y le besó la sien.

—Piénsalo. ¿Se siente como hambrientos por dinero, elegantes y quisquillosos, sabelotodo? –preguntó Castiel.

—No, claramente no.

— ¿Entonces?

Dean suspiró.

—Tienes razón. Solo estoy quejándome. Nos dieron un gran momento, quiero devolverles el favor.

Castiel asintió, cepillando su rastro de barba contra la oreja de Dean.

—Hazles unas de tus hamburguesas y serán felices.

Dean hizo un sonido de asentimiento.

—Arroja un pastel y ganaras a Gabriel –agregó.

— ¿No estás pidiendo solo porque quieres comer eso también?

Castiel guardo silencio por un par de segundos antes de contestar: — ¿Tal vez?

Y ahora, los cuatro están en la sala de estar de su pequeño departamento. Gabriel y Sam sentados en el viejo sofá. Dean y Castiel en el piso, jugando al póquer.  Pero Dean sabía que no era mejor tratar de decidir su Castiel fanfarroneaba o no.

Gabriel entrecerró los ojos hacia Castiel y tarareo como si estuviera pensando mucho en ello.

— ¡Está bien, vaquero! ¡Dentro!

Sam negó con la cabeza mientras Dean silbaba. Gabriel tomó otros tres papeles y se los nosotros a Castiel, luego los colocó en la cima de la pila.

— ¡Muéstrame el tuyo, te mostraré el mío! –exclamó, seguido de un doloroso: — ¡Gaaaabe! –de Sam.

Castiel bajó sus cartas. Jota de Diamantes. Reina de diamantes. Rey de diamantes. As de diamantes.

— ¡¿QUÉ?! –Gabriel gritó. Mostró su mano. Dos pares. — ¿Cómo lo logras?

Castiel se encogió de hombros y con demasiada presunción, junto los papeles y comenzó a revisarlos uno por uno, mientras Gabriel gemía más fuerte y se dejaba caer dramáticamente sobre el regazo de Sam.

— ¡Ah! ¡Ay de mí! ¡Mi vida es una miseria! –se lamentó, haciendo reír a Sam.

—Tal vez deberíamos alistarnos. Ya es tarde –dijo Sam, acariciando el cabello de Gabriel.

—Hmm… cinco minutos más, ¿Por favooooor?

—Jesús Gabe.

—Una última cerveza antes de irnos. ¿Trato? –Gabriel lo intentó.

—Trato.

—Les traeré dos –dijo Dean mientras se levantaba.

—Nah, quédate. Iré yo –decidió Sam.

— ¡Voy contigo! –exclamó Gabriel.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la cocina a la vuelta de la esquina. Dean se esforzó por no ver cómo la mano de Gabriel golpeaba el trasero de su hermano menor. Dirigió su atención a Castiel que estaba extrañamente silencioso. No que fuera del tipo hablador, pero Dean podía decirlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Cas? –preguntó Dean. Castiel hizo una mueca y le mostró un pedazo de papel. Dean se inclinó y leyó en voz alta. —Cupón para un beso donde quieras –se rió. —Sí, esperaba que ganaras.

Castiel sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

— ¿Imaginas si Sam no hubiera sido la banca?

— ¿Por qué crees que lo tiré justo ahora?

—Eres insoportable –negó Castiel. —Y me gustaría usarlo ahora –continuó, sosteniendo el papel para que Dean lo tomara.

Dean se inclinó más cerca y tomó los labios de Castiel con un beso rápido.

—Hey, bebé –dijo en voz baja. — ¿Qué tal si llevo estos dos a tu casa y lo cambias cuando regrese, huh? Ha pasado tiempo desde que rompiste alguna viga de mi cama.

Castiel frunció el ceño.

—Eres cursi, Dean. Y fue la última vez que estuve aquí. Por eso Sam y Gabriel usaron mi piso durante su estadía.

Dean lo miró, sin impresionarse. Realmente no estaba listo para dejarlo ir. Lo beso una vez. Dos veces. Tres veces. Hasta que Castiel finalmente sonrió.

—Bien, tú ganas –dijo en un exagerado suspiro antes de colocar una mano alrededor de la cintura de Dean y acercarlos aún más. se besaron más y más, las manos frotando cualquier parte que pudieran encontrar, hasta que escucharon un fuerte sonido de la garganta de Sam.

— ¿Podríamos irnos ahora? –sugirió Sam mientras Dean se alejaba de Castiel rápidamente. Nunca fue de muestras públicas de afecto. Necesitaba trabajar en eso.

—Por favor, quédate –contestó Castiel mientras Gabriel sonreía detrás de su amante. —Creo que Gabriel quiere una revancha.

— ¡Malditamente correcto, primo!

Dean tomó la cerveza que Sam le estaba dando. Ya tenía suficiente. Estaba gratamente zumbando y sabía que podría terminar borracho. Pero no le importaba. Sam y Gabe podían dormir aquí esta noche y no les importaría. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ellos. Solo se quedarían un largo fin de semana y volarían de regreso a San Francisco el próximo martes.

Entonces, Dean tendría que volver a su caso, encontrar una manera de atrapar a esa gata ladrona de Bela Talbot que logro deslizarse entre sus dedos dos veces. También podría alcanzar el tema de vivir en un solo apartamento con Castiel si esta prueba fuera concluyente. Ambos ya sabían que sería. Decidieron tomar las cosas con calma y Castiel poco a poco fue liberando más y más espacio para las cosas de Dean. ¡Como si Dean no lo notara! ¡Era un detective, maldita sea!

— ¡Seré la banca! –anunció en voz alta, bajo los abucheos y desaires, haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

\- FIN -

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de la autora:
> 
> ¡Eso es todo, amigos!
> 
> Realmente espero que hayas disfrutado la historia.
> 
> Si te gustó nuestro BigBang: ¡Kudos y comentarios están más que bienvenidos!
> 
> Notas del traductor:
> 
> ¡Y entonces llegamos al final! *Lanza confeti*
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a esas personas que han seguido esta historia, de verdad!
> 
> Este ha sido de mis primeros proyectos para traducir y me siento orgullosa de haber llegado [lento pero seguro] al final. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo al traducirlo.


End file.
